


Сложнее войны

by SSC and Amenen (SSC)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Drama, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 73,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20Amenen
Summary: Случайное открытие Ревинда, записавшего то, что не предназначалось для чужих линз, перевернуло все, что знал Оптимус, но разогнанную машину войны так просто не остановить. Да и есть ли хоть какие-то шансы на мир?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Список пейрингов будет расширяться по мере того, как они будут появляться в выложенных частях, мы не хотим спойлерить.  
> В определенном смысле, это обратная история к нашей же "Поклянись Охранителем" (да, нас не отпускает) - что было бы, если чувства зародились не со стороны Оптимуса, а со стороны Мегатрона. Ну и вот. Встречайте =)

**1.**

Над головой отвратительно заверещали две крылатые твари, сцепившиеся из-за добычи, и Оптимус на несколько кликов остановился, заново сканируя окрестности и выбирая дорогу. Так, некоторое повышение почвы в северном направлении... хоть бы выйти из этого болота. Серо-зеленая жижа забивала коленные шарниры, хлюпала внутри, пачкая, влезая в стыки, начиная уже окислять внутренние детали ног, и Оптимус не хотел здесь застрять. Сам он был почти не поврежден, разве что топливо на исходе - хватит на дорогу, не на стрельбу - но вот у Ревинда времени не было. Крохотный архивист бессильно свисал с плеча, не пытаясь даже держаться, и парадоксально казался легче, хотя оффлайновые меха обычно тяжелели. Его окисляло намного быстрее - грязная биологически-активная жижа забивала ему все системы сквозь несколько пробоин, и могла даже погасить Искру.  
\- Держись.  
Ревинд не мог его слышать, и Оптимус пошел дальше сквозь влажный воздух этого леса и бесконечное болото. Как там сказал Персептор? Хвощи? Незнакомое слово зацепилось в памяти, но про их отличия от других видов биологических растений спросить он не успел.

Шлаковы болота кончились внезапно, у подножия скалистых утесов, и Оптимус забросил наверх сначала Ревинда, а потом с усилием залез сам. В правом плечевом шарнире при подтягивании что-то хрустнуло, обожгло болевыми сигналами, и на несколько кликов рука перестала слушаться. Похоже выстрелы десептиконов прошли не настолько вскользь, как он решил. Правая антенна сильно согнулась, он коснулся ее на клик и отдернул пальцы. Больно. Пока не было сил самому себе вправлять шарнир. Осмотрелся - болота, болота, уходящие в синюю атмосферную дымку с одной стороны, каменистая пустошь, вздыбленная скалами - с другой. Бой кипел почти у линии горизонта, возле активного вулкана, окутанного кольцевым облаком дыма. Добраться бы... Здесь по всем данным не было десептиконов, но Оптимус знал, как быстро они могут передвигаться при желании. Его наверняка уже искали - и друзья, и враги. Он... свяжется с ними, вот только выдохнет. Всего несколько кликов, максимум джоор, и он найдет безопасную волну, даст сигнал, чтобы выслали кого-то забрать Ревинда.  
Может, два джоора.  
Оптимус бессмысленно уставился куда-то за горизонт, за полыхающие лавовыми всплесками вулканы - их разбудили десептиконы, пытаясь уничтожить едва только построенную базу автоботов. Ее придется бросить, и Проул опять будет бессильно скрипеть дентапластом, подсчитывая убытки. А Оптимус опять перестанет отключаться на оффлайн, просчитывая все, что только сможет учесть, подыскивая новые направления, неожиданные удары, используя весь данный Праймасом ресурс ума и творчества не на что-то хорошее, а только на войну.  
Бесконечная усталость сковывала системы, но один намек на не-местный звук заставил его вскочить в боевую стойку, поворачиваясь в прыжке. Напротив стоял Мегатрон. Оптимус едва удержался от обновления данных с видеозахвата - это был настоящий Мегатрон, не глюк, и в дуле его совершенно настоящей пушки почти исчезал шлем Ревинда.  
\- Ты! - Оптимус вздернул бластер, направляя прямо в алые линзы.  
\- Убери оружие, - Пушка едва заметно шевельнулась и начала накапливать заряд. С такого расстояния от Ревинда останется только несколько атомов...  
\- Ты не посмеешь!  
\- Твой бластер недозаряжен, - оскалился Мегатрон, страшно и широко. - Ты не сможешь причинить мне почти никакого вреда, а этого мелкого приятеля лишишься наверняка. Ну?  
Оптимус не опускал оружие, глядя ему в линзы. Выстрелит. Выстрелит, и будет прав со своей стороны, и Оптимусу надо было стрелять, а не пытаться спасти Ревинда. Он оффлайн, он уже ничего не почувствует... Сколько меха уже погибли? Его могло убить десятки раз.  
Выстрел повредит Мегатрона, но и только, броня слишком мощная.  
\- Какого шлака ты хочешь? Убить меня? - Это было наиболее вероятно. Мегатрон без видимых повреждений, отлично заряжен. Оптимус совсем не хотел умирать в этих болотах, но в сражении в любой его форме сейчас он проиграет, и никто не успеет помочь... Ревинд погибнет.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? - Повторил Оптимус, немного опуская бластер.  
\- Возьми это, - десептикон выпустил из запястного кармана какое-то мелкое устройство, почти шарик, и кинул к ногам Оптимуса. - Подними. Или я стреляю, и его дезактив будет твоей виной.  
\- Сдохни.  
Ещё через несколько кликов Оптимус медленно наклонился и взял предмет. После первого же касания по всем системам как огнем обожгло, и заунывный противный писк ввинтился в аудиодатчики и антенны. Тишина. Темнота. Оптимус ещё ощутил что-то вроде касания, но тут всё погасло.

И включилось. Ревинд лежал в той же позе. По внутренним хронометрам прошло почти три джоора, перезарядка.  
"Оптимус, ты в порядке? Оптимус? - Запросил Джазз, - мне показалсь, рядом с тобой что-то мигает".  
"Нет, ничего, - ответил Оптимус, - вы можете меня забрать? У меня раненый".  
Мерцало? Оптимус придирчиво просканировал себя, но нашел только изменившийся энергоновый баланс - что могло быть итогом высвобождения скрытых запасов, и потерю примерно пяти бриймов. Похоже, он вымотался намного сильнее, чем ощущал сознанием, так что поспешил, подобрав Ревинда, пойти вперед, к своим.

 

**2.**

\- Рад тебя видеть, - Оптимусу пришлось наклониться, чтобы хлопнуть мелкого Ревинда по спине, - и особенно я рад, что ты все же смог восстановиться. Подожди немного, мы с Проулом уже заканчиваем.  
\- Закончили, - поправил тактик, отключая холомодель. - Я понял, Прайм, но мы не сможем выделить на патрулирование более двух дополнительных отрядов. Попробую наемников.  
\- Хорошо. Работай.  
Ревинд дождался, пока тактик выйдет, забрав зашифрованные датапады, и обеими руками вцепился в руку Оптимуса:  
\- Я должен тебе кое-что показать, и это важно! Нет, это ВАЖНО.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Оптимус выставил защитное экранирование кабинета. Ревинд в новом обществе автоботов уже не считался кем-то второго сорта, и его новости всегда были действительно той важности, о которой он говорил. Но тут Ревинд почему-то молчал, нервно вздрагивая, и Оптимус всё-таки сел. Он чувствовал себя не очень хорошо - вымотанный, почти не отдыхавший уже две сотни циклов - и сейчас откровенно боялся отключиться.  
\- Оптимус, ты помнишь, ты меня почти ворн назад вытаскивал из болота?  
\- Да, разумеется, - Прайм слегка нахмурился. - Что-то случилось?  
Ревинд выдал длинный тяжелый вздох, сцепил и расцепил руки. Еще раз провентилировался под взглядом командующего.  
\- Я... У меня запись идет постоянно, даже когда я в глубочайшем оффе, вообще - всегда! И не сбивается почти никакими глушилками, так что я должен, ну... вообще не собирался это смотреть, правда, хотел место очистить, решил проверить, вдруг белковая какая-то жизнь интересная записалась, ну и... Посмотри, короче. Только никому! Никому-никому!  
Оптимус похолодел.  
\- Давай, - он ожидал, что Ревинд выведет картинку на экран, но тот скинул запрос на прямую передачу файла.  
Вид снизу - как будто с одной линзы - открывал болота до горизонта и самого Оптимуса, сидящего спиной. Потом - что-то черное закрыло часть обзора. И голос... Мегатрон требовал опустить оружие. Там же не было Мегатрона! Его вообще не должно было быть на планете, лидер десептиконов не появлялся в этом регионе!  
\- Ревинд, ты?..  
\- Я проверил все несколько раз, это оригинал записи, и никаких корректировок, - архивист старательно смотрел в стол, не встречаясь взглядом с Оптимусом.  
"Возьми это," - велел десептикон в записи, пригрозил убить Ревинда, и Оптимус - шлак, да он выглядел ещё более вымотанным, чем думал сам - подчинился. Короткий звук, и он в записи обвалился на камни, зажимая антенны обеими руками. Индивидуальная звуковая глушилка? Ржавь.  
Мегатрон шагнул, на миг загородив весь обзор, врубился под синий шлем штекерами прямого инфосоединения. Оптимус не мог оторваться - ему казалось, что сейчас он увидит что-то, проникновение под броню, следилку, маячок, бомбу... но Мегатрон просто смотрел на него, не выходя из подключения, с удивительно спокойным, задумчивым даже выражением на фейсплейте. Поднял руку - Прайм в записи не вздрогнул, смотря сквозь него пустыми линзами - провел по маске, коснулся грани шлема. Поправил антенну, возвращая выбитые пластины в пазы.  
Потом вытащил два куба.  
\- Пей, - приказал он коротко.  
Рука того Оптимуса взяла куб, но не более того, а сейчас, просматривая это, Прайм ощущал почти ужас - глубокий взлом, полное подчинение... Никаких следов, никакой памяти, ничего.  
\- Ах да. Убери маску и пей энергон. Весь. - Уточнил приказ десептикон, и тот Оптимус, взломанный, медленно подчинился. - И бластер убери.  
Мегатрон стер раздавленные листья с синего шлема, Оптимус их даже не замечал до этого движения. Прыснул восстановителем на излом антенны, еще раз её коснулся. Когда куб кончился, дал следующий. Оптимус видел даже в записи, что это был отличный десептиконский энергон, он сам его искренне любил - почему-то у них на нескольких шахтах получалось удивительно вкусно, и как ни бились энергетики автоботов, такого со своих месторождений получить не могли. Тот Оптимус пил под взглядом Мегатрона, задумчивым и внимательным. Как будто он привык так делать, как будто это было не первый, даже не десятый раз. Но почему он не приказывает Оптимусу идти следом? Почему не закладывает вредоносные программы - или это еще будет?  
До конца записи оставались считанные клики, когда Мегатрон двинулся вперед и коснулся непривычно открытого фейсплейта. Оптимус здесь, в защищенном бункере, будто бы почувствовал это касание, вздрогнул. Десептикон слизнул с его губ остававшиеся капли энергона, поцеловал - но не Оптимуса, "дрона". Подчинение личностных программ на таком уровне почти стирает их, временно или постоянно, автоботы называли жертв взлома "дронами". Исполнение любого приказа, неосознаваемое, безразличное. Отсутствие эмоциональных реакций.  
Запись пошла полосами помех, десептикон поднялся, закрывая маску на пленном.  
\- Забудь все с момента моего появления, сотри из памяти отметку о недозаправленности. Заполни память короткой перезарядкой. Включишься через брийм. Сейчас - отключись.  
Синие линзы потухли и Оптимус откинулся спиной на скалу.  
Запись кончилась.

Прайм покачал головой, пытаясь осознать, что это было, дернул рукой к маске.  
\- Ржавь кислотная, - пробормотал он едва слышно.  
Ревинд отчаянно кивнул.  
\- Я первый раз такое вижу, это что-то невероятное, как такое вообще возможно. Может его переписали, - он зачастил, как Блюстрик, но мгновенно замолчал, стоило Оптимусу поднять руку.  
\- Подожди. Дай мне... брийм хотя бы.  
\- Прости.  
Ревинд замолчал, стискивая пальцы почти до хруста, и ждал ответа или реакции, со страхом поглядывая на замершего Оптимуса. Брийма не хватило. Только через пять-шесть Прайм шевельнулся, потер уже почти незаметный излом на антенне.  
\- Он взломал мои защиты, это факт. Я не понимаю этого. Не понимаю. Хорошо, что показал, Ревинд, я попробую разобраться.  
\- Я анализировал твое поведение, - прошептал архивист, - думал, там что-то могло быть по инфоканалам, не вслух. Ну и нашел кое-что, - он помолчал, как будто собираясь с духом, пока Оптимус медленно холодел, - никакого влияния, ничего, ни единого действия, которое могло бы играть ему на руку. Он ничего тебе не приказал. Вот это я и нашел.  
\- Ничего не приказал?  
\- Нет. Вообще ноль. Только то, что было вслух.  
\- Поймал, подчинил, дал хорошего энергона, - Оптимус замялся на клик, - поцеловал, стер память и ушел? Всё?  
\- Да. Ну, еще антенну поправил. Больше ничего! Вообще ничего! Я проверил всеми возможными способами, пока решался к тебе с этим подойти, но нет ничего, ничего нет.  
Оптимус кивнул. Ревинд скинул ему большой файл проверок, и тихо ушел, Прайм едва заметил его исчезновение, снова и снова пересматривая, пытаясь найти след, хотя бы намек, хотя бы что-то реальное. Как будто жуткий мираж - Мегатрон снова и снова взламывал его, снова и снова отдавал кубы. Этот вот звук - индивидуальный резонанс, подстройка под личные режимы обработки данных? Нужно дать этот клочок записи Рэтчету, пусть предложит схему защиты.  
В памяти не было ничего. Пустота. "Временная перезарядка". Но Оптимус действительно от усталости порой ненадолго выключался, он привык к этому, так что, получается - едва ли не каждый раз из этих коротких отрезков может маскировать взлом? Искру дернуло, он погасил линзы, перекапывая уже необрабатываемые сознательно данные - вкус энергона должен писаться в паре дополнительных блоков технической информацией, в этот цикл, какой энергон регистрировали датчики его горлового клапана и в каком количестве?  
Ничего не зарегистрировано, данные очищены очень глубоко, энергон просто как будто освободился из дополнительного хранилища, только там не был зарегистрирован тоже. В этих системах распознавания вкуса не было. Ни единой зацепки - Мегатрон постарался не оставить ему данных. Шлаков высокомерный наглый оплавок! Эмоциональные блоки полыхнули яростью, Оптимус вскочил, расхаживая по командному отсеку и подавляя желание в кого-нибудь выстрелить. Взломал, воспользовался, "помог" и не оставил никаких следов! Сколько же раз он уже так делал?!  
Прайм зарычал, врезал кулаком по стене.  
Я его уничтожу!

 

**3.**

Последнее предложение о перемирии пришло почти сорок циклов назад, и в свете новой информации Оптимус не понимал, как к нему относиться. Мегатрон почему-то в обычном своем приказном тоне требовал мира минимум на ворн, и до сих пор все аналитики автоботов сходились на том, что это уловка и не более. Но первый раз сейчас, проставляя личную подпись в ответном послании с отказом, Оптимус сомневался. Слегка, но сомневался.  
Самую малость.  
\- Это уже шестое предложение, - Проул принял от него датапад, передал Бластеру, подготавливающему оборудование для пересылки ответа. - Он что, рассчитывает, что однажды мы поддадимся?  
\- Берет измором? - Предположил Джазз.  
\- Вы уверены в данных разведки? - Вместо ответа спросил Прайм, дождался кивка обоих. - Хорошо. Значит Немезис базируется на заброшенных рудниках для ремонта ходовой части. Ударим по ним прямо сейчас.

Расчеты Персептора оказалось даже точнее обычного, и Арк вышел из гиперпрыжка внутри первого кольца обороны десептиконов, над самым Немезисом. Крейсер висел на опорах, часть обшивки уже была снята, и полуразобранные двигатели непристойно оголялись переплетениями кабелей, топливопроводов. Топорщились вскрытые направляющие и лопасти. Прекрасно. Орудия Арка заработали по открытым механизмам, под обшивку, по разбегающимся в стороны десептиконам, а брийм спустя вниз локальными телепортаторами ушли штурмовые отряды.  
И Оптимус лично - в третьем из них.  
Первые два занимали плацдарм, прямо внутри Немезиса обезвреживая внутренние системы защиты. Десептиконы тоже уже не метались - глушилка связи не сработала, отметил Оптимус, передавая данные на анализ - но и сопротивляться всерьез не могли, автоботы отрезали их и от хранилища оружия, и от энергария.  
Персептор коротко кивнул Оптимусу, возвращаясь к взлому замка. У самого Прайма была другая задача.  
\- Мегатрон отсканирован, - передал Космос, - координирует атаку снаружи, но сам в стороне.  
“Атакуйте его, - передал Оптимус приказ на Арк Проулу, снимая кого-то из конов метким выстрелом в корпус. - Заставьте отступить в сторону”.  
“Принято”.  
\- Айронхайд, Хаунд, держите плацдарм, мне срочно нужно нанести кое-кому визит вежливости, - Оптимус полыхнул линзами под понимающий смешок Хайда. - Джазз и Персептор, прикройте меня.  
\- Я занят, прикроет Блерр, - Персептор перекинул приказ, и вновь занялся замком. Блерр был в этом случае не самым лучшим выбором, но шлак, времени не было.  
\- Отвлекайте, - бросил Оптимус, - я оттесню Мегатрона.

По ходу битвы позиции сторон постоянно менялись, и ошеломление первоначальным ударом быстро прошло, так что автоботы не смогли задержаться внутри десептиконского крейсера. Битва уже распалась на отдельные поединки, джеты и кто-то из трехрежимников атаковали Арк, а Оптимусу наконец удалось загнать Мегатрона в угол, одного.  
Прайм ушел от выстрела пушки и успел заметить активацию глушилки, включить защиту, притворяясь, что сработало. И только когда Мегатрон приблизился, с наслаждением врезал ему прямо в фейсплейт.  
\- Я все знаю, - сказал Оптимус резко, - и я хочу понять, какой шлак ты творишь в этот раз. У меня есть данные о взломе!  
Мегатрон заблокировал второй удар, но в ответ не двинул, останавливаясь, отводя пушку. Здоровенный, в подпалинах от стрельбы - его безуспешно пытался снять Спрингер, в царапинах на броне, со злой ухмылкой. Обычный Мегатрон. Привычный. Оптимус взвел бластеры, отошел на пару шагов, удерживая его на прицеле. Мощность на этот раз была максимальной, и со столь близкого расстояния даже усиленная броня будет пробита.  
\- Все-таки Ревинд что-то записал, - хмыкнул Мегатрон. - Надо было его расплавить.  
\- Если бы ты убил Ревинда, я этого не простил бы.  
\- Только поэтому он остался актив.  
Оптимус подавился ответом и несколько кликов молчал.  
\- На что ты надеешься? Ревинда ты не убил, но других... - Оптимус замолчал, продолжил глухо, - я не понимаю, какого шлака. Ты не переписываешь меня, не пытаешься устроить победу десептиконов, губишь своих солдат. Какого шлака?  
\- Ты отказался уже от шестого предложения о временном перемирии, Оптимус Прайм, хотя твои войска нуждаются в нем намного больше, чем мои. Ты тратишь Искры своих солдат в бессмысленных битвах, которые не принесут пользы никому даже в случае победы, и вынуждаешь меня тратить моих. - Мегатрон не поднимал пушку, смотрел прямо в линзы противнику. - Так что верну вопрос: какого шлака?  
\- Не переводи разговор! - Прорычал автобот, - что ты со мной сделал в том болоте?!  
\- Ничего.  
\- Вранье! - Оптимус в бешенстве шагнул ближе, но Мегатрон поднял ладонь, а не пушку, и это ошеломило больше, чем видеозапись. Это - и горькая, мрачная улыбка, исказившая фейсплейт Мегатрона.  
\- Прими перемирие. Без постоянной фазы войны ты сможешь подумать.  
\- Нет! От тебя я не приму никакого предложения о прекращении войны.  
\- Вот как, - еще одна ухмылка, тяжелая. - От кого-то другого принял бы?  
\- Любое предложение - ловушка. Дать тебе возможность собрать силы и уничтожить нас? Вы, десептиконы, первые же нарушите любое перемирие!  
\- Моим мирам и колониям тоже нужна передышка.  
\- Что ты со мной сделал? Я просмотрел записи Ревинда, там было полное подчинение, и я не оставлю этих дыр в своем разуме, - прошипел Оптимус, уже почти готовый стрелять.  
\- Не делай глупостей, - вздернулся десептикон. - В тебе нет моих закладок или следящих программ.  
\- Как я могу это знать?!  
\- Проверь. Хотя, полагаю, ты уже проверил, - Мегатрон ровно стоял на месте, не провоцировал, и это парадоксально бесило. Он все равно контролировал ситуацию.  
\- С такой глубокой зачисткой памяти почти любая проверка кроме полного демонтажа бесполезна, - Оптимус тщательно отслеживал реакции, и вроде бы на этих словах Мегатрон едва заметно дрогнул. - Последний раз спрашиваю, какого шлака ты со мной это делал, и стреляю. Я хочу знать правду!  
\- Ты к ней не готов.  
\- Не смей решать за меня, - Оптимус бессильно сжимал бластер, - нарешался, хватит!  
В системах будто синтентиком жгло, Оптимуса незнакомо трясло от ярости - он всегда старался сдерживать чувства, но тут хотелось просто бить по этому шлакову фейсплейту, пока мозговой модуль под кулаком не треснет. Пока не скажет правду.  
\- Ты не готов, - повторил десептикон. - Не знаю, что ты будешь делать с этой правдой.  
\- Говори!  
\- Всё просто - я люблю тебя, Оптимус. Это не заставит меня отказаться от моих идей или целей, но и стереть собственные чувства я не могу.  
Мегатрон теперь не ухмылялся, не улыбался, не мерцал линзами и не выражал ни единого намека на ложь. Нет, он все равно мог врать, Оптимус не сомневался. Он не мог просто взять и поверить... шлак, Мегатрон продолжал молчать, а Оптимус не мог найти слова.  
\- Мои отряды почти сбили твою группу высадки, - проговорил десептикон, наконец, - возвращайся к своим. Не могу гарантировать отсутствие потерь.  
Оптимус молчал, будто приплавившись к взведенному бластеру, и только яростный призыв Проула ответить, откликнуться, уходить с поверхности планетоида заставил его отступить.  
"Поднимите меня," - сухо попросил Оптимус по связи.  
\- Иди, - повторил десептикон, - я больше не буду тебя подлавливать.  
Оптимус злобно сжал кулаки, но не выстрелил, делая шаг назад под ровным, спокойным взглядом. Он не мог верить десептикону. Никак не мог.

 

**4.**

Мегатрон лжет.  
Арк уже лег на курс к колониям Гарруса, к ремонтным докам и космостанциям вокруг, у одних из контролируемых автоботами звездных врат. Потери... дезактивов нет, двое в стазисе, но медики настроены оптимистично. Достижения - удалось взорвать одну из оружейных и два из пяти двигателей.  
Мегатрон лжет.  
Немезис теперь надолго прикован к этому планетоиду, если только десептиконы не подтянут флот и...  
Мегатрон солгал.  
Да какого шлака?! Оптимус швырнул датапад в стену. Любую другую информацию Оптимус отдал бы на перепроверку Джаззу или Проулу, но тут об этом не могло быть и речи. По крайней мере пока.  
\- Оптимус? - Джазз появился хлопнул по двери, входя, - все ок? Мегатрон прислал седьмое предложение.  
\- Он рехнулся.  
\- Ну он-то однозначно сдвинутый, я даже спорить не буду, - согласился Джазз с энтузиазмом. Оценил состояние Оптимуса, подошел ближе. - А ты-то в норме?  
\- Не знаю, не очень.  
\- Давно не перезаряжался. Давай, выдохни сегодня, мы по ним хорошо прошлись. Удачный рейд.  
\- Не знаю. Я уже... новое предложение? Какой срок?  
\- Два ворна.  
Оптимус невнятно зарычал, потирая основания антенн с силой.  
\- Но я так скажу, - Джазз понизил голос, - нам тоже не повредит передышка. Не только они могут перегруппироваться.  
Это было как удар под Искру. Оптимус замер, потом тяжело, устало сел:  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
\- Мегатрон стянет войска и восстановит базы. Но и мы так можем.  
\- Я знаю, Джазз, я знаю, но принять его предложение...  
\- Противно, командир, да.  
Снова заныло по аудиодатчикам "...все просто - я люблю тебя, Оптимус", и он с неопределенным звуком врезал кулаком по столу. Джазз подошел, коснулся алого плечевого блока.  
\- Да, - Оптимус поднял взгляд, - скажи Проулу, пусть подтвердит соглашение. Перемирие, два ворна.  
Мегатрон лжет. Ведь лжет же?...

Все это было абсолютно бессмысленно, нелогично, раздражающе. Мегатрон, которого знал Оптимус, в принципе к таким чувствам способен не был. Снова и снова пересматривая дампы памяти, Оптимус просто не мог сложить один и один. Военный лидер Мегатрон, тиран и монстр, погромы, убийства, казни, бомбежки. И вот эти два коротких момента. Кратчайших. Нереальных.  
Мучая себя анализом джооры напролет, Оптимус все же нашел некую условную закономерность: Мегатрон раза три или четыре совершал то, что Оптимус считал ошибками, недоработками. Погасшая почти в момент выстрела пушка, нанесенный вскользь удар… Ржавая ржавь - осознание будто ударило. Мегатрон ведь победил. Он только не сделал последние несколько шагов, которые неизбежно включали бы в себя дезактив Оптимуса. Никто не будет оставлять главного противника актив, а по каким-то причинам на разделение корпуса и Искры Мегатрон также пойти не хотел.  
Может быть… Нет. Он лжет.  
Оптимус даже попытался представить себя в такой ситуации - испытывающим привязанность к врагу, который никогда не пойдет на мирное соглашение, и при этом продолжающим войну. Он рехнулся бы. Примерно ворна через три такой пытки. Сколько мучился Мегатрон? Если он, конечно, мучился. Шлак, он мог остановить войну, остановить все эти бессмысленные… Оптимус притормозил. Как бы Мегатрон это сделал? Что бы он сам делал, случись такое безумие с ним? Налил бы на свои чувства и дезактивировал? Захватил в плен? Скорее, второе. Хорошо, допустим, поймал бы его в плен. По условиям задачи, объект настроен враждебно. Что бы Оптимус сделал? Взломал? Подчинил? И почти сразу же осознал бы, что подобная покорность полностью противоположна его желаниям. Причем понял бы он это еще на стадии планирования захвата.  
Нет. Отметаем этот вариант, что дальше - остановить войну? Как? С чего начать? Оптимус глухо застонал и обвалился в кресле - уже шесть раз они отклоняли предложения даже о временном перемирии.  
В дверь стукнули. Рэтчет, в отличие от Джазза, терпеливо ждал.  
\- Расшифровал твою информацию, - сообщил Рэтчет вместо приветствия, - и она сильно неполна. Прежде всего, это очень опасная модель взлома, Персептор подтвердил, что она использует баг в наших системных защитах, и я должен знать, о ком речь. Это важно!  
\- Ты уже и Персептору показал, - пробормотал Оптимус.  
\- Ну, я-то доверяю ему, но если я не прав, то мы в активной рже по колено, - хмыкнул медик мрачно. Устроился в кресле рядом с Оптимусом. - Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Зайди ко мне на проверку всех цепей и систем, как можно скорее. Теперь о взломе - защиты от него нет. Пока во всяком случае. Звуковая глушилка, которую ты показал, ещё блокируется, а вот взлом... Кто цель?  
\- Я.  
Рэтчет едва заметно дрогнул и потер шлем:  
\- Так, я боялся, что это кто-то из ставки, но лично ты... мы все в полной рже, ты понимаешь? Кто взламывал? Хотя нет, это была бы катастрофа, а мы пока сидим тут.  
\- Не знаю, почему мы сидим тут, и не в нейроошейниках, - Оптимус тер и тер антенну, пытаясь сосредоточиться, хоть как-то убрать из постоянной обработки эту чудовищную фразу, но сдался и скинул сначала запись Ревинда, потом свою, из последней битвы. Его личный медик и так знает о нем почти всё. Рэтчет смотрел с невозмутимым выражением, которым обычно маскировал ступор. Когда его линзы загорелись, он еще клик молчал.  
\- Он мог получить любую информацию, но не взял её, - медик мигнул, - это какое-то безумие. Но, похоже, не врет.  
\- Мегатрон врет!  
Док спокойно поднялся, дошел до энергария, выбрал придирчиво куб с хорошим, насыщенным энергоном, который давали обычно тяжелораненым. Поставил перед Оптимусом.  
\- Давай, заправься, и мы поговорим об этом шлаке.  
Оптимус втянул пол-куба, почти не ощущая вкуса.  
\- Как ты можешь быть так уверен? - Спросил он тише.  
\- Меха не может не использовать полученные данные, так мы все устроены, - Рэтчет смотрел немного в сторону, и говорил ровно, почти холодно, - или он взял капсулированный бэкап и его не смотрел, или в принципе не брал. Иначе бы мы это заметили. Немного более удачливые автоботы, если бы он пытался ими не пользоваться, немного более удачливые десептиконы... но у нас паритет.  
\- Искусственный паритет. Его войска сильнее. Но я не заметил признаков использования моих данных.  
\- Возможно. Тут тебе виднее, у тебя почти полный обзор фронтов и текущих сражений. Но сам тот факт, что он имел возможность взломать тебя в любой момент и не пользовался этим для победы, приводит нас к выводу, что скорее всего он не лгал. И, боюсь, Оптимус, ты не готов к такой правде.  
\- В каком смысле? - Вздернулся Прайм.  
\- Тебя начнет мучить совесть, - безжалостно сообщил медик. - И сострадание.  
\- И ужас, - буркнул Оптимус мрачно, - почему он не побеждает, если может? Я бы в такой ситуации взял его в плен...  
Он замолчал, сам понимая, в чем подвох. Десептиконы бы не остановились. Место Мегатрона занял бы Старскрим или Шоквейв. Значит - ликвидировать ставку, убирать отряды Тарна, Оверлорда и Макабра, убивать десятки упорных бойцов, не желающих смириться. Убей Мегатрон Рэтчета, Джазза, Импактора и его отряд, Проула, диверсионную группу Миража… Шлак. Невозможно остановить войну, если для этого придется перебить почти всех. Невозможно победить, не вырезая противоположную сторону почти полностью. Только дезактивы, дезактивы, все больше и больше смертей с обеих сторон, пока не останется никого.  
Задача без решения.  
\- Я уверен, он просчитывал этот вариант, - тихо согласился Рэтчет, - но на его обещание “не взламывать больше” нельзя полагаться. Мало ли, что он говорит сейчас. Когда ты скажешь "нет", он может взбеситься и использовать любой компромат, любые данные.  
\- Именно поэтому мне нужна защита от взлома. И как можно быстрее.  
Нельзя верить в обещания десептиконов. Тем более - Мегатрона. И все же Оптимус никак не мог выбросить весь этот шлак из активной обработки, прокручивая еще и еще раз. Медик наверняка это понял, поднялся:  
\- Допивай. И в медблок. Прямо сейчас. Я положу тебя в глубокую перезарядку, наконец.  
\- Ненадолго, - Оптимус пошел с ним, покачивая кубом, как бластером, - и не сообщай никому, даже Персептору. Пожалуйста.

 

**5.**

Не прошло и трети ворна с начала перемирия, как десептиконы раскололись на несколько фракций, мгновенно и яростно вцепившихся друг другу в Искры.  
Старскрим обвинил Мегатрона в оттягивании победы, предательстве дела десептиконов и попытался убить. Мегатрон отразил атаку, но раскол ставки оказался глубже, чем кто-то снаружи мог предугадать. Автоботы ликовали: впившиеся друг в друга десептиконы почти прекратили рутинный обстрел, отозвали диверсионные группы.  
У Оптимуса была запись, полученная почти напрямую: Мираж никогда еще так не рисковал, но тут воспользовался чужим раздраем, так что он мог как будто быть внутри, снова и снова пересматривая эту шлакову сцену. Огромный командный зал, терминалы, центры обработки - намного пафоснее и суровее, чем простые рабочие места на Арке. Трон Мегатрона, возвышающийся над всеми остальными десептиконами. Сам Мегатрон - с привычным за тысячи ворн войны высокомерным выражением. И даже гневно вопящий Старскрим, влетевший в двери клик спустя, был уже привычен. А от его обвинения - нет. Первый раз заместитель лидера десептиконов, второй в линии командования, с такой яростью обвинял его в саботаже победы и послаблениях автоботам.  
\- Они приняли твое перемирие, ты счастлив?! - Старскрим орал так, что у него вокалайзер клинило, - зачем оно нам? Пять ворн назад я понимал, но теперь какого шлака! Мы должны ударить по ним, добить!  
Да. Именно так. Оптимус полностью был с ним согласен - десептиконам перемирие уже не нужно, они в состоянии добить ослабленного противника.  
Мегатрон встал, готовый спорить, выгнать Старсркима, но неожиданно даже для десептиконов джета поддержал Саундвейв - сухо перечислил данные разведки, отданные лично Мегатроном приказы, их последствия... Против Лорда выступил и Шоквейв. И кликовая заминка Мегатрона. Растерянность. Проступившее на фейсплейте недоумение - не испуг, но очень близко к этому.  
\- Я за Мегатрона, - буркнул один из десептиконов, и сделал шаг к трону.  
Скреппер. Следом кивнул и точно так же подошел Онслот.  
\- Вы против десептиконов, - Старскрим вскинул нуль-пушки.  
\- Мы сами - десептиконы!

В начавшейся пальбе Мираж счел за лучшее исчезнуть, и о дальнейшем Оптимус знал уже по данным разведки - монолитная прежде фракция раскололась на три основные группы: за Мегатрона, за Старскрима и за Оверлорда, который возглавил самых гнусных оплавков и убийц. Его попытки убить сначала Мегатрона потом Старскрима сорвались, и он объявил себя единственным верным лидером, упоенно строя собственную безумную империю где-то за Чааром.  
Десептиконы сами уничтожали своё превосходство в войне, и стоило бы радоваться. По всем данным автоботы уже не отставали, а как минимум достигли паритета, но Оптимус не мог себя заставить. Всю радость съедало, как коррозией, чувством вины. И за яростную радость подчиненных, которые делали ставки, кто кого первый прикончит, и за сам этот раскол - уже не оставалось сомнений, что Мегатрон действительно делал всё, чтобы не убить его, Оптимуса. Врага.  
Шлак.  
"Ты не готов к этой правде".  
Не готов.  
"Тебя будет мучить совесть".  
Рэтчет был прав.  
Совесть мучила куда сильнее, чем Оптимус ожидал. К тому же Старскрим по всем его расчетам был хуже. Значительно хуже. Он умел управлять, как Мегатрон, но не умел остановиться в разрушении. Пока он крушил только десептиконов, но даже анализ разведданных показывал: когда Старскрим займется автоботами, им придется нелегко. Именно поэтому они сейчас выбивали десептиконов с ближних к своим колониям баз, пытаясь сомкнуть плотное кольцо обороны вокруг своей территории. Многое зависело и от того, кого атакует Оверлорд - сил ему было не занимать, и Оптимус надеялся, что он предпочтет уничтожать войска Старскрима.  
Мегатрон... его ставка оставила его. Вместе со знанием о том, как близок был Мегатрон к полной и безоговорочной победе, это лучше любых слов убеждало Оптимуса в том, что он говорил правду. Рэтчет ещё пару раз аккуратно говорил об отказе, но… Просто сказать ему "нет, никогда", и скорее всего, проиграть в течении нескольких ворнов. Может быть, его сдерживала надежда на... да какая там надежда?! Не стал бы Мегатрон подлавливать и взламывать его, затирая все следы, если бы у него был шанс получить какой-то другой ответ, кроме "нет".

Первый раз другой ответ Оптимус прикинул, когда по зашифрованному каналу на один из виртуальных ящиков, не очень-то связанных с его реальной личностью, пришло предложение о встрече.  
Без подписи, но очень, очень характерного стиля.  
"Возможно," - он, написав это, подумал и про ответ.  
Возможно? Или всё же отказать? Это мог быть и не Мегатрон. Старскрим. Или Саундвейв - телепат был мастером шифрования и взлома, и мог подделать стиль Мегатрона. Оверлорд вряд ли, шестирежимник тонкую игру презирал.  
Следующими, через несколько циклов, пришли координаты, зашифрованные под рекламный спам, и время. Большая нейтральная колония, там сложно устроить стрельбу... Оптимус подумал, и ответил условным согласием. Хотя бы попробовать.  
Хотя бы убедиться, что Мегатрон вообще ещё актив. Ну и отказать, глядя в линзы, честно.

 

**6.**

Оптимус несколько ворнов не управлял флаером лично. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти такой, в котором его не заклинивало при попытке сесть. Всё-таки размер и мощь корпуса иногда только помеха, как вот при выборе незаметного транспортного средства!  
Отбиться от сопровождения было сложно, запутать отправленную без его разрешения слежку ещё сложнее, но кажется, он справился. Мегатрон назначил встречу на полупиратской, полуторговой нейтральной станции, и возможно будет там один. Небольшая перекраска, колпаки на антенны, зримо меняющие шлем, накладки на линзы - и Оптимус сам себя не узнавал. Замаскировав метку и получив разрешение на посадку под фальшивым именем, он осторожно приземлил флаер, вышел. Местные мелкие боты прыснули в стороны - не ждали, что из небольшого флаера вылезет такой здоровенный меха.  
\- Мне не нужна помощь, - Оптимус не менял голос, но мелких как ветром сдуло.  
Ладно, хотя бы по ерунде к нему приставать не будут. Оптимус заблокировал флаер, включил охранку и сверился с картой. Далековато от посадочной площадки, придется ехать.

Небольшое здание, выглядевшее с улицы просто встройкой меж двух других, сразу за входной зоной резко расширялось. Молчаливый крупный боевик проверил его пропуск-приглашение и показал схему. Раньше на Кибертроне было полно таких заведений - для тех, кто хочет поговорить о делах, заправиться и отдохнуть без толпы любопытных вокруг. Оптимус не торопился, раздумывая ещё раз - что сказать, если это Мегатрон? Как стрелять, если не он? Проверил вооружение, пока спускался по нейтральным широким переходам к указанному отсеку, но всё же внутри оказался именно Мегатрон, нависающий над холо-экраном со звездной картой и метками. Оптимус подошел ближе, промедлив несколько кликов.  
\- Совсем отвык обходиться без Саундвейва, - почти жизнерадостно поделился десептикон. - Снова нужно самому сводить все донесения и рапорты в общую картину.  
Он коротко окинул Оптимуса взглядом и вернулся к карте. Маскироваться десептикон то ли счел излишним, то ли уже убрал всё, и только броня была непривычного темного цвета вместо серебряного.  
\- Саундвейв, и Шоквейв, и стратеги второго ранга - их всех не устраивает... - Оптимус выбрал слово, - не устраивают твои решения?  
\- Да. Из командиров только Тарну всё равно, что я приказываю, пока он получает приказы именно от меня.  
\- Я слышал, многие тебя поддержали.  
\- Но не все.  
\- Мегатрон, зачем звал?  
\- Хочу побеседовать с тобой без стрельбы и валящихся с неба дезактивов, - Мегатрон решительно свернул все карты, и теперь смотрел прямо, жестко, - и первый вопрос - готов ли ты разговаривать.  
\- Без стрельбы и дезактивов - да, - Оптимус потер и отстегнул маскировочные блоки и накладки с линз. Они парадоксально мешали ему в любом случае, даже просто говорить. - И у меня есть первый вопрос - сколько раз ты уже меня ловил и взламывал? Я хочу видеть эти записи!  
\- Уверен? - Мегатрон словно против воли улыбнулся, и эта улыбка разозлила Оптимуса сильнее, чем он ожидал. Десептикон как будто вспомнил что-то очень приятное, ржавый шарк!  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Двести двадцать девять. Я передам записи по проводному каналу.  
\- Сколько?!  
\- Давай соединение, я скину их тебе. Иногда было просто не удержаться.  
\- Ржавь, - Прайм снова колебался.  
\- Я не буду тебя взламывать сейчас, - правильно понял его сомнения десептикон. - Незачем. Ты и так не стреляешь.  
Вместо ответа Оптимус сделал шаг ближе и в полсилы двинул в чужую грудную броню, но так, что черная краска осталась слоем на кулаке. Мегатрон кивнул, и вытащил из-под шлема провод:  
\- Я бы тоже врезал, - заметил он до жути миролюбиво.  
\- Ты вызываешь у меня постоянное желание прибить, - прошипел Оптимус, но тоже высвободил провод и разъем под инфосоединение. - Никакого прямого подключения.  
\- Будет медленнее.  
\- Тебя не спросил.  
\- У нас не так уж много времени здесь в безопасности.  
Снова захотелось ударить.  
Мегатрон подключился, и это все равно было слишком неправильно - он стоял вблизи, и как будто едва-едва улыбался, и при этом нельзя было ему врезать. Оптимус задумался о вероятности, что это мог быть сложный план к победе... но выкладки не подтверждались. Какая ещё победа, это полный шлак какой-то. Он отметил получение файлов и короткое движение десептикона, как будто поднятие руки, остановленное до исполнения.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? - Спросил Оптимус, глядя прямо в алые линзы.  
\- В перспективе или прямо сейчас?  
\- Сейчас.  
\- Тебя.  
Прайм фыркнул:  
\- У тебя идеально ровный фон. Лжешь.  
\- Тебе открыть мой фон? - У Мегатрона было что-то странное с голосом - как будто бы на звук накладывалась слабая вибрация, - не боишься?  
Уже можно было отключаться, но Оптимус почему-то медлил, проверяя файлы. Двести двадцать девять коротких видеофрагментов с линз, моментов беспомощности, коротких поражений.  
\- Почему я должен тебя бояться?  
\- Это не ответ.  
И кликовый сбой, рычание или вибрация, но Оптимус только оскалился под маской, уводя антенны чуть назад и смыкая на них броню.  
\- Да. Покажи, что у тебя там что-то есть.  
Оптика у Мегатрона сверкнула так, будто он хотел выстрелить, и фон начал меняться. Сначала медленно, на нескольких незначительных частотах, потом - быстрее и быстрее, раскаляясь до видимости на обычной настройке оптики. Оптимус выдержал вблизи почти до двух третей возможной мощности, но начало обжигать датчики и он шагнул назад. Попытался шагнуть. Мегатрон поймал его за плечевой блок и заставил остаться близко:  
\- Ты сам хотел прочувствовать, если я не подавляю излучение!  
\- Как ты это выдерживаешь?! - Оптимус выдохнул горячий воздух, ощущая, как меняется его состав под действием радиации. Фон вышел на максимум и от него, казалось, могли помутнеть линзы. Мегатрон держал - клик, два - и только потом разжал хватку, снова возвращая излучение под контроль.  
\- Долгий опыт, - он отошел на несколько шагов, с видимым усилием смиряя системы. Отстегнул и отбросил в сторону пушку, Оптимус только сейчас заметил, что она была на Мегатроне. Привык как-то. Но все же такой фон... Собственные системы тоже требовалось утихомирить. Его готовность отказать резко ослабла - корпус давно не испытывал загрузок такого типа, и теперь в системах все дрожало.  
Оптимус даже не представлял, что можно почти сконнектить одним излучением.  
\- Выпьешь? - Десептикон уже возился у раздатчика. - Держи. Хорошая штука, в других регионах не производят, кристаллы такого типа формируются только на этой лавовой планетке.  
\- Слышал о них, - Оптимус повертел в руках сосуд, выточенный из цельного лилового кристалла, пожал плечами и осушил одним долгим глотком. Небольшой кубик, не для заправки - для удовольствия. Под шлемом неожиданно зашумело, и Оптимус пожалел, что не прогнал полную проверку.  
\- Это отрава?  
\- Нет.  
\- А по д-действию, отрав-ва полная, - его неожиданно повело, часть контуров контроля корпуса рассинхронизировалась, и Оптимус с изумлением обнаружил, что на него кидается пол.  
\- Какого шлака?! - Сильные руки вздернули его вертикально.  
Подавленная было реакция на фон мгновенно вырвалась из-под контроля, Оптимус зарычал, пытаясь встать на обе ноги и только вздрагивая всем корпусом. Системы будто с ума сошли, пытаясь приспособиться к ядерной сверхзарядке. Мегатрон оттащил его к платформе, посадил. Поймал мотающийся синий шлем обеими руками, сжал, глядя прямо в линзы и заставляя Оптимуса фокусироваться на себе:  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты первый раз принимаешь такую сверхзарядку, да ещё и на пустой бак!  
\- А черный тебе идет, - сообщил Прайм. - Серый тупо. Ох как-то мне...  
Он дернулся вперед и откровенно укусил чужую губу.  
\- Вот так, и в реальности, - хрипло хмыкнуло он, чувствуя, что системы требуют все больше.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это синтетик? - Мегатрон продолжил его удерживать, пытаясь поймать проблеск разума. - Оптимус? Шлак, я могу и не сдержаться.  
\- Что, самоконтроль наше всё? - Прайм тупо захихикал, - сколько раз ты пытался поцеловать мой корпус, а? По-настоящему слабо?  
Он еще раз укусил Мегатрона за губу, впился глубоким поцелуем, чувствуя, как снова растет фон, как стало жарко. Десептикон, кажется, пытался вырваться, но не смог. Или не захотел, всё ещё пытаясь себя контролировать, но срываясь. Ему хватало сил отпускать фон постепенно, но два мощных излучения пытались синхронизироваться, выбивая часть систем даже без физического контакта и разрядов.   
Антенны у Оптимуса раскрылись, высвобождая тонкие иглы в этом мареве кипящего излучения. Сжавшиеся на антенне пальцы заставили его вскрикнуть, и Оптимус снова подался вперед, обнимая, сжимая, стискивая. Фон у Мегатрона вышел на максимум, и ответный поцелуй болезненно дернул губы.  
\- Только у меня... - Собирать рассыпающиеся мысли становилось все сложнее, и кажется, дело было не только в синтетике, но и в этом безумном фоне, заставляющем охлаждение работать на полную.  
\- Заглохни уже, Прайм!  
Десептикон повалил его на платформу, как-то странно пружинящую под спиной, вжался, стиснул пальцы на паховой броне, пропуская по ним разряды. Защита почти мгновенно ушла в пазы, и Оптимус заорал, вскидываясь, ерзая в жестком плотном захвате. Мегатрон держал его как тисками, медленно отжимая замки приемной системы.  
\- Ты шлаково давно не коннектился, да? - Голос у него срывался в рычание.  
\- Не помню, - честно признался Прайм, - ворн, два? Десять?  
Он пытался справиться с прошивающим излучением и синтетиком, но сдавал по всем фронтам, открываясь и вздрагивая под воздействием на контуры приемной системы. Захваты медленно расходились, активировалось все больше и больше протоколов, отвечающих за приятный коннект. Парадоксально расслабиться помогал тот факт, что Мегатрон и раньше мог его взломать, значит не надо опасаться вирусов… Да и вообще, ржа, Оптимус хотел все попробовать, прежде, чем будет смотреть эти эпизоды.  
\- Да хватит меня тискать! - Он снова дернулся, и пальцы вошли глубже, раздвигая детали почти до боли. Клыки десептикона сомкнулись на его антенне у самого основания, Оптимус застонал глухо, какой-то частью себя осознавая, что потом может очень сильно пожалеть, что допустил происходящее, но этот тонкий поток здравых мыслей было так легко игнорировать. Вместо этого он поймал Мегатрона за бедренную секцию и дернул на себя, однозначно требуя.  
Нет уж, он получит всё.  
\- Быстрее! - Он замер, тяжело гоняя воздух, - т-ты ржавый...  
Системы хрустнули от резкого вторжения, и Оптимус снова закричал. Крупная насадка, ощетиненная штекерами и иглами фиксации, ввинтилась ему по самый ограничитель, едва не под камеру Искры, пока много ворн незадействованные сенсоры затапливали все системы обработки сплошным шквалом сигналов.  
\- Не-е смей..!  
\- Терпи! - Мегатрон оборвал его суматошный рывок в сторону, - сейчас тебе будет хорошо.  
Подключения затопили и перегрузили систему, под шлемом будто фейерверк полыхнул, быстро стекая к Искре и приемной системе. Сверхзарядка стремительно выгорала, но разогнанный корпус требовал больше - еще более мощного ритма, больше полей, проходящих по сенсорам. Десептикон уже отжимал ему заглушки на дополнительных шлюзах топливной системы, по бокам и ниже уширенной грудной секции.  
\- Я тебя знаю, - прошипел он, - наверняка опять недозаправлен.  
Оптимус даже спорить не мог, но от личного энергона сейчас точно не отказался бы. Интересно, какой он на вкус... Корпус сотрясало весь от разрядов. Мегатрон заставил его задрать шлем, и снова вцепился поцелуем, загоняя глоссу куда-то глубоко, под самый шлюз. Он как будто прочитал мысль, и в рот Оптимусу потек чужой энергон, непривычный, окрашенный чужим полем. Чудовищной мощности ощущения стирали его, плавили изнутри, разряд бился у мозгового модуля, грозя сплавить предохранители.  
Ещё чуть чуть, модулированная вибрация, переданная на антенны с пальцев, и он все-таки обвалился в перезагрузку. И вынырнул из нее под немилосердным разрядом по передающей системе, мгновенно сталкиваясь взглядом с яростными алыми линзами.  
\- Я не закончил, - Мегатрон почти рычал, снова выводя его корпус к пику ощущений.  
\- Да ты издеваешься! - Оптимуса всего сковало чудовищной судорогой, и слишком мощные разряды пробивали болью по приемным контурам. Корпус нашел единственный способ безопасно функционировать под такой нагрузкой - активировались подключения Матрицы, впитывая излишки. Вот только подключились они по самой Искре, Оптимуса как в расплав окунули. Мегатрон подхватил его под спинные пластины, прижимая к себе, снова жадно целуя, и замыкая контур, чтобы разряды с джампера прошивали даже сквозь шлем.  
Его отчаяние читалось в фоне - отчаяние и жадность, желание слиться, не разъединяясь, захватить хоть ненадолго чужую, но важную Искру, и это тоже было ярче любого признания. Это ощущение, что сейчас Мегатрон вскроет его броню, вытащит Матрицу, вытащит Искру… На клик пробило таким военным ужасом, что Оптимус судорожно зажал замки грудной брони. Мегатрон не заметил, но вспышка эмоционального блока вызвала перезагрузку и мощнейший откат, с которым он уже справиться не смог, не удержался в онлайне.

\- Ох шла-ак, - Оптимус притворился расслабленным. Даже почти не притворился, серво выламывало остаточными токами, но с этим он мог справиться, как справлялся всегда с повреждениями в боях. Дождался только отстыковки чужого джампера и мгновенно вскочил, перекатом уходя к дверям отсека:  
\- Я не давал согласия! Ты подсунул мне отраву!  
\- Не тупи! - Мегатрон попытался его поймать. Двинулся, потом замер, и вовсе сел на платформу, убирая джампер. Старая мощная модель, Оптимуса буквально продрало воспоминанием о том, как это было в соединении.  
\- Это был синтетик. Я тоже его выпил. Можешь взять ещё один куб на анализ, - десептикон говорил ровно и глухо.  
\- Нет ничего проще, чем заранее ввести себе противоядие, даже я пользовался таким приемом, - Оптимус отступил к самой двери, не не сводя с него взгляда и активировав боевой мод. - Ты снимешь блокировку с двери сам, или мне придется прорываться силой?  
Десептикон приподнялся, но как будто бы напоролся на стену, когда Оптимус выщелкнул встроенный бластер. Прайма трясло от ярости.  
\- Разблокировано, - глухо сообщил Мегатрон. - Исчезни, идиот красный.  
Это все было до шлака неправильно. Он вел себя неправильно! Оптимус не мог бы объяснить, в чем дело, но это последнее равнодушие буквально взбесило.  
Необходимость проверить корпус пересилила - и Оптимус вылетел за дверь, легко подавшуюся, и только там вспомнил, что забыл маскировку внутри. А, в шлак! Он сменил мод, как только вышел на улицу. Наболт эту конспирацию, всё равно на этом продажном клочке металла и камня от нее толку мало. А если ему кто-то попробует не отдать флаер, то он по старой памяти слегка зачистит астероид от преступников, бандитов и десептиконов!

**  
7.**

Переписываться с Мегатроном за спинами солдат - большей низости Оптимус представить не мог, и едва не удалил письмо со знакомой уже условной подписью. Он встал, прошелся, снова сел. Письмо мешало ему, застряв в мыслях будто камешком в шарнире.  
Читать.  
Игнорировать.  
Стереть.  
Любой вариант отдавал предательством, но через полцикла Оптимус принял решение - он прочтет после того, как это сообщение потеряет актуальность. Через ворн, например.

Хватило полворна. Мегатрона убил Старскрим, и вывесил видео в десептиконских сетях, но ролик почти мгновенно попал и в автоботские.  
Ставка ботов смотрела его, притихнув. Не шутил даже Джазз.  
Бомбардировка, уничтожившая укрытия, жестокий расстрел рядовых конов-защитников, уничтожение группы Макабра подчистую - они пытались защитить раненого лидера... и выстрел в Искру, с близкого расстояния, с видимым удовольствием. Старскрим делал так, чтобы не оставалось и доли сомнения - Мегатрон дезактив. Навсегда.  
\- Ты следующий, командир, - мрачно предрек Мираж. Ему сейчас было слишком опасно находиться на десептиконской территории, и Оптимус приказал ему вернуться.  
\- Несомненно, - тяжело кивнул Прайм. - Что у Оверлорда?  
\- Играет в диктатуру.  
\- Наиграется - вылезет, - согласился с Джаззом Мираж, - а вот Старсрким угрожает нам уже сейчас.  
\- Без Мегатрона Старскрим объединит десептиконов. Он отменил самые непопулярные запреты, его превозносят, - Проул нервно раскрыл список данных, - он упрощает жизнь ренегатам, делает широкую амнистию, за ним пойдут.  
Оптимус вспомнил письмо. Прочитать? Удалить? Последние слова Мегатрона… Обращенные к нему, во всяком случае. Прочитать.  
\- Собирайте данные, давайте предварительный анализ, будем искать возможность остаться актив, пока Оверлорд не выстрелит ему в спину, - Оптимус еще раз глянул на большой экран, где застыл миг выстрела и дезактива Мегатрона.

"Мне не следовало отказываться от контроля эмоций и инициировать коннект. Я учту возможные сбои. Если сочтешь возможным, продолжим только переписку".  
И все? "Я учту"? Холодом от короткой записки веяло просто космическим. Короче, чем он думал. Ровное, нейтральное письмо. Оптимусу было до боли легко представить фейсплейт Мегатрона, сжатые губы, упрямство в линзах. Мучительную попытку сказать правильно. Если бы он не помнил, как мощно бил несдерживаемый фон, поверил бы, что Мегатрон абсолютно равнодушен. Сейчас он мог представить...  
Надо было сразу сказать ему "нет", развернуться и уйти. Не было бы сейчас так мутно на Искре. Оптимус ненавидел оставаться должным тем, кто уже ушел в дезактив.

В чем-то со Старскримом сражаться было проще - его планы не отличались той безумной сложностью, которой иногда развлекался Мегатрон.  
Во многом - сложнее.  
Теперь Оптимус четко видел, что примерно с середины войны Мегатрон начал щадить его и автоботов. Не добивал когда мог, давал пусть несколько циклов, но собраться. Не давил по всем фронтам, не бил по Арку - почти никогда. Старскрим прицельно бил по ставке, пытаясь убить самого Оптимуса. Все силы автоботов были брошены на защиту, но Оптимус прекрасно понимал, что они близки к поражению. Если погибнет слишком много его солдат, если... Шлак, это все было слишком плохо. И когда разведка доложила о возможном ударе по одной из важных автоботских колоний, Оптимус решил принять бой, введя в сражение Арк.

С самого начала все пошло не так.  
Сейчас Оптимус понимал, что они угодили в ловушку, но шлак - отступить значло потерять этот мир и все местные базы. Он с трудом выпрямился, все же Астротрейн и Октан против него одного, слишком много. Активировал связь:  
"Проул, мне нужна поддержка".  
"Попробую выслать", - передал Проул с небольшой задержкой. Судя по карте меток, он вместе с миниботами и Рэд Алертом держал бой в неудачно расположенном кармане. Самого Оптимуса тоже загнали в угол. Он сражался против двух триплексов в одиночку и ощутимо проигрывал.  
\- Пленных берем? - Весело поинтересовался Октан у Астротрейна.  
\- Смотря что Скример скажет, - тот равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Как вы меня достали, - вздохнул Оптимус Прайм, прочищая вентиляцию. Подмоги не будет, во всяком случае скоро, это он отчетливо понимал. Придется справляться самому. Раздражение, ярость, ненависть - он отпустил их, как уже делал не раз в бою, и рванувшемуся Октану одним движением своротил шлем набок.  
Не дезактив, но пока не встанет.  
\- Теперь ты, - оскалился под маской он на Астротрейна. Тот мгновенно учел смену баланса, и врезал по уже поврежденному боку, пытаясь добраться до топливной магистрали. Ответный удар швырнул его почти на три метра назад, но Астро ещё не проиграл, и не собирался проигрывать. Скрытая в корпусе небольшая пушка разрядилась в сторону Оптимуса, и по характерным сигналам - выбила ему один из коленных шарниров напрочь. Ему же хуже! Оптимус на каких-то диких боевых протоколах, рванулся вперед, притворно упал, и уже снизу вверх ударил в корпус десептикона выщелкнутым лезвием, погрузив его на всю длину. Удар перерезал магистрали и нейросеть Искры, Астротрейн упал, едва не вывернув Прайму руку.  
Всё, оба в минусе. Ш-шлак, он может...  
\- А теперь время появиться на сцене главному участнику! Приветствую Прайма!  
О нет, Скример, только его не хватало... Джет был почти не поврежден, с полным боезапасом, и чувствовал себя в безопасности. Оптимус попробовал вскочить, но шарнир подвел раньше, чем он ждал.  
\- Я тебя просто убью, - сказал Старскрим весело, - а ты мне ничего не сделаешь.  
Не сделает. Даже стрелять бесполезно - джет в полных щитах, и пока Оптимус его пробьет, успеет несколько раз убить самого Прайма.  
\- Для полноты победы, - продолжил Старскрим, - мне нужно вскрыть тебе корпус, вытащить Матрицу и погасить Искру. А для этого надо тебя обездвижить, пожалуй. Так и сделаю! Второй мой триумфальный ролик ждет меня!  
Оптимус бессильно зарычал. Первый же выстрел ударил в плечевой шарнир, половина корпуса перестала откликаться на управление, но прежде, чем второй полностью бы его парализовал, в воздухе сверкнул невероятно мощный разряд, швырнувший Старскрима в сторону. Омега?! Оптимус попытался подняться, увидеть, кто пришел на помощь. Кто-то с воздуха, да, но точно не Омега - спектр, оставшийся в пространстве после выстрела, принадлежал десептикону. Оверлорд? Искру сжало от ужаса, и Оптимус едва вслух не застонал.  
Стрелявший наконец проявился, издевательски медленно сбросивший маскировку крупный черный джет резких очертаний с фиолетовой подсветкой:  
\- Не ждал меня, Старскрим?  
Это не могло быть правдой, просто не могло, и Оптимус не верил, всё ещё подозревая Оверлорда.  
\- Я тебя убил! - Старскирм поверил в метку мгновенно, и начал стрелять, - я убью тебя еще раз!  
\- Надорвешься, - Мегатрон трансформировался, оказываясь выше, и с широкими наплечниками, и пушка другой формы... Оптимус тщательно писал происходящее, не в состоянии вмешаться в драку, но отчетливо понимая, что Старскрим растерян. Старскрим может проиграть. Тут и он сам был отчаянно растерян, даже бой замер, судя по отсутствию стрельбы.  
"Оптимус, что происходит? - Прорвался по связи Проул, - десептиконы почти подавили нас, но сейчас остановились и смотрят куда-то".  
"Мегатрон вернулся".  
Только после собственных слов Оптимус, кажется, начал немного верить тому, что видит. Мегатрон актив, Мегатрон не погиб, а значит... Что? Оптимус оборвал сам себя, скинул Проулу приказ подождать и отозвать помощь к нему.  
"Но ты там один, командующий, против них двоих!"  
"Им друг друга хватит," - ответил Оптимус. И да, Старскриму хватило пропустить один удар, чтобы скорчиться на земле, закрывая пробоину в корпусе. Мегатрон поднял его за крыло и швырнул в сторону:  
\- Шоквейв, подбери!  
Джет исчез во вспышке корабельного телепортатора. Мегатрон повернулся, оглянулся - все его видели, все до единого десептиконы на поле боя. В жуткой тишине раздавался только хруст падающих перекрытий в разрушенном здании, да треск пламени.  
\- У нас перемирие, - заключил Мегарон, - и я не давал приказ его разорвать. Десептиконы, назад!  
Его послушались. Шлак, его послушались даже те, кто был за Старскрима с самого начала, и те, кто был за Оверлорда, вообще - все десептиконы.  
"Проул, отходите," - велел Оптимус.  
"А ты?!"  
"Сейчас".  
Несколько обрушившихся неподалеку ферм надежно скрыли их от чужих взглядов, от записи, и Мегатрон все же подошел. Помог ему подняться, оглядел:  
\- Постарайся остаться актив.  
\- Я читал, - невпопад ответил Оптимус, - прочитал письмо.  
Мегатрон коротко кивнул, отошел на пару шагов и трансформировался, стартуя к Немезису.  
\- На этот раз не взламывал? - Рэтчет, примчавшийся первым, спросил очень тихо.  
\- Нет. Ничего не было.  
Оптимус откинулся на мобильную ремплатформу, которую док подогнал с собой, а рядом уже суетились Бамблби, Блюстрик и кто-то ещё из миниботов, собираясь забрать в плен выведенных им из боя Астротрейна и Октана. Смотрелось это неожиданно забавно. И… Мегатрон актив.  
Оптимус погасил линзы. Он подумает об этом позже.

 

**8.**

Автоботы решили задержаться, благо на этой планете их базы основывались с большой поддержкой местного населения. Выпущенный из медблока со строгим указанием не перерабатывать, Оптимус разбирал данные разведки по всем фронтам: десептиконы отступали и перегруппировывались, две почти уничтоженные базы оказались спасены... Это всё было невероятным подарком Праймаса. Или Мегатрона.  
"У нас чрезвычайная ситуация, - даже по связи Рэд Алерт почти орал, - тут Саундвейв!"  
"У вас же там протекторботы полным составом, - не понял Оптимус, - отобьетесь".  
"Он сдался!"  
Так, а вот это уже было интересно. Саундвейв поддержал Старскрима, хотя все полагали его преданным лично Мегатрону. А сейчас - если РэдАлерт говорит "сдался", значит именно сдался, не был захвачен в бою.  
"В блокираторы и ко мне," - приказал Оптимус.  
"Лучше бы тебе подойти, - вклинился Проул, - он не настолько согласен подчиняться".

\- Осталось сдаться только Старскриму. Мегатрон развел такой мощный террор?  
Саундвейв молча смотрел сквозь него, не обращая внимания на автоботов вокруг. Оптимус пожал плечами, спросил прямо:  
\- Саундвейв, зачем явился?  
\- Условие: приватность, - прошелестел телепат равнодушно.  
\- Хорошо, мы можем пройти ко мне в кабинет, - согласился Оптимус, - но тогда ты дашь одеть на себя блокираторы. Это условие безопасности.  
\- Приемлемо, - Саундвейв поднял руки.  
\- Э-этот ко мне, - Джазз примчался в альтмоде и едва не споткнулся, меняя форму, чего с ним не бывало никогда, - Саундвейв, ты рехнулся, сюда приходить?!  
\- Негативно, - телепат невозмутимо позволил себя заковать.  
\- Давайте-ка вы оба пройдете ко мне в кабинет, и мы немного поговорим, - Оптимус надеялся, что Джазз оговорился с этим "этот ко мне", и что слухи не успеют разнести... Хотя тут Рэд Алерт. Успеют. Он недрогнувшей рукой блокировал дорогу всем, кроме Джазза и Саундвейва, запер дверь в свой личный кабинет и мрачно устроился за терминалом.  
\- Рассказывайте.  
\- Ну, - Джазз пожал плечами, - Саундвейв мне написал пару циклов назад. Но я не подумал, что он действительно вот так просто появится... ок, я недавно всё для себя прояснил, и ещё не успел тебе доложить, Оптимус.  
\- Так. А с начала?  
\- Ну-у, сначала у меня начали куда-то деваться куски времени по цикловым проверкам времени.  
Оптимус подумал, что сам он этого, к сожалению, не заметил. Но, кажется, схема узнавалась. Саундвейв косился на Прайма с некоторой эмоцией - ревностью? Раздражением? Неодобрением?  
\- Примечание: работа Мегатрона выше уровнем, - признал Саундвейв, - сокрытие временных сбоев не удалось.  
\- Ну вот я начал понимать, что вроде как должен был быть где-то, а оказывался в другом месте. Ну и узнал потом, что это Саунд развлекался, - Джазз развел руками, - мои защиты на стратегических данных он не ломал, впрочем.  
\- Замечательно. А что ломал, порты?  
\- Уточнение - не ломал.  
\- Ну как бы... Стоп, стоп, а что тут было про работу Мегатрона? - Оживился лейтенант, страстно желающий как-нибудь побыстрее проскочить тему личных отношений с десептиконским телепатом.  
\- Это вот тебе пусть твой алолинзовый друг и расскажет, что там была за "работа Мегатрона", - прорычал Оптимус. - Саундвейв. Зачем пришел?  
\- Сменить присягу, - прозвенел телепат.  
\- Ты что, того? - Джазз ошалело покрутил пальцами у виска, - Саунд, тебя Мегатрон что ли поплавил по возвращении?  
\- Сменить присягу, - повторил связист невозмутимо.  
\- Почему?  
\- Старскрим - проиграл. Мегатрон - недостоин. Оверлорд - отрицательно.  
\- Угу, а Джазз - положительно? - Попытался пошутить Оптимус.  
\- Положительно, - подтвердил Саундвейв.  
\- Недостоин? Мегатрон? - Джазз фыркнул недоуменно, - а это еще почему? Вроде ж пафосно вернулся и всех перетянул на свою сторону. Не то чтобы я тебя отговаривал, но Саунд, ты хоть сам понимаешь, что тебя тут вряд ли полюбят?  
Судя по телепату, этот вопрос волновал его меньше всего. Что же касается их разногласий с Мегатроном, то лучше прояснить сразу.  
\- Саундвейв, если я приму твою присягу, Мегатрон не потребует выдать ему твой шлем вместе с содержимым?  
\- Я не его имущество, - резко ответил Саундвейв.  
\- Зато ты его связист и главный по шифрованию. И можешь выдать тайны.  
\- Война кончится, - Санудвейв скрестил руки на грудной броне.  
После этого говорить он отказался. В конце концов Оптимус разрешил Джаззу взять на себя сопровождение и удержание пленного, и отправил Саундвейва прочь. Ему надо было подумать. Руки сами открыли почтовый сервис, и Оптимус набрал послание к Мегатрону:  
"Ко мне пришел Саундвейв. Что ты с ними сделал?"  
Ответа не было ни в первый, ни во второй брийм, и Оптимус уже почти решил убрать оповещение, как символ недвусмысленно мигнул.  
"Ничего. Он у тебя? Забавно".  
От письма веяло холодом. Оптимус давно не получал настолько официальные сообщения, даже к дипломатическим нотам считалось хорошим тоном добавить миролюбивый или, наоборот, недовольный эмоциональный фон. А тут - пустота. Мегатрон опять сдерживается? Или это накручивание себя, и после столь масштабной переделки - а Оптимус хорошо помнил, в каком состоянии Мегатрон находился на записи от Старскрима - его наверняка отпустили эти нетипичные чувства.  
Хорошо.  
Оптимус с ощущением некоторого внутреннего разочарования проставил насчет задачи "найти ответ для Мегатрона" метку "выполнено", и выбросил все это наболт из обработки.


	2. Chapter 2

**09.**

Новое приглашение упало как раз тогда, когда Оптимус уже совершенно убедил себя в излечении Мегатрона от преступной привязанности. Война не возобновлялась, но и оговоренные два мирных ворна не прошло, так что он мог просто выполнять принятые условия. Десептиконы яростно отстраивались и перегруппировывались, так что и автоботы, не тратя время даром, укрепляли свои базы и флоты.  
"Приглашаю к встрече, та же планета, тот же бар".  
Сообщение казалось никаким.  
"Нет".  
У Оптимуса даже Искра не дрогнула - от приглашения веяло скорее желанием медленно разбирать автоботов на запчасти, чем просто желанием даже поговорить. Эмоции не просто стерты, их изначально не было. Так должен писать Шоквейв или Саундвейв, у самого Мегатрона переписка всегда была куда как более эмоциональной.  
Второго предложение не последовало ни через цикл, ни через два, ни через десять, и Оптимус выдохнул.

\- Спрингер, ещё раз, зачем вы тащите меня на Турхулон, в этот шлаков вертеп?  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, - отрезал Спрингер.  
Иногда Оптимусу казалось, что сложи он полномочия, Спрингер с удовольствием бы построил свой личный Кибертрон, ввел бы там комендантский час и счастливо им бы управлял. Он даже развлекался сурово.  
Впрочем, развлечений в жизни Оптимуса явно не хватало.  
\- Только без дебошей, - предупредил Прайм.  
\- Конечно без дебошей, - подтвердил Кап. - Эй, ржавые колеса, кто-то собрался устраивать дебош?  
\- Ты у них в половине забегаловок возглавляешь черный список, - осадил его Импактор.  
Отряд врекеров бурно предвкушал Турхулон и отдых. Ладно. Там хорошие медики и масляные ванны. Хоть Рэтчет ворчать перестанет. И вообще... Ох, шлак, ему вдруг ужасно захотелось на пляжи Нейтры. Нейтра от трансформеров закрылась пару десятков ворнов назад, и по тем чудесным стеклянным пляжам без единой песчинки Оптимус сильно скучал.

\- Итак, голосуем, - Спрингер остановил пестрый отряд в космопорту, после установки корабля в ремонтные доки. - Кто куда? Я в бар.  
\- В бар, - поддержал Кап.  
\- Бар.  
\- Бар!  
\- В торговый квартал, - хмыкнул Блерр чуть высокомерно, отвечая за себя и Миража.  
\- Я на техосмотр и в масляные ванны, - рассмеялся Оптимус.  
\- Окей, командир. Линия связи есть, звони, если что, - Спрингер хлопнул его по плечевому блоку, и вся команда, трансформировавшись, умчалась в сторону грохочущей музыки с нижних уровней.  
Оптимус же неторопливо пошел в другую сторону. Было так странно оставаться почти неузнанным. Турхулон собирал в своих многочисленных городах многие расы, и часть из них даже знать не знали о каких-то трансформерах, не то что о конфликте. Вернее - знали, когда видели их здесь. Так что достаточно было спрятать личную метку и скрыть инсигнии, чтобы на него смотрели точно так же, как на всех остальных.

За полную чистку и возможность отлежаться в знаменитых масляных ваннах Оптимус отдал немало уни-знаков, но оно того стоило. Он чувствовал себя до скрипа чистым, когда погружался в огромный резервуар, один во всем этом комплексе.  
"Ваш покой будет потревожен, - предупредил его турхулонский доктор, белковый и многоногий, - другой из расы разумных механоидов направляется в вашу зону. Приносим извинения за потревоженный покой."  
Какие милые, извиняться за нового меха в общественном месте. Впрочем, разумная предосторожность перед теми, кто сам - оружие. Оптимус улыбнулся, но маску все-таки закрыл. Мягкие, пружинящие покрытия отлично скрывали любые шаги.  
"Спасибо за предупреждение," - ответил он. Направляется и направляется, ванны огромные, как под Омегу Суприма делались, они прекрасно разойдутся. Но обнаружение инсигнии включил - скрыта. Кто-то из десептиконов, кажется. Ну, у них все-таки перемирие. В любом случае...  
\- Прежде, чем ты спросишь - я тебя тут не искал, - чудовищно знакомый бас заставил его дернуться, оборачиваясь. Хрустнул шарнир, неприятно намекая на неотвратимость ремонта. От дальнего входа неторопливо шел Мегатрон с меткой, которую тут ставили для желающих задержаться на несколько циклов. Прилетел раньше, значит.   
\- А что ты тут тогда делаешь? - Оптимус проверил вооружение, напомнил себе, что у них перемирие, и передвинулся так, чтобы хотя бы со спины на него было не напасть.  
\- Отдыхаю. Судя по твоей реакции, мне следует занять помещение как можно дальше от тебя. - Десептикон немного помедлил, - почему ты отклонил предложение? Перемирие скоро закончится.  
\- Потому что ты мой враг? - Оптимус почти погасил линзы, наблюдая только за контуром. Ему хотелось расслабиться, отдохнуть, а не вступать в тяжелый, выматывающий диалог. Шлак, с Мегатроном он даже на словах как будто дрался, - потому что личные сообщения тебе пишет Шоквейв, или кто-то еще после эмпураты?  
\- Хм, нет, писал я сам. Только удалил эмоциональный фон, чтобы он тебя не смущал.  
\- "Не смущал", - мрачно повторил Оптимус. Замолчал. Что ему говорить? Всё сказано, сделано, и смысла в этом диалоге никакого нет. Только отдых испортил.  
\- Следовало его оставить? - Мегатрон прошел дальше и все-таки медленно опустился в масло. Поверхность колыхнулась, скрывая его новый корпус, и блаженный вздох был слышен даже на расстоянии, - мне тоже нужно отдохнуть, - заметил он ровно.  
Сдерживался, шлак. Контролировал себя. Оптимусу резко захотелось ему врезать. Но для этого придется встать и подойти ближе, и нарушить порядок - первому. После этого его могут вежливо попросить покинуть территорию отдыха, так что ну его наболт.  
В конце концов Оптимус тоже хорошо умел смирять эмоции.

Он просидел в бассейне намного дольше, чем планировал - ждал, чтобы десептикон ушел первый. Не дождался. Вылез, давая маслам стечь с корпуса, проверил списки предлагаемого обслуживания - заказать полироль? Или краску обновить? Или и то, и то? Задумался, притормозил, и только охнул, когда со спины прижался чужой мощный корпус, а Мегатрон зафиксировал его перехватом правой руки с пушкой под грудным отсеком.  
\- Шлак, Оптимус, - прорычал кон, - почему тебе всё не нравится?! От эмоций ты бежишь, очищенное сообщение получает отказ сразу же! Как с тобой разговаривать?  
\- Как с разумным меха! Причем - разумному меха, - Оптимус треснул его по руке, но не слишком сильно. Ему не нужен был штраф за агрессию, - не держи меня.  
Мегатрон к его удивлению разжал захват, и Прайму стоило немалого труда сдержать подколку. Нечего лишний раз провоцировать.  
\- То есть тебя ещё не отпустило? - Он повернулся, и успел поймать странное тоскливое выражение в чужой оптике, тут же скрытое.  
\- Почему меня должно было отпустить?  
\- При такой глубокой смене корпуса вполне можно было почистить и эмоциональные блоки, - Оптимус дернул антеннами. Правую опять где-то погнул.  
\- Я не позволил бы. Дай поправлю?  
\- Это шлаково больно, ты знаешь? - Оптимус сделал шаг вперед.  
В новом корпусе Мегатрон был немного выше, и потерял то самое гнусное высокомерное выражение, которое так бесило Оптимуса. Строго говоря, фейсплейт был почти как прежний, но некоторые детали сделали его более соразмерным и почти красивым.  
\- Знаю.  
Ну да, среди тех двух с половиной сотен записей встречались и такие случаи, как подключение в медпанель и быстрый ремонт прямо на поле боя. Знал. Наверное знал. Оптимус молча позволил коснуться антенны, слегка повернув шлем в сторону. Было в этом что-то... странное. Подсветка эта ещё. Мегатрон коснулся его медпанели.  
\- Я могу переключить ощущения.  
\- Потерплю.  
Мегатрон резким движением поставил антенну на место, и Оптимус едва сдержал крик. Шлем как из бластера ошпарило. Он покачнулся, и десептикон придержал его, проскользил рукой по броне.  
\- Тебе нужно восстановление покрытия и полировка. - Черный коготь царапнул по трещинам в стеклах, - если ты настроен враждебно, лучше уйди прямо сейчас. Не испытывай пределы моей сдержанности.  
\- А то что? - Оптимус поймал его руку и сильно сжал, - накинешься? Или боишься, что трезвого не сможешь зажать?  
\- Я принес извинения за тот случай.  
Мегатрон на этот раз терял контроль быстрее. Он уже разогревался, полоски наливались светом, и, когда Оптимус коснулся одной из них, глухо зарычал.  
\- Это провокация, - мрачно полыхнули алые линзы. - Или ты уйдешь, или я тебя придавлю. Силой, если понадобится.  
Излучение пробивало неровными вспышками, на которые часть систем Оптимуса буквально скручивало поперек, и всегда блокированные протоколы энергообмена сигналили о чужом - и своем - желании. Кажется, его за весь актив так сильно не хотели. И этот мегатронов самоконтроль... провоцирующий проверять пределы снова и снова. То боевое безумие вновь толкнулось из Искры.  
\- А ты сорвешься, если - что? Если я сделаю так? - Он провел по полоске, царапнул её, активируя сенсорную зону.  
\- Если ты сделаешь так еще раз, своими ногами не уйдешь, - прорычал десептикон, яростно стискивая его корпус до скрежета брони, - ты вообще понимаешь, что делаешь?!  
\- Провоцирую тебя на искренние эмоции, - фыркнул Оптимус, убрал маску.  
\- Ты хочешь их испытывать? Вот эти эмоции? - Мегатрон оказался очень близко, и он опять почти светился от фона, вырывающегося из-под контроля, - шлак, я тебя хочу, этого мало?  
Он как-то держался, сохраняя разум, не пытаясь немедленно завалить, и это потрясало. Спрингеру ушло сообщение "Я нашел себе развлечений, не вызывайте меня", и Оптимус поймал черный шлем обеими руками, подтягивая к себе:  
\- Прямо сейчас мне этого достаточно. Одно условие - не в общих помещениях.  
\- Хорошо, - Мегатрон с каким-то мучительным хрипом оторвался, даже руки убрал, - у меня.  
Он медленно убавил фон.  
\- Вот так оставь, - потребовал Оптимус, когда накал стал терпимым, - так мне нравится.  
\- Ты шлаков... - Десептикон замолчал, поймал его за локтевой шарнир и быстро потащил вперед и вверх, куда-то по переходам внутри комплекса. Фон по-прежнему полыхал неровно, а Оптимус не сдержался, чтобы не кольнуть разрядами полыхающие полосы подсветки.  
\- Прекрати!  
\- Они очень чувствительные? Странное дополнение, - Оптимус провел по полоске, и сам почти вспыхнул от фона. Он никак не мог решить, чего больше хочет, под брюшной броней ворочался горячий ком, заставляя рычать и кусать губу. Мегатрон втолкнул его в раскрывшиеся двери одного из гостевых помещений и мгновенно сжал, раскаленный от не скрываемого больше фона, сжал так, что Оптимус едва не раскрылся весь наболт. Собственная Искра уже увеличивалась от столь близкого и мощного источника.  
\- Я тебя одним излучением грузану, - прошипел Мегатрон, кусая и облизывая искрящей глоссой антенну.  
\- Ненавижу такую перезагрузку, сам тебе джампер загоню, - Оптимус резко впился в ответ, - хочешь подставиться, а?  
Он скользнул рукой по броне вниз, но сам не мог выбрать, сконнектить или открыть порты. Что угодно, лишь бы сейчас!  
\- Нет, - десептикон оторвался на клик, ухмыльнулся юникроновски, - я хочу тебя поиметь. В конце концов, я хотел этого несколько ворн.  
Оптимус резко кивнул, подтверждая согласие открыться. Все-таки никакого "нет" у него не получится. Он не мог не отвечать на это горячее желание, и думать не хотел, что это значит - Искру дергало, системы сами раскрывались, и хватило одного разряда, чтобы броня ушла в пазы.  
\- Не торопись, - Мегатрон с трудом заставил себя оторваться, с потемневшей поляризованной оптикой, почти раскаленный, - шлак, дай хоть... посмотреть.  
Оптимус едва ему не врезал.  
\- Нечего смотреть, - прорычал он, вместо удара сбрасывая разряд на светящийся знак десептиконов, почти над самой Искрой расположенный теперь в этом корпусе. - Сначала соединение и сброс, потом смотреть, ш-шлак!  
\- Приму как обещание, - Мегатрон вжал его в платформу, вновь буквально проникая повсюду своим полем, жарким и ярким, заставляющим светиться даже местный воздух.  
Тяжелый, мощный, соразмерный - в корпусе у Оптимуса уже дрожало что-то в предвкушении. Он раскрыл захваты и направляющие, убирая мембранные блоки с основных и резервных систем, но стерпел только первые несколько касаний, врезав кулаком и потребовав джампер с невнятной угрозой иначе отрезать наболт. И этим сорвал десептикону самоконтроль - Мегатрон с безумным рычанием шарктикона врубился на полную длину, мгновенно стыкуясь, не давая ему перетерпеть вспышку боли: системы не успели выйти на рабочий режим. Боль и жуткий, почти режущий кайф, и подключения по всем доступным портам, даже под шлем. Оптимус мгновенно потерял всякий контроль над корпусом, имея возможность только вздрагивать и откатывать с судорожным криком. Дополнительные подключения у самой Искры, под расширенной грудной секцией Мегатрон ему тоже вскрыл и забил штекерами, улавливая её сбросы и пульсации.  
И вот это было нечестно, слишком ярко, слишком лично. Оптимус ощущал его почти как в слиянии, погружался в чужую личность, в жажду под жестким самоконтролем, эхом сжимавшим и его Искру. В ярость и восхищение так, что только джамперное соединение удерживало его онлайн, не давая выпасть в перезагрузку. Ярко, и на этот раз быстро - Оптимус сорвался первым, вспыхнув Искрой, и утащил за собой Мегатрона в темный долгий оффлайн.

Онлайн оказался подозрительно теплым. Оптимус просканировал основные параметры - ничего необычного, разве что внешнее воздействие чужого несжатого поля. Мегатрон ещё не очнулся. Светящиеся полоски слегка потускнели, Оптимус провел по одной из них пальцем. Хорошо. Допустим он скажет "да", но установленное перемирие заканчивается всего через треть ворна. Что делать с войной? И что Мегатрон сделал со Старскримом? Вроде бы тот мелькал на записях разведки, значит, не казнен, но Миражу никак не удавалось подобраться, а потом Оптимус, боясь сорвать перемирие, запретил. Как раз тогда, когда он уверился в новообретенном равнодушии Мегатрона.  
Никогда он еще не был так рад ошибиться.  
\- В этот раз ты не будешь орать про отраву и сбегать? - Десептикон включился и пошевелился, начиная отстыковываться - по штекеру, по разъему, медленно убирая оборудование, и Оптимус выгнулся от удовольствия.   
\- Нет, - он хмыкнул, - но... что мы будем делать дальше?  
\- Лично у меня ещё четыре свободных цикла.  
\- Я про более далекое "дальше".  
Мегатрон молча продолжил отстыковку, превращая даже её в нечто очень приятное. Царапнул под антенной - Оптимус едва не захлопнул маску от неожиданного укола удовольствия.  
\- Есть два варианта, - заключил он, отстыковавшись полностью. Встал, смыкая броню с некоторой вальяжной ленцой. - Сейчас я достану энергон и продолжим.  
\- Какие варианты?  
\- Военный - убить всех несогласных с миром, и заключить его. Более долгий потребует большую часть работы от тебя.  
\- Объясни.  
\- Матрица выбрала тебя, значит Матрица даёт тебе допуск к своим функциям - ты можешь связать любые две активные Искры в личную связь. Почти любые. Оверлорда, например, лучше не трогать.  
\- И? - Оптимус пока не понял, чего он хочет. Ну, кроме энергона и убийств, - убивать несогласных я не буду и тебе не позволю. Ладно, кроме Оверлорда.  
\- Зачем убивать? Сделай их согласными с миром, свяжи с Искрами другой стороны.  
\- Это принуждение!  
\- Или так, или дезактив. - Отрезал Мегатрон. - Я своих подчиненных знаю лучше тебя - уговаривать абсолютно бесполезно. Посмотри на Саундвейва. Никаким приказам он не подчинился бы, а за твоим лейтенантом сам пришел.  
\- Так я его и не привязывал никогда!  
\- Ты и меня не привязывал, - буркнул Мегатрон глухо, - открой амнистию для таких отношений, удивишься.  
Эта идея Оптимусу крайне не нравилась. Вот все вместе - связи, отношения, Матрица...  
\- Откуда ты так много знаешь о Матрице?  
\- Не тупи, - десептикон протянул ему куб. - Твой любимый сорт. Я собрал все данные о Матрице, какие только мог, и к этому времени её должно разрывать от непроявившихся искрений.  
\- Я не чувствую. И это не... про меня ты тоже собирал информацию? - Оптимус с подозрением уставился на куб, - ты все-таки не планируешь меня травануть, правда?  
\- Нет. Оптимус, это не отрава, - устало сообщил десептикон, усаживаясь на платформу рядом. - Это хороший чистый энергон. Без примесей, кроме вкусовых. И да, разумеется, я знаю о тебе всё, что только мог найти. Поверь, я этого очень хотел.  
Оптимус легонько треснул его, потом медленно провел рукой по черным пластинам брони, немного задерживаясь на полосах подсветки.  
\- Значит, твердый бессрочный мир? Никакой мировой тирании?  
\- Тирания всего лишь одна из форм правления, которая сейчас подойдет намного лучше, чем беспорядок Сената. Правление Праймов всегда было одной из форм тирании. Но да - я предпочту мир.  
\- Я не тиран.  
\- Конечно, - Мегатрон пожал плечами, - у тебя бардак. Но все равно мы можем прийти к миру, если тебя не испугают жесткие методы.  
В этот раз Оптимус всерьез двинул ему кулаком, но начал пить, одновременно размышляя о предложении. Неофициальном, но оттого ещё более важном. “Тирания” и "беспорядок". В условиях, что несколько последних ворн десептиконы могли победить с легкостью. Он сам, Прайм, допустил эти ошибки, и чудо, что Мегатрон не воспользовался этой возможностью.  
\- То, что ты делаешь... для меня, это ведь не благородство, верно? - Даже выговорить это было сложно.  
\- Благородство? От меня? - Десептикон фыркнул презрительно, - никогда не понимал все эти игры в "благородство". Утеха элиты. Простые шахтеры, вроде меня, не имеют возможности прикрываться какими-то внешними идеалами, у нас всё четче. Оптимус, ты прекрасно знаешь ответ на свой вопрос.  
\- Я хочу его услышать здесь, сейчас, - Оптимус замолчал на клик, и добавил резко, - и слышать регулярно.  
Он сам себе не верил, что, кажется, согласен на ...многое. Ситуация успела сильно измениться с момента первого осознания, что не всё просто в их отношениях и этой войне. Хотя Оптимус был уверен сейчас, что подчиненные его не поймут. Не простят. Но...  
\- Еще раз, да? - Мегатрон потянулся к тонкой вздрагивающей антенне. - Сейчас ты готов? Я люблю тебя, Оптимус.  
Антенна дернулась, и медленно вернулась под касания. Оптимус тяжело продул системы, пытаясь понять, что чувствует сам. Под Искрой как будто клубок Искроедов царапался. Он паниковал хуже, чем в клики удара по Полихексу. Мегатрон молчал, как будто понимая, о чем он думает. Давал справиться с собой.  
\- Я не уверен, что именно могу сейчас ответить.  
\- Меня устроит любой ответ, кроме "ненавижу тебя", - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон и придвинулся ближе.  
\- Ненависти точно нет, - Оптимус ощутил желание сомкнуть маску, но поборол эту вспышку страха. Корпуса разогревались. Он несколько кликов помедлил перед новым вопросом, смотря в потолок, покрытый перетекающим гипнотическим узором.  
\- Как ты понял? Вот что ты меня... - Он закашлялся и хрипнул вокалайзером. Мегатрон уже плавно перетек ближе, оглаживая ему броню легкими прикосновениями и слегка покусывая кончик антенны.  
\- Помнишь битву перед стартом Арка с Кибертрона? Когда ты первый раз увел ставку с планеты? Тогда мне вдруг не захотелось тебя убивать.  
\- А ты мог? - Оптимус поймал его руку, остановил - и медленно направил к сенсорной зоне у шарнира. Этот глубокий шепот над антенной заставлял его вздрагивать.  
\- У меня была возможность уничтожить весь Арк, и никто не выжил бы. Тогда мне показалось, что так будет... неинтересно.  
\- Неинтересно?  
\- Да. Старскрим разозлился, он любит красиво и эффективно убивать.  
\- Но ты не стал.  
Это следовало обдумать. Оптимус ощутил снова это гнетущее, тянущее чувство отчаяния, и медленные касания злейшего врага к антенне не облегчали его страданий. Ржавь. Ржавь, почему?.. Он не мог найти ответа, а Мегатрон вряд ли бы объяснил.  
\- Но все-таки, как ты понял?  
\- Что именно ты хочешь услышать? - Мегатрон придвинулся, подтягивая его к себе вплотную. Коснулся брони. - Что я нашел однажды кристаллы с твоими личными записями, дневниками партий, заметками, и оставил себе, не отдал Саундвейву на анализ? Не выстрелил в спину, когда мой выстрел убил бы тебя? Я ощутил кликовое нежелание этого дезактива, и остановился. Никто из моих десептиконов этого не заметил.  
Оптимус хотел было возмутиться, но замолчал. Он сам бы изучил личные записи Мегатрона так внимательно, как только мог, попади они в его руки. Военная целесообразность, не до старых понятий приличия.   
\- Возможно, ты бы меня не убил.  
\- Возможно, - Мегатрон шевельнулся рядом, громадное и мощное чудовище, снова жарко фонящий, - ты живучий. Я много раз пытался.  
\- Ты сам-то живучий как шарктикон, - Прайм ощутил прикосновения по задней панели бампера и решительно перебросил ногу через Мегатрона. Практически сел ему на колени, нависая, и сбросил разряды по сенсорным полосам. Мегатрон полыхнул линзами, жестко схватил его за бедра:  
\- Оптимус, ты провоцируешь.  
\- Я хочу, - Прайм сбился было на клик, но продолжил, - хочу коннект. Слишком давно никто не тянул меня принимающим так мощно.  
Второй раз просить не пришлось, системы были уже приоткрыты после первого раза, и джампер вошел почти легко, и даже глубже, чем раньше, разжимая направляющие глубоко в системах. И никаких оправданий Оптимус себе не мог найти, откровенно наслаждаясь. Он даже сам толкнулся глубже, раскрывая дополнительные подключения, убрал внешнюю защиту топливной системы:  
\- Подключайся.  
\- Мы теперь несовместимы по топливу, - прорычал Мегатрон, вцепившийся в его корпус и всё усиливающий мощность соединения.  
\- Забей, мы на Турхулоне! Дай мне, шлак, я хочу.  
\- Так, - Мегатрон резко его пригнул к себе, и загнал в горловой фильтр капсулу, - немного смягчит эффекты.  
Оптимус вздрогнул, ощущая, что сорбент расходится в топливной системе, вызывая еще большее желание. Теперь он точно хотел топлива - чужое яркое авиатопливо, как сверхзарядка, жгущая системы.  
\- Можно было и без этого.  
\- Возможно - после того, как ты сможешь мне доверять, - Мегатрон поцеловал его одновременно с вторжением крупной насадки в первые мембранные ограничители. Оптимус вздрогнул, рефлекторно зажимаясь. Доверять? А он вообще сможет? Сама идея заставляла сжаться, вспомнить, кто он, с кем он. Мегатрон не дал ему додумать, резко вбившись глубже и раскрываясь между мембранами. Невозможно было не отреагировать на это, Оптимус застонал вслух, ерзая и вздрагивая. Выгнулся, принимая насадку уже в сам клапан топливной системы, и так замер, ловя обостренные сигналы о стыковке, давлении, принудительном раскрытии клапана. И первые параметры топлива - авиационной сверхзарядки для тяжелых форм... Шлак, да тут и сорбент не поможет никакой...  
Он тяжело втянул воздух, содрогнулся, сжимая джампер и топливный шланг, скидывая Мегатрону откат прямо под брюшную броню, сжал его наплечники, процарапав зачем-то полоску. И мгновенно получил еще более мощный разряд вместе с резким давлением топлива.  
\- Ш-шлак, прекрати! - Оптимус вскинулся в загрузе, - слишком!  
\- Тогда не трогай, ржа тебя съешь, эти полосы.  
Такого Оптимус стерпеть не мог и слил перезаряд корпуса десептикону прямо на броню по всей этой шлаковой полыхающей подсветке. До крика, до отчаянного резкого движения внутри, пробившего мембраны, до подключения куда-то под Искру - створки поехали в стороны, неудержимым базовым кодом требуя слияния и сброса.  
\- Даже не вздумай! - Мегатрон жестко зажал ему расходящиеся механизмы, и автобот мучительно застонал, ничего не соображая в этот клик. - Шлак, Оптимус, никакого слияния...  
Рука на Искре ощущалась мучительно-неправильно, Прайм дернулся вперед, но попал в еще более мощный захват, а топливо ударило в системы так, что он только застонал громче. Системы отрубались плавно, одна за одной, уходя в холодную перезагрузку, и он никогда подобного не испытывал.  
Никогда за весь свой актив...

\- Что ты делаешь? - Онлайн Оптимус вышел с полураскрытой грудной броней, и испугался по-настоящему, все еще нанизанный на джампер и глубоко ушедший топливный шланг.  
\- Пытаюсь не дать тебе раскрыть Искру, - рыкнул десептикон. - Закройся. Можешь?  
\- Я... да, - Оптимус справился с протоколами слияния, подавляя их и отрубая от управления корпусом, - что это было?  
Системы наконец-то вернулись под контроль, но всего трясло - сорбент помогал лишь частично, неподходящее топливо забивало внутренние фильтры, и теперь, кажется, требовалась полная промывка. В системах всё еще подергивало удовольствием, но теперь Оптимус ощущал себя жутко грязным и будто бы вывернутым наизнанку.  
И Мегатрона в этом не обвинить. Сам попросил. Что на него нашло, что он просил о таком коннекте. Вообще просил о коннекте! Оптимус вздрогнул, задвигался, пытаясь рассоединить системы, но был остановлен движением ладони по броне и мягким прикосновением.  
\- Не торопись, - Мегатрон понял его страх, поцеловал. - Я же не причиню тебе вреда. Или ты дергаешься из-за того, что сам первый на джампер полез?  
\- Заглохни! - Мгновенно вспыхнул Оптимус. Мегатрон действительно замолчал, и смотрел сейчас задумчиво, внимательно. Никакого скрытого торжества, как ни вглядывайся.  
\- Я думаю о том, как не дать тебе повода улететь в гневе, - ответил он на незаданный вопрос, - с тобой легче, чем я ожидал, но всё равно непросто.  
\- Рот закрой и вытащи из меня свои системы, - буркнул Оптимус, отводя взгляд.  
"Не дать повода", ржа. Бережный партнер нашелся, ржа. Мегатрон хмыкнул, но расстыковал системы, с усилием выворачивая насадку топливного шланга из захватов. Убрал - медленно, с неохотой, но убрал. Начавшего вставать Оптимуса он поймал за руку:  
\- Останься?  
\- Я в мойку хочу.  
\- Ты можешь отключиться от несовместимого топлива. Останься. Грохнешься там, - Мегатрон поднялся, - будет скандал и повод сорвать перемирие.  
Он коротко улыбнулся, и у Оптимуса заныла Искра. Нет, связи не было, но… К такому он не был готов, вся война и вся мирная жизнь до войны не готовила его к подобному. Мегатрон поймал его настроение за клик до того, как Оптимус отреагировал бы агрессией от смущения, и двинулся чуть плотнее и ближе, окатывая полями.  
\- Или я пойду с тобой. Комплекс чистящих и регенераторных ванн для кибертронцев у них очень хорош.  
\- Увидят нас вместе - будет дикий скандал. И еще одно восстание.  
\- Я зарезервировал весь комплекс на себя. Никого не будет.  
\- Ты знал, что я приду?  
\- Оставил разрешение для твоей метки, - Мегатрон хищно ухмыльнулся.  
Весь комплекс - Оптимус прикинул цену и осознал, что он на такое явно не готов. То ли Мегатрона совсем не смущал вопрос десептиконского бюджета, то ли уники они научились-таки подделывать. Слишком дорогой подарок, но если комплекс уже оплачен... И от мысли о паровой чистке с возможностью после нее залезть в настоящий восстановитель по кончики антенн шарниры слабели.  
\- Уговорил, - сдался Оптимус. - Но с тебя ещё этот энергон.

 

**10.**

\- Ты выглядишь как дорогой айконский интербот после трехциклового забега по каонским заправочным!  
\- Минимум шестициклового, - захохотал Импактор, - всего за три цикла так не обдерут. Топливо-то внутри держится?  
\- Заглохните оба, - зарычал злющий Блерр, - пока я вам ваши же пушки в Искры не засунул!  
Мираж, с которым они вместе подошли к точке встречи, был по контрасту с Блерром парадоксально чист, отполирован, явно доволен, и молча трепался с кем-то по связи, полностью игнорируя врекеров. Оптимус постарался выглядеть лишь чуть более полированным и довольным, чем обычно, так что в его сторону не комментировали.  
А может, и не поэтому.  
"Все в норме, командир?" - Стукнулись с запросом одновременно Мираж, Блерр и Кап.  
"А что не так?"  
"Ты выглядишь счастливым,- хмыкнул Кап, пока остальные прислали отбой тревоги, - Как будто отдыхал, а не работал, как обычно. Нашел кого-то?"  
"Можно и так сказать," - уклонился Оптимус.  
Кап хмыкнул и отстал, врезав заодно Блерру по бамперу за попытку выстрелить в Импактора. Гонщик вздрогнул, подпрыгнул, и по синей броне мгновенно скользнули три или четыре капли из разошедшихся мембран. Врекеры заржали еще гнуснее, почти как десептиконы.  
\- Хватит! - Рявкнул Спрингер, но не удержался сам от подколки, - Блерр, я тебе на корабле уплотнители резиновые выдам, потерпи немного.  
\- И правда, хватит, - попросил Оптимус.  
Вряд ли Блерр реально страдал от этих глупых шуток, но вот самого Оптимуса, кажется, каждое слово мазало нефтью. Врекеры мгновенно заткнулись, будто получив приказ, Блерр мигнул линзами, явно успокаиваясь.  
\- Отправляемся на базу. Я хочу успеть в этом ворне облет ключевых укреплений.  
\- Хабкап уже прислал сообщение, что они будут здесь вовремя, - кивнул Импактор. - Корабль заправлен, починен - мы готовы ко всему, даже начистить закрылки Мегатрону.  
\- Лично я предпочту сначала подстрелить Старскрима, - сжал кулак Спрингер, и это позволило Оптимусу успеть взять эмоции под контроль.  
\- Перемирие, - напомнил он ровно, - автоботы его не сорвут. К тому же пролет по нашим территориям, а десептиконы зачищают Оверлорда. Дадим им закончить.  
Мегатрон чувствовал подобное, интересно? Чувствовал себя предателем, глядя в линзы соратников? Последние события сильно подкосили уверенность Оптимуса в его жестокости, безжалостности и ненависти к автоботам. Образ Лидера Десептиконов - да. Сам Мегатрон - скорее всего нет. И пусть они не смогли договориться о продолжении перемирия, Прайм уже почти решился поднять в высшем командовании вопрос о разделе территорий и прекращении войны.  
\- Командир?  
\- Что?  
\- "Арк-16" здесь, - сообщил Спрингер, - тебя ждем.  
\- Выдвигаемся.  
Оптимус с усилием выбросил все эти мысли, поставив напоминание - спланировать действия после облета. Как можно подробнее спланировать.

\- Точно всё ок? - Кап подошел неслышно, так, что Оптимус вздрогнул, - прости, командир. Но я никогда тебя таким не видел, и мой сбойный мозговой модуль намекает, что дело тут не в отдыхе. Меня в эти ванны не пустили, забронировано всё и начисто, и бронировал не ты.  
\- Бронировал не я, - от неожиданности признался Оптимус, - но меня пустили сразу.  
Кап как-то подозрительно прищурился, оперся спиной на стену:  
\- Командир. Это наверно не мое дело, но ты вообще представляешь, сколько стоит на Турхулоне в сезон выкупить этот комплекс?  
\- Сотни тысяч уников?  
\- Десять-пятнадцать миллионов уников. И большо-о-ой блат.  
\- Сколько?!  
\- Скорее всего больше, если выкупал кибертронец. Хотя, - Кап помолчал, - турхулонцы мне по секрету нащелкали, что Великая Мать Турхулона Гамерия покинула свои покои впервые за сотню лет, и они очень волнуются. Говорят, что не все её решения так уж мудры, но если Турхулон примет нашу сторону...  
Оптимус молчал, не подтверждая и не опровергая его предположения. Великая Мать некогда отвергла его предложения о союзничестве, а десептиконов долго вовсе не хотела пускать на орбиту своей планеты.  
Неужели с ней договаривается Мегатрон?  
\- Нащелкали, значит, - пробормотал он. Мегатрон вполне мог и подкупить турхулонцев, если знать чем. Может быть, что-то в его последних действиях привлекло внимание Великой Матери Гамерии?  
\- И гораздо хуже будет, если Турхулон примет сторону десептиконов, - продолжил Кап. Выдал некий звук, вытащил ки-гару изо рта, протер. Повертел в руках. - Знаешь, командир... Ты это, фон бы пригасил, а? Меток на тебе нет, но ты просто перезалит этим вкуснейшим десептиконским энергоном. Даже я улавливаю.  
\- Она отказывалась их пускать...  
\- А потом пустила, - Кап задумчиво смотрел на ки-гару, - Оверлорд тут недалеко бушевал, а его убрали, отрезали, ни одного снаряда не долетело. Может, ей и пригрозить можно, как думаешь?  
Мегатрон мог. Он в принципе мог тут проводить переговоры. Прайм отказал во встрече, десептикон не знал, что он тут будет, но все же снял целый комплекс. Не мог ли он показать Великой Матери самого Оптимуса, пришла вдруг мысль. Внутри фракции это видео не используешь, но вовне возможно. Ржавый, шлаков... Оптимус оборвал себя. Мегатрон не врал о своих чувствах, и Мегатрон никогда ничего не делал просто так. Даже если он действительно использовал их встречу как средство убеждения, то что он мог пытаться подтвердить таким образом?  
\- Чего может желать Гамерия от десептиконов? - Спросил Прайм вслух и сам же ответил на свой вопрос, - прекратить войну. Турхулон всегда и от всех требует прекращения военных конфликтов.  
\- Значит, договор с Мегатроном нам не грозит, - Заключил Кап преувеличенно-бодро, - надеюсь, нашим бойцам ты хоть скидки выторгуешь.  
Оптимус сильнее замаскировал фон, и кратко кивнул, не опровергая его подозрения.

 

**11.**

До конца перемирия оставалось немногим более тридцати циклов, когда вынырнув у отдаленной нейтральной колонии, Арк-16 оказался почти бок о бок с крейсером десептиконов. За прошедшие два ворна почти-мира автоботы уже привыкли просто делать вид, что в данной точке пространства никого нет, даже врекеры, так что Арк прошел мимо на малой тяге, не выдвигая вооружение. Но этим крейсером командовал Старскрим, и ему было налить на ограничение огня.  
Перманентно поднятые параноиком Рэд Алертом щиты спасли автоботов от первого залпа, но тряхнуло здорово, а второй прошил щит и один из двигателей. Старскрим не выходил на связь, не ставил условий - он прилетел с конкретной целью. Оптимус, на бегу заливая в себя дополнительный куб, эту цель отлично понял.  
Старскрим пришел за ним - убивать.  
\- Он против тебя что-то имеет, - прокричал на бегу Спрингер на бегу, обнимаясь с пушкой больше себя.  
\- И я догадываюсь, что именно, - Оптимус мрачно прижал антенны в боевое положение. - Оторвемся? Персептор?  
\- Нет. Двигатели вышли из строя.  
\- Значит десантируемся к ним на борт. Запомните - не убивать без крайней необходимости. Старскрима брать только актив. Спрингер, ты понял?  
\- Да, да!  
\- Только бы это не имело отношения к выкупленным кое-кем бассейнчикам, - Кап проворчал это как бы про себя, но Оптимус услышал и не удержался:  
\- Кап!  
Врекер замолчал, выщелкивая бластер. Что бы он ни имел в виду, он пока не сомневался в Оптимусе.  
Глава колонии орала по связи, требуя убраться, или она всех расстреляет, не смотря на знак, и кому-то из навигаторов пришла идея впиться магнитными захватами в борт крейсера Старскрима, выводя из строя его орудия. Не хватало только вопля "На абордаж!": автоботы перехватили инициативу, высаживаясь локальными группами, и Оптимус попал в одну из первых, тараном проходя по коридорам до самого мостика.  
"Тормози, не успеваем с прикрытием, - Спрингер отстал, ввязавшись в тягомотную стрельбу с Флеймвар, - сейчас тебя догонит Импактор".  
"Понял," - Оптимус притормозил, занимая временно позицию скорее оборонительную. Он как раз перезаряжался, когда противоположная стена раскрылась телепортом, и на него вывалились Старскрим и Скайварп. Джет не стал тратить время на угрозы, крики, сразу выдав залп из обездвиживающих нуль-пушек. Оптимус тяжело грохнулся на одно колено, заклиненный в неудобной позе, с каким-то даже отстраненным спокойствием понимая, что все - дезактив вот он, перед ним.  
В фиолетовое крыло впился крюк Импактора, Варп взвыл и куда-то исчез, унеся врекера. Спрингер только ещё орал по связи, когда Старскрим уже воткнул Оптимусу под подбородок бластер.  
Долю клика спустя кулак Оптимуса вмял его крылья в стену.  
Дезактивное спокойствие сменилось бешеным весельем, Оптимус не чувствовал уже боли, в свой последний рывок вкладывая все, каждый клик боевого опыта, каждый грамм интуиции. Старскрим отступал под ударами и выстрелами, но держался стойко, намереваясь его погасить прямо здесь - это читалось в ударах, в молчании, в ярости. И Оптимус засмеялся - такой нелепой показалась ему эта их битва насмерть - за Искру Мегатрона? За Дело десептиконов? Смех на клик выбил Старскрима из боевого ритма, и Оптимус сумел вытолкнуть его из тесных коридоров на большую причальную палубу, сейчас раскрытую. Бой кипел вокруг, а Оптимус шел вперед, игнорируя выстрелы и боль, лишь бы добраться до Старскрима.  
Удар в спину он пропустил.  
Удар в спину из открытого космоса, невозможно меткий выстрел.  
Второй выстрел получил Старскрим, отлетевший в сторону, а на поле боя на форсаже уже ворвался Оверлорд.  
Броня расплавилась, и камера Искры, установленная на одной из каркасных спинных опор, ощутимо колебалась. Оптимус держался на каком-то безумии, не пропускающим сигналы страшной боли, и стрелял в Оверлорда, выжигая весь оставшийся, не испарившийся ещё энергон.  
"Отдай приказ десептиконам атаковать Оверлорда вместе с автоботами", - скинул он Старскриму по связи.  
"Несомненно! После того, как убью тебя!"  
Даже без помощи Скайварпа джет оказался рядом, а Оптимус никак не мог на него отвлечься, Оверлорд просто не давал ему этой возможности. В корпус вошло вибро-лезвие, что-то хрустнуло, казалось, под шлемом, и Оптимус потерял контроль над корпусом.  
Перебит нейроствол.  
Он... ему нужен... нужна помощь. Нужен Мегатрон. Здесь.  
Упавший на пол разгромленной палубы фейсплейтом вниз, он не слышал, как Спрингер вбил рядом джета мощным ударом в кокпит, как стреляли Персептор и Рэд Алерт, отвлекая Оверлорда, как яростно кричал Импактор, и что-то взрывалось, горело, распадалось, уходило в дезактив… Только собственный крик, застрявший в отключенном вокалайзере, беспомощный и бесполезный вопль о помощи в никуда.

 

**12.**

Что-то удивительно гнусно поскрипывало прямо над шлемом, и Оптимус попытался дернуться, как-то избавиться от источника звука, но корпус даже не шелохнулся. Выключен? Он актив? Воспоминания последних кликов заставили вздернуться фон, затапливая его яростью и отложенной болью, но без подпитки от реальности чувства угасли. Воспоминание о боли не есть боль. Кто-то писал это. Какой-то поэт. Он в плену? Вокруг было темно, но не было характерного леденящего жара, с которым перегревался корпус в вакууме. Скрежет, скрип - точно не вакуум. Его бросили? Приняли за дезактива? Нет, автоботы все равно бы забрали - чинить, а десептиконы - глумиться. Может быть, он у Оверлорда? Тогда удивительно, до чего неагрессивная вокруг среда. Ничего не оставалось, как ждать - чего угодно. Что-то же должно было произойти рано или поздно.  
Через несколько бриймов скрипы прекратились, корпус довольно приятно охладился, а топливные системы сообщили о медленной заправке чистым энергоном.  
Починка.  
\- ...чиваю, он скоро выйдет в онлайн, - раздался слишком напряженный голос Рэтчета. - И я слежу за тобой.  
Кому это он так? Страх в голосе медика?  
\- Исчезни.  
Тяжелый бас, от одного звука которого Искра вздрогнула.  
\- Я не оставлю Прайма без защиты, - Рэтчет явно очень нервничал, и говорил почти механически-ровно, пряча фон.  
Мегатрон хмыкнул. В темноте Оптимусу показалось, что он очень близко, опасно близко. Рэтчет знал, и всё же не мог успокоиться. Что вообще Мегатрон делал в медотсеке?  
\- Оптимус, сейчас у тебя подключится голосовой модуль, - предупредил медик.  
Прайм подождал, пока все системы сработают, приведя вокалайзеры и программы вывода голоса в норму, и только потом заговорил.  
\- Оптика?  
\- Жди. Настраиваю.  
\- Ты упал шлемом в расплав, - пояснил Мегатрон. Этот фон, от которого Оптимус сам начинал вентилироваться чуть чаще... - Маска защитила фейсплейт, но не оптику.  
\- Повезло. Где Оверлорд?  
\- Ты ничего не помнишь? - Десептикон, кажется, удивился, - мне казалось, что ты еще командовал, когда я прилетел.  
\- Ему не обязательно быть в сознании, - пробормотал Рэтчет.  
Вот этого Оптимус точно не помнил. Расплав, нейроствол, да еще пробитая спина - он не мог остаться в онлайне с такими повреждениями. Как Мегатрон вообще успел прилететь? Откуда узнал?  
\- Ты следил за Старскримом? - Спросил Оптимус, наконец.  
\- Нет. Моя ошибка.  
\- Ты следил за Оверлордом?  
Фон десептикона слегка изменился, но он все же ответил, пусть и с некоторым усилием:  
\- Без Саундвейва в разведке мы потеряли Оверлорда из вида еще циклов сорок назад. Нет. Не следил.  
\- Тогда как ты мог успеть?  
\- Ты совсем ничего не помнишь? - Мегатрон наклонился к раненому, линзы в линзы, и Рэтчет сделал движение ему помешать. - Оптимус, ты же позвал.  
Прайм как раз начал видеть, и этот фейсплейт, искаженный перспективой, его почти напугал. Так должен был бы смотреть Мегатрон, всадив лезвие в Искру. И торжествовать, а не с этим странным, чужим тревожным отчаянием всматриваться сквозь мутное стекло раскалиброванных линз.  
\- Я не мог передать сообщение... - Оптимус бы тряхнул шлемом, но поддались только антенны, развернувшиеся в подтверждение его слов, - связь близкого диапазона не помогла бы, я понимаю. Может быть, Старскрим?  
\- Старскрим пытался убить тебя любой ценой. Даже если это означало попасть к Оверлорду в качестве пленника. - На место снятых стекол грудной защиты бережно легла черная рука, и Рэтчет снова дернулся пресечь. - Ты активировал прямую искровую связь, передал мне координаты и призыв немедленно прибыть. Немезис переместился буквально через несколько кликов - у нас был полный заряд прыжковых двигателей.  
\- Связь? Прямая связь? - Прошептал Оптимус. - Но...  
\- Да, у нас не было ничего, что намекало бы на установление такой. Я сам о ней не знал. Возможно, это что-то вроде экстренной защиты или прямое пробрасывание к активной Искре через Матрицу, - Мегатрон, казалось, пытался сам себя успокоить.  
Оптимус бы яростно поддержал все эти варианты, потому что устрашающая альтернатива заставляла все его системы вздрагивать, а голос Рэтчета - слегка дрожать от паники:  
\- Или это связь Искр.  
\- Или это связь Искр, - почти жизнерадостно повторил Мегатрон с выражением самого убийственного веселья на фейсплейте. - Восстанавливайся. Меня ждут неотложные дела, включающие отрывание кое-кому крыльев по камеру Искры.  
\- Нет, погоди...  
\- Мое время вышло, - совершенно нейтрально повторил Мегатрон, и клик спустя за ним захлопнулись ворота запасного выхода медблока.  
Оптимус потушил линзы. Потом включил.  
\- Это все видели? - Спросил он очень тихо, - все поняли?  
\- Нет, - Рэтчет попал наконец в его поле зрения, и выглядел таким пришибленным, что страшно было смотреть, - бойцы сошлись на мнении, что Мегатрон следил за Старскримом и спровоцировал его на срыв перемирия. Он отступил, когда забрал Оверлорда. Старскрим сидит в нашей камере.  
\- Тогда кому он будет отрывать крылья? - Оптимус мигнул, - шлак, это все так странно.  
\- Странно - не то слово. Ужасно.  
Рэтчет уже обратно погрузился в его параметры и подготовку следующих стадий ремонта. У дока едва заметно подрагивали пальцы, и работал он от этого намного медленнее, с бесконечными перепроверками собственных действий.  
\- Но если связь... - Начал было Оптимус, и осекся, - я не сливал с ним Искры!  
\- Я тебе верю. Только вы всё равно в выхлопе Юникрона.  
\- Да, - Оптимус почти погасил линзы, - но без этой линии передачи никто бы из группы не выжил. Оверлорд напал слишком внезапно. Может быть, связь проложила Матрица. Все равно не чувствую ничего... особенного.  
Благодарность - была вот, Оптимус не мог не признать. Не за себя - за Персептора, Спрингера, Импактора, Джазза, Миража, остальных - всех, кто сейчас регистрировался в списке актив.

 

**13.**

В этот раз медик занял жесткую позицию и авторитета Прайма не хватило его продавить. В ультимативном порядке Оптимусу было велено отдыхать до полного восстановления всех функций и деталей корпуса. Рэтчет не только не пускал к нему никого из командной ставки, но и обрезал почти всю связь в медблоке. Оптимус, конечно, рассматривал вариант скинуть запрос о помощи в комментарии развлекательного канала, но скорее в шутку. В целом, док был совершенно прав: Оптимус не умел отдыхать, а от усталости терял вычислительные мощности, что в его случае было совершено недопустимо.  
Что ж... Корабль был в относительном порядке, это он мог отследить. Оставалось отдыхать и умеренно развлекаться, прячась от зловещих мыслей о будущем. Основные его обязанности взял на себя Проул, и в этом на него можно было положиться - все отчеты командиров баз и подразделений будут сведены в общую картину, ресурсные базы заполнены. Проул всегда отличался редкой педантичностью, как только мог позволить себе отвлечься от боевых планов и стратегий.  
Наконец Рэтчет со скрипом подтвердил выход Прайма из медблока.  
\- Тебя хотят видеть Проул, Спрингер, Джазз, Мираж - вот уж не знаю, что ему внезапно понадобилось - и почти все командиры отдельных групп и кораблей прислали запрос, - Рэтчет плавно поставил на место пластины брони, прошелся по стыкам. - Перемирие заканчивается. Все ждут приказов.  
\- Да. Я понимаю.  
Почти десять циклов прошло с той битвы, меньше тридцати циклов осталось до окончания установленного перемирия. Мегатрон казнил Оверлорда - эта запись висела в топе рейтингов с огромным преимуществом перед всеми остальными. Всего тридцать циклов до начала ненужной войны. За время перемирия погибли только четыре автобота, и Оптимус, наткнувшись на эту цифру, остановился. Развернул перечень.  
Когда гибель автоботов стала для него статистикой? Четверо. Чейз, Роторсторм, Голдбаг и Флип-Флэп. Он помнил их, он знал их лично - смышленых скаутов Чейза и Голдбага, подчиненых Джазза. Он помнил смешливого молодого врекера Роторсторма, убитого Оверлордом, помнил беззвучного профессионала Флип-Флэпа, подчиненного Миража. Оптимус закрыл список имен. Открыл отобранные запросы на встречи, убрал фильтр Проула - и увидел, конечно, еще тринадцать запросов от Ред Алерта. Нужно и с ним встретиться. В любом случае, начать следовало с пленных. Возможно, Старскрим что-то скажет...

\- Жаль, я не успел тебя добить, как Мегатрон примчался по первому звуку, - Старскрим как кислотой плюнул, увидев Оптимуса. Серый в скудном освещении, джет висел в блокираторах за защитным полем. Прайм едва заметно скривился под маской - заковывали пленного по всем правилам безопасности, и явно врекеры. Правильно сковали, только наверняка неудобно и болезненно, да еще и с разбитыми крыльями и кокпитом. Чинить его никто не стал без приказа, и это было ожидаемо, но джету даже течи не закрыли, наложив блокираторы поверх разрывов.  
Десять циклов в камере.  
Спрингер за спиной злорадно фыркнул, и Оптимусу на клик захотелось, чтобы врекер относился к Старскриму как к обычному меха, воюющему на другой стороне, а не врагу, заслуживающему только пытки и смерть. Но этот вопрос надо будет решить позже. В любом случае, сначала допрос в максимально неудобном для пленного состоянии. Отвратительные азы науки обращения с чужими солдатами.  
\- Когда мы закончим разговор, ты получишь медицинскую помощь, - ровно сказал Оптимус, - у меня несколько вопросов. Основной - почему ты нарушил перемирие? Через тридцать циклов оно кончилось бы само. Чем обосновано это решение?  
\- Мне налить на ваше "перемирие", или зачем там Мегатрон сделал тебе этот подарок, - джет мотнул шлемом. - Я атаковал как только смог подловить тебя с минимальной защитой вдали от баз. Убил бы вас обоих ещё на Турхулоне, если бы узнал сразу. Ш-шлак, ненавижу...  
Кажется, Старскрим уже отключался. От небольших движений сработали блокираторы, физически поджимая корпус, из разбитых систем снова начал сочиться энергон.  
\- Что ты будешь делать, если война закончится, Старскрим?  
Это не был запланированный вопрос. Оптимусу почти больно было видеть врага таким. У него же больше ничего нет! Одна бесконечная война, без шанса на победу. Матрица дрогнула, заставляя сжаться Искру, как будто древний артефакт напоминал ему, что такое сочувствие.  
\- Война не закончится, - темно-серый шлем стукнулся о стену камеры, но Старскрим уже не мог держаться, изо рта стравливался энергон капля за каплей, он захрипел. - Никогда! Даже если этот... ржавый лидер, даже если он поддастся, он давно уже предал нас, но никто не хочет понимать! Саундвейв сбежал к своей гайке, Шоквейв лжет - всегда лгал - как будто никто не знает, что он сливает ресурсы и покупает порты твоих разведчиков... Ничуть не изменился за эти ворны, всё такая же сволочь...  
Спрингер дернулся вперед, то ли ударить, то ли включить режим блокировки голоса, но Оптимус его удержал.  
\- Обеспечь доступ Ферст Эйду или Рэтчету, и безопасность медперсонала, - тихо приказал Оптимус, когда гневные алые линзы погасли, - сменить эту камеру на шестую в блоке А. Я полагаю, его повреждения потребуют длительного ремонта.  
\- Принято, - кивнул Спрингер, - можно ему вокалайзер выдрать наболт?  
\- Нельзя. Все сказанное пишите, потом мне на изучение, он очень много знает.  
Спрингер еще раз кивнул, принимая приказ. Это было для него всё понятно и просто. Обычная работа. Кем он был до войны? Оптимус не вспомнил.

Ярость Старскрима в адрес Саундвейва Оптимус прекрасно понимал - перейди Джазз к десептиконам, и непонимание пополам с гневом мучили бы его самого. Шоквейв - интересно, что это за обвинения в сторону Шоквейва? Очень странные обвинения, Оптимус попытался рассмотреть их как реальные и не смог. Меха после эмпураты в принципе не мог покупать чьи-то порты, зачем? В своих подчиненных Оптимус был уверен, никто не продался бы за пару уников.  
И даже не за пару. Вернее, просто никто не согласился бы коннектиться со стратегом десептиконов за плату  
Бред.  
Из всех разведчиков только Мираж изредка притаскивал ресурсы или наводки на хранилища десептиконов и нейтралов, но он не скрывал, что взламывает счета и дополнительно играет на биржах. Некогда представитель высших слоев Кибертрона, элита, уже долгие долгие ворны один из лучших разведчиков автоботов... Так, нет, Мираж не стал бы этого делать! Ладно. Мираж был в числе тех, с кем назначены встречи, и Оптимус решил спросить лично.  
Ещё Мегатроново "Разреши эти связи - и ты удивишься".

Проул и Джазз ждали его в кабинете - Проул поднялся, Джазз остался сидеть на столе, пока Оптимус запирал дверь и включал защиту. Не требовалось даже сосредотачиваться дополнительно, чтобы активировать контуры в довольно сложном ритуале.  
Раньше такие применяла только элита на очень высокоуровневых встречах.  
\- Начинаем, - кодовое слово замкнуло контур, и в кабинете включились внутренние системы обеспечения показа, независимые от любых иных сетей. Маршруты флотов, патрулирование, зона покрытия разведывательных отрядов и сканеров дальнего вооружения, состояние баз, колоний, флотов, добывающих станций, заводов, подконтрольных автоботам и десептиконам по всей галактике... Параллельно схемы влияния и основные данные по всем нейтралам, другим расам и видам. Привычная картина в этот раз выглядела иначе - намного более полной и точной.  
\- Я использовал данные в том числе от Саундвейва, - признал Проул. - У него огромная разведывательная сеть. Чудовищная. Десептиконы многое потеряли.  
\- Он согласился делиться данными?  
\- Очень ограничено, - хмыкнул Джазз, - и под мое обещание, что я помогу закончить войну и не буду препятствовать перемирию. Он что-то знает, Оптимус?  
Возможно, стоило сказать прямо сейчас. Оптимус собрался с силами - это его верные помощники, не скандальные десептиконы, никто не попытается его убить! - и произнес негромко:  
\- Если десептиконы предложат мир и разделение сфер влияния, какие могут быть возражения с нашей стороны?  
Проул стиснул датапад так, что захотелось включить личный щит.  
\- Смотря как разделим эти сферы, - Джазз поймал тактика за плечо, удерживая на месте и одновременно сдерживая от избыточных реакций. - И будет ли Мегатрон учитывать наши пожелания. Как делить Кибертрон? Пополам? Колодец Всех Искр и комплексы вокруг него восстановить можно, но Матрица-то у тебя, а не у них, как-то придется делить Искрения. Ты что, командир, всё-таки получил предложение от Мегатрона?  
\- Да.  
\- Что он будет делать со своими несогласными?  
\- То же, что он сделал с Оверлордом, полагаю, - Оптимус хрипло выдохнул. - Проул, не молчи, пожалуйста. И так чувствую себя предателем.  
\- Я просто не... - Проул коротко втянул воздух, - мне нужна пауза.  
\- Полагаю, что Айкон разделится пополам, колодец Искр и прилегающая территория станет нейтральной зоной, - Оптимус говорил, и понимал, что это всё реально, реальнее некуда, - я постараюсь забрать как можно больше спорных территорий.   
\- Выглядит неплохо, только вот какой скреплет Мегатрону проц подгрыз до нормальной формы? - Джазз переплел пальцы, глянул на них мельком, - ты думаешь, это не уловка?  
\- Это не уловка, это... сложно. Очень сложно, - Оптимус потер шлем, сел на свое обычное место. - Мегатрон, скажем так, мог размазать нас всех давным-давно, и уже более полутора сотен ворн он сознательно оттягивает победу десептиконов, подставляет базы, не пользуется преимуществами, назначает неверных командиров. Вы все видели недавнее восстание ставки.  
\- Угу-у, - Джазз спрыгнул со стола, заставил тормозящего Проула сесть и потер ему шейные магистрали со стороны спины. - Проул, прием? Слышишь меня? Не тупим, не тупим, мирно принимаем тот факт, что нас обыграли как спарклингов!  
Тактик врезал ему датападом и собрался.  
\- Почему он так тянет? Понял, что Матрица на него не среагирует, а ты ему привычнее, чем потенциальный Прайм? - Проул выдал наконец хоть какую-то версию, которая пугала его чуть меньше, - что ему мешало победить?  
У Джазза вдруг вспыхнули линзы. Он понял - сложил все моменты - понял и перестал улыбаться. Кивнул только Оптимусу молча, продолжая массировать Проулу магистрали. Но тактик сам что-то почувствовал по мгновенному изменению настроений - дернулся, оглянулся на Джазза, на Оптимуса, и Прайм принял одно из самых рискованных решений за весь свой актив: пробросил им обоим прямую связь и скинул те две записи, свою и от Ревинда, с которых всё... изменилось.  
Оставалась немалая вероятность того, что его просто заботливо арестуют и отправят к Рангу лечиться от лишней доверчивости.  
\- Мне нужно подумать, - Проул отключил линзы, откинулся назад, и Джазз аккуратно убрал руки.  
\- Ты все-таки считаешь, что это всерьез. Не вранье, не уловка, не план, как нас уничтожить, восстановив пол-Кибертрона нашими руками? - Джазз говорил серьезней обычного, и явно сам уже работал над задачей, просчитывал, искал, где может притаиться подвох.  
\- Возможно, - признал Оптимус, - поэтому я прошу вас посмотреть и обдумать это еще раз. Учитывая, что Оверлорд собирался меня убить и почти преуспел. Мегатрон мог получить покорного дрона, мог тихо внушить мне опасные идеи, которые я считал бы своими, но тогда не открыл бы правду.  
\- Или он играет на упреждение, когда всё вскрылось.  
\- Или так, - Оптимус снова потер шлем, - или так...  
\- Это поэтому он сразу же примчался и вломил Оверлорду? - Фыркнул Джазз. - Не, наших это спасло, и тебя - тоже! Но Рэд Алерт же с тех пор параноит неостановимо, даже мне проц полировал про десептиконов на Арке, Мегатрона и Праймас его разбери что еще.  
\- Так Мегатрон здесь был, или его не было? - Поднял взгляд Проул.  
\- Был.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мы немного поговорили, у меня сложилось ощущение, что он хотел убедиться в отсутствии критических повреждений, - медленно проговорил Оптимус. Нет, он ничего не может сказать им про предполагаемую связь. Рано.  
\- То есть лично ты ему очень ценен, - неожиданно спокойно подтвердил Проул, - я думаю, что эта его "привязанность" не более чем уловка, но ты ему нужен, причем не с промытым процессором. Если так, можно его переиграть. Победить автоботам.  
\- Переиграть? Обмануть? - Повторил за ним Оптимус. - Я не думал об этом, но... переиграть и убить?  
\- Переиграть и обезвредить, в идеале - убить, - подтвердил Проул. - Если у нас будет восстановленный Кибертрон, а десептиконы лишатся своей ставки, мы выиграем эту шлакову войну! Разумеется, нужно бы убрать и Старскрима с триадой, Шоквейва, Тарна и его группу, в идеале Саундвейва и...  
\- Отстань от Саунда, - оборвал его Джазз. - Он больше не за Мегатрона.  
\- Это ты так думаешь, - Проул стиснул пальцы на датападе, - десептиконам нельзя верить. Мне составить подборку-напоминание?!  
\- А можно ли верить автоботам? - Тихо спросил Оптимус. Проул резко замолчал, - спасибо. Твой вариант мне не попал в аналитическую выборку. Я подумаю о нем тоже.  
Джазз мигнул линзами, но комментарий удержал. Несколько бриймов они все трое молчали, пока Оптимус не приблизил к себе карту-схему галактики, медленно её проворачивая. Добавил схему политических союзов и отношений с учетом гибели Оверлорда. Повертел ещё.  
\- Я не уверен, что могу переиграть Мегатрона в психологическом давлении, - негромко сказал он. - И он не мог не учитывать, что я попытаюсь воспользоваться ситуацией... Уж он-то наверняка и этот ход предусмотрел. Это только я не умею играть всеми фишками на доске.  
\- Нам нужно подготовиться, - заключил Джазз, - и очень тщательно просматривать все договоренности. Но даже несколько ворн мира будет очень кстати, мы хотя бы отстроим Гаррус 4 и Дельфи, там кошмар.  
Оптимус мало кому был так благодарен, как Джаззу в этот клик. Друг подмигнул весело, как заговорщик. Как кто-то, у кого тоже поселился свой собственный десептикон.

 

**14.**

На совещании они спорили ещё несколько джооров, но пока приняли мысль Джазза - тщательно просматривать все варианты и предложения. Лейтенант обещал убедить Саундвейва помочь, и Оптимус разрешил ему сквозь сопротивление Проула. Тактик отправился успокаивать Рэд Алерта, а сам Оптимус вышел в общий зал Арка.  
Что с ними сделала эта война? С ним, с Проулом, со всеми? Он действительно может воспользоваться уязвимостью Мегатрона, открывшейся Искры и ударить? Даже если это Искра лидера десептиконов, даже если...  
\- Командир, - перед оптикой внезапно появился Мираж, - у меня есть пара небольших просьб.  
\- Хорошо, - Оптимус огляделся - в зале было удивительно пустынно, - ты уверен, что нам не следует обсудить вопрос в кабинете? Там безопаснее.  
Мираж отреагировал очень странно - он тоже огляделся хищным боевым жестом, и сделал шаг ближе, переходя на закрытый канал, - "тут есть кто-то ненадежный?"  
"Наверно, я," - ответил Оптимус.  
"Шутишь? - Мираж смотрел на удивление серьезно. - Или всё плохо и мы срочно должны присягать Спрингеру?"  
\- Почему Спрингеру? - Не понял Оптимус, уже вслух.  
\- Внутренняя шутка врекеров, вызванная запредельной серьезностью нашего боевого командира, - пояснил разведчик. - Так мы можем говорить здесь или перейдем в более защищенное место?  
\- Ладно, - Оптимус кивнул, - что ты хотел сказать? Эти откровения Старскрима о партнере Шоквейва меня выбили из колеи.  
Он сказал это только чтобы потом дать задание Миражу - когда тот отреагирует привычно-профессионально, уточнит вопрос. Оптимус при всех своих регалиях правителя и главнокомандующего старался учитывать личность бойцов, не поручая им того, от чего оптика блекла и пальцы начинали дрожать.  
У Миража оптика стала совершенно серой, как будто он на клик отрубился - и только на второй снова засветилась.  
\- Что он рассказал?  
\- Ничего серьезного. Думаю, Старскрим всего лишь очень зол на стратега Шоквейва, ведь тот сначала поддержал его требования, а потом переметнулся к Мегатрону. - Оптимус жестом предложил Миражу пройти в рабочий защищенный блок. - Я пытался допросить Скримера сегодня, но он не захотел говорить. Только выдал несколько экспрессивных проклятий.  
\- Что конкретно было про Шоквейва?  
\- Глупость какая-то. Будто бы все знают, что Шоквейв сливает ресурсы и уники казны на услуги, оказываемые кем-то из наших разведчиков. Бред.  
\- "Все знают", значит, - пробормотал Мираж.  
\- Я полагаю, в этом случае Мегатрон применил бы к нему некие меры воздействия, - Оптимус приподнял плечи, - впрочем, один из фактов, который я хотел тебе сообщить - скоро будет мир или долгое перемирие. Если ты будешь на территории десептиконов, собери мне данные, которые могут свидетельствовать за и против подготовки десептиконов к остановке боевых действий, и ни в коем случае не провоцируй срыв перемирия. Лучше попасть в плен, я смогу обеспечить обмен.  
Мираж слушал с неподвижным, будто выкованным фейсплейтом, ни единым движением больше не выдавая реакцию. Оптимус говорил и одновременно поднимал по нему архивы: элита, владелец множества уровней Кибертрона, один из самых богатых меха, талантлив в бизнесе. Организатор Суперкубка, где так долго лидировал Блерр, выкупил почти двадцать процентов рекламных площадей и во время начала войны все их переориентировал под автоботскую пропаганду, а потом крутил там планы эвакуации, сводки и правила выживания при бомбежках до окончательного уничтожения энергостанций, погасившего весь свет на Кибертроне.  
Талантливый взломщик, безбашенный диверсант, удачливый разведчик - эти стороны Миража вряд ли хоть кто-то мог открыть в элитном богаче, приятеле сенаторов и друге Праймов.  
С сенатором Шоквейвом он тоже когда-то дружил.  
Как и сам Оптимус.  
Но сенатор Шоквейв погиб, его больше нет - эмпурата не давала сбоев, полностью меняя личность наказанного, стирая старые привязанности, эмоции, и блокируя появление новых. Мираж работал с автоботами с самого начала. Многие обвиняли его в склонности к десептиконам, Оптимус в это не верил. Склонность к каким-то отдельным ярким личностям - возможно, Мираж иногда увлекался, но все реже и реже с ходом войны. Десептиконов он ненавидел холодной, расчетливой ненавистью. Не позволял ей руководить своими действиями, но ничего не забывал.  
"Порты твоих разведчиков!.."  
\- И все же, - закончил Оптимус Прайм, - если есть хоть малейшая вероятность, что кто-то из твоих подчиненных поддерживает контакты с Шоквейвом, сообщи мне.  
\- Для красивой казни? - Мрачно усмехнулся Мираж.  
\- Нет. Просто... я хочу поговорить.  
Мираж промолчал, отвел взгляд. Оптимус не стал давить, постепенно понимая, что Старскрим сказал правду.  
\- Если мир состоится, я хочу легализовать межфракционные партнерства. Для этого мне нужно найти тех, кто будет готов признать их хотя бы передо мной, чтобы я мог учитывать их реальное мнение. Мало кто решится на то, что сделал Саундвейв и я не буду требовать подобного.  
Разведчик молча кивнул, посмотрел на всё ещё активированную схему галактики:  
\- Как я понимаю, подтверждение от лидера десептиконов у тебя уже есть, иначе передо мной не ставилась бы эта задача.  
\- Подтверждение - нет, предложение - да. Мираж, ты же знаешь кого-то, о ком говорил Скример, ведь так?  
\- Да.  
\- Не скажешь? Или твое молчание обеспечивается какими-то условиями? Закладки?  
\- Старскрим все равно тебе скажет, если все они действительно знают. Впрочем, не думаю, что у него есть доказательства. Да, да, ты правильно понял - это мне Шоквейв платил и платит.  
Оптимус молчал несколько кликов. Молчание затягивалось, становилось опасным, но одно дело - загадки, другое - признание.  
\- Это было принуждение в какой-либо форме? - Спросил он, наконец, как мог мягко. И даже в этот самый осторожный тон все равно прорывался скрежет. Крал уники со счетов, надо же! Оптимус решительно запретил себе злость: Мираж признался, одно это заслуживало некоего поощрения, а не наказания.  
\- Так. Я наверно понимаю... Или нет, не понимаю, - Прайм изо всех сил сдерживался, но мрачная улыбка Миража его сорвала, - сказать правду никак нельзя было?!  
\- Нет! Представь себе, Оптимус, жить очень хотелось! А не бегать от нашей доблестной боевой разведки во главе с Джаззом! - Рявкнул в ответ Мираж. - Шоквейв платит мне за коннект и только за это. Очень много платит. Ржавь, даже он не каждый ворн может набрать нужную сумму в униках или ресурсах! Или моя "добыча" никогда не спасала ничью Искру? Не приходилась вовремя для восстановления флота или боевых подразделений? Для оплаты медиков? На униках нет знака фракции.  
\- Да, ты прав, - Оптимус остыл почти мгновенно, - прости. Ты не предатель и я тебя предателем не считаю, - он вколачивал эти слова в ту злость, которая заставила его кричать, утрамбовывая её, выгоняя, - твои уники спасли не меньше Искр, чем твои данные. И я вряд ли смог бы это принять. Тут ты снова прав.  
Искру дергало, выкручивало болезненным пониманием, что да - осудил бы, и да - Мираж бы сейчас пополнил ряды заключенных Гарруса-9. За предательство. Надо бы и там подумать про амнистию.  
\- Ты смог бы, ты-то помнишь настоящего Шоквейва, - Мираж дернул плечевыми блоками, прошелся по кабинету вокруг схемы. Небольшой, красивый, лощеный, пронесший манеры старой элиты сквозь всю войну. - Ты знаешь и Шоквейва, и меня. Остальные не поняли бы, в первую очередь наши параноики Рэд Алерт и Проул.  
\- Почему ты принял его предложение?  
\- Растерялся. Сработали старые инстинкты, и в ответ на прямое предложение я загнул цену до неразумных величин. Второй раз Шоквейв проявился через треть ворна с указанной суммой. Хочет ли он меня или же пытается почувствовать себя настоящим - я не спрашивал. Вчера он прислал запрос о встрече.  
\- Ты знаешь, почему он не сразу поддержал Мегатрона, но потом его все-таки спас? Любая информация, касающаяся окружения Мегатрона и его самого, мне сейчас невероятно необходима, - Оптимус медленно сжимал и разжимал кулак, борясь с этим безумным желанием причинить Миражу боль. Обещать казнить Шоквейва - что-то внутри намекало, что это будет ему неприятнее, чем даже личная угроза. Никаких угроз. Мираж прав, он нет, и никто больше тут не виноват.  
\- Нет. Никогда не спрашивал, - Мираж чуть приподнял и опустил колеса за плечевыми блоками. - Я не спрашиваю его о политике десептиконов, он не лезет мне в память и проц. Чистый обмен уников на доступ к корпусу и отклик. Но могу предположить, что он давно недоволен ходом войны и приказами Мегатрона. Впрочем, Скримера он не любит ещё больше. Меня тревожит пришедший сегодня вызов, поскольку мы встречались на Турхулоне совсем недавно, и Шоквейв в любом случае не мог успеть собрать следующую сумму. Я хотел бы попросить о подстраховке.  
\- Возьми Джазза. Он в курсе моих актуальных планов, - Оптимус чувствовал себя как в каком-то старом холо, где вещи оказывались не тем, чем кажутся. И не тем, чем показались снова.   
Как оно называлось? Его делал не Хаунд, кто-то из его коллег по цеху. Радостное и веселое на первый взгляд, оно вызывало у зрителя чувство подспудного ужаса, не проходившего ещё цикл. "Малиновое крыло"? Оптимус не мог вспомнить - какое-то крыло, оказавшееся жильем скреплетов, которые скрипели оттуда, а герой думал, что это призраки.  
Оптимус себя сейчас чувствовал будто в окружении этих призраков.  
\- Соблюдай осторожность. Если что, защищайся так, как сочтешь нужным.  
Мираж кивнул.  
\- Принято. Значит нужна информация о его настроениях и отношении к Мегатрону - я вытащу. - Разведчик прошел к двери и уже за клик до выхода заметил, - я боялся, что ты меня просто пристрелишь.  
Оптимус зарычал вслух, уже едва-едва сдерживая туманящую проц ярость. И сколько его подчиненных, вот так вот изображая верность, по углам коннектятся с десептиконами! Мираж хоть за уники это делает, а остальные?! Он поймал себя на этой мысли и мгновенно остыл. Шлак, о чем он вообще думает?..  
\- Все нормально, я привыкну к этому.  
Мираж хмыкнул и все-таки скрылся за дверью. Оптимус тщательно просканировал пространство на отсутствие других меток прежде чем изо всех сил врезать кулаком по стене, а потом снова и снова, выплескивая злость до тех пор, пока под грудной броней не утихла ярость. Безумно хотелось врезать Мегатрону, подмять его и - парадоксально - сконнектить. Можно самому. Нужно! Шлак. За грудной броней что-то слабо тянуло, не болезненно, но дискомфортно. Оптимус ещё раз ударил по стене, и прокинул вызов Айронхайду:  
"Мне нужно протестировать боевые системы после ремонта. Составишь компанию в тренировочном зале?"  
"С удовольствием, - мгновенно отозвался боевик, - выбью из тебя ржу".  
"Кто из кого выбьет!"

 

**15**

Процесс подготовки мирного договора шел медленно и в обстановке полной секретности. Оптимус рассматривал варианты Мегатрона, предлагал свои, рассматривал новые.   
Мегатрон хотел дошлака, и это сильно раздражало. Оптимус пытался скинуть ему на восстановление Полихекс и уже почти продавил зону экологической катастрофы на Сандаре, как сообразил, что сандарцы будут в бурном восторге, получив восстановление от тех, кто и активировал им тектоническую активность на всей планете. Но если Сандару восстанавливают автоботы, значит, нужно забрать ещё хотя бы две энергоновые выработки… Проул дал очередную экономическую сводку. Он уже работал как автомат, выдающий прогнозы в обмен на энергоновые конфеты, поскольку на менее активном энергоне его проц не справлялся с нагрузкой.  
Прайм на время подавил гордость и потребовал от лидера десептиконов груз их лучшего энергона в качестве подарка и подтверждения мирных намерений. Мегатрон согласился, но выставил условие, что половину должен выпить сам Оптимус. По этому вопросу они первый раз разругались по переписке едва не до срыва мирных переговоров. Оптимуса до дрожи пальцев бесили попытки десептикона управлять его действиями и активом, приходилось сбрасывать напряжение в случайных стычках.  
И за всем этим он совершенно забыл про Миража и Шоквейва.

\- Мы вернулись, - в зал совещаний неожиданно бодро ввалился Джазз, оценил обстановку. - Да вы тут кипите! А я вам бесприсадочного энергона принес, шикарного, с Нейтры!  
\- Доступ на Нейтру запрещен...  
\- А на орбитальные станции Нейтры - разрешен. Проул, щас договоришься, не дам тебе нишлака. Командир, лови.  
Оптимус автоматически схватил куб.  
\- Как прошло? Где Мираж? - Он оценил потрепанность Джазза, повышенный фон которого буквально кричал о недавней стрельбе, - в кабинет. Без формального доклада.  
Проул недовольно скрипнул, делая вид, что ему неинтересно.  
\- Ну-у, все не так плохо, - хмыкнул Джазз. Сразу же пояснил, - правда Мираж в медблоке, и Рэтчет говорил всякие страшные слова, когда я его притащил.  
\- Угасание Искры? Дезактив? - Проул уже не скрываясь подался вперед.  
\- Неа. "По каким ржавым колдобинам ты его тащил, идиот безпроцессорный", - диверсант рассмеялся, но Оптимус был не так наивен, чтобы принимать его веселье за настоящее.  
\- Проул, идешь с нами. Куб возьми, заправишься заодно. Джазз, нам нужно усиливать оборону?  
\- Я бы на всякий случай дислокацию сменил.  
\- Понял, меняем дислокацию Арка, - Оптимус порадовался, что Миража тут нет - ему не стоило смотреть на реакцию Проула. Потому что Проул должен знать, но ничего хорошего в этом знании Оптимус не видел.

Когда двери замкнулись, и по кодовому слову, на этот раз "Стартуем", началось совещание, Джазз заговорил сразу:  
\- Шоквейв слегка рехнулся.  
\- Слегка?  
\- А вот шлак его знает, может и не слегка, - Джазз подключился к холопроектору, скидывая некоторые записи. - Мираж подсоединил меня по личной связи с перехватом части его оптики, но картинка не полная. Встреча была назначена на нейтральной базе, но потом Шоквейв перенес на одну из орбитальных станций Нейтры. Если я правильно понял, он убеждал Миража оставить автоботов и вместе с Шоквейвом захватить несколько планет у одних из стационарных космоврат. Организовать отдельное государство, оставить эту войну и править. Я не вру! Мираж очнется, сам расскажет. Причем у Шоквейва уже войска подготовлены и планы, всё что ему было нужно - согласие Миража.  
\- Но... - Проул схватился за шлем, - он же не совсем психопат! Почему ему такое... есть какая-то предыстория?  
\- Да, они иногда встречались через границу, - Оптимус рассматривал в записи Шоквейва, привычно-невозмутимо излагавшего абсолютно безумный план, - Шоквейв, видимо, счел согласие Миража подтверждением его особого отношения.  
\- Ч-что?! И ты знал?  
\- Нет. Только недавно узнал, и то случайно. Шоквейв действительно потерял разум, - Оптимус смотрел дальше - выкладки, схемы, списки войск, вариант сохранения дипломатических отношений с автоботами или десептиконами... Он недостаточно хорошо знал десептикона Шоквейва, но даже в записи ощущалось его напряжение, попытка убедить? Да. Уговорить. Показать реальность этого тщательно спланированного безумия.  
\- Мираж отказался, - продолжил Джазз. - Кажется, Шоквейв особо не удивился, потому что сразу же попытался его вырубить и забрать.  
\- Ты вмешался?  
\- Да, и этим усугубил - Шоквейв решил, что я следил за Миражом и теперь его казнят. Зря он меряет нас своими шлаковыми мерками, - хмыкнул Джпзз.  
Не зря, подумалось Оптимусу, совсем не зря. Узнай он сам раньше - мог бы приговорить Миража к разделению Искры и корпуса. А Проул, судя по мрачному мерцанию линз, и сейчас собирался сделать с разведчиком именно это.  
Запись теперь шла от Миража и Джазза параллельно, у Шоквейва нашлось прикрытие из инсектиконов - ну кто бы сомневался! Мираж оперативно ушел в невидимость, первые несколько кликов боя даже казалось, что у них получится уйти. Пока Шоквейв не сменил форму и не начал обстрел - один из выстрелов пробил Миража насквозь, выкинув из маскировки, и на раненого кинулись инсектиконы. Шоквейв замер, не стреляя, так что Джазз филигранным броском выхватил раненого из-под жадных лап, сменил форму и рванул оттуда. Шоквейв мог сбить его, но не стрелял. Боялся попасть в Миража? Скорее всего.  
\- Проул, я уже исследовал этот вопрос. Мираж не предатель. Наоборот - он заставил Шоквейва выступить предателем, и Мегатрон потерял второго мощного стратега, - ровно заговорил Оптимус, - теперь у него не осталось первой ставки: Старскрим не подчиняется приказам, Шоквейв ушел в нейтралитет, Саундвейв присягнул нам. Это самая блестящая боевая операция по дискредитации противника в истории нашей войны.  
Вот только Мегатрон провел её раньше и лучше, дополнил про себя Оптимус.  
\- Оверлорда он казнил, - напомнил Джазз. - Многие отдельные боевые группы расползлись по сторонам, лидер десептиконов теряет авторитет. Но насчет Шоквейва... я представить не могу, чего он на самом деле хочет!  
Оптимус положил руки на плечевые блоки тактика и с силой встряхнул:  
\- Мираж не предатель. Ты меня понял? Никаких казней, разборок, распространения информации без моего прямого приказа. Особенно учитывая, сколько уников и ресурсов он вытянул из Шоквейва и отдал автоботам за этот срок.  
\- Уники? - Не понял Джазз сперва. - То есть Шоки ещё и платил за это?! Ну Мираж дает!  
\- И да, Проул, на эти уники тебе поставили тактические блоки. Без них мы бы проиграли намного раньше, - добавил Оптимус, уже изучивший схему поступления и трат. - Мираж - герой, раз смог ворнами выкачивать деньги из десептиконской ставки, не попасться и даже сманить Шоквейва. И я запрещаю распространять эти данные. Это вопрос защиты разведчика.  
Тактик бессильно обвесил дверцы, помотал шлемом.  
\- Хорошо, я понял, но... гораздо проще мне было бы принять эту концепцию, если бы она курировалась хоть кем-то из ставки. Хотя бы тобой, Оптимус. Не могу принять, что он действовал в одиночку.  
\- У него очень хорошо получилось, - подытожил Оптимус. - Мне сложно только принять, что Шоквейв действительно хотел забрать его с собой. Впрочем, десептикон и платил-то безумно много.  
\- Об этом упоминал Старскрим? - Оживился Проул, - о каких суммах идет речь?  
Оптимус молча вывесил таблицу сумм, постепенно увеличивавшихся от встречи к встрече. Джазз запнулся в вентилировании и едва не упал. Проул дернул дверцами так, что одна жалобно скрипнула.  
\- Думаю, дело закрыто, Шоквейв вряд ли попробует встретиться снова, - заключил Оптимус, - скорее нападет с целью взять Миража в плен. Мы сможем обеспечить его безопасность, я полагаю.


	3. Chapter 3

**15.**

Война не началась. За цикл до конца перемирия Оптимус объявил наконец автоботам, что стороны заключают бессрочный мир.  
Ещё три цикла он разбирал весь шлак, который вызвало это объявление: врекеры были в шоке, Импактор публично потребовал права убить Мегатрона или он откажется от присяги, другие возражали тише, но упорно. Больше всех радовался Омега Суприм: стоило ему осознать, что война кончится и стрелять больше не надо, он полыхнул подсветкой так, что трех работавших в нём ремонтников пришлось самих рекалибровать по оптике.

Следующий этап имел шанс истребить последние остатки популярности Оптимуса: Мегатрон прислал предложение объявить о возвращении на Кибертрон в прямой трансляции, стоя на одной площадке и подавая солдатам пример. Оптимус написал ему шесть или семь сообщений с категорическим отказом, ещё четыре с угрозами пристрелить прямо на этой площадке, и уступил только под последовательным давлением. Дополнительно его нервировал тот факт, что Шоквейв со своими войсками так и не сделал ход. Ожидает этого самого "возвращения"?  
В шлак, Оптимус теперь просто ненавидел Мегатрона вместе со всеми его идеями, но Проул и многие другие автоботы неожиданно поддержали восстановление Кибертрона в первую очередь.  
\- Меня будут ненавидеть тысячи ворн, - Прайм мрачно просматривал кипящие от гнева и чудовищных теорий форумы. - Мы все так привыкли к войне, что не допускаем даже мысли о мире.  
\- Зато они будут ненавидеть тебя из кондоминиумов, отапливаемых площадей, с полными энергариями, на планете, где с неба не сыплются бомбы, - Проул уныло хмыкнул. Новости его всё же изрядно подкосили, - и это будет лучшее доказательство твоей правоты.   
Оптимус качнул шлемом. Он сам не был так уверен, война была понятна и привычна, но мир? Как они разделят властные полномочия? Как будут взаимодействовать с другими цивилизациями? Как разделят судебную сферу, и как защитить автоботов от десептиконов, если каждый выстрел может спровоцировать новый виток? И десептиконов - от автоботов? Что делать с пленными и с теми, кто желает мести любой ценой и любым способом?  
Столько вопросов и никаких ответов.  
\- Проул, что мы будем делать, если этот мир через пару ворнов сожжет новая война?  
\- Застрелимся? - Мрачно предложил тактик. - Я точно застрелюсь.  
\- Какие-то вы оба негативные, - Джазз увлеченно возился с разведданными. - Саундвейв считает, что сможет постепенно изменить мнения большинства за пару десятков ворн, а если Мегатрон перестреляет своих активистов, то и ещё быстрее.  
\- Врекеров нам тоже перестрелять?   
\- Нет, зачем, врекеров можно отправить на дальние рубежи. Хотя тут вот Блицвинг сильно не хочет быть отстрелянным и предлагает создать объединенную полицию, это он на автоботском форуме.  
\- Может, кто-то издевается?  
\- Его уже отсканировали, точно Блицвинг. Сто двадцать тысяч страниц, больше ни одного слова про полицию, - Джазз хмыкнул, - но фильтровать эту ругань...  
\- Надо же, не хочет он быть отстрелянным. Проул, возглавишь полицию?  
\- Разумеется нет! - Тактик резко пришел в себя, - я не смогу работать с десептиконами, ни с кем из них. К сожалению, нам в любом случае понадобятся силы сохранения порядка и несколько нейтральных городов. Я так понимаю, Мегатрон хочет всю зону Айкона и Колодца объявить нейтральной?  
\- Да.  
\- Это... разумно. Лучше, чем перегораживать Айкон стеной. Может быть, нанять нейтралов?  
\- Нужно учиться контакту, - мрачно отказал Оптимус, - иначе эта пропасть будет и дальше расти.  
\- Или уничтожит все наши начинания! - Проул вскочил, - я не буду работать с десептиконами!  
\- Даже командовать ими и строить, как хочешь? - Невинно заметил Джазз.  
\- Я ни на каких условиях и ни с какими десептиконами работать не буду! - Отрезал Проул, поднимая броню в боевое положение, - запомни это, Джазз!  
\- Хватит споров, - Оптимус тоже поднялся, - сообщите Омеге Суприму, чтобы готовился к отлету и соберите команду. Через шесть джооров назначенное время, и я не хочу опоздать.  
Омега, желающий мира всей гигантской Искрой, будет лучшим охранником на этой встрече.

 

**16.**

Официальное объявление собрало столько меха, что Омеге пришлось садиться в стороне, в радиоактивной пыли - вся полусфера бывшего космопорта, слегка расчищенная от шлака силами десептиконов, была заполнена. Оптимус сверху увидел четкую линию разделения - автоботы, ярких и светлых оттенков, стояли справа, мрачные громады десептиконских корпусов - слева. Мегатрон тоже был внизу, вокруг него никто не стоял - казалось, десептиконы даже больше нацелены против него, чем на привычных врагов. После всех этих событий и не удивительно. А вот увидеть рядом Шоквейва Оптимус не ожидал. И Саундвейва - не так далеко, скорее между автоботами и десептиконами, но ближе к автоботам. Вот он бы ещё фиолетовую инсигнию на броне поменял, шлаков кассетник.  
Оптимуса потряхивало и к точке встречи, небольшому возвышению, он прошел боевым тяжелым шагом. Автоботы затихли. Это молчание Оптимус тоже знал - его следовало сломать лозунгом, направляя их скопленный гнев на врагов.  
Но теперь врагов больше не было. Им придется жить с этим гневом, как и самому Оптимусу. Он поднялся на небольшое возвышение. Память подкинула, что когда-то тут был проход в технические помещения, и вечно стояли паллеты. Повернулся к запрокинутым лицам, к отчаянно вспыхивающим линзам.  
\- Мы вернем себе Кибертрон, - проговорил Оптимус негромко, - война забрала его, но теперь мы вернем наш родной мир. Все вместе, как разрушали, так будем и строить заново, - нарастающий шум заставлял его поднимать голос, - наш мир отдан скреплетам и свормам! Неужели мы не сможем забрать его себе? - Голос вышел на крик, и даже десептиконы заорали вместе с автоботами, пока не опомнились.  
Как только крик утих, на возвышение поднялся Мегатрон. Впервые за ворны они стояли друг напротив друга, не сжимая оружие. У десептикона даже пушка была заглушена. От напряжения звенел слабый, наполненный химической вонью воздух, все взгляды впились в них, и одобряющие, и разъяренные. Мегатрон окинул его взглядом, от которого опять шлаково захотелось ему врезать. Но десептикон уже повернулся к собравшимся - крупный, с огромной даже в сомкнутом состоянии пушкой на правой руке, мощный и тяжело фонящий.  
\- Вы все знаете меня и мои методы. Все помните, с чего началась эта война и за что мы сражались, - Мегатрон выдержал короткую паузу. - Смысла в этой войне больше нет! Кибертрон разрушен, две трети старых колоний и миров утеряны в руинах, Искры погашены или затеряны в космосе. Эта война должна быть остановлена. Кто из моих десептиконов думает иначе - я с удовольствием провожу вас к Оверлорду.  
Из задних рядов автоботов одобрительно рыкнул что-то Гримлок, но Уилджек врезал ему по шлему, и динобот затих. Десептиконы смотрели на Оптимуса, Мегатрона, Шоквейва и Саундвейва, но никто не издал ни звука. Оптимус и сам смотрел на Шоквейва, но стратег ни на миллиметр не сдвинулся, только желтая линза расфокусированно смотрела куда-то за спины лидеров, за горизонт.  
\- Ты что, сдаешь нас автоботам? - Заорал, вырвавшись из чьей-то хватки, Скайварп, - Скримера ты не спросил!  
Он вырвался прыжком, с повисшей на крыле срезанной фиолетовой рукой, заорал от боли и возмущения Астротрейн, ситуация оказалась на грани стрельбы.  
\- Сферы влияния будут разделены, - проговорил Оптимус как мог ровно, - автоботы останутся с автоботами, десептиконы - с десептиконами, Кибертрон мы восстановим вместе, но каждый свою зону.  
Он очень не хотел бы сейчас показательной казни.  
\- Скримера я не спросил, - согласился Мегатрон. Поймал Скайварпа на телепортации и вбил кулаком под кокпит, оглушив. Откинул в сторону, в крепкий захват конструктиконов. - Старскрим нарушил прямой приказ об остановке огня, атаковал первым и попал в плен. Хочешь его вернуть - выкупай. Я сделаю это только после того, как начнется восстановление Кибертрона. - Он снова оглядел десептиконов, которые слегка пригибались под его взглядом. - Выдавать никого автоботам сейчас я не собираюсь, если вы не нарушите прямые приказы.  
\- Так это что, мы теперь дружим с автоботами? - Недоверчиво уточнил Тандеркракер. На сотриадника он кинул только очень короткий взгляд.  
\- Мы восстанавливаем Кибертрон,- жестко повторил Мегатрон, - это наша планета, её разрушение не стоит войны. Или кто-то хочет уничтожить всю нашу расу? Уничтожить и десептиконов?  
Вот тут автоботы бы непременно начали спорить, но десептиконы молчали. Боясь, соглашаясь? Неизвестно.  
\- Мир во имя Кибертрона, - проговорил Оптимус совсем негромко в этой звенящей тишине.  
Мегатрон кивнул - и протянул ему руку для пожатия. Оптимус не колебался ни секунды - принял его руку, показывая согласие с условиями. И едва не вспыхнул антеннами, так сильно Мегатрон сжал ему руку, передавая скрытый вибрационный импульс. Ржавый шарк, кислотный хлам, ведь он это специально! Хочет раскрыть Оптимуса перед прицелами всех камер и взглядов? Или просто издевается? Прайм огромным усилием сдержался, не врезал кулаком по этой алой насмешливой оптике. Второй рукой, свободной. Рукопожатие длилось всего пару кликов, но они растянулись будто в вечность - злейший враг напротив, и в него нельзя стрелять, только касаться брони.  
Оптимус убрал руку из захвата быстрее, чем следовало, и коротко продул пазы фильтров, где из местного грязного воздуха осела пыль. Мегатрон улыбался со злым высокомерием, и никто бы ему в этот клик не поверил.  
"Как закончим, мне нужна встреча наедине, - сбросил ему Оптимус, стараясь скрыть из эмоционального фона сообщения яростное желание врезать. - Срочно!"  
Собственно они уже закончили - осталось только подтвердить провешивание частично совмещенной сети и продемонстрировать холо-модель Кибертрона с нанесенной разметкой по фракциям. Автоботы заворчали, увидев часть производственных блоков в лапах десептиконов, коны выразили несогласие с меньшим количеством разрушений на красной стороне. Только общий Айкон не вызвал ни одного голоса против. Полихекс был на стороне десептиконов почти целиком, и кто-то уже негромко фыркал про предательство - но так, чтобы Мегатрон ни в коем случае не принял на свой счет. Оптимус по связи отвечал на вопросы - на множество вопросов, больше, чем он ожидал, и больше, чем он мог перенести, оставшись спокойным.  
"А как же?!." - И десятки имен, которые он помнил как цифры статистики.  
"Разве не означает это признание правоты Мегатрона?"  
"Они же нас убивали!"  
"Я должен просто простить им все убийства и издевательства?!"  
Оптимус судорожно закрыл доступ личным сообщениям. Он не сомневался, что Мегатрона такими сообщениями не донимают. Ржавь.  
"Омега, протекторботы, аэриалботы - вы на поддержании порядка. Проул, со мной, - быстро приказал Оптимус и скинул отдельным сообщением Проулу, - просто будь неподалеку. Не вмешивайся. Мне нужно кое-что сказать Мегатрону".  
"Что он злобный ржавый шарк и ты его прибьешь, надеюсь?"  
"Примерно".  
Он надеялся, что его хотя бы смогут понять. Если не простить, то осознать, что это всё не просто так, не от его слабости или привязанности. Он хотел мира, а не войны. Еще пара сотен ворн, пара тысяч имен в списке дезактивов - война бы и его перемолола.

Мегатрон ждал в небольшом командном центре, невозмутимый и самодовольный. У Оптимуса кулаки сжались от одного его вида, этой ухмылки, этих алых линз и ровной подсветки. Он, не сбавляя шага, подошел почти вплотную, без замаха врезав по черной броне:  
\- Какого шлака ты творишь?! Хотел сорвать объявление мира, ржа!  
\- Разумеется, нет, - десептикон перехватил его кулак на втором движении. - Не дергайся так, я учел все возможные помехи.  
\- И Скайварпа?!  
\- Да. Он вылез бы в любом случае.  
Оптимус ударил другой рукой, оттолкнул его, и двинулся с полным желанием прибить:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы об этом знали! Я не хочу, чтобы ты провоцировал меня при всех! Ты просто шлаков десептикон! - Он выплюнул название как ругательство.  
\- Я не просто шлаков десептикон, - рассмеялся этот оплавок, - я их Лорд! И я люблю тебя, Оптимус.  
Боевой пыл мгновенно куда-то пропал, эмоциональный блок как в расплав окунуло, и Оптимус растерянно замер, вздрогнув от прикосновения по руке. Шлак, Мегатрон вот так, при Проуле... Проул слышит, и нужно что-то делать, но он ощущал себя слишком растерянным. Он просто не знал, что можно сделать в такой момент! Черные когти аккуратно отжали ему маску в стороны, Мегатрон приблизился, поцеловал и повторил:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Очень хотелось грязно выругаться, но у Прайма даже коленные шарниры как будто расшатались. Они же не одни, ну что за...  
\- Хватит, - Оптимус наконец-то смог оттолкнуть десептикона, светясь антеннами, - хватит! Убери руки.  
Ладонь скользнула по антенне, и он снова вздрогнул.  
\- Хорошо. В любом случае мне нужно проследить за своими идиотами, чтобы никто не сорвался, - Мегатрон нехотя отстранился, начиная разблокировывать пушку. - Кстати, твоим тоже не помешал бы присмотр.  
\- Омега Суприм хочет мир, он справится, - на автомате ответил Оптимус. Вспомнил о еще одной задаче, - ты знал, что Шоквейв тратит ваши ресурсы?  
\- Да. И знаю - на кого.  
\- Давно?  
\- Нет. Иначе ограничил бы его полномочия или предложил более разумный способ привлечь внимание меха. У Шоквейва сложности с выражением эмоций, - Мегатрон хмыкнул, - и с переживанием их тоже. Без контроля Саундвейва его ограничения сорваны, и теперь его шансы найти некоторую взаимность сильно уменьшились.  
\- То есть эти его действия?..  
\- Позже. Я слежу за Шоквейвом, он ничего не сделает твоему Миражу, - Мегатрон на клик остановился рядом с ним, щипнул за антенну и заблокировал удар. - Закрой маску. У тебя тактик в коллапсе, займись лучше им.  
Оптимус несильно его пнул и действительно повернулся к Проулу. На фейсплейте у того было написано "я ничего не хочу знать". Даже неловко было видеть его таким потерянным, ошарашенным и как будто сломанным.  
Когда за Мегатроном захлопнулась дверь, Оптимус заговорил:  
\- Прости. Я сам такого не ждал.  
\- Я не... Мне просто нужно как-то уложить наблюдаемые факты в картину мира, - отстраненно сообщил Проул. Помолчал несколько кликов, потирая шеврон, - я начинаю чувствовать себя так, как будто у меня тоже должны быть отношения с каким-то десептиконом, и только я о них не знаю. Командующий, для меня это слишком!  
\- Это не обязательно, - Оптимус нервно хмыкнул, - разве что ты сам захочешь. Это слишком даже для меня. Шлак, как хочется отстрелить ему шлем!  
Оптимус все-таки немного врал. Он не хотел сейчас убивать Мегатрона, нет. Только сконнектить до расшатанных портов. Но это подождет, твердо пообещал он сам себе. Пока у автоботов появится база, город, жилые блоки. Отстроить себе отдельный небольшой комплекс за особой защитой и притащить туда Мегатрона как добычу! За Искрой что-то сжалось с предвкушением. Да, именно так.  
"Один мелкий вопрос, - врезался в его мысли Мегатрон, - где сейчас Мираж?"  
"В реанимации. Яд инсектиконов".  
Мегатрон хохотнул и отключился. Оптимус окончательно утвердился в своих планах. Сначала - восстановление, потом - всё остальное.

 

**17.**

Казалось, ничего сложнее военной аналитики быть не может. Оптимус думал так даже в самые первые из циклов, пока на них не обрушились проблемы строящегося мира: от заводов, которые срочно надо было переводить на мирные рельсы, а для этого определить, какая продукция, кроме снарядов и патронов, вообще необходима, до проблем сорвавшихся линий снабжения. От бесконечного зафлуживания любых тем в автоботской сети (только Саундвейв справлялся с этим потоком, вылавливая удивительно ценные идеи), до бесконечных стычек и конфликтов, требовавших вмешательства. Меха рвались решать их сами, иногда тяжёлыми калибром, и Оптимус то и дело мечтал о разоружении.  
Они не успели даже закончить площадку под космопорт до прибытия первых кораблей с добровольцами и материалами, пришлось выгружать прямо на едва-едва подчищенные развалины, отбиваясь от набежавших свормов и диких инсектиконов. На восьмом принятом крейсере разрядились Космоврата Кибертрона, пришлось просить энергию у десептиконов, поскольку со своими энергостанциями Персептор и Уилджек зависли на этапе развертки.  
В итоге расчищать Айкон первыми начали именно десептиконы, что злило даже Оптимуса. Впрочем, в таком соревновании были и свои плюсы - никто не желал уступать, количество меха на Кибертроне только возрастало.  
А с ними - количество проблем. Оптимус не видел Мегатрона уже полворна, и даже почти не вспоминал о нём. Любые мысли он давил планом: закончить работу, потом тащить десептикона к себе. Автоботы могли проиграть войну, но гонку за мир они выиграют, не могут не выиграть! Но эти свары - казалось, меха только и делают, что упоенно ругаются на всех доступных площадках, хоть бань их, хоть не бань. Оптимус открыл анонимное комментирование, и поток ценных идей заметно вырос. Оставалось надеяться, что он не делает глобальных ошибок.

\- Прайм, здесь вызов от Мегатрона по частному каналу, - сообщил Проул с явным сомнением во взгляде.  
\- Пошли его наболт, - рыкнул Оптимус. Подумал клик. - Нет. Давай его сюда, что ему там нужно?  
Проул кивнул и перекинул вызов.  
\- Ну?  
\- Опустим приветствия? - Хмыкнул Мегатрон. - Тогда что твои врекеры сделали со Старскримом, и не мог бы ты в следующий раз предупреждать меня об убийстве моих подчиненных заранее?  
\- Я не отдавал приказов на убийство. С чего ты вообще взял, что автоботы причастны? - Оптимус устало потер антенну, - он же теперь у вас.  
Обменом "всех на всех" Оптимус был очень доволен: к нему вернулись в том числе Бластер, считавшийся дезактивом уже десять ворн, и Метроплекс. Мегатрон уныло шутил про обмен на вес, он из полезных бойцов получил только Старскрима, да к нему в нагрузку психопатичного Хангарра и радиоактивного Сансторма. Оплавки будто чувствовали, сколь мало отделяет их от дезактива, и вели себя изумительно послушно.  
\- У меня есть достаточно свидетельств, чтобы определить организаторов засады - кандидатур три: Импактор, Спрингер и Мираж. Поскольку твой разведчик не в строю, остается кто-то из них двоих.  
\- Спрингер, - пробормотал Оптимус, - шлак, он же с самого начала просил дать ему убить Старскрима. Нет, я не отдавал приказа. Скинь мне улики и данные, пойду побеседую с врекерами.  
\- Лови. И когда же ты побеседуешь со мной?  
\- Отвались, - рыкнул Оптимус. Ему все ещё некуда было волочь добычу.  
Проул попытался прервать связь, но Мегатрон удержал линию. Его фейсплейт стал куда более мрачным:  
\- Оптимус, это может быть первое убийство после перемирия. Я потребую его расследовать и судить убийцу по нашим законам. Лучше бы тебе не забывать об этом.  
Прайм молча обрубил связь и встал:  
\- Проул, отмени все мои встречи и задачи на сегодня. Мне придется разобраться с этим шлаковым исчезновением. Начнем со Спрингера и врекеров.

Спрингера в рабочем расписании на три цикла не значилось, так что Оптимус просто приказал Капу и Персептору подойти к нему. Они, похоже, ждали вызова и появились всего через полтора брийма. Фейсплейты у обоих были привычно-невозмутимы, и совершенно закрыты.  
\- Я не фиксирую Спрингера в автоботской зоне, - Оптимус пропустил вступление, сразу переходя к делу, - вы знаете, где он?  
\- Нет. Мы не знаем, где он, - ответил Кап. Персептор только кивнул.  
\- Что он планировал делать в эти свободные циклы?  
Врекеры переглянулись, и Оптимус рыкнул:  
\- Хватит его покрывать! Если выяснится, что он успел убить Скримера, мне придется отдать Спрингера Мегатрону на суд. Ну?!  
\- Он собирался, мы его отговаривали. Без успеха. Его план не был достаточно проработан, но где он сейчас, мы не знаем, - сообщил снайпер.  
\- Почему вы мне не сообщили? - Спросил Оптимус.  
Кап мрачно хмыкнул, Персептор просто смотрел сквозь него, всем видом отказываясь отвечать. В точности как Саундвейв. Оптимус раньше не замечал их сходства.  
\- Вы мне больше не доверяете, - заключил Оптимус ровно.  
\- Дело не в доверии, командир, - ответил посерьезневший Кап. - В этом деле, ты поступать будешь не по совести, и даже не по желанию, а по политическим, ржа их съешь, надобностям. Спрингер хотел убить Скримера, только Скримера, и свалить с Кибертрона наболт. Я его правда пытался отговорить, только не получилось.  
\- Где он сейчас?  
\- Не на поверхности Кибертрона, - ответил Персептор, - но поставленный мной маячок не отвечает.  
\- Если каждый начнет мстить, война начнется снова, - Оптимус говорил медленно, подбирая слова, - я думал, это очевидно. Каждому из нас есть, кого убить, пусть даже только одного, но в итоге это будет бойня. Десептиконы тоже захотят убивать. Они и сейчас хотят. Будет так глупо, если войну в этот раз развяжем мы.  
От усталости у него даже антенны опустились. Усталость и отчаяние, чувство бессмысленности всего, что он делает. Не будет никакого мира, только война, пока все они не исчезнут.  
\- Мы не знаем, удалось ли ему и что вообще произошло, - объяснил Персептор. - Возможно Старскрим смог отбиться.  
\- Тогда крылатый шлак уже вопил бы по всем информ-каналам, что автоботы нарушают соглашение, потребовал бы объявить врекеров вне закона и выслать с Кибертрона, - не согласился Кап.  
\- Мегатрон потребует розыска силами Тарна, - Оптимус вздохнул, - он не доверится автоботскому расследованию. И если мы хотим, чтобы в случае убийства автобота убийцу искали и судили мы - нам придется пойти на это.  
Он делал не совсем честный ход, заставляя их разделять ответственность. В сущности, только он нес её, он один. Но, возможно, Кап и Персептор в следующий раз хотя бы подумают о том, чтобы поставить Оптимуса в известность!  
"Вызов! - Очень бодрый Бластер буквально ворвался в закрытый канал связи, - срочный-пресрочный, обалденный! Надо?"  
"Слушаю тебя".  
"Я лучше покажу, включи проектор!" - Бластер даже звучал подпрыгивающим, и Оптимус активировал холо-проекцию.  
Запись пошла буквально через несколько кликов - часть Большого Разлома, руины военной базы, и кто-то с верхним обзором (летун или дрон?) записал, как по ребрам взломанных ферм лезет вверх Спрингер, тащащий на себе Старскрима. Судя по всему, в процессе они яростно ругались, поскольку на ближайшей площадке врекер его сбросил и отошел подальше. У Старскрима было начисто сорвано крыло, но он совершенно точно был актив, и сейчас кривился от боли, пытаясь встать. Камера уже уходя за конструкции захватила ещё момент - врекер хватает его за ногу, что-то говорит, поднимает под плечо. То, где больше не торчало крыло.  
Обрыв записи.  
\- Может, его отравили? - Предположил Кап.  
\- Обоих, - согласился Персептор.  
\- Прямо в проц, - закончил Оптимус. - “Бластер, кто ближе всех к этому району? Пусть их подберут”.  
“Конструктиконы, - доложил связист. - Или я могу кого-нибудь из наших отправить, но это дольше будет, территория-то типа, десептиконская”.  
“Отправляй просьбу Скрэпперу, я сообщу Мегатрону, что его драгоценный зам актив в очередной раз”.  
“Понял!”  
\- Это повод для радости, - хмыкнул Кап.  
\- Второй раз такое повториться не должно. Я приму меры, - Оптимус чувствовал, как нарастает злость в эмоциональном блоке.

Спрингер выглядел помятым, ободранным, но судя по ворчанию Рэтчета, всё с ним было почти в порядке. Оптимус, прислонившись к стене медблока, молча ждал, пока медик закончит накачивать врекера обеззараживающими составами, поставит броню на место и выйдет.  
\- Ты едва не начал наш первый политический конфликт с начала мирного договора, - сообщил Оптимус в тишине. - Счастлив? Рассказывай.  
\- А ты бы мне позволил? - Спрингер фыркнул, - чтобы убить десептикона, мне отдельного разрешения не нужно.  
\- Еще как нужно, ржа! Ты почти начал новую войну, тебя бы ловил шлаков Тарн и я ничего бы не смог поделать.  
\- Это всего лишь Скример, и... - Спрингер махнул рукой и снова отвел взгляд. - Ладно. Я самого начала хотел его убить, ещё когда он напал на Арк-16 тогда, в перемирии. Ты запретил, и пленных автоботы не убивают, всё такое. Десептиконы убивают, а мы как бы должны отличаться от них.  
\- Без посторонних рассуждений, - оборвал Оптимус.  
\- Я хотел его убить. Именно его. Как наведенное.  
\- Вот это уже интереснее. Удалось сбросить при личном контакте? Я видел видео, ты помогал Старскриму вылезти. Это плохо сочетается с наведенным желанием убить.  
Спрингер молчал довольно долго. Он явно не хотел говорить, и выглядел намного мрачнее обычного. Оптимус тоже молчал. Хотел получить ответы от самого врекера, и не под угрозами или допросом, не сканированием методами Саундвейва, только добровольный ответ.  
\- Я его подстрелил, - наконец сказал Спрингер. - выяснил, какими маршрутами он любит летать. Сел в засаду у Пролома и отстрелил ему крыло наболт. Пусть подохнет во тьме и рже, пусть его скреплеты сожрут!  
Замолчал. Потом заговорил глуше, тише:  
\- Он рухнул и не шевелился. Отключился, просто упал в ржу и лежал. Я полез смотреть, - Спрингер помолчал, - просто фейсплейтом в ржу. У него уже краска начала темнеть, мне показалось, что он прямо в активной... Жуткий вид, знаешь?  
\- Знаю, дальше.  
\- А потом меня долбануло болью по всему корпусу, я даже не понял, что такое, а этот шарк уже вывернулся и стрелял по мне. Но он тоже... - Спрингер остановился, пытаясь сформулировать. - Что-то не то было со Скримером в этот момент, я же с ним дрался, я его знаю. Получилось так, что он вырубил мне управлением корпусом, я упал рядом с ним и это ржавое перекрытие обрушилось вместе с нами.  
\- Дальше. Ты все еще мог его убить, это было бы даже легче.  
Оптимус уже, кажется, догадался. Этот мрачный, потерянный взгляд, это отчаянное нежелание говорить - такого ещё не встречалось, но Оптимус мог быть уверен, что будет встречаться чаще и чаще. Матрица не всегда спрашивала разрешения на свою активность. Мегатрон предупреждал о такой возможности на Турхулоне - связать две Искры, игнорируя знак, неприязнь, мнение самих меха... но он говорил, что связь двухсторонняя. От мысли, что Старскрим сейчас мучается никак не меньше, на собственной Искре почему-то стало тепло и приятно.  
\- Ты не смог его убить? - Мягко спросил Оптимус. - Рука не поднялась?  
\- Да нет, мы сцепились, - врекер сжал кулаки, - а потом начался какой-то шлак!  
\- Расскажи. Мне нужно четко понимать, с чем мы столкнулись.  
\- Да это связь Искр! - Спрингер подскочил, сжимая кулаки, - этот тупой ржавый крылатый шлак мне как близнец! Я его бью, а больно мне! Ненавижу!  
\- А он?  
\- То же самое! Только мы все равно друг друга едва не убили наболт, а потом приползли скреплеты и всякие кислотные твари, и меня такая злость взяла, что они меня там сожрут, что я отбился и вылез на более плотные уровни. Бросил Скримера им. Я ему пару шарниров сломал, так что он почти ходить не мог. Вот бы и бросил, ржа, а Искра потянула вернуться. Пришлось спуститься, отстрелить ему с корпуса этих верещащих и тащить. Ну, дальше нас уже засекли Бластер и конструктиконы.  
Оптимус кивнул. Да, он слышал о таком. Именно в таком виде - невозможно причинить вред связанной Искре. И теперь оба в медотсеках, но оба живы. И уже не смогут друг другу навредить, как бы ни хотели. Мысль Мегатрона показалась одновременно чудовищной и притягательной, но сам ставить подобное Оптимус не был готов. Если подобное и случится, то пусть будет решением Матрицы.

 

**18.**

\- Я подумать не мог, что одна-единственная запись, которую я не стал стирать непросмотренной, может в конечном итоге иметь такие последствия, - Ревинд обвел рукой широкий светлый коридор нового госпиталя, по которому сейчас шел держащий его на руке Оптимус. - Вот ну не поверил бы.  
Оптимус улыбнулся под маской. Да. В конечном итоге, не будь этой записи, они не только до сих пор воевали бы, но и возможно - уже проиграли.  
\- Мне нужно зайти к Рэтчету, - сказал он, - подождешь?  
\- Можно с тобой?  
\- Да, почему нет.  
Ревинд не хотел оставаться один, и Оптимус его очень хорошо понимал. Он и сам бы не отказался от компании, от большой и радостной компании, какой у него и до войны-то не бывало.  
\- Рэтчет всё ещё возится с Миражом, - поделился Ревинд, - его сильно поплавило, особенно систему маскировки, не приходит в себя. Хоть бы не остался в таком состоянии, правда? Жалко же, война уже кончилась!  
\- Согласен. Очень неприятный дезактив от ран, полученных перед самым подписанием мирного договора.  
Джазз тогда первый предложил создать фальшивую историю о нападении дикого роя инсектиконов, чтобы не портить перемирие и не раскрывать секрет Миража. Даже Рэтчет не знал, как именно пострадал разведчик. Может, стоило ему сказать...   
Весь в размышлениях, Оптимус толкнул незапертые двери одного из личных боксов, и с изумлением уставился в поднявшуюся на него круглую желтую линзу. Почти не думая, вскинул бластер, но Шоквейв даже не шевельнулся, продолжая держать левую руку на грудной броне Миража. Он как будто что-то менял в его системах поддержки, Оптимус не мог понять, что именно. Еще клик, и Шоквейв сорвался с места на неожиданной скорости. Оптимус, крикнув спрыгнувшему Ревинду "охраняй!", помчался следом, готовый стрелять. Он и выстрелил бы, если бы мог нормально прицелится - по ногам или в бедренный блок - уронить десептикона или сократить расстояние.  
Кто-то включил защитные системы госпиталя, но Шоквейв уже прыгнул в одну из неработающих пока шахт подъемников, за пределы досягаемости, и Оптимус не раздумывая метнулся за ним.  
"Ревинд, что с Миражом?!"  
"Состояние точно такое же, как было, если верить записям, но подключено дополнительное оборудование, такого в наших медсертификатах нет. Рэтчет скоро будет здесь. Тебе помощь нужна?"  
"Нет. Я почти его догнал".  
"Поймай его! Рэтчет требует Искру и мозговой модуль на трофеи," - Ревинд нервно хихикнул и отключился.  
Оптимус спрыгнул в шахту, и почти сразу же смог зажать Шоквейва в слепом ответвлении коридора.  
\- Я снесу тебе шлем и это не будет началом войны, - Прайм ткнул бластером в фиолетовую броню. Как и в битвах, Шоквейв даже не стал тратить энергию на слова - вывернулся, активировав настолько мощные щиты, что бластер физически откинуло в сторону, и попытался поймать Прайма глушащей ловушкой. Оптимус молча пробил защиту кулаком, и удар по линзе швырнул Шоквейва в стену. Клик спустя он уже навалился на десептикона, защелкнув блокираторы на запястьях. Хорошо, что Шоквейв был с рукой, а не заменяющей её пушкой.  
\- Что ты пытался сделать с Миражом? Опять эти безумные идеи про похищение? - Оптимус ударил его еще раз, с оттяжкой, так, что стекло на грудной броне треснуло под кулаком, - Шоквейв, ты хочешь развязать войну? - Он промолчал клик или два, - я всё знаю и не собираюсь казнить Миража.  
\- В мои планы не входит похищение автобота Миража, - совершенно обычным тоном ответил Шоквейв. Желтая линза опять смотрела не на Оптимуса, а вверх и в сторону, куда-то за пределы ситуации.  
\- Тогда что ты делал с ним в медблоке? - По наитию Оптимус добавил, - Мираж важен для тебя, так?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда почему ты платил? За эти деньги ты мог бы сделать себе трех интерботов с его внешностью, и это только за один транш. Тебе важен Мираж?  
\- Нет.  
Шоквейв звучал очень ровно. Идеально четко. И невероятно фальшиво. Оптимус теперь просто держал его у стены, пытаясь поймать взгляд, но по этой линзе совершенно ничего нельзя было понять, никаких эмоций.  
\- Эти чудовищные суммы, ворн за ворном, когда ты мог заплатить Саундвейву, телепат переписал бы Миража, и тот остался бы с тобой. Ты же хотел этого? Не короткие встречи - постоянное присутствие? Принятие?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тебе нужно его искреннее согласие?  
Шоквейв молчал. В линзе подрагивали кольца диафрагмы, то расширяясь, то сужаясь.  
\- В любом случае, отказываешься ты от него или нет, такое проникновение на нашу территорию запрещено, - Оптимус дернул десептикона на себя, продолжая удерживать. - Я верну тебя Мегатрону, и пусть он с этим разбирается. Он наверняка сможет выяснить, что за идея тебя ударила, и позаботится о неповторении этих событий. Миража переведем под постоянную охрану.  
Десептикон сделал только шаг и уперся намертво, как приваренный:  
\- Что ты сделаешь с Миражом? Тюрьма?  
\- Нет. Когда он очнется, то не получит даже выговора, - Оптимус дернул его к себе ближе, - ты беспокоишься о нем, не отрицай.  
Шоквейв только потушил линзу, отказываясь отвечать. Потом - Оптимус умел ждать, и не давал ему шанса увернуться от ответа - тихо произнес:  
\- Да.

 

**19.**

\- Кому то в Институте эмпурата сенатора Шоквейва показалась малым наказанием. В его случае в процедуру были внесены множественные изменения. Как итог - эмоциональный блок у него функционирует в полном режиме, реакции выводятся, но все процессы распознавания, осознания, обработки чудовищно перепутаны, - Мегатрон в задумчивости постукивал по датападу с рваными графиками. - Как только он испытывает сильные эмоции, его разум погружается в хаос, непереносимый для такого логика, как Шоквейв.  
\- Вариант исцеления?  
\- Мне не известен. Раньше Саундвейв гасил его эмоции внешним воздействием и хаос ослабевал. Если бы я раньше узнал о его договоре с Миражом, то позаботился бы о противодействии.  
\- Постарался бы нейтрализовать их встречи?  
\- Скорее бы нашел способ выкрасть и заставить работать мнемохирурга. Жаль, что они остались только у вас, - Мегатрон глянул на датапад с удивительно задумчивым выражением, - Шоквейв настоящий талант. Скрывать подобные суммы... Удивительно, что он сам не нашел выход. С другой стороны, я его тоже не нашел.  
\- Это правда, что он подставлял других десептиконов? Нам так и не удалось реально понять, где он брал все эти ресурсы, - Оптимус и сам до сих пор находился под впечатлением от этой истории. И тихого, беспомощного "да".  
\- Семерых командиров отдельных отрядов и баз казнил Тарн за хищения, которых они либо не совершали, либо были обмануты, - Мегатрон хмыкнул. - А ресурсы - у Шоквейва в подчинении в определенные периоды было до двух тысяч десептиконов, работавших на его многочисленные проекты.  
\- Но неужели он ни разу не пытался просто поговорить с Миражом?!  
\- Шоквейв не в состоянии. Даже сформулировать. И ты действительно считаешь своего разведчика идиотом. Разве Мираж всё прекрасно не понимал?  
Оптимус помолчал.  
\- Я понимаю, почему Мираж не заговорил. Он умеет расставлять приоритеты, у него был враг, готовый подставлять других врагов ради недолгого и неочевидного удовольствия. Его чувства Миража вряд ли волновали и я не готов его за это осуждать. Но почему не вмешался Саундвейв? Он же чувствовал этот хаос...  
Мегатрон смотрел нехорошо, и Оптимус внутренне мгновенно собрался, готовясь ударить. К чему он не был готов, так это к тому, что десептикон просто отвернется и встанет, явно сдержав все комментарии.  
\- Стой! - Оптимус поймал его за плечевую пластину и дернул к себе. - Сначала объяснения, потом торжественный уход. И Старскрим! Шлак, да, я же хотел рассказать тебе про Старскрима - нужно решить, что с ними делать.  
\- Ты все-таки поставил связь, предполагаю, - Мегатрон снова стал каким-то жутковато-холодным, полностью заглушив фон, - что ты хочешь с ним сделать? Это мой зам. Мне решать, будет он актив или дезактив.  
Десептикон не шевелился, мощная пластина под ладонью не дрожала, но напряжение будто вытаивало из воздуха колкими кристаллами.  
\- Я не собирался ставить ему связь, и уж точно не планировал втягивать в это Спрингера, - Оптимус руку не убирал, а где-то глубоко в мыслях билась идея попробовать на Мегатроне то самое уязвимое место, его привязанность. Не политически, разумеется, просто... уйдет ли он, если Оптимус прямо попросит остаться? - Это случилось не полностью по моей воле.  
\- Сам артефакт не ставит цели в связях.  
\- Могу вспомнить только две мысли, приводящие к этому итогу, - Прайм двинулся чуть ближе, проскользив рукой по черной броне и линии подсветки. - Первое, мне хотелось, чтобы Спрингер разглядел за крыльями, знаком и прошлым живую Искру. Второе - желание предложить Старскриму хоть что-то кроме бесконечной войны, в которой лично он проиграл.  
Мегатрон теперь смотрел ему прямо в линзы. Потом перевел взгляд на руку - очень выразительный взгляд. И снова - на Оптимуса.  
\- Это плохое предложение. Вместо войны он получит бесконечное желание отбрыкаться от того, что связывает ему крылья. Он будет искать выход, а не контакт. Твой Спрингер получит множество проблем, если окажется идиотом и попытается посадить его на цепь.  
\- Сами разберутся. Или не разберутся. Но Спрингер хотел его убить, теперь он не сможет этого сделать, пока что. Возможно, после пары ворн мира он сможет отказаться от этого решения. К тому же я где-то слышал, что искусственно поставленную связь можно перебороть, особенно если сдерживаться от коннекта.  
Мегатрон смотрел мрачно и тяжело, от чего Оптимусу хотелось то ли двинуть, то ли выстрелить, то ли коннекта... Ржа, но он до сих пор не закончил отделку личного отсека! Рано!  
Десептикон внезапно хмыкнул:  
\- Им это не грозит. Проверь-ка прямо сейчас личный профиль Скайварпа в каналах общего вещания.  
Оптимус не ожидал, что вспыхнет антеннами так, что у Мегатрона в линзах отразятся блики. Да, он мгновенно нашел ролик, собравший уже тысячи просмотров, и число их продолжало расти. Варп хохотал и комментировал в чат: "Продолжаю вести трансляцию с места установления первого джамперно-дипломатического контакта!"  
Его не замечали. Спрингер стоял спиной, а Старскрима слишком занимал проапгрейженный джампер с модной подсветкой и вибрационной системой, загнанный в него по самые ограничители. Он даже орать не мог, содрогаясь в горячих загрузах. Еще через несколько кликов переулок осветили приоткрытые Искры, Варп заткнулся, камера резко приблизилась. Старскрим вроде бы пытался вывернуться, но Спрингер успел чуть раньше, и камеру заслепило вспышкой.  
\- Они с ума сошли вот так вот в открытом месте не только коннект, но и Искры сливать? - Оптимус проверил метки территории. - Это зона Айкона.  
\- Идеальное место, - подтвердил Мегатрон, - все увидят.  
Он легко коснулся светящейся антенны, Оптимус дернул шлемом, но даже сам не мог бы сказать, подставляется или хочет убрать.  
\- Значит... слияние уже было. Шлак. Я не хотел их принуждать.  
Мегатрон хмыкнул, принимаясь тискать антенну, раскрыв её. Касания тонких игл, выщелкнутых из пальцев, заставили Оптимуса резко вздрогнуть и протечь - системы среагировали независимо от его воли, а в трансляции он всё ещё видел чужой расконнекченный порт, который джет с руганью пытался закрыть.  
\- Прекрати. Не сейчас же, - Оптимус снова дернул шлемом, но при этом сам развернулся фейсплейтом к Мегатрону. На записи в этот момент Старскрим наконец заметил, что его пишут и демонстрируют, и кинулся врезать Скайварпу. Число наблюдателей продолжало расти.  
\- Ты был прав, - отметил Мегатрон, обнимая его по талии и под уширением спинного блока, - Скримеру это пойдет на пользу.  
\- Бодрая драка всегда помогает договориться, так у вас говорят... - Оптимус всё поглядывал на внутренний экран. Очнулся и Спрингер, тоже обнаружил наблюдение, и выкручивал Варпу крыло, требуя немедленно прекратить. Варп, хохоча, отпинывался ногами, не слишком-то пытаясь вырваться. Наконец, Спрингер просто ударил его по шлему так, что запись погасла - видно, вместе с сознанием дурного сикера.  
Под черным экраном начали выяснять координаты и ругаться, Оптимус с усилием заставил себя отодвинуться от Мегатрона.  
\- Сейчас там будет перестрелка. Я собираюсь вмешаться, ты можешь помочь или не мешать.  
\- Тебе нет необходимости вмешиваться лично. Поблизости были конструктиконы и Астротрейн, я велел им навести порядок. И твои врекеры - пусть учатся работать совместно, - низкий бас совсем рядом с аудиодатчиком, жаркое касание по сенсорным зонам корпуса, мощный фон, обжигающий сквозь все защиты. Оптимус застонал, кусая губы, и не сразу понял, что уже раскрыл маску. Только когда Мегатрон его властно поцеловал. Прайм двинул ему кулаком, чтобы не наглел, но расщелкнулся согласно. Шлак, он же сам хотел утащить к себе, зажать... потом. Системы отзывались с удивительной скоростью, раньше Оптимус не вылетал на такие обороты всего за несколько кликов.  
\- Оптимус, ты самый злобный и упорный оплавок из всех, кого я знаю, - кажется, для Мегатрона это был комплимент.  
\- Я тебе сейчас шлем оторву, с такими-то комментариями, - рыкнул Прайм. - Ты шлака себе позво... ох-х! Не трогай м-меня так.  
\- Почему же? Тебе что-то не нравится? - Мягко уточнил десептикон, продолжая ласкать проводки и разъемы когтями, сливать искры и дразнить мембраны приемной системы. Он слегка подтолкнул Оптимуса к стене, и опереться на твердую поверхность оказалось неожиданным удовольствием. Вот только мысль, что точно в такой же позе сейчас коннектили Скримера...  
\- Стоп, - Оптимус убрал его руку, - тут есть запирающаяся кварта и платформа?  
\- Зачем нам платформа, когда есть удобный терминал сверхвысокой защиты, - хмыкнул десептикон, и Оптимусу оказалось нечего противопоставить этому утверждению.  
По приказу захлопнулись замки и включилось силовое поле, отсекая их от любого возможного прослушивания. Прайм еще что-то пытался осознавать и просчитывать, но направляющие уже раздвинулись вокруг оголовка джамперной скрутки, и ему стало налить. Мегатрон мог бы вбиться в рывком, но он дразнил, не торопясь, медленно раскачиваясь, то погружая плотный, жесткий оголовок до первой мембраны, то почти выскальзывая, то снова заставляя направляющие расходиться в приемное положение. Положил ладонь на самый нижний стык спинной брони Оптимуса, и, когда джампер вновь вошел глубже, резко дернул током сквозь всю бедренную часть. Разрядом пробило до мозгового модуля, мгновенно выведя системы охлаждения в кризисный режим, и над раскрытыми элементами антенн полыхнуло. Шлак, он просто не был готов к такой мощности соединения, надо попросить Рэтчета проапгрейдить корпус, медик давно рвался... Мегатрон накрыл его губы поцелуем, продолжая затапливать системы мощными разрядами. Без раскрытого джампера разряды шли по любым доступным магистралям, и Оптимус сжимался, ерзал, едва не слетая с поверхности, чувствуя, как захваты в системах безумно стискиваются вокруг оголовка, снова и снова ускользающего, а потом вновь входящего в раздразненные горящие системы.  
\- Хва... - Оптимус задохнулся новым поцелуем, глоссой, раскрывающей ему топливный шлюз глубоко во рту, - "Мегатрон!"  
Штекеры мгновенно раскрылись во все стороны, распирая системы, почти сплавляя контуры. Восприятие разлетелось на миллионы сияющих осколков и цветных полос. Оптимус не понимал, как он с такой мощностью актив-то остается, и в этот раз Искре никто не мешал выдвинуться вперед, раскрыться. Мегатрон опустил шлем ниже, теперь его глосса скользила по камере Искры, он буквально окунался в её свет, заставляя Оптимуса хрипло вскрикивать и дрожать, сжимаясь, на джампере. Резкий жуткий кайф, преддезактивное блаженство - Оптимус не мог перезагрузиться, чувствуя, как близко вторая Искра, как близко и еще не слита.  
Столь мучительно блаженное чувство, какое он никогда за свой актив не испытывал, и сейчас просто не мог... Шлак, да ничего он не мог, пока наконец перегретой Искры не коснулись оболочки второй, и ещё более безумное ощущение не стерло и не подчинило Оптимуса целиком на долгие-долгие клики.

\- Вы, десептиконы, полные извращенцы, - пробормотал Оптимус под довольный смешок Мегатрона. - Мне ещё никогда так... ржавь.  
Мегатрон слизнул потек энергона с его фейсплейта длинным и совершенно непристойным движением, и системы снова сжались вокруг сомкнутого, но погруженного джампера.  
\- Всё-таки открылся, - Мегатрон легко щелкнул его по грудной броне, - непривычное ощущение.  
Оптимус со скрежетом сжал кулак и двинул ему по инсигнии. К сожалению, впечатление наверняка оказалось смазано тем, как он при этом сжимался и ерзал на джампере. Корпус яростно желал продолжения удовольствия, а вот сам Прайм хотел кое-что прояснить:  
\- Вернемся к Шоквейву - тебе не нравится, что Мираж вытягивал из него огромное количество ресурсов, почти ничего не отдавая взамен?  
\- Нет, меня злит, что он давал ему пустую надежду. Одни автоботы расправились с сенатором Шоквейвом, другой пытался уничтожить стратега Шоквейва. Слишком много автоботских преступлений, - Мегатрон резко сжал кулак.  
\- Он не давал надежды... Шлак, да, я понял тебя и поговорю с Миражом как только медики его починят, а сейчас, - Оптимус снова стукнул его по некрупной сияющей инсигнии, - или вытащи из меня свои шлаковы провода, или продолжай!


	4. Chapter 4

**20.**

Под временный центр автоботского представительства на нейтральной территории Оптимус приспособил Небесные Шпили - единственный сохранившийся Айконский комплекс с более-менее целым техническим оснащением. После того, как Цитадель и Дворец в самом начале войны были разрушены Метроплексом, пытавшимся выбить оттуда десептиконов, старый центр так никто никогда и не пытался разбирать. Cейчас Мегатрон пригнал туда несколько сотен рабочих и командиром над ними поставил Шоквейва. Десептиконы явно собрались восстанавливать старый Айкон не менее торжественным и пафосным, чем он был.  
\- После того как они отстроят центральный комплекс, надо будет отжать у Мегатрона половину под наши службы, - Оптимус прикрыл панорамное окно щитками. - Проул, продолжай.  
\- А он отдаст? - Заинтересовался Джазз.  
\- Куда он денется.  
\- Нужно проследить за дизайном, - задумчиво пробормотал Проул, - а то будет у нас десептиконская столица в лучших традициях. Со статуей Мегатрона в полный рост.  
\- Из кибертрониума, - хмыкнул Джазз, - его дезактивный корпус и приспособим.  
\- Есть желающие заняться архитектурным проектом? - Оптимус мельком просмотрел досье на меха с близкой довоенной специализацией.  
\- Хойст рвался, - Джазз подсветил, - у него две модели готовы только на дворец, говорит, всю войну разрабатывал.  
Оптимус быстро глянул личное дело - Хойст, инженер, в войну работал диверсантом, а в личное время, значит, мечтал о гигантских зданиях… Джазз включил приложенную холомодель.  
\- Эпично, - только и сказал Проул.  
\- Идет, назначаем Хойста. Я дополнительно отправлю протекторботов для помощи и защиты. Без стрельбы, это мирные восстановительные работы. И не переусердствуют пусть, - Оптимус улыбнулся под маской.

 

Проул вернулся к общему докладу, периодически сбиваясь на военную речь, хотя Оптимус просил его просто рассказать, как идут работы по восстановлению и расчистке территорий. В конце концов, они сейчас и собрали совещание, пытаясь определить, чем заняться в первую очередь.  
\- Уилджек и Персептор запускают энергостанции, а через три цикла обещали выставить на работы первую группировку строительных многоцелевых дронов, - напомнил Джазз. - Мы с Саундвейвом подняли сеть контроля и вещания, он скоро запустит спутники над планетой, и будет у нас полный охват. Можно будет начинать чистить.  
\- Саундвейв участвует в проекте не бесконтрольно, я надеюсь? - Проул почти погасил линзы, выражая этим всё, что думает про перебежчика. Оптимус его, в целом, понимал. Он сам не слишком-то верил, что Саундвейв мог вот так просто взять и предать Мегатрона. Скорее, Мегатрон приказал ему изобразить предательство - но зачем? Наблюдать за Оптимусом?  
Слишком крупная личность Саундвейв для такого.  
\- Бластер рычит и стонет, но проверяет, - Джазз бодро хмыкнул, - говорит, что он чувствует себя ненужным, хочет уйти и делать развлекательные каналы.  
\- Запрещаю, - Оптимус не мог удержаться от новой улыбки: ворчащий Бластер! Представить сложно, - мне нужна хорошая сеть.  
\- У тебя будет отличная сеть! Ну, только Саундвейв хочет повесить ещё одну, общую, и дать в неё доступ вообще всем, вне зависимости от знака.  
\- Звучит логично, - Оптимус опередил собиравшегося яростно возражать Проула. - С частичным размещением на десептиконских носителях, я надеюсь?  
\- Ага.  
Тактик скрежетнул вокалайзером недовольно, но промолчал. Он настолько не любил любые совместные проекты, что Оптимус решился наконец:  
\- Проул, у меня есть задание лично для тебя. К сожалению, пока никто кроме тебя с ним не справится.  
\- Слушаю, - вытянулся тактик.  
\- Мегатрон прислал запрос - нужен кто-то, кто сможет работать и обмениваться данными, следить за десептиконским представителем объединенной контрразведки и полиции. Боюсь, правда... Мегатрон назначил главой своей полиции Тарна.  
\- Почему я! - Проул шарахнулся, - почему не Магнус?!  
\- Магнус? - Оптимус вздохнул, - серьезно?  
\- Я не хочу. Я не справлюсь!  
Джазз положил руку ему на плечевой блок, но Проул с яростью её стряхнул.  
\- Или Родимус! Родимус тоже подойдет! Персептор. Кто угодно!  
\- И кто угодно скажет, что лучше бы это был не он, - Оптимус тяжело провентилировался,- но Проул, я вообще никому кроме тебя не могу доверить эту задачу. Никто другой не справится! Никто не сможет отстраниться от эмоций и хотя бы с минимальной эффективностью за Тарном следить. Не могу же я направить на эту должность Саундвейва!  
\- Саунд Тарна не потянет, - серьезно сказал Джазз. - У них что-то там между собой не решено.  
\- Он десептикон, - буркнул Проул, - всё это маскировка.  
\- До сих пор он ничем это не проявил. И кассет отпустил, которые захотели остаться у десептиконов, - Джазз пожал плечами, - не знаю, готов ли он за нас умирать, но работает неплохо.  
\- Умирать больше никому ни за кого не придется, - закрыл тему Саундвейва Оптимус Прайм. - Проул, прошу, я уже не первый цикл ломаю голову над этой задачей, но больше действительно нет кандидатур.  
\- Личные встречи требуются?  
\- Нет. Можно обойтись сообщениями, главное держать постоянный контакт.  
Проул слегка успокоился, но держался в напряжении.  
\- Тарн и его убийцы...  
\- Только Тарн. Со своей командой он будет взаимодействовать сам, - Оптимус помолчал немного, - плохая новость - ни одного безопасного десептикона я не знаю. Хорошая новость - беспомощных автоботов тоже нет.  
Джазз улыбнулся, но Проул остался недоволен.

 

**21.**

Оптимус обогнал на хайвее Смоукскрина и Уилджека, мигнул им предупреждающе и свернул к Центральному госпиталю. Поездка по ровной свежепостроенной дороге неожиданно освежила его, как будто съев ворны усталости. Обменяв их на сотни километров, по которым с сухим шелестом катились его шины. Когда-нибудь транспортная сеть будет восстановлена, и он сможет по-настоящему проехаться по дорогам Кибертрона.  
Уже не так больно смотреть на развалины. Кибертрон будет восстановлен.  
\- Мираж в порядке? - Он сменил форму и прошел внутрь.  
\- Ну я бы это порядком не назвал, - проворчал Рэтчет. - Полкорпуса под замену, а он работать вздумал. Кто-то не уследил и Джазз приволок ему переносной терминал, не отдает теперь.  
\- Я поговорю. Когда он встанет на ноги?  
\- Ещё десять-двенадцать циклов, - Рэтчет развел руками, - вмешательство Шоквейва ускорило, конечно, выздоровление, но такие повреждения всегда долго чинить.  
Оптимус кивнул, заходя в медотсек, в изолированную палату, где Мираж лежал, неудобно перекосившись, чтобы не передавливать идущий к спине мощный пучок шлангов и кабелей от системы поддержки. Выглядел в целом неплохо.  
\- Да, командир? - Мираж поднял шлем.  
\- Мне сдали, что ты уже работаешь.  
\- А, Рэтчет как всегда против чужой активности на его территории, даже если это активность пациентов, - разведчик усмехнулся. - Я не занимаюсь ничем серьезным. Пока что.  
\- И чем же таким несерьезным ты занимаешься? - Оптимус прошелся по помещению, проверив заодно меры безопасности медотсека.  
\- Вопросами финансов и экономики. Пока у меня есть возможность собрать мнения и данные с нашей и десептиконской стороны.  
\- Идеи? - Оптимус сел на его платформу, заглянул в открытую диаграмму, - ты хочешь интегрировать наши экономические системы?  
\- Только создать интеграционную зону, - Мираж выделил фрагмент, увеличил, - плюс изменить наше налогообложение, а в свободной зоне договориться, какие налоги на какие цели идут. Сохранять разделенные системы экономики неэффективно, но мы не сможем слить их и за ворн.  
\- И за десять ворн.  
\- Десептиконы в большинстве своем согласны интегрироваться, правда мне пришлось четыре раза банить Свиндла с его идеями.  
\- Не очень помогло, как я вижу.  
\- Работаем над этим. Нам нужна общая экономика, как минимум всё, что не затрагивает военный сектор, исследования оружие. Иначе мы так и останемся двумя разными сообществами.  
Оптимус кивнул.  
\- Десептиконов очень привлекает наша мягкая система налогообложения, автоботов - по крайней мере тех, кто изъявил желание зарегистрироваться в десептиконской зоне - интересуют возможности провоза ксенотоваров, почему-то Мегатрон сделал их границу очень проницаемой. Я еще думаю, как уравновесить возможности так, чтобы мы не проигрывали с точки зрения привлекательности. Мегатрон пока не успел сделать ставку на локальный бизнес, у нас есть преимущество, - Мираж закрыл диаграммы, - только мне нужно выйти из медотсека. Я прошу перевода в ведомство Проула, мои способности к диверсиям вряд ли будут востребованы.  
\- Проул возглавит полицейские службы и обеспечение безопасности, ему придется постоянно работать с Тарном с десептиконской стороны, - Оптимус пронаблюдал, как скривился Мираж, не успев спрятать эмоцию. - Тебе не стоит переводиться к нему. Почему бы тебе самому не возглавить экономическое отделение, Мираж?  
\- Я могу?  
\- Да. Выйдешь из медблока и как раз получишь все полномочия.  
\- Ты мне доверяешь? - Уточнил Мираж, - несмотря на Шоквейва?  
\- Кстати, о Шоквейве…  
Оптимус увидел, как сразу замкнулся Мираж.  
\- Я написал ему, что разрываю контракт. Больше этих отношений не будет. Он не ответил.  
\- У Шоквейва сохранились эмоции. Он в тебя - ближайшее понятие - влюблен. Бесконтрольно и безумно.  
\- Не смешно, - мрачно ответил Мираж, попытался пошевелиться, но медицинские ограничители сработали, и корпус замер как под блокираторами. - Этот Шоквейв не тот сенатор до эмпураты, он ничего не чувствует. Так что подобные слова неуместны.  
\- Он нравился тебе, - понял Оптимус. - Сенатор Шоквейв.  
\- Да. До эмпураты. Сейчас это не имеет значения. В любом случае я могу только разорвать нашу с ним договоренность. Полагаю, он согласится.  
\- Он влюблен в тебя, - Повторил Прайм.  
\- Это невозможно! - Мираж треснул по платформе, - его больше нет!  
Оптимус только скинул обрезанную запись со словами Мегатрона, и вышел из медотсека.  
\- Что ты там творишь, что показатели шкалят? - Рэтчет хотел войти, но Оптимус удержал.  
\- Дай ему десять бриймов.  
\- Оптимус?  
Под взглядом медика даже Прайм чувствовал себя неуютно, как пойманные на распитии авиационного хайджета миниботы... Был такой случай, Рэтчет их сначала откачивал, потом полцикла ругал. Оптимус отрицательно помотал шлемом и отошел в сторону, придержав Рэтчета за руку.  
\- Дай ему время обработать сообщенную мной информацию. Шоквейв больше не пытался прорваться или закинуть шпионов?  
\- Нет. Дело в Шоквейве? Что он ещё выкинул?  
\- Сохранил эмоции. Не все, но частично, - Оптимус потер шлем, - Мегатрон уверен, что это издевательство от исполнителей эмпураты, я так не уверен.  
\- И ты сообщил об этом Миражу, - протянул медик с нехорошими интонациями. - После чего наш известный своей сдержанностью разведчик разнервничался так, что медподдержка выдернула меня по тревоге. Оптимус, если это новый план Мегатрона - завязать личными связями самых активных политических игроков, чтоб не рыпались, то я его не одобряю. И твоего авторства не вижу.  
Оптимус хрипнул вокалайзером, желая оспорить его слова, но потом кивнул.  
\- Я подумаю над этим. Спасибо, Рэтчет, но Мираж должен знать. Проследи, чтобы он в остальном спокойно дочинился.

 

**22.**

Оптимус неторопливо шел по западному коридору Небесных Шпилей. Подсветка лишь намечала эвакуационные пути, из огромных окон виднелся только далекий блеск прожектора на десептиконской стройке, и редкие звезды. Ночь на этой стороне Кибертона, редкое явление, всего лишь раз в шестнадцать циклов - период вращения планеты вокруг звезды-донора был сбит во время войны.   
Из-за этого все разбежались - работать в темноте оказалось удивительно некомфортно, а энергию еще приходилось экономить, так что Оптимус объявил ночи нерабочими циклами.  
Тем удивительнее было услышать голоса из-за одной двери.  
\- Это невыносимо! - Проул никогда не говорил при Оптимусе таким страдающим тоном, - он издевается!  
\- Издевайся жестче! Предложи ему энергон с деактивантом!  
\- Пробовал, не берет...  
Проул вздохнул, захохотал Джазз. Вот с кем он говорит.  
\- А подсунуть? Слушай, я тебя научу - соблазняешь Тарна, в свой энергон добавляешь отравы и вводишь себе противоядие, а он пусть мучается!  
Судя по грохоту и ругани, Проул то ли кинул в Джазза датападом, то ли врезал. Диверсант всё равно смеялся.  
\- Тебе проще - тебе никто не рассказывает длинные пассажи из речей Мегатрона, перебиваемые актуальными данными, - вздохнул, наконец Проул. - И я его послать не могу! Я должен с ним работать!  
Оптимус все-таки осторожно маякнул от дверей. Смех стих, и вошел он уже в рабочую атмосферу.  
\- Смотрю, у вас тут совещание, - он сел на стол напротив Джазза, - с отравой и соблазнением неэффективно. Лучше напевать, слегка фальшивя, у Тарна исключительно тонкий слух. И ничего противозаконного.  
\- А ты знаешь толк, босс, - Джазз хмыкнул, и даже тактик слегка улыбнулся:  
\- Это сработало бы, работай мы в одном пространстве, но во время дистанционных контактов это будет выглядеть искусственно и натянуто.  
\- А ты типа рабочую музыку включай, - оживился Джазз, - мы с Саундвейвом тебе рабочую подборочку сделаем, он Тарна не любит за садизм, оказывается.  
\- Садизм? Саундвейв?  
\- Да. Он если убивает, то убивает сразу, а Тарну нужно помучить, запугать.  
Оптимус нервно хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. Джазз лучше него знал, что у Саундвейва в любом случае были Лазербик и Френзи на пыточных работах, а сам он умел допрашивать так, что иногда лучше б пытки.  
\- Помню я всё, - отмахнулся Джазз на непроизнесенное. - Саундвейв тоже тот ещё оплавок, но лучше Тарна, как по мне.  
\- Поддерживаю, - тактик присел с ними рядом.  
\- Сложно? - Спросил Оптимус.  
\- Достал, - признался Проул, - придраться не к чему, вежлив по старой довоенной норме, как равный равному. Корректен. Лакун или ошибок в его сводках и анализах я тоже не нашел пока что, но... Эта его уверенность в победе Мегатрона даже меня доводит до желания выстрелить оплавку в оптику.  
\- Не смягчай, он над тобой издевается, - Джазз сжал Проулу плечевой блок, - толкает речи Мегатрона, использует свой голос, хотя знает про мои фильтры. Просто делает это, чтоб не придраться было.  
\- Надо и над ним издеваться, - постановил Оптимус весело.  
Будто в ответ на его слова окна залило ярчайшей вспышкой света, и все трое слетели со своих мест, вскидывая оружие и падая в позиции за предметами обстановки. Но ударная волна не пришла, не было грохота - только яркий свет, меняющий оттенок в каком-то забытом ритме.  
\- Эй! - Джазз рискнул высунуться, - это безопасно. Шлакоеды десептиконские выделываются!  
\- В смысле? - Оптимус тоже встал, откалибровал фильтры и охнул - яркая подсветка заливала золотым и синим сиянием стены и шпили внешнего контура центрального здания Айкона. Все то, что десептиконы втихую монтировали на нижних уровнях, они подняли и собрали в основную коробку зданий и часть защитной обшивки, повторяя старые контуры. Красота этого просто поражала воображение. И заставляла рычать.  
"Мы, мы главные в Айконе", - как будто кричала подсветка.  
\- Ржавые выпендрежники, - Оптимус сжал кулак, - Проул, ты обязан переиграть Тарна!

 

**23.**

Проул просматривал входящие с особым тщанием. В основном от новосозданной межфракционной полиции автоботы ничего не ждали и вопросы старались решать самостоятельно, ржавые параноики, но каждый новый цикл нес ему надежду на что-нибудь интересное. Тарн этот ящик пока не просматривал, так что заодно Проулу попадались и десептиконские запросы. Много. Десептиконы доверяли Тарну значительно больше, чем автоботы - Проулу, хотя Проул за весь свой актив ни одного автобота перед камерами не расчленил.  
Несправедливо!  
"Тандеркракер не выходит на связь уже три цикла!" - Панический запрос был без уточненного адресата, и Проул перекинул его себе, принимая в работу.  
"Скайварп, что у вас произошло? Ссора или он просто улетел?"  
"Слышь, а тебя это почему интересует? - Мгновенно отреагировал Скайварп. Буквально через клик его голос раздался из-за спины:  
\- Проул, тебе больше всех нада, что ли? Ты чего Тандером интересуешься?  
\- Я осуществляю полицейские функции на нашей территории, - тактик сбросил его руку со своего плечевого блока. - Что произошло до исчезновения Тандеркракера?  
\- И шлака это твое дело?!  
Проул молча активировал запись с нескольких камер и следящих спутников, однозначно демонстрирующих Тандера, пересекающего границу со стороны Моря Ржи.  
\- Он идиот? - Изумился Варп. - Там даже кислотники не летают!  
\- Именно это меня и интересует, - Проул поднялся и снова стряхнул настырную руку, - Тандеркакер исчез на непатрулируемой закрытой зоне. Что ему могло там понадобиться?  
Скайварп засопел недовольно, разглядывая карту. Проложил один возможный маршрут, другой, снова засопел:  
\- Не понимаю!  
Проул двинул ему бластером под подбородок, со щелчком активируя:  
\- Хватит пытаться меня лапать, ты понял, ржа с крыльями? Вне зависимости от того, что искал в Море Ржи Тандеркракер или куда он следовал, он нарушил границу территории. Я вызываю Тарна.  
\- Э-э-э, давай вот без Тарна, может, - мгновенно занервничал Варп. - Шлак, ну зачем сразу этого психопата привлекать-то?  
\- А кто его будет искать, врекеры? Ты уверен? Могу Импактора вызвать, - Проул ещё раз щелкнул бластером.  
\- Да что ты ржа злющая! Не знаю я. Мы не докладываемся, а я ща Скримера гоняю, а не за ним слежу, - Варп скрестил руки на кокпите и надулся, как спарклинг, - мож к кому полетел?  
\- Запрет на пересечение границ касается всех. Тебе штраф я тоже вcажу, - Проул прокинул вызов и Тарн ответил как всегда быстро - его изображение появилось на экране буквально через клик. Не давая ему начать новое безумно длинное приветствие, тактик перекинул часть данных. - У нас неприятная ситуация - незаконное пересечение автоботских границ двумя сикерами: один из них за моей спиной, сигнал второго утерян в Море Ржи. Требую помощи в поисках.  
\- Чо? Я? Незаконно? - Растерялся Варп.  
\- Для пересечения границы ты должен подавать запрос в полицейское управление, то есть Тарну или мне, - Проул взял его за крыло и повернул к огромному плакату, где описывалась схема пересечения границы, - изучи, пока Тарн добирается.  
\- Море Ржи, - голос у Тарна прозвучал мечтательно, - там исчезают на ворны.  
Варпа передернуло.  
\- А может он типа перелетел и там с кем-нибудь...  
\- Порочит дело и образ десептиконов как ваш ведущий? - Голос Тарна завибрировал гневом, и Проул с невозмутимым выражением на фейсплейте активировал звуковую систему. Бодрый ритм танцевальной музыки пронесся по помещению, Варп даже крыльями дернул, но тактик уменьшил звук.  
\- Пора объявлять Тандеркракера в розыск.  
Тарн скривился куда сильнее, даже под маской было заметно. Проул сохранял спокойствие, прикрывающее злорадство:  
\- Объявляйте. Если он пропал в Море Ржи, Лорд будет очень недоволен, - скрипнул Варп.  
\- Я займусь этим вопросом, - мрачно пообещал командир ДЖД, - лично. И тобой, Скайварп, тоже!  
Связь прервалась, и Варп как-то мгновенно притих:  
\- Слышь, Проул, может я у вас посижу?  
Тактик хотел было возразить и выгнать его, но джет вполне мог быть источником важных данных, так что отдавать его Тарну... нет.  
\- Иди вон к диноботам, - предложил Проул. - Только не высовывайся. Или к аэриалботам, вы вроде как знакомы.  
\- Ага!  
\- Но не шути там над ними, - вспомнил вдруг Проул, - кое-кто тебя терпеть не может и готов оторвать твой дурной шлем. Сиди тихо, принеси энергона. Не нарушай маскировку, если не хочешь попасться Тарну.  
По крайней мере, на это была надежда. Тарн не сразу его найдет, по крайней мере. Насколько знал Проул, ДЖД не были в курсе взаимоотношений Скайварпа, Тандкракера и аэриалботов.  
\- И прочитай уже правила! - Рявкнул Проул в фиолетовую вспышку.  
Но все же - к кому летел Тандеркракер через Море Ржи?

 

**24.**

Шум привлек внимание Оптимуса еще от въезда в командный центр. К его удивлению - орал Проул, чей голос иногда перекрывали Силверболт и Эйррэйд. Странно, что здесь делают аэриалботы? Они вообще занимались монтированием и контролем платформ очистки воздуха и обеззараживания территории, получая информацию по связи. Мимо него проехала медплатформа под управлением ухмыляющегося ФерстЭйда, повернула к кабинету Проула.  
А вот это уже интересно. Оптимус пошел за ним.  
\- ...незачем было тащить их ко мне! - Рычал Проул, вытянувшись во весь рост, на Силверболта. - Могли сразу отдать их в медблок! ФерстЭйд, забери этих двоих.  
Груда металла на платформе странно развернулась, из грудного отсека Эйррейда торчали рука и шлем Скайварпа, который тотчас же замахал руками:  
\- О, Прайм, привет! Мегатрон хотел к тебе заглянуть!  
\- Благодарю за предупреждение. Что случилось?  
\- Я тут им вернул потерю, а они драться!  
Только теперь Оптимус заметил, что возле Силверболта стоит крошечный, размером с минибота, джет. Он вспомнил его мгновенно: одна из первых потерь, погибший во взрыве Эйррейзор.  
\- Я был в стазисе, - развел джет руками, - Скайварп зачем-то спрятал меня в сабспейс и забыл.  
\- Ну не упомнишь всего! - Заорал Варп. Эйррейд злобно треснул его по макушке, - эй, он же актив, чо вы не рады!  
\- Я очень рад, - сказал Оптимус негромко, - Ты пропустил всю войну, Эйррейзор. Хоть завидуй.  
\- По крайней мере, я не пропустил мир, - улыбнулся мелкий джет. - Рэйд, аккуратнее. Я всё-таки ему активом обязан.  
\- Эта кислотная ржа как-то очень вовремя про тебя вспомнил, - прорычал Эйррейд, - как только ему понадобилось убежище, так сразу "Ну мы же друганы", "Да я вас летать учил!" и финалом "А вот кто у меня есть!".  
\- Летать учил? - Оптимус повернулся к Силверболту.  
\- Ну... было один раз, - смутился командир аэриалботов. - Как раз шли переговоры об обмене пленников, и мы... так получилось.  
\- Они меня потом почти грохнули, мы в расчете, - мгновенно нажаловался Варп, - тогда Суперион мне так треснул! Знаешь как долго чинили. И опять дерутся.  
\- Эйд, забери их у меня! - Рявкнул Проул, - или я сейчас его точно пристрелю.  
Ферст Эйд очень старался сдержать хихиканье.  
\- Пациенты должны лежать тихо и молча, - он активировал режим подавления, чтобы два сплавленных летуна не брыкались, и лихо развернулся на медплатформе к выходу. - Силвер, пусть кто-то из твоих мне поможет с этими идиотами в госпитале.  
\- Да, сейчас.  
\- Свободны, - подтвердил Проул.  
Оптимус дождался, пока все покинут кабинет, оставляя их с тактиком наедине, и вопросительно дернул антеннами.  
\- Тарн очень недоволен Первой триадой, - вздохнул Проул, - Старскрим позорит десептиконов, Тандеркракер пропал при нелегальном пересечении границы, Скайварп прячется у нас. Будь на моем месте Ультра Магнус, он уже заложил бы в смету тюрьму для таких беженцев.  
\- Категоричность Тарна общеизвестна, - хмыкнул Оптимус. - Зачем тюрьма? Старскрим "позорит десептиконов" так, что я не против был бы еще нескольких таких "позорящих". Спрингер выглядит озадаченным, но явно доволен больше, чем в самом начале. Ультра Магнус скоро прибудет, мы поймали его сообщение - несколько кораблей автоботов и нейтралов, так что у тебя будет много работы.  
\- О да.  
\- Что случилось с Тандеркракером?  
\- Исчез над Морем Ржи. Пересек границу нелегально, обратно не пролетал, но возможно он облетел Море Ржи и влетел за Полихексом, если зачем-то хотел вернуться на десептиконские территории незамеченным. В сетях не зарегистрирован, его аккаунты оффлайн с момента пересечения границы, всё это очень странно. Скайварп не понимает, в чем может быть дело, они не ссорились, - Проул явно размышлял вслух больше, чем докладывал.  
\- Старскрим?  
\- Игнорирует мои запросы. Как всегда, - Проул передернул плечевыми блоками. - Впрочем, я никакой реальной информации от Старскрима и не жду. По свидетельствам Варпа последние полворна Первая Триада вместе почти не собирается, но и не враждует между собой. С десептиконской стороны этим занимается Тарн, но похоже без поисков в Море Ржи не обойтись. Я сам поеду.  
\- И как именно ты собираешься это сделать? Проул, у тебя нет коррозионностойкой защиты.  
\- Нет, - согласился Проул, - нанесу поверх брони.  
Оптимус смотрел на него очень и очень скептично. Потом улыбнулся, сам удивившись пришедшей идее:  
\- У Тарна есть защита и довольно большая кабина. И он обязан сотрудничать.  
\- Не согласится. К тому же чтобы я полез к этому ржавому шарку в корпус? - Проула передернуло. Он взял со стола свои любимые мощные бластеры и запасные источники энергии к ним, пристроил на бедрах. Пугалку для скреплетов и инсектиконов, пару закапсулированных разведывательных дронов. Оптимус наблюдал за сборами с сомнением - никакая обработка не спасет Проула от активной ржи, но действительно, как заставить Тарна? Написал Рэтчет, поинтересовавшись, в своем ли Проул уме, раз желает с небольшой обработкой лезть в ржу, Оптимус подтвердил, что работает над этим, и они вышли из кабинета одновременно.  
В коридоре стоял Тарн. Неподвижный темный корпус с широкими плечами, в обмотках траков, угрожающе просверкивающий линзами и инсигнией. Оптимус обрадовался, что подавил рефлекс приставить бластер к его шлему - от неожиданности. Проул дернулся, но сделал вид, что всего лишь проверяет комплектацию бластеров. На всякий случай Оптимус положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Тарн?  
\- Приветствую, Прайм, - десептикон слегка изменил положение шлема в каком-то полупоклоне, и сразу же Оптимус вспомнил еще двоих ревнителей традиций - Ультра Магнуса и Скайфайра. Вот бы заставить этих троих общаться между собой вместо запугивания окружающих.  
\- Я прибыл для поисков пропавшего Тандеркракера, чтобы восстановить закон и порядок во всех пределах Кибертрона, - высокопарно продолжал Тарн. - И разумеется, автоботы могут рассчитывать на мою помощь в расследовании этого происшествия.  
\- Отлично! - Согласился Оптимус, - подвези Проула в своей кабине, у него нет соответствующей защиты. Жду от вас рапорт через два цикла.  
Он пожалел, что фейсплейт Тарна закрыт такой плотной маской - оттуда очень интересно звякнуло.  
\- Я не...  
\- Это лучшее содействие, которое ты можешь оказать, - так же высокопарно сообщил Оптимус и быстро ушел, чтобы засмеяться подальше от чужих аудиодатчиков.  
Рэтчету он отписался "вопрос решен" и добавил короткое видео эпизода.

 

**25.**

Оптимус удобно расположился в собственной кварте. Удивительное ощущение - не рубка, не рабочая зона, не мостик. Мирное, полностью его место... странно. Кто-то из ремонтников вместо обычной платформы установил ему продвинутую, с меняющимся рельефом мягкой поверхности, так что сейчас Оптимус удобно устроился как в довоенном кресле, порой поглядывая на вспышки стройки за окном.  
Всё равно он работал, конечно. Административная работа съедала его время без остатка: когда он заканчивал ворохи отчетов и согласований одного цикла, начинался новый. Впрочем, сегодня бухгалтерские отчеты Миража он читал как захватывающий детектив. Цикл назад прошел первый раунд налоговой отчетности, и новая экономическая политика Миража не просто оправдала себя - она перекрыла все возможные ожидания.  
Проект сначала показался Прайму слишком оптимистичным, но изучая блок за блоком, он понимал, что Мираж даже преуменьшил. В бюджете наконец-то появились свободные деньги, и экономика автоботов впервые за сотни ворн превысила десептиконскую. Скоро Мегатрон об этом узнает. Оптимус не удержался от ухмылки.  
Мираж же предложил десептиконские фирмы оборотом больше ста тысяч уников за отчетный период обязывать менять форму собственности на публичную, и принимать минимум одного автобота в учредители. Рискованный шаг, Оптимус при обсуждении предупреждал его о возможных негативных последствиях, но этим правом внезапно воспользовались даже десептиконы с меньшим оборотом. Разошлась шутка, что автобот - на удачу. Из двадцати двух уже зарегистрированных крупных фирм и компаний у восемнадцати смешанное управление. Открылась масса разных заведений: торговых и производственных фирм, развлекательных центров, форумов, информ-баз, баз холо, и меха откуда-то брали деньги, чтобы их там тратить, удивительно. Вот это больше всего поражало Оптимуса - почти у всех оказались заначки "на всякий случай".  
Мигнул выделенный канал.  
Джазз прислал кадр бесконечного, почти пустого стеклянного пляжа с надписью "Нейтра-Кибертрон 0-1!"  
"Успех?" - Уточнил Оптимус быстро.  
"Обещают открыть границы в следующем ворне!" - Джазз даже по связи сиял.  
Все-таки с белковыми цивилизациями было удобно: едва начавшееся перемирие уже казалось им долгим, ведь прошла чуть ли не треть их среднего жизненного цикла.  
Другое письмо Оптимус смотрел не раз, но возвращался к нему снова и снова. Прекрасно оформленное, дорогое даже на вид, оно уведомляло, что Великая мать Турхулона готова выделить бессрочную квоту на троих автоботов за период - восстановление и реабилитацию от военных травм. Троих - это было намного больше, чем ни одного. Выбрать бы вот только... Персептора? Рэтчета? Пережившего фактический плен Эйррейзора? Импактора? Ох, слишком многим нужна была реабилитация, и Оптимус с сожалением отложил пока этот вопрос. Его нельзя было решать единолично, а медики пока были вне зоны досягаемости, не хотелось тревожить их редкий отдых.  
Последнее дело. Оптимус медлил почти брийм, но все же открыл папку, забитую непрочитанными письмами.  
"Только одного, - пообещал он себе, - я рассмотрю только одно тюремное прошение, а потом буду отдыхать сам".  
Выбрать случайно? Выбрать самому? Он ненавидел эту часть своих обязанностей, но и передоверить никому не мог. Когда мог, он старался проверять приговоры хотя бы в том же ворне, чтобы не было перегибов со стороны законников.  
Только одно.  
Прайм открыл списки и первым же его внимание притянул запрос от Арси. Она писала, информируя о смещении сроков заключения, что уже две трети срока прошло, просьба вернуть на фронт, она хочет воевать... Оптимус коротко проглядел досье - уничтожение десептиконов на нейтральных территориях, случайные жертвы, неподчинение приказам, сопротивление при аресте. Ультра Магнус закрыл дело и вынес приговор. Разделение Искры и корпуса. Для других жестоко, но, кто знает, для Арси может быть и гуманно... Несчастный скаут, пережившая эксперименты психопата, ненавидящая десептиконов самой концертрированной ненавистью. Пользуется этим немного странным "фемским" лексиконом. Почти шесть ворн пытала попавшегося ей мучителя, прежде чем убить.  
Если удастся реабилитировать Арси, это будет хороший пример остальным.   
"Помилование утверждаю. Ограничение на передвижения: направить сразу ко мне тюремным транспортом, высший приоритет движения".  
Фортресс Максимус, комендант Гарруса 9, почти мгновенно подтвердил получение приказа.  
Поговорить с ней, и отправить на Турхулон. Вот одна кандидатура. Вторым - Импактора, поскольку Спрингер пока что справляется сам. Над третьим он ещё подумает.

 

**26.**

Дверь открылась с омерзительным скрипом, и Оптимус внутренне выругался - кислотная пыль забивала все стыки, и двери скрипели, давая десептиконам неиссякаемый источник для шуточек. Как они сами справлялись с пылью, Оптимус ещё не вычислил, но у них скрипа не было. Впрочем, вопрос мог бы решаться сотней дронов… которых у автоботов не было. По крайней мере на такие маловажные занятия.  
\- Прайм! - Старскрим заорал прямо с порога, и Оптимусу резко стало не до пыли, - какого ржавого шлака ты делаешь с моей Триадой! Почему они оба здесь пропали!  
\- Старскрим, какого шлака ТЫ орешь в моем кабинете?  
\- Эту развалюху, недостойную даже того, чтобы в ней хранили дохлых инсектиконов, ты называешь своим кабинетом? - Притворно изумился джет, разводя руками. - А я-то думал, ты просто случайно остановился постоять в самом грязном и пыльном помещении автоботской стороны, полюбоваться на наш Дворец. Так вот, возвращаясь к моему вопросу - где Тандеркракер и Скайварп?! Они пропали на твоей территории и я не получил ни единого ответа от твоего тактика.  
\- Почему ты не запрашиваешь их напрямую? - Оптимус отвечал очень сдержанно, - это же твоя триада. Если ты полагаешь, что они были похищены, то можешь направить запрос начальнику десептиконской полиции Тарну, и он с удовольствием поучаствует в решении этой проблемы.  
Чем дальше он говорил, тем сложнее было не рассмеяться - такая ярость отражалась у Старскрима на фейсплейте. А он подновился, осознал Оптимус - изменил окраску, остановившись на сочетании алого, белого и темно-серого, без синих элементов. Немного сменил молд, на плечи добавились сложного вида турели, а нуль-пушки ушли под броню. Надо бы тоже обновить корпус...  
\- Я запрашивал уже и Тарна, и Проула, и замещающего его Рэд Алерта, - джет гневно выпрямился, скрестив руки над кокпитом и вздернув крылья. - Никакого ответа. А то, что оба они пересекли границу только в одном направлении, заставляет меня подозревать очередную диверсию - от тебя и Матрицы!  
\- Странно, что сотриадники не доверяют тебе до такой степени. Тандеркракер исчез несколько циклов назад в Море Ржи. Скайварпу больше нравится быть среди автоботов, и если он не отвечает, у него есть веские причины, я уверен.  
Под маской можно было даже улыбаться, сохраняя спокойный голос по вокалайзерам, чем Оптимус и пользовался. Из коридора раздался странный грохот, и Оптимус выщелкнул из руки бластер. Глядя на него, и Старскрим позволил нуль-пушкам выскользнуть из пазов.  
\- Вот же ржавая шестерня! - Проул ввалился в кабинет, - Тарн, да поставь ты его! Я говорю, что в медотсек надо!  
\- Тарн?  
\- Старскрим.  
\- Проул? Что вы?..  
\- Тебе, Старскрим, приказом нашего Лорда и Повелителя запрещено пересекать границы...  
\- Заткнись! Заглохни!  
\- Может меня уже кто-то отправит в медблок?!  
Треск пространства:  
\- О, Тандер нашелся! Пошли тусить к аэриалботам?  
\- Оптимус, они...  
\- ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ ВСЕ!  
Присутствующие действительно замолчали и с некоторой опаской посмотрели на Оптимуса - Прайм не часто позволял себе так орать даже на поле боя.  
\- Скайварп. Доставь Тандеркракера в госпиталь. Старскрим. Исчезни из моего кабинета. Твои драгоценные сотриадники актив, если ты их достал, это не мои проблемы. Проул. Останься, мне нужен доклад. Тарн. Я предпочту не спрашивать, почему из коридора на меня смотрит искроед, просто исчезни вместе с командой, по правилам ты работаешь со своей территории.  
Оптимус медленно стравил горячий воздух, оглядывая их жестким взглядом. Нужно будет извиниться перед Проулом. Потом. Через пару кликов их действительно оставили одних, и Оптимус показал Проулу на кресло. Тактик прохромал вперед и с облегчением сел:  
\- Простите, командующий, я не смог остановить Тарна.  
\- Ничего страшного, с ним вообще сложно справиться, если ты не Мегатрон, я полагаю. Что произошло?  
\- Если кратко, Тандеркракер наткнулся на дикие инсектиконьи рои, его подстрелили, и эти пятнадцать циклов он прятался в останках некоего крупного триплекса, дезактивного. Сильно не в настроении, но к кому летел - не признался.  
Оптимус проверил данные - да, пятнадцать циклов. Время как в глотку искроеда проваливается.  
\- Думаю, мы скоро сами узнаем. Я закрою от полетов эти области, нужно провесить предупреждающе маяки с записью, что пропавших там искать не будем, - Оптимус помолчал, - или это слишком жестко?  
\- Там могут быть другие пострадавшие, - Проул глянул в окно, на роскошный дворец десептиконов, - отказ искать лишит их надежды. Но предупреждать про инсектиконьи зоны необходимо, особенно конов. Они дошлака самоуверенные.  
\- Как твое взаимодействие с Тарном?  
\- Я безумно хочу выдрать ему вокалайзеры наболт, - Проул сжал кулаки. - Или сплавить их так, чтобы ни один медик не восстановил. Но по делу придраться не к чему, я и Тандеркракер ехали у него в кабине, это нас спасло. Моя глушилка пригодилась - этот психопат, кажется, собирался петь инсектам гимны, чтобы не трогали.  
\- В общем и целом, вы справились, - заключил Оптимус.  
Он вдруг почувствовал, до какой степени устал, и Проул, будто уловив его чувства, поспешил отправиться в медблок сам.

Шлак. Страшная вымотанность и неожиданные вспышки злости Оптимуса тревожили. Ведь если бы его сейчас не послушались все эти шлаковы десептиконы, он бы... начал стрелять? Врезал? В войну он не всегда чувствовал такую ярость и желание бить, как сегодня. Еще и комментарии Старскрима по поводу их зданий… Оптимус сжал кулаки, ударил по терминалу и глухо зарычал. Наглый, скандальный недобитый шарк!  
"Рэтчет, как у тебя в медблоке? Помощь не нужна?"  
"Всё в норме. Я позвал Гримлока и Айронхайда обеспечивать покой и порядок, так что Скример орет на Варпа снаружи. Кстати, тебе понравится - Тандеркракера ждал Спрингер".  
"Я поражаюсь открывшимся талантам нашего командира ударной команды, - Оптимус медленно стравил уже чуть менее раскаленный воздух, - в любом случае, он достаточно занимает Старскрима, чтобы тот меньше мешал нам. Надеюсь, он возьмет на себя всю триаду. Готов дать ему за это награду "Укротитель сикеров".  
Рэтчет хмыкнул, и Оптимуса слегка отпустило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой части есть отсылка к нашему старому тексту "Части большего", про взаимоотношения аэриалботов и Скайварпа:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065333


	5. Chapter 5

**31.**

Казалось, Мегатрон ждал этого вызова, так быстро он ответил.  
"Ты сманил мою Первую Триаду", - начал он с ходу, вместо приветствия, но голос звучал весело, и он не убирал от сообщения фон. Жаркий фон, от которого вздрогнули антенны.  
"Не моя вина, что десептиконы от тебя бегут, - Оптимус не мог не улыбаться, - боишься остаться там один?"  
"Нисколько! На моей стороне десептиконов всегда хватит. Где встретимся?"  
"Прилетай ко мне в кварту, - Оптимус добавил к тексту координаты. - Говорят, у тебя есть маскировка? Проула я предупрежу, чтобы не реагировал на твою метку, но тут - как ты сам признаешь - шляются всякие шлаковы десептиконы".  
"Через джоор их будет на одного больше".  
"Жду".  
Оптимус ещё раз проверил, чтобы все было в порядке. Дверь не скрипела, звукоизоляция справлялась, замки стояли достаточно мощные, чтобы удержать десептикона. Он снял маску, трансформировал платформу в кресло и сел, надеясь не думать, что оценивает собственную позу с точки зрения привлекательности.  
Это все Старскрим.  
Прекрасный полированный джет провоцировал сравнение, и пока что Оптимус проигрывал по всем параметрам - угловатый некрасивый корпус, битая броня в заплатках и полосах сварных швов, недополирован, местами недокрашен. Пребывание на Турхулоне помогло ему немного восстановиться, но всё равно... Оптимус бессильно зарычал, стискивая кулаки.  
\- Что на этот раз тебя раздражает? - Тяжелый черный суперджет опустился на внутренней площадке, вальяжно трансформировался. - Дай угадаю - Скример?  
\- Ты поставил прослушку в моей кварте? - Оптимус не поднялся, - входи.  
Мегатрону он сейчас тоже проигрывал. Новый корпус, очень удачно сменен дизайн. Со старым Оптимус связывал слишком много шлаково неприятных воспоминаний. Подсветка делала его легче, темная броня закрывала далекие огни, оставляя лишь вычерченный силуэт, и яркий отблеск линз. Оптимус уже сам начинал фонить, как-то особенно тяжело и мрачно. И когда Мегатрон подошел ближе, медленно протянув руку к его плечевому блоку и антеннам, даже не шевельнулся. Выждал еще несколько кликов легких касаний, и когда внутренний голос подсказал - "можно, сейчас" - рванулся вверх и вперед, откинув десептикона к стене и вцепившись в черные пластины захватом.  
Мегатрон собрался, и почти смог ударить в ответ, как Оптимус жестко впился в его губы, мгновенно подкосив всю волю к сопротивлению. Победное возбуждение билось где-то под шлемом, когда Мегатрон подался назад, как будто ослабив напор, поддаваясь, и на этот раз обхватывая корпус без цели его пережать. Прайм вбил его в стену, прижался всем корпусом, взвинчивая излучение. Десептикон ответил, сам раскрывая фон, и рассмеялся, как только Оптимус оторвался от его губ:  
\- Я ждал этого от тебя раньше.  
\- Ты малого от меня ждешь, - прорычал Прайм, сжимая захват все сильнее, - ты всё ещё плохо меня знаешь.  
Мегатрон собирался возразить, но в следующий клик Оптимус впился дентапластом в его шейные магистрали, пробив армирование. Струйки энергона мгновенно заструились по черной броне, вспыхнув на полосках подсветки. Мегатрон вскрикнул, но ударить не смог - Оптимус сильно сжал его под шлемом, меняя конфигурацию канала нейроствола, и ослабляя контроль над корпусом. Энергон из разорванной магистрали был до шлака вкусным, и Оптимус глотал и облизывал, пока система саморемонта не закрыла пробой.  
\- Ты шлаков... - Мегатрон подавился вскриком, когда ладонь жестко отжала его паховую броню.  
\- А ты протек, - Оптимус сам поражался мрачному торжеству в голосе, будто самое темное, что в нем было, вырвалось наконец на волю.  
\- Не думал, что тебе может нравиться подобное, - десептикон двинулся на пробу, но Оптимус заломил ему правую руку с пушкой, вынуждая оставаться на месте. Темная часть желаний предлагала вообще выломать шарнир наболт, чтобы этот желанный корпус не противился. Подавить разрушение получилось с трудом, и Оптимус поцеловал снова, уже жестче, кусая и слизывая потеки. Удерживаться от серьезных повреждений получалось всё лучше и лучше, он уже царапал полоски не так, чтобы Мегатрон вздрагивал от боли, стискивал пальцы в приемном канале, чтобы он сам подавался вперед и вверх, немного, но все же подчиняясь.  
\- Ты нишлака обо мне не знаешь,- Оптимус поцеловал его почти нежно, а потом снова укусил, до энергонового потека.  
\- Тебе нравится личный энергон из систем побежденных? Да, не знал, - хмыкнул десептикон. Даже не дрогнул, когда Оптимус снова укусил магистрали, пробивая насквозь, размазал потеки по броне, ощущая себя хуже, чем в их первую встречу, когда глотнул синтетика. Слизнул, щедро сбрасывая разряды с глоссы, и от среагировавшей полосы подсветки Мегатрона слегка вздернуло.  
\- Мне нравится твой энергон, - Оптимус скользнул по броне, - и когда ты не сопротивляешься, хотя знаешь, что будет дальше.  
Он медленно убрал пальцы из внешней мембраны порта, погладил снаружи, заставляя ее закрыться быстрее, облизнул самые кончики - так, чтобы Мегатрон это видел.  
\- Мне сопротивляться? - Шлаков десептикон широко улыбался, и совершенно не собирался дрожать в ужасе или... Оптимус выбросил это наболт из обработки, продолжая его держать и воздействовать на полосы подсветки пальцами и глоссой. Ему нравились их вспышки, эти потеки энергона по броне, изменение фона, все усиливающиеся, и наконец - неопределенный рывок, погашенный усилием воли.  
\- Я просто подожду, когда ты не сможешь больше терпеть возбуждение контуров, - пообещал Оптимус.  
\- Мы застрянем здесь очень надолго, - Мегатрон коротко хмыкнул, - ты сам сорвешься быстрее. Или я тебя сконнекчу.  
Он подцепил фейсплейт Оптимуса, дернул к себе, сам целуя ничуть не менее жестко. Поцелуй, укус, глосса по потекам, разряды, продирающий по всем этим повреждениям и свежезакрытым магистралям - некоторое время Оптимус просто наслаждался прикосновениями, создавал иллюзию собственного ослабевания, пока готовил переконфигурацию некоторых систем. Он отпустил руку Мегатрона, притерся ближе, когда десептикон потянул. Процарапал светящиеся полосы на грудной броне, положил на них пальцы и пробросил разряд напрямую от Искры.  
Вскрик был именно тем, чего ему хотелось - восхитительно сорвавшийся и громкий. Следующий разряд Оптимус сбросил прямо на приемную мембрану, Мегатрон не заорал только каким-то мучительным усилием, выгнувшись и замерев так.  
Грудная броня, казавшаяся монолитной, медленно приоткрылась.  
\- У тебя очень много подсветки, - прошептал Оптимус, снова прикусывая манящие магистрали. Скользнул по едва заметно хрипящим вокалайзерам. - Потрясающая выдержка, но очень много подсветки. Приступим?  
\- Ты извращенный шарк! - Мегатрон мучительным усилием смог откинуть его от себя, но Оптимус со смехом просто швырнул десептикона на мягкую платформу и навалился. Еще один разряд, спущенный по правой руке и пушке от запястья до наплечника, удержать рывок, лизнуть полоску на шлеме. Поймать губы, скользнуть глоссой до самой глубины, заставляя сбрасывать энергон через горловой шлюз - Оптимус прекрасно помнил это мучительно-сладкое чувство, когда кто-то пьет твой энергон прямо из губ.  
\- Я хочу коннектить тебя, пока не сплавишься, - доверительно прошептала его темная часть, - а потом слить Искры.  
\- Ты сам сплавишься, - прошептал Мегатрон, с видимым усилием подняв руку и поймав его шлем. Скользнул когтями по подрагивающей от возбуждения антенне. - Но ничего не имею... против. Шлак, Оптимус, эти контуры слишком чувствительны, хватит!  
\- Отлично. То, что я искал.  
Мегатрон судорожно застонал, когда Оптимус вновь царапнул светящуюся полоску, провел по ней по всей длине, и резко щелкнул разрядом.  
\- Это ведь небоевые апгрейды, - прошептал Оптимус, - ты знал, что войны не будет, так? - Он снова резко щелкнул по полоске, - как будто под меня делал корпус.  
Мысли путались, сбоили, будто все самое мрачное с войны сконцентрировалось, оглушило белым светом близкого взрыва. Оптимус искал в линзах Мегатрона ужас, но ловил только собственное искаженное, разбитое гранями отражение. Напряжение, внимание, возможно даже отражение боли от остро реагирующей на воздействия нейросети, но никакого шлакова страха, которого так хотела темная часть Прайма.  
Сделать ещё только один шаг навстречу своим желаниям, раз уж этот проржавевший процом десептикон не боится, значит можно. Можно...

Мысли путались, Оптимус встряхнул шлемом, когда после перезагрузки эмоциональный блок продолжал посылать сигналы о сбое протоколов обработки. Приподнялся, всем корпусом ощущая приятную пост-коннектную дрожь. Слизнул с пальцев потеки энергона из систем Мегатрона, этот вкус ему... Стоп. Так, стоп, какого шлака? Что он... сделал? Внутри будто подорвало. Мегатрон выглядел готовым пациентом медбея: разорванные и кое-как залатанные саморемонтом магистрали, вывернутая с мест подсветка, расколотый, погасший знак десептиконов. Одновременно хотелось привести его онлайн и тихо сбежать, вызвав медиков. Что это было?  
Память не стерлась, она будто поджидала, как Искроед, набросилась, погружая его в воспоминания о кошмарном, оверлордовском каком-то наслаждении.  
Оптимус судорожно вцепился в собственную антенну, разрядом по неё принуждая себя частично перезагрузить видеозахват и восприятие данных, но шлакова реальность никуда не делась. Он же не этого хотел... Не так, совсем не так, просто немного жестче, чем действовал сам десептикон. Темная часть желаний затаилась, удовлетворенная перезагрузкой, но не пропала. Как можно было надеяться.  
Шлак.  
Прайм медленно встал с платформы, оставляя следы энергона на всем, чего касался. Мегатрон не будет такое терпеть, промелькнула мысль на фоне пустоты. Только бы он не разорвал мирный договор. Вроде не должен, но... Терпеть Мегатрон не будет. Оптимус и сам бы не стерпел, избавился бы от такого партнера...  
Можно ли извиниться?  
Оптимус представил, что Мегатрон бы оставил его в настолько разобранном состоянии и решил, что нет. Он бы за такое убил, невзирая на связь.  
\- Когда ты так мечешься, у меня видеозахват сбоит, - сорванным голосом просипел Мегатрон, включая оптику.  
Оптимус замер и не шевелился, пока десептикон с коротким ругательством приподнялся и сел, коснулся разорванных шейных магистралей, от этого движения снова пропустивших энергон по броне. Подмять бы его сейчас, слизнуть эти шикарные потеки по подсветке...  
\- Хорошо, что я добрался до тебя раньше, чем эта дрянь у тебя под шлемом, - хмыкнул Мегатрон не своим голосом. - Не дергайся. Ты же помнишь, что я ощущаю твои эмоции через связь?  
\- И? - Рыкнул Оптимус.  
\- И от такой смеси страха и вожделения меня самого клинит. Дай восстановителя.  
Оптимус поспешил отойти, вернулся с двумя большими кубами и восстановителем в брикете, какой обычно использовался для тяжелораненых, чтобы заглушить протечку физически. Он ждал, буквально отсчитывая клики - когда Мегатрон почувствует себя в безопасности и сделает свой ход. Только бы не военный! Как он объяснит причины хоть тому же Проулу? Проще выбить себе Искру и самоустраниться, мрачно подумал Оптимус. И Мегатрона заодно утянет коллапсом.  
Менее сумасшедшие идеи не появились.  
\- В целом я на такое не рассчитывал, - десептикон медленно закрывал прорехи на магистралях. - Умеешь же ты удивить.  
\- Что ты будешь делать? - Собственный голос казался Оптимусу чужим.  
\- Ну, в принципе, если обещаешь поддерживать соотношение боли к удовольствию хотя бы четыре к шести, могу поделиться схемами корпуса.  
Оптимус медленно повернулся к нему, едва обуздав гневный вопль. Мегатрон смотрел ровно и спокойно, фирменным давящим взглядом. Он не издевался, а по связи просачивалось разве что лёгкое неудовольствие.  
\- Ты не уходишь? - спросил Оптимус, шагая ближе. Не может быть, этого просто не...  
\- Нет смысла, пока системы не восстановятся до возможности трансформации. Обращаться к твоим медикам я не собираюсь. - До Мегатрона внезапно дошло, и он не сдержал смешок, - нет, не "ухожу". Оптимус, мне не нравится такой коннект, но отказываться от тебя и связи только из-за этого я не собираюсь.  
Он снова фыркнул, такое облегчение наверняка показал фейсплейт Оптимуса. Прайм попытался собрать эмоции под контроль и разобраться что чувствует сам. Мегатрон поймал его руку, подтягивая ближе, заставил сесть рядом, не срываться. Напряжение сходило, расползалось в воздухе, оставляя их вдвоем, пока Оптимус не смог выкрутить руку и взяться за восстановитель, отламывая пластинки и накладывая их на магистрали.   
\- Как ты это делаешь? - Заинтересовался Мегатрон, разрывая тягостное молчание, - дай посмотреть.  
\- Это из лаборатории Персептора, - Оптимус быстро проглядел метку на упаковке, - экспериментальное.  
Он уже привык к тому, что под руками оказываются самые странные вещи, не обратил на это внимания. Мегатрон попробовал отломить часть, покрутил образовавшуюся пластинку, приложил к царапине на броне и внимательно смотрел, как нанитный гель расползается, восстанавливая активную краску и защитное напыление.   
\- У нас такого нет, - сказал он наконец, - отличная штука.  
Ещё несколько кликов они молча растирали пластинки - Мегатрона, кажется, больше интересовал метод разделения брикета. Или он всё-таки думал, что партнер с опасными отклонениями хуже сворма в кварте.  
\- Хватит дергаться, - Мегатрон поймал его под край шлема, коснулся основания антенны, - я никуда не уйду. В конце концов, на войне ты меня пытался убить, а сейчас всего лишь поцарапал.  
Оптимус качнул шлемом, принимая ответ.  
\- И не пробуй сбежать с планеты. Найду, - Мегатрон ухмыльнулся, тут же напомнив, за что его регулярно хотелось разобрать, - мне нужно лететь. Освобожусь через пару циклов. Надеюсь, ты тоже освободишься.  
\- Надеюсь, - пробормотал Оптимус, когда дверь летного выхода закрылась. Хорошая была идея - выбрать подобную кварту. Мысли плавали странными путями - стыд переплавился в общее раздражение, гнетущее недовольство, причем Оптимус понятия не имел, что с ним сделать. Сдаваться Рангу? Хромедому?  
"Рэтчет, ты говорил про какой-то проект нового корпуса для меня, примерно два ворна назад. Он еще существует?"  
"Ты в порядке? Что-то случилось?" - фон сообщения от Рэтчета был тревожный.  
Оптимус тщательно утихомирил свой, чтобы не пугать друга.   
"В полном. Надоело быть ободранным, вот и все. Нужно согласовать, когда я смогу оторваться от дел и лечь на замену".  
"Я пришлю варианты", - Рэтчет, казалось, успокоился.  
А может, и нет. Док обладал совершенно шарктиконьим упрямством и редкой проницательностью, и от одной мысли, что темная сторона окажется известна кому-то ещё - хотя бы личному медику - Оптимуса тряхнуло.  
Нет. Он справится с этим. Даже попросит о помощи - позже. Обязательно, но потом.

 

**32.**

Мираж не называл это инспекцией. Инспекция всех жутко пугала, и вместо нормальной картины работающих компаний ему открывался стерильный мертвый мир. Нет, гораздо проще было приходить неформально - выпить у Сверва, отметив некоторые нарушения регламента, поболтать с Амбулоном, заметив, что у него какие-то странные спреи неизвестного производства… Мираж не собирался проводить репрессии в едва созданных компаниях. Просто аккуратно рекомендовать - это было куда лучше, чем обрушивать на них Магнуса. В список тех, кого только предстояло посетить, он внес Персептора и его свежезарегестрированную химическую компанию. После восстановления прошивки мирного времени и эмоционального блока снайпер внезапно сильно заинтересовался современными десептиконскими разработками.  
Белая зона - пространство, где пересекались фракции - выглядела лихорадочно пульсирующей. Одно удовольствие было смотреть сквозь огромную витрину, каких Мираж не видел уже ворн сто, на снующих снаружи меха. Прямо как на нейтральной планете. Бар, открытый Блерром, выглядел самым мирным местом. Они со Свервом слегка конкурировали - Сверв не пускал десептиконов, Блерр разоружал посетителей, и Мираж с интересом следил за их жизнерадостным противостоянием.  
Сегодня у Блерра над стойкой бара было написано "квадратноголовым запр.".  
С другой стороны, у Сверва сегодня раздавали крохотные порции экзотического энергона с дальних планет, и тщательно собирали отзывы и рейтинги. Мираж предполагал, что дальше эта информация уйдет к заинтересованным лицам, и в скором времени автоботы или десептиконы отправят посольства и экспедиции в дальние пределы устанавливать торговые отношения или возобновлять заброшенные колонии и рудники. Война отобрала у них так много. Хоть бы Оптимус не позволил разразиться новой. У Блерра в эти циклы было поспокойней, Мираж глотнул еще коктейля, стоявшего перед ним. Скоро заканчивается строительство развлекательного кондоминиума, расположенного на его пространстве, на принадлежащие ему деньги, и у него будет еще больше работы.  
\- Какое отношение форма шлема относится к оплате выпивки? - Очень ровный и тяжелый голос раздался со спины.  
Мираж вздрогнул и расплескал энергон. Как он мог не заметить?! Отвлекся, задумался… Шоквейв стоял перед Блерром, позволяя залепить себе пушку, заменяющую руку, пломбой. Блерр улыбался.  
\- Скажем так - введение случайных ограничений позволяет разнообразить развлекательный актив и добавить интереса для повторного и многократного посещения заведения. Хотя бы для того, чтобы посмеяться над теми, кого не пускают. Может вообще снимем твою пушку?  
\- Нет. Она нужна мне.  
\- Не здесь, - Блерр помахал в сторону многочисленных табличек с предупреждениями, - это бар!  
\- Она мне нужна, - повторил Шоквейв.  
\- Тогда пломба! - Блерр недовольно фыркнул, - если ещё раз снимешь внутри, я тебя перестану пускать. У меня безопасно!  
Он мгновенно оказался рядом с Миражом, сменил ему допитый коктейль на полный, и клик спустя ухмылялся Шоквейву снова:  
\- Какой энергон хочешь?  
\- Я выберу позже, - Шоквейв прошел вглубь, в сторону от Миража, и разведчик проследил за четким следом личного излучения.  
\- Разумеется, - не стал спорить Блерр, - у нас в эти циклы хороший выбор.  
"Он уже снимал метку безопасности внутри?" - Уточнил Мираж.  
"Было дело. Закончилось дракой, - подтвердил Блерр. - Боишься?"  
"Нет. Просто любопытно. Не скинешь запись эпизодов? Мне нужна статистика по стычкам и проявлениям агрессии".  
Прикрытие, конечно. Слова Мегатрона в записи не давали ему покоя - эмоции сохранены. Перепутаны, искалечены, ограничены, но сохранены. И Оптимус явно в это поверил, в то, что от его друга сенатора осталось что-то, хотя бы что-то. В этот бред.  
Он почти полцикла пронаблюдал за Шоквейвом, получив запрошенные данные от Блерра. Ничего интересного там не оказалось - десептикон даже не провоцировал стычку, но оказался вовлечен и мгновенно сдернул с пушки заглушку. В "личном" общении Мираж даже этого Шоквейва знал как весьма медленного на агрессию, всегда уточнявшего у противника, действительно ли тот готов атаковать и в случае проигрыша расстаться с активом или оказаться в плену. В конце концов он предложение коннекта получил далеко не в первую встречу. Ладно, хватит бессмысленных наблюдений - дела не ждут, а Мегатрон врал. Наверняка. Опять какой-то его хитрый план.  
Мираж допил, скинул уники на счет - Блерр пытался предложить ему бесплатное обслуживание, но Мираж отругал его и потребовал принимать деньги, бару только предстояло стать по-настоящему самоокупаемым. Неторопливо прошел к выходу. Его невидимость ещё сильно барахлила, так непривычно было ловить чужие взгляды.  
На улице, в толпе оказалось легко потеряться даже без маскировки. Поразительно. Как давно Мираж не видел толп! Ощущение взгляда в спину сначала он списал на то, что просто не привык ходить вот так. Но взгляд не исчезал, хотя Мираж не мог вычислить, кто наблюдает. Он некоторое время гулял по улицам нового Айкона, полюбовался с высоко поднятой прогулочной эстакады на новые кварталы, заселяемые возвращающимися и нейтралами. Новый Дворец под защитой мощнейшего купола - удивительно, но Оптимус Прайм действительно просто отобрал половину построенного десептиконами комплекса под нужды автоботов. Единственное условие, выставленное Мегатроном - Прайм сам переселится в Айкон.  
Странные игры. Мираж поддерживал ту точку зрения, что у лидеров фракций серьезные личные отношения. Кто кому первый Искру вынет, не иначе...  
На следующем повороте прогулочной дороги он поймал преследователя и воткнул ему бластер под стык брони:  
\- Какого шлака?! Шоквейв?  
Фейсплейт с одинокой линзой не выражал никаких эмоций, но Мираж все равно ощутил это странное выражение "что, я?", как будто в фоне.  
\- Предполагаю, ответ "да", - выдал десептикон, наконец.  
Пушка у него так и была закрыта пломбой Блерра. Мираж покосился на эту крупную нашлепку, и спустя какое-то время Шоквейв отреагировал - медленно протянул свободную руку и снял пломбу с пушки.  
\- Ты следил за мной? - Прямо спросил разведчик.  
\- Нет.  
\- Не ври мне.  
\- Я не следил, - повторил Шоквейв, оставаясь неподвижен.  
\- Я засек наблюдение. Я засек тебя, - Мираж ткнул его в стекло, переливавшееся всеми оттенками фиолетового, - если это не слежка, то что?  
Шоквейв молчал. Ощущение, исходящее от него - тоска и жадность - пугало. Другое дело, что фон постоянно перебивался какими-то помехами, рябью, и раньше Мираж всегда считал подобное излучение от Шоквейва в близком контакте маскировкой, нужной для сокрытия его реальных эмоций.  
Наболт, какие еще эмоции после эмпураты?  
\- Ты следил за мной, - повторил разведчик. Отпустил десептикона, отошел на несколько шагов, - не делай так больше. Я ухожу.  
Он трансформировался, продолжая следить за десептиконом, но тот так и стоял у стены, а желтая линза оставалась направленной вверх и вбок, в неопределенное место.  
\- Не надо.  
Голос прозвучал так тихо, что Миражу он показался иллюзией. Шоквейв всё так же стоял, смотрел на него ничего не выражающей линзой, но вокруг как будто сгущалось ощущение тоски. Мираж выругал себя в мыслях за слишком хорошее воображение - легко было увидеть в нем сенатора. Искалеченного, переделанного, измученного.  
Давно умершего.  
Мираж не остановился - Шоквейва нет, в договоре также больше нет смысла, раз заключен мир. Десептикон рано или поздно с этим согласится.

Следующий раз слежку он заметил через несколько циклов. Да, не визуальную - всё-таки что-то Шоквейв понял - цифровую. Сам он этого не заметил бы, но с тех самых пор, как к автоботам присоединился Саундвейв, многие изредка получали уведомления разного рода. Предупреждения о недопустимых действиях, отметки о необходимости избавиться от паразитных программ, касающиеся их личной рассылки... Мираж получил предупреждение о наличии в его постоянно используемых личных терминалах шпионского оборудования.  
Шлак! Нет, Миража и саундвейвова слежка страшно бесила, но шпионское оборудование! Он выудил жучок с небольшим звукоснимателем, и злобно прошипел:  
\- Шоквейв, в бар к Блерру, немедленно! - Перед тем, как скомкать его в кулаке. Вот же активная ржа! Он сам помчался было туда, но получил сообщение:  
"Приношу извинения, я занят и смогу освободиться только через полцикла. Предлагаю перенести нашу встречу," - время, координаты.  
"Если ты не появишься в баре у Блерра через полцикла, я тебя пристрелю! - Пригрозил разведчик. - Никакой смены локации, я десептиконам не верю".  
"Я буду. В моих планах никогда не было причинить тебе вред".  
Мираж оборвал связь, и к Блерру ввалился злой и раздраженный. Взял пару кубов сверхзарядки и устроился в одной из ниш. Так. Шоквейв, ржа... Есть вариант проверить - он скинул запрос Саундвейву, корректно ли высказывание Мегатрона о сохраненных Шоквейвом эмоциях и сбоях их обработки.  
"Высказывание полностью корректно, - ответил телепат почти мгновенно. - Рекомендации - отсутствуют".  
"У него есть эмоции? Сохранена какая-то часть личности сенатора?"  
"Оба ответа: да. Поправка: большая часть личности", - Саундвейв отключил связь, отказываясь от дальнейшего общения. Старый злобный шарк. Мираж глотнул энергона. Нет смысла сидеть просто так, можно пока проверить форумы.

Он увлекся, совершенно не заметив появления Шоквейва. Только когда Блерр уже принес выпивку десептикону, а Мираж попытался взять этот энергофор и был остановлен прикосновением по пальцам. В этот раз он вообще снял пушку, и левая рука с нормальной кистью выглядела непривычно.  
\- Какого шлака ты подсовываешь мне жучки? - Сразу спросил Мираж.  
Шоквейв молчал несколько кликов.  
\- Предлагаю беседовать в безопасной зоне.  
Блерр, как будто и не отстреливал десептиконов сотню ворн, радостно провесил полог глушилки, отсекая их от шума бара.  
\- Твои реформы порождают врагов, - начал Шоквейв без вступления, - тем не менее, они исключительно полезны для развития Кибертрона и десептиконов. Ты не уделяешь достаточно внимания безопасности и в целом игнорируешь угрозы.  
Мираж дал себе клик подумать. Угрозы? Нет, были, конечно, недовольные его политикой - Кап бурчал, что это слияние с десептиконами в перезагрузочном экстазе до добра не доведет, сильно орал Блейдз - не на Миража, нет, на форуме. Десептиконы тоже были не слишком довольны, но они скорее злились на шустрых и удачливых конкурентов, занявших рынок. Самому Миражу никто не угрожал. По крайней мере напрямую.  
С другой стороны, желай он уничтожить кого-то, он не писал бы про это в общих ресурсах.  
\- Допустим я поверю в потенциальную угрозу, - он откинулся назад. - Но ты же не пытаешься предупредить, ты следишь за мной, и это - недопустимо.  
\- Так я могу работать эффективнее.  
\- Шоквейв, ты заделался полицейским? Пошел в подчинение Тарну?  
\- Я смогу собрать следующую сумму в течении полуворна.  
Первые несколько кликов Мираж думал, что ослышался. При чем тут это вообще?! Он же четко сказал... Так.  
\- Это значит - "не бросай меня"? - Разведчик резко подался вперед, и теперь десептикон отодвинулся. И снова этот неопределенный взгляд линзы куда-то вверх.  
\- Отвечай, - Мираж впился в запястье новой руки, к которой не привык, - хватит этих игр. Хватит темнить, Шоквейв.  
Вместо ответа десептикон издал странный звук, что-то вроде треска. Миража снова накрыло жутким ощущением, будто внутри этого корпуса заперт сенатор, и не может, никак не может достучаться, какие бы сигналы не подавал. Мираж молча встал, расплатился с Блерром за обоих и дернул Шоквейва вверх.  
\- Идем. Не задавай вопросов, ты просто идешь со мной.  
Тот явственно клик колебался, но поднялся. Разведчик не сомневался, что на предложение обратиться к мнемохирургу он получит отказ, так что просто сам, по зашифрованному каналу, прокинул вызов Хромедому:  
"Принимаешь платные заказы?"  
"Еще как! Тебе помощь нужна?"  
"Да, но работать придется не со мной. Я всё оплачу".  
"Ты уверен? Я не буду стирать память или там еще кого калечить".  
"Только ремонт", - Мираж оглянулся на Шоквейва.  
Тот выглядел странно, как будто колебался, но шел. Первым делом Мираж запер мощную дверь, и Шоквейв оглянулся, потом вопросительно глянул на него.  
\- Всё нормально, так надо, - проговорил Мираж. Медицинский сектор Дворца простирался на несколько этажей, и вот именно на этом были особенно хорошие двери. Видно, Хромедом и Ранг что-то планировали. А может, располагавшийся здесь же Хук постарался.  
\- Ты мне доверяешь? - Спросил Мираж, проводя десептикона глубже по лишенным маркировки коридорам. Действительно, медики как-то особенно серьезно устроились.  
\- Индекс доверия 60%, - ответил Шоквейв. Уточнил, - выше стандартного для фракции, но отягощен понижающими коэффициентами в силу разницы мировоззрений и поддерживаемых политических концепций. Все же я хочу знать, куда мы идем.  
\- Сюда, - Мираж открыл усиленные двери и вошел первым, за плечевой блок подтянув и десептикона. - Хром, Ранг, нам нужна ваша помощь.  
Шоквейв, оказывается, умел двигаться очень быстро, и Мираж едва-едва уложился в доли клика, чтобы захлопнуть перед ним дверь и встать на пути.  
\- Я не буду никого ни к чему принуждать, - проговорил он быстро, - Шоквейв, я тебя не заставляю. Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с Хромедомом. Без стрельбы!  
\- Да, было бы неплохо воздержаться, - хмыкнул Хром, - Мираж, я не лечу воздействия эмпураты.  
\- Ты не можешь? - Разведчик продолжал следить за Шоквейвом, глядя прямо в гневно сияющую желтую линзу, и отслеживал все его движения.  
\- Там нечего лечить, понимаешь? Ничего нельзя сделать, - Хромедом передернул плечевыми блоками. - Всё уже сделали до меня.  
\- Ну, мы можем провести обследование, - предложил Ранг.  
\- Нет, я отказываюсь, - отрезал десептикон.  
\- Шоквейв?  
\- Нет!  
\- Ладно, иди, - Мираж ушел с дороги. - Иди и исчезни из моего существования. Не пытайся следить, не подсовывай жучки, не собирай деньги - я не приму от тебя больше ни уника никаким образом. Заставить ты меня не сможешь. Предложение одноразовое - останься и попробуй, или иди, раз тебе никто не нужен.  
Десептикон сделал один только шаг и замер в дверном проеме, мешая закрыть отсек.  
"Мираж, тебя что, десептиконы жестокостью заразили?" - Хромедом вышел на прямую связь.  
"У него не удален блок эмоций. Перепаян, но сохранен. Этот упрямец иначе ни за что не согласится".  
\- Приглашение мошенническое, - заявил Шоквейв, - вне зависимости от моего согласия, ты откажешься от моего общества.  
\- Ты хочешь заключить новое соглашение? - Мираж оперся плечом на стену рядом с ним. - На мое общество?  
Десептикон молчал. Долго, по настоящему долго, и ни Хромедом, ни Ранг не издавали ни звука. Мираж подозревал, что они уже анализируют ситуацию и поведение десептикона. А может и его, Миража, тоже.  
\- Мои изменения не могут быть... исправлены, - тихо сказал Шоквейв. - Бесполезно.  
\- Ты не пробовал.  
\- Риск безумия достаточно велик, чтобы я не пробовал, - согласился вдруг десептикон, - мои срывы нелогичны и опасны. Я предпочел бы демонтировать блок эмоций полностью, но Хук ответил отказом.  
Шоквейв опустил плечи, опустил шлем - и в этой позе было слишком много безнадежности.  
"Я спрошу Хука, - сообщил Миражу Хромедом, - возможно есть какие-то обстоятельства, о которых мы не знаем. И нужны данные от Саундвейва. Не верю, что он не наблюдал за одним из командования".  
"Понял," - ответил разведчик, шагнул вперед и провел рукой по спине Шоквейва как тот любил: по стыку трансформации вниз и вверх, легким касанием. Прихватить на основание толстой выгнутой антенны, разворачивая желтую линзу к себе. И сразу - короткая, резкая дрожь. Раньше он не так сильно вздрагивал, и теперь, кажется, Мираж был готов поверить, что Шоквейв в том виде отчаяния, которое может испытывать.  
\- Если не получится, можно будет убрать эмоции.  
Десептикон подчинился, когда Мираж подтянул его к себе:  
\- Как тебе такое предложение: Ранг и Хромедом попробуют восстановить контроль и нормальную обработку твоих эмоций, и пока они работают я буду рядом без дополнительных условий. Если ничего получится - мы всё удалим. Никакого хаоса, ничего, пустота. Но и я тогда уйду.  
\- Мне будет всё равно, - заключил Шоквейв, - я даю согласие на одну попытку.  
"Это довольно рискованно, - Хромедом потер шлем, - я никогда не работал с такими повреждениями процессора".  
"Ты не так давно восстановил Персептора, я в тебя верю, - Мираж резко сжал Шоквейву руку, - просто попробуй. Если кто-то и может его починить, то это ты".  
\- Персептор хотел восстановиться, - вслух возразил Хромедом.  
\- Шоквейв тоже хочет, только он не может это сказать, - не согласился Мираж. - Обследование сейчас?  
\- Давай, я не занят.  
Шоквейв с каким-то равнодушием повернулся и прошел к медплатформе:  
\- У меня свободен весь следующий цикл и остатки этого. Потом я должен буду вернуться к работе.  
\- Отменяй работу, ты не восстановишься так быстро, - Ранг вмешался, - после ремонта эмоциональных блоков тебе следует посвятить время их настройке. Даже в случае самых тяжелых повреждений крайне редко приходится перенастраивать эмоциональные блоки с нуля, так что возможны срывы. Это нормально. Я говорю это сейчас, чтобы ты вспомнил после операции.  
\- Я не давал согласия... давал. Хорошо. Подтверждаю.  
\- До операции еще далеко, - отрезал Хромедом, начиная уже подключать к инфо-разъемам Шоквейва свою странно выглядящую стационарную установку. - Сначала обследование, потом я проконсультируюсь с Хуком и Саундвейвом, и только потом операция. Но да - выдели на неё минимум ворн, а лучше два.  
Шоквейв затравленно глянул на Миража - это был самый отчаянный взгляд, какой только Мираж мог представить у меха без фейсплейта - и кивнул еще раз. А Мираж подумал, что тут нужна и смена части корпуса. Вернувшийся сенатор вряд ли будет счастлив лишиться мимики.

 

**33.**

Оптимус определенно не мог понять, как они умудрялись воевать и даже иногда побеждать с учетом возможностей Саундвейва. Несмотря на некоторые ограничения, тот уже развел шпионскую сеть. Его привычка периодически сбрасывать пачки роликов, добытых самыми удивительными путями, Оптимуса одновременно интриговала и злила. Это было абсолютно, совершенно не по-автоботски… но оторваться было невозможно. В видео, снятом под странным углом, сверху и сквозь решетку, цапались Спрингер и Старскрим. Началось всё с полировки, против которой Старскрим совершенно не возражал, и даже когда Спрингер откровенно полез лапать, почти не отбивался, но вскользь оброненная фраза о слишком капризных сикерах заставила его взвиться. Дополнительную пикантность драке придавал тот факт, что частично они уже соединили системы, и обоим приходилось ругаться без особых рывков.  
Победила грубая сила врекера, хотя словесно этот раунд остался за Старскримом. И пометка от Саундвейва - "Спрингер купил у Тандеркракера всю информацию о привычках и предпочтениях Старскрима".  
Как связист-то об этом узнал?!  
Вот зачем летал Тандеркракер. Его личный счет наверняка пополнился ощутимой суммой - за моральный ущерб от спасения Тарном.  
Следующий ролик являл Скайварпа. Первая Триада определенно занимала слишком много места в сегодняшнем улове, и Оптимус чувствовал себя неловко, как будто бы шпионя за боевыми товарищами, но… Скайварп разглагольствовал, вальяжно развалившись на Силверболте, и на удивление связно излагал великую историю о том, что Проула он не просто так сконнектил, а с великой целью.  
\- Он тебе как дал-то вообще?! - Заорал Эйррейд, перебив джета. - Ты ж десептикон, ржа, а Проул даже меня послал.  
\- Это потому что ты тупая чушка, - захихикал Скайварп. - Слышь, только никому - я как-то на Саунда почти двадцать ворн вкалывал как проклятый, и он дал мне одну программулину, которая по поведению и словечкам анализирует коннектные пристрастия кого угодно. Она правда иногда лажает, вон на Прайма вашего выдала, что он любит расчлененку и разбирать, и типа мучить. Но с Проулом всё шик-блеск прокатило.  
\- Ну расскажи! Что надо-то! - Рэйд терял терпение.  
\- Я самый секрет не расскажу, но в общем там главное было подцепить хорошенько и притиснуть, а потом лапать-лапать, вот как я тебя, и ноги целовать, шарниры. Он сразу протек!  
\- Ноги? При чем тут это?!  
\- Не тупи. Каждый по своему любит - Проулу вон нравится, когда у него в ногах ползают и шарнирчики облизывают, понял? - Варп вольготно потянулся прямо на Силверболте, и легонько пнул Эйррейда в бедро, - тока не замечтайся - автоботу Проул не даст. У него эти... "принципы"! Так короче, а когда дошло до самого интересного, я типа случайно включил связь, чтобы Тарн полюбовался, как ваш тактик круто пищит и дергается.  
\- Ты издеваешься?! - Эйр сжал кулаки, и наблюдавший Оптимус почувствовал ярость.  
\- Ну да! Над Тарном! Его ж прет по Проулу!  
\- Чо?! - Эйррейд аж присел.  
\- Сам не видишь? Тарн к нему носится, в себе его возит, речи Мегатрона цитирует! Мне он речи не цитировал, между прочим, когда драл, - Варп расхохотался пакостно, - а теперь его ржа заест, что мне да, а ему нет, он же умный, шлак. А я дебил, а всё равно ему - нет!  
\- Думаешь нет? - Силверболт всё-таки ссадил с себя наглого джета, встал, расправил крылья, - может полетаем до рабочих циклов? Хочу проверить новые двигатели.  
\- Давай! - Скайварп подпрыгнул и завис на антигравах. - Попомни мои слова - сам Тарн понятия не имеет, как подкатывать к автоботам, а Проул его обломает в любом случае. Тока мне теперь наболт нельзя появляться на нашей территории - прибьет, ха-ха.  
\- Оставайся у нас, - Эйр стиснул Варпа под крыльями, - слышь, научишь меня делать бочку?

На этом запись обрывалась. Ох шлак. Оптимус не был готов узнать такие подробности про Проула, пожалуй. Но... интересно, Саундвейв такой слежкой занимался и когда работал на Мегатрона? Оптимус задал вопрос, и ответ от телепата пришел сразу же:  
"Слежка - по приказу. Текущее наблюдение - для развлечения, и предупреждения конфликтов. Уточнение: воспринимать интерес как указание продолжать наблюдение?"  
"Да".  
Саундвейв выслал эмотикон подтверждения. Очень странно было видеть его подчиняющимся, Оптимус разослал предупреждения по ключевым фигурам своего штаба - повысить меры безопасности. Не уточняя - от кого.

 

**34.**

Разделенный дворец позволял удобно работать вместе. Оптимус вообще-то зашел просто забрать данные, Мегатрон задержал его - посмотреть краткую сводку по настроениям - и там-то они своевременно уловили опасные тенденции: на Кибертроне зрела паника. Всего одна установленная Матрицей связь через некоторое время породила такую мощную волну слухов, что поверить было трудно, но паника и стресс стремительно разжижали способности меха к критическому мышлению, порождая самые фантастические теории. Ролики про Старскрима и Спрингера, как оказалось, были бомбой замедленного действия.  
Они увидели уже самоподдерживающуюся волну, и Оптимус впервые не знал, что делать, потому что у этой паники не было вообще никаких оснований, но она росла быстрее, чем он просчитывал варианты, будто ударная волна.  
\- Они сейчас начнут палить друг в друга, - Мегатрон смел с десктопов все иные сводки, - никогда не видел инфо-эпидемии, да? Изолируй источники информации!  
\- Старскрима и Скайварпа?  
\- Нет. Так, просто поставь задачу Саундвейву установить источник слухов и вносящие наибольший хаос элементы и дай ему полномочия. Саундвейву можно доверять в вопросах поддержания стабильности и мирного положения.  
\- Ты специально мне его подсунул? - Буркнул Оптимус, составляя приказ для связиста.  
\- Нет. Мне пришлось формально дать ему разрешение на то, что он и так физически уже сделал.  
Оптимус не поверил, но спорить не стал, прокидывая канал связи. Посыпались запросы, и он просто не успевал их фильтровать - все шли с приоритетом “максимум”. Бойцы, меланхолично потягивавшие энергон под бомбами, вдруг насмерть перепугались перспективы быть связанными Искрой с врагом. Недостаточная реакция Оптимуса только подогревала их в самых ужасных подозрениях: что он это не контролирует или что он это и затеял под наркотиками, майнд-контролем Мегатрона или квинтессонским заговором.  
\- Квинтессоны-то в этом бреду откуда? - Простонал Оптимус. - Твои тоже их обвиняют?  
\- Десептиконы в основном обвиняют меня, - фыркнул Мегатрон, - и мои планы.  
\- Они абсолютно правы.  
Прайм вернулся к сортировке запросов, подключив к обработке уже и Джазза, и Проула, и даже Ультра Магнуса - его тяжеловесная аргументация придавливала многих так, как не мог никто другой. Проблема была в том, что именно Магнус оказался источником веры в квинтессонов. Пришлось пригрозить его изолировать.  
Опаснее всего были те, кто решил не даваться никому и никакой ценой.  
\- Идея разоружения была не так уж плоха! - Оптимус откинулся назад, и обнаружил, что сидит спиной к спине с Мегатроном, но даже кликовая пауза дала полтысячи новых сообщений и два новостных сюжета. Бластер отчаянно требовал не паниковать, сидя, судя по виду, на выгоревшей высотке Воса.  
\- У меня есть идея, - Мегатрон приобнял его за плечевые блоки и слегка встряхнул. - Ответь-ка на запросы десептиконов ты, а на твоих автоботов отвечу я.  
\- Ты доведешь их до паники, - отреагировал Оптимус.  
\- Зато ты сможешь объяснить моим подчиненным, что происходит при связывании Марицей, и собираешься ли ты массово их подчинять, как Прайм. Давай!  
Десептикон просто горел энтузиазмом.  
\- Они еще не придумали, что ты со мной связан и поэтому такое творишь? - Оптимус хмыкнул, не выворачиваясь из рук. Безумная идея вдруг показалась почти логичной. Кто знает, как ощущается изнутри связь… Кажется, эпидемия захватила и его, но он просто не мог не думать, привязан ли за Искру Мегатрон. И, если уж на то пошло, не привязан ли сам Оптимус.  
На официальных форумах попритихли: десептиконы получили вежливые ответы Оптимуса, что он не планирует завязывать всех в искусственные связи Искр. Автоботы - получив в модераторы Мегатрона и его жесткую манеру ведения беседы.  
\- А ты?.. - Оптимус немного отклонился назад.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Мне не требуется внешнее воздействие на Искру, чтобы чувствовать то, что я и так чувствую.  
\- Праймас тебя не связывал, заставляя закончить войну? - Оптимус откинулся назад, опираясь на спину Мегатрона плотнее. Он вдруг нервно развеселился, и очень хотел его поддеть.  
\- Я никому не позволил бы себя связать. Никакой ржавый Праймас не заставил бы меня полюбить тебя, Оптимус.  
Шлак. Каждый раз, когда он это говорил, Оптимусу хотелось то ли врезать ему, заставляя замолчать, то ли требовать повторять снова и снова. И десептикон прекрасно знал о такой реакции. Вот как сейчас, когда протянул руку и поймал тонкую дополнительную антенну:  
\- Я не настолько слеп. Слышал, у Тарна возникли проблемы с твоим тактиком.  
\- С Проулом? Какие?  
\- Спроси Проула, порадуешься.  
\- Лучше спроси своего палача, почему он стеснялся предложить Проулу партнерство, - Оптимус улыбнулся, - теперь поздно, Проул тоже заражен паранойей и будет отстреливаться из тяжелых бластеров от одного намека.  
\- Тарн не Шоквейв и не Старскрим, он слишком высокомерен и партнерство никому не предложит.  
\- А Скайварп хитрая ржа, - согласился Оптимус.  
Попытка удержать не желающих связывать свою Искру с кем бы то ни было от бессмысленной стрельбы грозила превратиться в настоящие репрессии. Такая паника... Может ли она быть искусственной?  
\- Сейчас нужно будет ограничить твои контакты с меха, - Мегатрон будто прочитал его мысли, - любая установившаяся связь может сломать равновесие. Предлагаю временно объявить общую зону карантинной.  
\- Не пойдет, только спровоцирует их. Усиливай патрулирование, мы сделаем то же самое, а я пока посижу в командном центре. Не может ли все это быть провокацией от Старскрима или других сторонников войны?  
\- Не его стиль, но я проверю, - мрачно улыбнулся Мегатрон. - И ты - своих подчиненных.  
Оптимус кивнул. Мегатрон, зазвучавший здраво... Неважно. Они уже не воюют и он сделает все, чтобы война не началась снова.

 

**35.**

Надо было пойти к Блерру.  
Но у Блерра в баре его увидели бы свои же автоботы, начались бы вопросы и слежка - Проул не обманывался. Затишье после паники принимало всё более и более выжидательный характер - кто попадется в связь, кого зацепит? Обсуждать Спрингера и Старскрима уже надоело, к тому же сурового врекера опасались и уважали, а Скример... Он просто Скример. Кто будет следующим? Мираж показывался пару раз вместе с Шоквейвом, но большинство считало это слухами, а знающие - молчали.  
Мда, все-таки у Октана забористые коктейли, Проул глянул в свой энергофор и начал прикидывать, доберется ли назад. Он раздраженно хлопнул по кнопке заказа, собираясь добавить деактивант, но зачем-то взял незнакомый коктейль ядерно-зеленого цвета. Описание обещало особенно жесткую структуру, энергоемкую настолько, что переработка буквально сносила проц, да еще и некие пост-эффекты без подробностей.  
Лезть в мелкий шрифт Проул не захотел, проглотив шот. Рот обожгло, энергоемкая структура, кажется, хватала ионы даже из металла его глоссы.  
\- Октан, ржа! Что за коктейли с корродирующим эффектом?!  
\- Что заказывал! - Заорал ему Октан из-за прозрачной перегородки, вроде бы имеющей свойство задерживать не только недовольных пьяных десептиконов с вооружением до седьмого уровня включительно, но и потенциальные искровые связи.  
\- Предупреждать надо!  
\- Там всё указано, даже формулы реакций взаимодействия, - отрезал автор.  
Проул вполголоса выругался, запрокинул шлем на выступ спинки широкого кресла. Надо взять деактиватор... или ещё. Варп, ржа его съешь! Во всем виноват Скайварп. Он этот бар присоветовал, а после того спровоцированного джетом коннекта тактик всерьез задумался подцепить какого-нибудь десептикона на пару раз. Автоботы отпадают, у них пристрастия Проула не распространены, а кто мог нормально загнуть, с теми он сам бы не связывался. Ржа, какой шлак в шлем лезет, а. Раньше он прекрасно обходился, но теперь...  
\- Двойной без коррозии, - гулкий голос был Проулу потрясающе знаком. От одного звука хотелось выстрелить в упор. Тарн прошел было мимо, оглянулся, смерил Проула взглядом и сел напротив. Вот шлак!  
\- Ты что здесь забыл? - Уже с некоторым трудом сформулировал Проул, сосредоточившись на алых линзах за маской. Тарна он после почти двух ворн совместной работы тихо ненавидел, и если десептикон ещё и здесь будет его донимать... У Октана оружие не не блокировали и даже не ограничивали, хотя и предупреждали о наличии охраны.  
\- Это общественный бар, я могу свободно здесь находиться, - ответил Тарн. Мимо прошел его отряд, направлявшийся было к командиру, но свернули, разглядев Проула. Тарн сделал резкий жест, и они двинулись в другую сторону, хотя Тезарус показал "класс" всеми четырьмя руками.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь, - заявил Проул вдруг, - у тебя Искры нет, так что связь не грозит.  
\- Твои показатели демонстрируют высокий уровень отравления синтетиками, - отметил Тарн. - Скорее всего с бессистемным смешиванием.  
\- Иди в ржу, наблюдательный, - огрызнулся Проул. - Хочу и смешиваю.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться целью пребывания в этом заведении? - Очень мягко спросил Тарн, активируя голос, и Проул ответил раньше, чем осознал это:  
\- Хотел подцепить кого-нибудь из конов покрупнее.  
\- Насколько большого? - Голос стал еще более проникновенным, скользнувшим сквозь музыку и синтетики прямо в проц. Проул хмыкнул и закинул ноги на стол, показывая восхитительно длинные элементы, на которые многие посматривали с совершенно определенным интересом.  
\- Ты мне не нравишься, не навязывайся. Хотя примерно такого по тоннажу или даже мощнее, - под пальцами оказался энергофор, и Проул попробовал, без сомнений, хотя ничего не заказывал. - Крупный, тяжелый десептикон с сильными руками.  
Помолчал несколько кликов, резко встал, едва не потеряв равновесие:  
\- Мне хватит.  
Он пошел, почти не шатаясь, и пару раз проверял, но Тарн сидел за столом, только с интересом смотря ему вслед.

Холод - на улице опять настала редкая ночь - помог системам остыть, и Проул почувствовал себя немного менее пьяным, и уже не настолько злым. Вылезшая потребность беспокоила, но можно было терпеть. Терпел же он столько ворн. Прежде у него в любом случае не было возможности найти партнера, а сейчас... Так же: пока нет. Возможно, когда паника пройдет у обеих сторон, вновь появится огромное количество форумов знакомств, и Проул сможет найти подходящую кандидатуру. Лучше из не воевавших.  
Он медленно пошел по холодным улицам в сторону пустого сейчас парка. Всего за ворн кристаллы и сложные химические конструкты красиво разрослись. Посидеть немного и возвращаться в командный центр. Обычно он не чувствовал себя одиноким, но сейчас под шлемом что-то тонко звенело, напоминая, что особого выбора у него нет. Или терпеть, или смотреть на конов... а, равно шлак!  
\- Проул? - Пробирающий голос заставил дернуться что-то в брюшной броне.  
Последние четыре порции были лишними.  
\- Тарн, - ответил тактик, пытаясь имитировать равнодушие. Прорывалось раздражение. - Если ты мне опять сейчас начнешь толкать речь про величие десептиконов и лично Мегатрона, я тебе что-нибудь отстрелю.  
\- Сейчас это не входит в мои планы, - сильные руки прихватили его за бедренный блок, и голос Тарна раздался у самого шлема, - тебе нужен коннект!  
\- Нет, не нужен! - Проул задохнулся от возмущения, - ты ржавый шлак!  
Если не думать о десептиконах, а думать о руке, скользнувшей по бедру... нет, он был слишком пьян, чтобы всерьез орать, и процессор намекал, что это может стать неплохим приключением. Особенно неплохим с учетом опьяняющего сверхзаряда в системах, мощностей самого Тарна, его габаритов и… Проул попытался вывернуться, но десептикон уже ощупывал ему бедра и паховую броню, явно не собираясь тянуть с соединением систем.  
\- Бесишь! - Проул пнул десептикона, - ржа, Тарн, я отказываюсь даже пробовать с тобой!  
\- Ты не представляешь, от чего отказываешься, - Тарн рассмеялся и убрал руки, все равно оставаясь близко, - я бы хотел посмотреть на тебя, захваченного в плен, упрямого, текущего, в блокираторах, - голос въедался куда-то в системы, подтачивая решимость.  
\- Просто заткнись. Прекрати это, - Проул прислонился спиной к массивной формации, судя по рисунку кристаллов, естественного происхождения. Кто-то захотел же притащить это на Кибертрон. - Тарн, ты мне надоел уже.  
\- Мы не брали в плен автоботов, - продолжил десептикон, игнорируя его слова, - а жаль. Прямо сейчас я заинтересован в тебе, Проул, и ты мне не откажешь.  
Проул пнул, но нога попала в жесткий захват - пальцы сжались чуть выше шарнира, так, как он любил.  
\- Тебе стоило бы оказаться в моих лабораториях в темные времена, - Тарн передал на шарнир пульсацию, - не нужно было бы и ломать, правда?  
Проул медленно вытащил бластер, активировал заряд и упер дуло в запястье десептикона. Стрелять он не спешил, и Тарн только хмыкнул, нависая над автоботом:  
\- Тебе понравится, Проул, ты хочешь коннекта и дашь мне доступ.  
\- Отвали. И заглохни.  
\- Я чувствую твою Искру, - Тарн коснулся свободной рукой под капотом, - я мог бы заставить её взорваться от экстаза или отчаяния, но ты мне нужен не на один раз.  
Рука разжалась, бластер звякнул о покрытие дорожки.  
Воздействие. Подчинение.  
Все процессы подтормаживались от совместного воздействия голоса Тарна и синтетиков, и Проул мог только глухо вентилироваться, прижатый корпусом десептикона к жесткой поверхности. А может ну его наболт, это сопротивление? Формально Тарн отвечает всем его запросам к одноразовому партнеру, можно расслабиться... Десептикон уловил изменение его настроения, и довольно сощурился:  
\- Хорошо. Варп показал мне, как много я лишаюсь, отказываясь воспринимать тебя как потенциального партнера - принимающего. Мои системы будут покрупнее его, тебе понравится, автобот.  
"Варп показал"? Вспышка ярости была столь мгновенной, что десептикон не успел отреагировать, когда Проул взвел второй бластер, прижал его к выводам вокалайзеров Тарна и выстрелил.  
\- Отвали от меня!  
Тарн с глухим воплем шарахнулся, пытаясь сорвать раскаленную маску, но Проул выстрелил с другой стороны прямо в зазор, подхватив упавший бластер. Крик перешел в монотонный системный скрежет - вокалайзеры расплавились, маска деформировалась от жара, искажая черты.  
\- Никогда не пытайся сконнектить меня силой, - прошипел Проул.  
Медиков на координаты он вызвал через пол-клика, не отказав себе в удовольствии скинуть Рэтчету предысторию, и только тогда, сменив форму, отправился в кварту, допивать в одиночестве и безопасности.

 

**36.**

Проул был абсолютно уверен, что Тарн всё понял сразу, так что особо даже не скрывался. И выстрел в корпус на одном из дальних перегонов... он вообще не подумал про Тарна, скорее о покушении - его занесло, ударило о низкий бордюр, чудом не скинув в развалины, и тактик отключился.

Онлайн он вышел уже на базе ДЖД глубоко на территории десептиконов. Понять было просто - Тарн ждал.  
\- Будешь мстить? - Проул разглядывал его с неприязнью. Маска явно новая, что под ней - непонятно. Он надеялся, что оплавленная масса и выжженные вокалайзеры. Ржавый шлак сам напросился!  
\- Несомненно буду, - Тарн поправил на нем блокираторы, прошелся вдоль корпуса широко раскрытой ладонью - сканировал наверняка. В следующий раз нужно будет сжечь ему руки вдобавок к вокалайзерам. - Месть, Проул, это неотъемлемая часть существования десептиконов. Она может принимать различные формы...  
\- Заткнись! - Зарычал тактик бессильно, - ты меня достал с этими лекциями!  
\- ...и в любом случае я должен был бы отплатить чем-то схожим. Мне пришлось менять весь шлем, - на клик гипнотический тон сбился, и сразу вернулся, - тебе не стоило так упираться, Проул, ты же любишь больших десептиконов вроде Варпа.  
\- Мне никогда не нравилась Первая Триада и Скайварп лично, - Проул двинулся, прощупывая слабину, но блокираторы были прекрасно настроены.  
\- Я могу принять версию, что он взломал тебя, - неожиданно согласился Тарн, - но мне ты скажешь "да".  
\- Это бессмысленно. Мое исчезновение не могут не заметить, и как ты собираешься скрыть произошедшее? Убить меня?  
\- О нет, - Тарн погладил его по грудной броне, - нет, я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Я собираюсь тебя подчинить, только и всего. Твоя Искра войдет с моей в резонанс. Знаешь про такой способ контакта? Твоего Прайма подчинили именно так.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Нет. Я анализировал воздействие, пусть и не участвовал в его разработке и реализации. Результат очень похож на связывании Искр при помощи воли Матрицы, она же Источник Искр, но отличен в том, что привязать можно любого, - Тарн говорил и касался корпуса в гипнотическом ритме.  
Сопротивление Проула оказалось серьезно ослаблено от электромагнитного удара и блокираторов, так что когда десептикон прервался и тронул его за плечо, показывая путь, тактик покорно пошел. Пытался найти способ высвободиться. Без оружия, в состоянии подавленных реакций корпуса... Проул шагал, простраивая планы. Пусть даже в этот раз дело закончится коннектом, убить его Тарн не посмеет, значит, можно будет сопротивляться потом.  
\- Сюда.  
Толстые трехслойные двери раскрылись, пропуская их, и столь же бесшумно сомкнулись, отсекая мир. В этом отсеке-убежище можно было переждать разрушение Кибертрона, так казалось с первого взгляда. Тарн провел пленного через большой зал, явно служивший для ремонта или пыток - стена, вся увешанная разными деталями и фрагментами корпусов, указывала на второе.  
Небольшое боковое помещение выглядело уже скорее жилым. Проул долго молчал, не желая провоцировать очередную опасную речь. Но покорность изображать он не собирался.  
\- Тарн, ты понимаешь, что ты шлаков дезактив? Помнишь, что случилось с Оверлордом?  
\- Оверлорд напал на Прайма вопреки всем планам Лорда и достаточно мешал, чтобы его убрать, наконец. Я же всего лишь "добьюсь взаимности" от тебя, это как раз укладывается в рамки прямых приказов.  
\- Для тебя - никакой взаимности!  
\- Ты изменишь свое мнение, когда я закончу, - пообещал Тарн. Посадил тактика на высокий верстак у стены, коснулся белой брони на бедрах, - ты нравишься мне. И я давно, очень давно не получал такого унизительного отпора.  
\- Тарн, ты пожалеешь, - Проул следил внимательно, и тщательно писал ощущения: злость, ярость, раздражение - в закрытую и запечатанную директорию. Посылка в будущее, - ты ещё можешь прекратить и не портить нашу работу.  
\- Работу личной связью не испортишь, - усмехнулся десептикон. Придвинулся ближе, принудив Проула раздвинуть колени по бокам его корпуса и немного откинуться. Гипноз уже действовал, корпус подчинялся, но протоколы коннекта тактик усилием воли заблокировал. Хочет - пусть ломает! Тарн это несомненно чувствовал, но не комментировал, продолжая касаться белой брони.  
\- У тебя удивительно эстетичные обводы. Думаю, ты это знаешь и сам, но все-таки повторю - у тебя изумительный корпус, - Тарн медленно скользнул кончиками пальцев по стеклу фары, медленно поддел стык, - мне интересно было бы узнать, как ты его менял, в старых записях твой корпус куда менее интересен. Жаль, что пломбы сорвал не я, пробовать новое всегда интересно...  
\- Ты можешь молча? - Прошипел Проул. Голос десептикона сквозь аудиодатчики стекал прямо к Искре, взвинчивая чувствительность, и от легчайших прикосновений корпус горел. Нейросеть взрывалась ощущениями, и вскоре тактик уже выгибался, подставляя шарниры и сенсоры.  
\- Зачем? Тебе же больше нравится, когда я говорю, Проул, - он произнес имя так, что внутри что-то вспыхнуло, - твои системы тоже совсем не против этого воздействия, - он погладил паховую броню, уже немного разомкнувшуюся, снаружи, - ты ведь хочешь коннекта, у тебя потрясающе горячий корпус, и тебе понравится быть недолго в моей власти, верно? Когда я заставлю твои линзы погаснуть, - голос превратился в шепот, и Проул через клик понял, что видеозахват деактивирован. Щелкнула маска, и в темноте губ коснулась глосса.  
Первое прикосновение, и властный поцелуй - Проул покорно запрокинул шлем, принимая глоссу до горлового клапана. Раздражение и злость еще оставались, но постепенно обработка ощущений коннекта забивала их, вытесняла. Тарн сжал ему магистрали у основания шлема, нащупывая нейроствол, тактик вздернулся и застонал. Больно... нет, хорошо, ещё… Сладкие мысли о мести крутились в обработке, частично вытесненные приятными ощущениями. Не больно, все-таки кайфово... и как же он отомстит, когда вырвется! Он дернулся, Тарн понял это по-своему, проскальзывая в уже готовые приемные пути, собирая с них масло кончиками пальцев. Захваты сомкнулись, Проул вздрогнул сильнее, и часть защитных клапанов ослабили перекрытие потока, пропуская немного масла и энергона.  
\- Замечательно, - прошептал Тарн ему на аудиодатчик, - ты дрожишь в блокираторах и подтекаешь соединительными системами - ты на самом деле давно хотел оказаться принимающим, Проул.  
\- З-заткнись и дай мне уже...  
\- Ты всё получишь, - по губе скользнул палец, вымазанный маслом, - каждый клик, когда я буду коннектить тебя, а ты кричать.  
Шепот заставлял системы разжиматься, а Искру жадно дрожать на ложементе. Проул напряженно выгнулся, когда Тарн сжал его корпус под расширением грудного отсека, почти прямо под Искрой, стиснул, отжал часть пластин брони, проникая пальцами в стыки. Шлаково опасно, больно, но парадоксально тактику это нравилось - он прогнулся до хруста спинной брони, кусая губы и стараясь не стонать. Мечты о мести временно отошли на задний план - пока он собирался наслаждаться. Слишком мало в его активе было коннекта!  
\- Тебе нравится, когда я проникаю в твой корпус, правда, Проул? - Тарн хищно рассмеялся, и от этого смеха внутри будто прокатились острые иглы, вонзающиеся прямо в сенсоры. Тактик вздрогнул, дернулся слабо, но Тарн держал жестко, и рывок погас. Особенно когда по бедру проскользили заряженные пальцы и ввинтились под защиту коленного шарнира. Проул застонал и попытался вытянуть ногу, избегая вторжения. Ш-шлак, почему так медленно?! У него уже захваты приемной системы дергались в пазах. Ни одного - ох-х - касания к паховой броне, только чувствительные стыки, шарниры, швы трансформации, пока он не ощутил горячие волны загруза.  
\- Ты готов, - шепот Тарна проникал уже беспрепятственно, - ты хорошо протек, Проул.  
Тактик стиснул дентапласт и со всей силы его пнул. Судя по удивленному возгласу, Тарн такого продолжительного сопротивления не ожидал, но шлак, Проул уже яростно хотел соединение, а не это издевательство! Десептикон стащил его на пол, развернул к себе спиной и нагнул, заставляя приподнять вверх бампер. Врезал по раскрытым портам резко и больно, но... Проул всхлипнул, ощущая, как перегружает системы:  
\- Ржа, давай уже!  
\- Нет.  
Ещё один удар, и Проул, выгнувшись, заскулил. Это ломало его сопротивление - поза, и эта внезапная шлакова порка по искрящим системам, и невозможность вырваться. Ещё щелчок, пальцы под дверцей, сжимающие шарнир - загруз за загрузом.  
\- Тебе нравится? - Прошептал Тарн у самого шлема, снова ударил, доведя тактика уже почти до полной перезагрузки. - Ну же, скажи.  
\- Д-да... Продолжай!  
\- Конечно.  
Снова удар, пауза - системы остывали, включались, и новый удар вздергивал их, а Проул уже скулил и ерзал, подставляя порты сам, готовый почти на все ради перезагрузки. Удара не было долго, и Проул попытался оглянуться, забыв о выключенных линзах, но тут в системы проникло что-то прохладное и скользкое, странное, не похожее ни на джампер, ни на обычные интерфейс-игрушки.  
Нечто примагнитилось к портам - и короткое замыкание прошило так, что Проул взвыл. Тактик яростно ругался, обещая Тарну все возможные кары, если тот немедленно не... Еще удар по системам, пробой до Искры и мозгового модуля - он почти перезагрузился, но все равно чего-то не хватало, не хватало джампера в системах, возможности сбросить заряд на кого-то. Ржавый шлак, десептиконский… Он с ненавистью завыл, и Тарн отключил ему вокалайзер, только тогда начиная медленно подключаться. Шлакова игрушка теперь вжималась между направляющими, она как-то оставалась холодной, от этого хотелось орать. Тактик дергался, вздрагивал от не ушедших на вокалайзеры звуков, насаживался сильнее на чужой джампер и всё это под полным контролем Тарна, хуже нейроошейника. Чужая рука вошла ему под капот, отодвигая броню и механизмы защиты, прямо к Искре - Проул замер, судорожно пытаясь осознать с кем он, как он.  
\- Я обещал тебе синхронизацию, - голос Тарна звучал под шлемом, вызывая неостановимое желание дрожать и тереться об него. - Синхронизация будет.  
Рука пошла вниз, и Проул выгнулся тоже, ощущая себя каким-то безумно раскрытым в этой неудобной позе, на коленях, прижимаясь грудной броней к полу. Тарн снова вывернул ему дверцу, потом намотал что-то на шарнир - некий разрядник, от которого прошивало даже до Искры.  
Ладонь пошла выше, болезненно, жутко - и десептикон начал передавать разряды синхронизации. Проул о таком даже не подозревал, и сейчас весь судорожно вытянулся, пытаясь не пустить этот ритм себе в Искру, не позволить сонастроить оболочки... Чужой дентапласт с удлиненными отделенными клыками - он у Тарна вообще есть, оказывается - сжал ему нейроствол под самым шлемом, броня оказалась сдвинута, и Проул частично перезагрузился от шквала сигналов, уже не имея никакой возможности заблокироваться. Невозможное удовольствие - непредставимое, преддезактивное - смыло все его барьеры, а десептикон уже подключался напрямую к эмоциональным блокам.  
Синхрон разгонялся, превращаясь в резонанс, и в какой-то момент Проул оказался на полу, придавленный мощным корпусом, невероятно прогнувшись в спине. Джампер шпарил по его системам так, что тактик уже не мог даже кричать, стремительно подлетая к оффу. За этим безумным ритмом, овладевшим им целиком, он не чувствовал корпус, не разделял себя и Тарна, только у самого дна сознания билась последняя мысль - не забыть. Что-то не забыть.  
Тарн стиснул рукой его защиту Искры, сам не владея ситуацией, и прокинул последний мощный импульс, выбивший обоих в оффлайн.

Онлайн наступил от странного болезненного ощущения. Кто-то трогал его броню, причем странным образом - изнутри. Проул даже очнулся от возмущения таким нарушением регламента. Незнакомый меха в белой броне, с десептиконским знаком на плече, вытаскивал из него системы Тарна. Увидев, что Проул включился, он сделал знак молчать и аккуратно нацепил на Тарна нейроошейник, выводя в принудительный оффлайн. Лицо командира ДЖД уже снова закрывала маска, и когда Проул протянул руку, белый его остановил:  
\- Нет. Он не хочет показывать лицо. Сейчас я закончу рассоединение, и мы сможем покинуть это место.  
\- Я порты тоже открывать не хотел, - проворчал Проул негромко, но руку убрал. Больше всего он хотел смыться отсюда, раз уж некое чудо спасает его от Тарна. Странный, незнакомый десептикон. Проул гордился тем, что знает всех противников в метку и фейсплейт, но этого никак не мог найти. Метка - "Скайластер" - вообще казалась недавно зарегистрированной.  
\- Принуждение к коннекту - крайне странное для Тарна действие, - отметил спаситель, выдрал из систем Проула тот самый неизвестный шлак и поднял автобота. - Идти, трансформироваться - можешь?  
\- Да. Сейчас. Где мои бластеры?  
\- Нет времени искать.  
Именные бластеры, подарок Оптимуса Прайма! Проул злобно зарычал и слегка пнул корпус Тарна - и за это оплавок тоже ответит.  
\- Не надо. Найдешь позже или запросишь дубликат, - тип говорил как-то странно, очень ровно и почти без эмоций, - уходим.  
Он потянул Проула следом, выводя наружу через всю лабораторию - оказывается, выход был замаскирован, и Проул мог долго искать. На улице десептикон остановился, посмотрел на него.  
\- Спасибо, - Проул ощущал себя теперь на редкость неловко, - мне было бы сложно выбраться.  
\- Это правда, такое странное чувство... - Кон сделал неясный жест, - иди, не буду тебя задерживать.


	6. Chapter 6

**37.**

\- У меня есть к тебе вопросы по записям.  
Мегатрон примерно два брийма пытался понять, о каких записях пойдет речь и почему у Оптимуса такое мрачное выражение линз над маской, но Прайм спохватился и пояснил:  
\- Те записи с линз, когда ты меня подлавливал и взламывал.  
\- Ты только сейчас посмотрел? - Изумился десептикон.  
Оптимус гневно вспыхнул и дернул антеннами:  
\- Как будто мне делать больше нечего! И вообще... это до сих пор меня пугает. Легкость, с которой ты обходил защиту моего разума и памяти.  
\- "Легкость" была зачастую тщательно просчитана и срежиссирована, - отметил Мегатрон. Эти записи он согласен был и обсудить, - так и будешь надо мной нависать?  
\- Подвинься, - Оптимус ткнул его в бедренный блок, сел рядом и не особенно сопротивлялся чужой руке у себя на талии. Даже маску убрал. - Почему первая запись заканчивается тем, что ты выбрасываешь меня в пропасть?  
\- А, эта? Я был идиотом.  
\- Прекращай улыбаться и объясни!  
\- Вообще в тот раз я собирался тебя изнасиловать... подожди, - Мегатрон удержал партнера на месте, - ты же сам видел в записи, что ничего я с тобой не сделал. На тот момент я смог понять, что хочу с тобой коннекта, но не мог полноценно распознать это чувство. Так что я подстроил тот бой в развалинах завода, оттеснил тебя одного и приказал Саундвейву обеспечить отсутствие автоботских подкреплений минимум на полцикла.  
\- Собирался развлекаться полцикла? - Прошипел Оптимус.  
\- Да. Силой тебя брать мне и тогда не сильно-то хотелось, так что я опробовал взлом личности, - Мегатрон сильнее сжал руку на чужой броне. - И мгновенно потерял интерес, как только твой корпус начал подчиняться моим приказам.  
\- Я заметил по записи, - Прайм немного успокоился. - Но выбрасывать зачем было?!  
\- Пришел в ярость, - Мегатрон дернул плечевыми блоками. - В записях почти нет эмоционального слоя, но я-то помню, как меня взбесила эта искусственная покорность. Совершенно не то, чего хотел, жалкая пародия. И этот идиот - я - не придумал ничего умнее, чем выбросить тебя в пропасть, сняв перед этим взлом. Убить даже тогда рука не поднялась.  
\- Да уж, "спасибо" что взлом снял!  
Десептикон рассмеялся смешанным эмоциям в голосе Прайма.  
\- Разве не там ты нашел Персептора, Уилджека и лаборатории, которые дали тебе преимущество в секторе? И нет, я о них не знал.  
Оптимус ткнул его кулаком по инсигнии, навис и прижался:  
\- Что дальше? Чего нет в записи?  
\- Дальше? - Алые линзы потемнели, - дальше я тридцать циклов с нарастающим напряжением ждал хоть каких-то новостей. Не можешь представить, кем я себя чувствовал, когда думал, что убил тебя. На Турхулоне ты спросил, как я понял. Именно тогда.  
Оптимус хрипнул, но промолчал. Очень медленно, анализируя запись ещё раз после рассказа, придвинулся ближе. Теперь аккуратно заключить его в кольцо рук и полей, чтобы корпуса начали синхронизироваться. Воспоминание о том первом - как он планировал - коннекте, сорвавшемся из-за неправильного понимания своих желаний, разогрело Мегатрона, и он всерьез был намерен поделиться с Оптимусом "некоторым количеством энергии".  
\- Я так понимаю, сейчас ты намерен завершить начатое, - Оптимус заблокировал скользнувшую по своему бедру руку. Посмотрел в линзы десептикона и убрал блок. - Юникрон с тобой. Но вопросы у меня ещё остались.  
\- Они подождут несколько джооров?  
\- Даже несколько циклов, - пробормотал Оптимус уже в поцелуй, сбиваясь с вентиляции. Ладонь уже отжимала его паховую броню, когда сквозь выставленные фильтры пробился вызов наивысшего приоритета.  
\- Подожди, - Оптимус хрипло выдохнул, - дай мне клик, что-то с Про... Ржавь, - он прочитал запрос, - ржавый праймасов бампер!  
\- Это может подождать!  
\- Не может, - Прайм высвободился и перекинул Мегатрону полный текст от Проула со всеми ругательствами в адрес Тарна. - Я нужен Проулу прямо сейчас, он боится, что твой десептикон изменил ему Искру.  
\- Я разберусь, - глухо пообещал Мегатрон, вставая и поводя плечевыми блоками в подготовке к трансформации. Тарн, значит. Что ж, из него получится хороший пример для всех остальных.  
\- Если связь Искр, то убивать его может быть опасно для Проула, но я даю добро на разделение Искры и корпуса, - Оптимус обозначил без промедления, - займись этим вопросом, твой подчиненный.  
Прайм немедленно вылетел из отсека, на ходу трансформировался, отправляясь в сторону, где светилась метка Проула. Мегатрон в альтформе несколько кликов его сопровождал, наблюдая сверху, прежде чем развернуться вокруг одной из строящихся высоток и направиться к базе ДЖД. Шлаков Тарн решил, что ему можно нарушать приказы и портить Мегатрону отношения с Праймом?  
Зарвался.

\- Лорд, мы не ждали вас здесь, мы... - Хелекс едва успел открыть двери, пока Мегатрон их не выбил.  
\- Тихо! Где Тарн? - Мегатрон шагал по коридору, игнорируя растерянных подчиненных.  
\- У себя.  
Члены команды моментально прочитали его фон и появились в коридоре неподалеку, готовясь защищать лидера - или выжидая. Хелекс и Тезаурус держались позади, Вос и Каон с питомцем ближе. Все молчали, запрашивая у Тарна уточнений, судя по активной передаче в эфире.  
Скорее всего, Тарн встретил бы Лорда лично, но не успел - Мегатрон пробил двери его личного отсека и вошел. Пульсирующее напряжение в Искре, так и не нашедшее выхода в коннекте, требовало разрушений, так что подчиненному он врезал молча и сразу, обрывая приветствие. Вбил Тарна в стену и сорвал с него маску. Открывшийся фейсплейт выражал ошеломление.  
\- Что случилось, Лорд? - Осмелился спросить Хелекс, сунувшийся внутрь.  
Под прицелом пушки он отступил, не рискуя спорить.  
\- Мои приказы для всех, Тарн, и ты не исключение, - Мегатрон встряхнул Тарна, наблюдая в линзах стремительное прояснение. - Не буду спрашивать, как ты решил, что можешь нарушать правила, но наказан за самоуправство будешь прямо сейчас.  
\- Я ведь сделал то же, что и ты, - Тарн откровенно не понимал, - Лорд, я же никогда не предавал!  
Мегатрон смотрел на него несколько кликов.  
\- Не понимаешь? - Повторил он медленно.  
\- Нет. Я делал то же самое!  
\- Принципиальная разница заключается в том, что я сначала получил согласие, а потом начал процесс связывания Искр. Получить согласие твоим способом невозможно. А сейчас, - Мегатрон понизил голос, - мне придется примерно тебя наказать. Так, чтобы никто более из десептиконов не посмел идти этим путем. Жаль. Я надеялся, что ты умнее.  
От внешнего шлюза раздался грохот, по базе прошел Оптимус, вставая в дверях.  
\- Проул в порядке, - сообщил он, - пострадал только психически, но это первое зарегистрированное межфракционное изнасилование и я настаиваю на показательном наказании.  
\- Он перезагрузился со мной.  
\- Это не оправдание, - Оптимус перекрестил руки на грудной броне, - и не будет оправданием в будущем.  
\- Искра...  
\- Хватит! - Мегатрон резко сжал шейные магистрали Тарна так, что промял защиту. - Твои объяснения я выслушал и нахожу их крайне неудовлетворительными. Каон! Собери всех членов команды в большом зале. Немедленно. Хочешь присутствовать, Оптимус?  
\- Да.  
\- Разве это не внутреннее дело? - Уточнил Вос на новокибертронском, неприязненно поглядывая на Прайма.  
\- Нет. Не внутреннее.  
Вос кивнул, следуя за Каоном и его искроедом-поводырем. Тарн смотрел на Оптимуса с ненавистью и шоком.  
"Значит, я ошибся, - передал он по связи, - ты действительно предал дело десептиконов, Лорд Мегатрон".  
"О эта великолепная ложь Старскрима про Дело Десептиконов. Нет у нас общего дела, старый режим давно пал, Кибертрон в руинах, пора строить новый мир, - Мегатрон вел его в общий зал и держал крепко, отслеживая движения всех членов группы ДЖД. - В этом я надеялся на тебя, но оказался не прав".  
"Неужели он тобой управляет?!"  
\- Хватит этих старых штампов, - ответил Мегатрон вслух, - на новом Кибертроне, в законах, которые вы защищаете, Дивизия Справедливости, один из пунктов запрещает принуждение к коннекту. Вы почему-то думаете, что законы написаны не для вас. Напрасно. Как лидер фракции я объявляю своё решение, - Мегатрон переглянулся с Оптимусом, подавил рвущуюся злую ухмылку, сохраняя обычное выражение фесплейта, - Тарн, ты больше не достоин носить это имя и командовать Дивизией. Также я расформировываю дивизию, возвращая старые имена. Для кого-то это не будет наказанием, - он кивнул Хелексу, выпрямившемуся по струнке, - для кого-то, как для тебя, Дамус, - Тарн сжался от звука старого имени, - актив станет сложнее. Твои права на применение насилия аннулированы, но обязанности на посту полицейского не отменяются. Это последний шанс, Дамус. Форсток, - Мегатрон кивнул Восу, - Сиссорсоу, - Тезарус отдал честь, - Эмп, - Каон избегал его взгляда, "смотря" своими пустыми глазницами на Искроеда, - и Крусимбл, - Хелекс широко и радостно улыбнулся. Вы освобождены от имен и обязанностей Дивизии Справедливости. Ваши новые обязанности будут озвучены позже, вы все, включая Дамуса, остаетесь десептиконами и не имеете права уклоняться от законов фракции и Кибертрона. Свободны.  
"И только?" - Уточнил Оптимус.  
"Для Тарна ДЖД было всем. Нет, это не всё наказание в его случае, я заберу у него голос и маску".  
\- Распущены? Мы распущены?! - Тарн не мог поверить полученному приказу. - Из-за одного автобота?..  
Короткий удар в фейсплейт, не скрытый маской, оборвал его слова.  
\- За неподчинение приказам и попытку поставить свои желания выше закона, который обязался защищать, - пояснил Мегатрон. - Кстати, Дамус, этого ты тоже лишаешься, - он поднял остроугольную маску.  
\- Что ещё ты отберешь? - В его линзах сверкнуло неподчинение, - голос? Вырвешь вокалайзеры?  
\- О, нет, зачем. Просто распространю защищающий от воздействия патч, - Мегатрон сжал маску в кулаке, следя за его лицом, - и лучше бы тебе осознать, за что ты наказан. Ещё хотя бы одна жалоба - и ты последуешь за Оверлордом.  
\- Я был верен тебе, когда остальные отвернулись! - Выкрикнул Тарн.  
\- Что не имеет никакого отношения к нарушению тобой законов, - Мегатрон бросил к его ногам смятую и частично сплавленную маску. Показал Оптимусу на выход и ушел следом за ним. Буквально за его спинами базу покинули бывшие Тезарус и Хелекс. Что ж, эта часть истории закончилась.

 

**38.**

В огромном, едва только запущенном в работу медотсеке неуловимо пахло свежей краской. Проул оказался первым пациентом. Над ним работали в четыре руки Рэтчет и Хук. Удивительно, но медики не выглядели противниками, как бывало раньше, наоборот - в тандеме они восстановили его корпус буквально за несколько бриймов и отправили в "отстойник" - на ремплатформу для выздоравливающих, которых еще нельзя было выпустить.  
Проул мало реагировал на манипуляции, все его внимание занимала работа и отслеживание прелюбопытнейших слухов, в которых Мегатрон делал что-то страшно интересное на базе ДЖД.  
\- Шлаковы связи, - заметил Хук, наконец, - если я влечу в Искровой контакт с каким-нибудь бессмысленным идиотом вроде Эйррейда, я сам себе сделаю лоботомию.  
\- Возможно, этого Праймас и ждет, - заметил Рэтчет весело, - отличный способ устранения слишком трепетных меха.  
\- Прекрасное чувство юмора для автобота, - кивнул Хук. - Впрочем в моей практике с начала этой истерии Проул первый.  
\- В моей тоже.  
Проул немного приподнялся и посмотрел на этих спевшихся типов. Его несколько напрягали их заинтересованные взгляды.  
\- Так что, этому оплавку удалось влепить мне связь?!  
\- Не совсем "связь", - Рэтчет задумчиво протирал оборудование, автоматическим жестом. - Но некоторая созависимость Искр в наличии.  
\- Мне придется с ним и дальше трахаться? - Проул едва не слетел с рембея, и Хук не менее отработанным жестом включил магнитный блок, оставляя его на месте, - шлак, у нас такое не принято!  
\- А у нас не принято ронять пациентов. Некоторые из них могут пробить пол, это очень неудобно в походных условиях, - Хук невыносимо спокойно пожал плечами, - ты можешь разорвать эту пре-связь, я полагаю. Коннектом, в том числе.  
\- Что?!  
\- Что? Рэтчет, у него проблемы с распознаванием речи.  
\- Нет у него проблем, - фыркнул автобот. - Так что там про коннект? Не знаю такого способа.  
\- Каждый раз, как ощущается искровая потребность, идешь и затаскиваешь на платформу любого другого партнера, хоть разового. Главное побольше и с огоньком подходить к требованиям корпуса. Ворна через два такого режима пред-связь исчезнет.  
\- А к Тарну мне вообще можно подходить, или дальше будем... Снимаю вопрос, - Проул проверил данные, - у меня погасла метка Тарна.   
Хук ему кивнул, тоже занимаясь оборудованием - видно, для него возня с инструментами была тем же привычным способом заполнить время, что и у Рэтчета.  
Дверь грохнула от сильного пинка, пропуская Скреппера:  
\- Слышал?! ДЖД распустили! - Завопил он с порога.  
\- Да, они нам тоже не нравились, - объяснил Хук на немой вопрос от Рэтчета.  
\- И даже лучше! - Продолжал Скрэппер, игнорируя автоботов, - Лорд отобрал у этого шлака Тарна имя и маску! Я нам очередь занял бить ему фейсплейт. Участвуешь?  
\- Да, запиши меня, - Хук медленно улыбнулся. - Мы не первые?  
\- Первый Варп, он там уже отжигает. Давно не видел этого косокрылого в такой ярости. О, Проул, хм, а ты что тут делаешь?  
\- Лежу, - ядовито ответил Проул. - Уважаемые медики запретили вставать.  
\- Автоботы все после нас, - отрезал Скреппер, - мы от них больше страдали.  
\- Не смею сравнивать, - Проул переплел пальцы.  
Рэтчет смазал момент, громко хмыкнув:  
\- Мы, пожалуй, воздержимся, иначе попадем в суд за убийство. Вы тоже не слишком усердствуйте.   
\- Так быстро он не умрет, - Скреппер оскалился.  
\- Неважно, - Проул отмахнулся, - новым начальником полиции назначен некий Дамус. Вы его знаете?  
Конструктиконы переглянулись, обменялись какой-то информацией по шифрованной связи.  
\- О, не стоит беспокоиться, - Хук улыбнулся, - вы сработаетесь.

 

**39.**

У Блерра в этот цикл было особенно пусто и тихо - середина рабочего времени, конечно, но обычно в любое время находились желающие проглотить пару-тройку шотов, обмениваясь сплетнями с хозяином или его сменщиками. Особенно с тех пор, как Серв переместил все свои заведения в другие города. Айкон он оставил Блерру и Октану, но у десептикона другой стиль, и не посидеть просто так, как сейчас у обзорного окна сидел Мираж, медленно потягивая коктейль. Рядом развалился Бластер, весь в паутине модерируемых каналов и сетей, напротив сидел сам Блерр, любовно натирающий съемные аэродинамические щитки для брони.  
\- Раньше этим занимались твои поклонники, - отметил Мираж.  
\- Да-а-а, надо завести новых! А ты? Этот Скайластер так и пристает?  
Мираж скривился.  
\- Да он же вроде норм, - Бластер хмыкнул, - я слышал, он помог Проула выудить. А то небось его метка пропала бы, не Тарна.  
\- Все нормально, я просто не заинтересован в отношениях, - Мираж улыбнулся, глядя сквозь огромное, совершенно не военного типа окно, которому хватило бы одного хорошего взрыва неподалеку. Он сидел так, чтобы видеть улицу и скрыться в тени одновременно, это Блерр привык настолько, что развалился в самом центре потенциально простреливаемой зоны. Бластер тоже нервно на него поглядывал.  
\- Да забей, - Блерр потрепал его за плечо, - я знаю, что тут опасное место. Но знаешь, если владельцу страшно, остальные тоже испугаются, страх вызовет страх, а там и стрелки подтянутся. Так что вот вам! - Блерр показал "лижи гайку" в огромное окно, и стоявший там Мотормастер скинул открытым каналом:  
"Приму за приглашение!"  
\- О шлак, не заводи здесь десептиконов! - Взмахнул руками Бластер, - ты бы знал, как мне Саундвейва хватает по работе! Я сдался, всё, пусть за ним Джазз смотрит, ну это вообще невозможно отслеживать же. И тут ты тащишь в наши посиделки десептикона!  
\- А не проблема, я его на попозже запишу к себе, - рассмеялся Блерр и действительно несколько кликов переписывался с широко ухмыляющимся Мотормастером. Кон ему отсалютовал и ушел.  
\- Играешь с огнем, - предупредил Бластер.  
\- Забей, - фыркнул Блерр. - Кстати, господа не слишком приближенные к особе Прайма, правда ли, что к нему часто летает Мегатрон и они там, - гонщик простучал по столу начало фривольной мелодии.  
\- Трахаются, - вместо него грубо высказался Мираж. - Ходят такие слухи, да.  
\- И это ну, не десептиконские сплетни?  
\- Нет, - Мираж поднял куб, - Оптимус как-то взял Мегатрона за джампер, и заставил его остановить войну.  
\- Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал, - пробормотал Бластер.  
\- А зря, тебя обменяли именно по этой программе мира, - Мираж показал на него кубом, - все, даже Ревинд, считали тебя мертвым.  
\- Шлаково. Я то всё ждал, что меня спасать будут, - Бластер посмотрел за плечевой блок гонщика, - эй, Блерр! А у тебя посетитель.  
Блерр оглянулся, отвлекаясь от полировки. Да, действительно, пока они болтали, в бар зашел и уже расположился тот самый обсуждаемый Скайластер. Десептикон успел перекраситься, теперь он был не белым с серым, а сочетал бледно-зеленый с изумрудным и золочеными вставками.  
\- Как довоенный, - восхитился Блерр.  
\- Уже второй раз, - пробормотал Мираж со странным выражением, - подождите, я с ним поговорю.  
Он прошел за границу отсекающей завесы, уставился на меха в пустом, совершенно пустом баре. Казалось, вот клик - и он вскинет бластер, как в старом холо. Яркие зелёные линзы светились десептиконским огнем.  
\- Привет, - Скайластер немного улыбнулся, - проезжал мимо. Занят?  
\- Не совсем. Чего хотел? Ты же не просто так сюда зашел, - Мираж остался стоять рядом со столом. Он не хотел ещё одного бессмысленного разговора, ещё одного приглашения куда-нибудь. Он хотел, чтобы этот конкретный десептикон от него отстал. Скайластер почувствовал настроение, как-то заметно собираясь.  
\- Я хотел тебя увидеть.  
\- Зря, - сухо ответил Мираж.  
\- Почему? Я действительно хотел бы услышать истинную причину. Обещаю принять её с достоинством, - он слегка поклонился.  
Мираж смотрел на него несколько кликов. Впервые за много ворн его так отчаянно... хм. Раньше это называлось "клеить", а перед самой войной: "подмазывать". Впрочем, почему нет? Автобот глянул на переливчатую завесу, за который сидели друзья.  
\- Слушай, есть другой меха, который мне нравится. Я его жду, вот и все, - Мираж развел руки, - он так же, как ты, любил менять цвета, знаешь ли, но это недостаточно.  
\- Я понял, - кивнул Скайластер, - надеюсь, у вас получится.  
И правда, очень достойно. Он даже как будто просиял, но постарался скрыть эту странную радость.  
\- Думаю, на этом всё, - Мираж кивнул и повернулся уйти.  
Нет, Скайластер был несомненно вполне симпатичным и приятным, но - десептиконом. И Мираж пока не слышал, чтобы Мегатрон принимал новичков в фракцию, значит это кто-то из старых со скрытой меткой и именем. Если бы он проявился после расформирования ДЖД, Мираж заподозрил бы одного из них, но по срокам не совпадало. Тем более заводить тесное знакомство с кем-либо пока не прояснилась ситуация с Шоквейвом, автобот не собирался. Шлак, когда уже медики его отпустят?...  
\- Подожди, ещё пару слов, - десептикон поймал его руку, - Мираж.  
\- Ну? - Автобот уже занервничал, снова глянул на товарищей сквозь завесу - те не спешили помочь, значит, ситуация не выглядела угрожающей, - что ещё?  
Меха тихо спросил:  
\- Ты ждешь Шоквейва? Я не ошибся?  
\- Не твое дело! - Мираж резко выдернул руку. О его отношениях с автоботской стороны знали Проул, Джазз, Прайм. Никто из них не сдал бы его десептиконам. Со стороны конов - сам Шоквейв, Мегатрон наверняка, Саундейв, но Оптимус обмолвился, что Старскрим на допросе сказал "все знают, что Шоквейв...". Так что не исключено, что Скайластер принадлежал к группировке Шоквейва.  
Эти размышления промелькнули в пару кликов, и Мираж счел возможным ответить:  
\- Да. А теперь - уйди.  
Меха отступил назад и открыл метку, показывая имя. Он улыбался, по-настоящему улыбался, и теперь Мираж узнавал снова его лицо - вот же, исчезло из памяти, совершенно испарилось! Смена цветовой схемы, яркие веселые линзы, только рост меньше и альтмод немного изменился.  
\- Шоквейв, - сказал Мираж тихо, - восстановили, значит.  
\- Да. Прости за некоторую проверку, но я боялся, что тебя тяготят отношения с "тем Шоквейвом". Попытался предложить новые, чистые с самого начала, - Десептикон шагнул вперед и снова отступил, - я не знаю, какая у тебя будет реакция на меня. Это не довоенный "я", все последствия эмпураты снять нельзя. Сейчас Ранг в рамках терапии разрешил мне подобное поведение...  
\- Шоквейв! - Мираж дернулся и поймал его шлем, вглядываясь в чистый новый фейсплейт. - Всё такой же зануда!  
Видеть его улыбающимся - с лицом, с руками! - Мираж не смог удержаться от короткого поцелуя, пусть друзья наверняка смотрели со всем интересом. Шоквейв медленно взял его за руки, отстранил. На клик прошило ужасом - вот сейчас он вспомнит про уники, про плату...  
\- Не здесь, - попросил он хрипло, - в кварте. Надеюсь, у тебя нет срочных дел.  
\- Для тебя - нет никаких дел вообще, - Мираж сам первый раз за много ворн так широко не улыбался. Он махнул Блерру и Бластеру, наблюдавшим за ними. - "Это Шоквейв. Я пойду".  
К счастью, друзья хотя бы не прокомментировали вслух, чего Мираж втайне опасался.

 

**40.**

Новые распоряжения турхулонского начальства включали обязательные метки для всех, кто может их носить, с нанесением на карту, поэтому Старскрим заранее назвался безликим именем "Фастклик" - фасткликами звали неопознанных раненых на поле боя. Турхулонцы этого не знали, так что охотно пропустили, заботливо отметив, что на базе уже отдыхают двое его тезок, к имени будет добавлена цветовая индикация красным.  
Старскрим кивнул, осторожно пожал две из шести лапок, и целенаправлено отправился в ультразвуковую чистку. Отдыхать! Одному! Наконец-то!  
Шлаков Спрингер куда-то умотал, два цикла назад он сказал об этом, и джет тогда с удовольствием пнул по зеленому бамперу, когда врекер неосмотрительно повернулся спиной. Шлаков навязанный автобот, шлакова связь! Мегатрон наверняка смеялся, наблюдая за барахтаньем своего зама и всеми этими попытками Старскрима выпутаться из паутины.  
Так. Всё. Не думать об этом - у него есть шаниксы, уники, клекто-валюта улья Турхулона, сколько угодно времени и никаких обязательств! Ладно, сам Мегатрон тоже ого-го влип, подумал Старскрим с удовольствием, вспомнив отсканированные следы на магистралях. Хорошо, что это больше абсолютно не его проблемы.  
Он принялся бронировать цепочку отдыха: сначала чистка, потом промывка и продувка, вымыть из систем отслоившиеся чешуйки всякой дряни ещё с войны, потом конечно реконструкционная ванна, восстановление металлических покрытий, чтобы все рытвины и ямы закрыло, и наконец полная полировка внутри и снаружи, с тотальной сменой краски. И вот после этого приятнейшего марафона лечь на апгрейд приемного порта, чтобы Хук не знал, а то автоботы на него плохо влияют - док стал ещё ехиднее.  
Придется конечно поискать хорошего специалиста-техника, но на Турхулоне с начала войны осело несколько медиков бывшей элиты и Сената. И даже после недавнего перемирия большинство из них осталось тут.  
Шлаков Спрингер с его мощным оборудованием... даже Мегатрон так не укатывал, хотя с ним последний коннект у джета был орны назад. Не сошлись характерами. И сильно не сошлись. В шлак его, пусть наслаждается своей победой и своим Праймом, может спокойнее станет.  
Старскрим снова поймал себя на том грызущем скреплете гнева, который в войну заставлял его с риском для жизни орать на Мегатрона, а прежде - превратил из элитного сикера в нищий шлак. Впрочем, расплавленная рожа Децимуса того стоила, это Старскрим признавал и сейчас. Но снова его бесило почти всё, и даже на спокойном Турхулоне он не шел на процедуры, а бежал. Спрингера что ли пристрелить? Нет, Искру схлопнет. Мегатрона не достать. Роль всего лишь офицера по айконским небесам Старскриму была вызывающе мала, Мегатрон мстил, видно, за выстрел в Искру, хотя в разговоре наедине признал, что и сам поступил бы так же, так что казнить и даже слишком серьезно наказывать не будет. Старскрим тогда на него наорал, как обычно, особенно распаляясь от терпеливого отсутствующего выражения в алых линзах. Мегатрон просто пережидал, пока он замолчит, ржа его съешь! И тогда джет не утерпел - попытался убить Оптимуса. Попытался ударить во вскрытую уязвимость!  
Нет, потом в автоботской тюрьме было время подумать... если бы у него получилось, следующим Мегатрон убил бы его самого. Перед этим помучив, куда там Оверлорду. Но и терпеливо признать поражение Старскрим не мог.  
Он и сейчас не смог.  
Сейчас десептиконы победили, но он лично - нет. Грызущее недовольство толкало на безумства, Старскрим мельком порадовался, что Спрингера нет. Сцепились бы опять. Или нет, жаль что его нет, на мелких турхулонцев не поорешь, выдворят. Да и перезаряжаться на здоровенном врекере было удобно. И полировал он хорошо - аккуратно, внимательно, тщательно. В немногие джооры, когда Спрингер его полировал, а Старскрим молчал, удовольствие от связи было почти настоящим.   
Всё ещё во власти мыслей, джет толкнул двери комплекса чистящих ванн и процедур - слишком сильно, едва не сломав.  
\- Извините, не успел перенастроить корпус, - на автомате соврал он подпрыгнувшему и встопорщившемуся турхулонцу. - Можно мне что-нибудь расслабляющее?  
\- Вечно он двери ломает, - пробурчал очень знакомый голос за спиной, - шустрый слишком.   
\- Разумеется, - турхулонец сложил ручки, - у нас есть прекрасный комплекс процедур для бывших и нынешних десептиконов, помогающих управляться с гневом.  
Старскрим его не слышал, он пялился на "господина Фастклика синего", в обычном мире - Спрингера.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь?! - Рявкнул Старскрим.  
\- Отдыхаю, я ж говорил.  
\- Ты не сказал, что летишь на Турхулон!  
\- Я пытался, - терпеливо сказал врекер. Он явно уже прошел часть процедур и сменил как минимум цвет брони с гнусного зеленого на темно-синий. - Нам ваши самые лучшие процедуры для успокоения, и набор препаратов внутрь для того же самого, - обратился он к турхулонцу.  
\- Вы родственники? - Шесть лапок заинтересованно потирались друг об друга.  
\- Супруги, - буркнул Спрингер.  
\- Поздравляю!  
Лапки мягко уронили Старскрима на платформу, пока он искал значение этого слова, а потом бомбардировал Спрингера гневными эмотиконами. Тот ухмылялся и делал вид, что ничего не получает, потом прислал пак эмоциональных данных, и Старскрим прищурился, внутренне приготовившись перед активацией. Нет, к такому его ничто не подготовило. Спрингер им, оказывается, тайком любовался, и эта смесь восхищения, легкой насмешки и нежности совершенно обезоружила Старскрима.  
"Какого шлака, ты же меня терпеть не можешь!"  
"Ну не могу, - признал врекер, - но всё равно считаю тебя красивым. Расслабься уже, ну что ты такой агрессивный и дерганый?"  
"Я проиграл!" - Огрызнулся Старскрим и демонстративно погасил линзы, чтобы не видеть эту ржу.  
Разговора по связи турхулонец не ощущал, так что спокойно работал над пластинами брони, отжимая их на технические крепления, прочищая и протирая.  
"Я тоже проиграл, но не ору же, - буркнул Спрингер после долгой паузы, - нам, врекерам, вообще посоветовали радоваться, что как военных преступников не судят. Так что не ной, не одному тебе тут шлаково".  
"Пф, вас хоть Оптимус защищает, а от меня и триадники свалили," - Старскрим продолжал чувствовать себя паршиво, и смотреть на Спрингера не желал.  
"Оптимус мне это и сказал. Мир он хочет намного сильнее, чем готов нас защищать, и вполне может кем-то пожертвовать".  
"Мегатрон недовольных просто убил," - поделился Старскрим.  
Обычно Спрингер говорил, что Старскрим сторону выбрал сам и пусть теперь не жалуется, но тут почему-то промолчал. Как будто задумался. Как будто эти ржавые наземники умеют думать. Хотя вроде Спрингер немного летает... Умелые лапки турхулонца всё-таки расслабляли, настраивали на миролюбивый лад. Старскрим решил, что не все так плохо. Если потом зажать Спрингера и сразу протестировать на нем новый порт...  
"Ты сможешь без меня тут никого не убить? - Спросил Спрингер, - у меня вообще прием назначен, я с тобой зашел только потому что увидел, как ты двери пинаешь".  
"Решил спасти пару турхулонцев от меня?"  
"Немного тебя прикрыть от твоих же эмоций, - хмыкнул врекер. - Встретимся вечером. В конце концов, раз уж оба приехали на Турхулон, отдохнем вместе. Отдеру тебя где-нибудь в чистящих ваннах".  
Старскрим хмыкнул и назначил время - значительно позже ожидаемого конца медицинских манипуляций.  
"И осторожно, без травм", - потребовал он.  
\- Позже увидимся, - сказал Спрингер вслух и вышел.

 

**41.**

В здешних "залах", которые турхулонская мелочь считала громадными, Старскрим едва мог отрабатывать фигуры маневров в узких зонах. Этим он и развлекался всё время, пока Спрингер оскорбительно опаздывал, и даже когда его метка оказалась сначала близко, а потом - внутри.  
\- Спускайся ты уже, - гаркнул он, перекрывая грохот малых оборотов двигателей.  
\- Зачем мне это нужно? - Проорал Старскрим в ответ, и пролетел прямо над его шлемом, - ты опоздал!  
\- Я сейчас извинюсь, если ты спустишься!  
Сделав малую айконскую петлю, Старскрим трансформировался и медленно, изящно опустился на антигравах. Не то чтобы он сильно обиделся. После целой серии турхулонских процедур вообще было довольно сложно испытывать негатив.  
\- Ну?  
\- Я искал тебе подарок, только не устраивай сцен из-за моих вкусов, - попросил Спрингер. - Ничего особенного не нашел, кроме очень приятного отельчика в старом стиле, но под военные молды. И зарезервировал нам один из лучших номеров.  
\- У автоботов это подарок? - Не понял Старскрим, - у нас подарок - это нечто... - он сделал неопределенный жест, - настоящее. Пушки, например. Энергон. Что-то вроде.  
Впрочем, подумалось ему, отель в старом стиле - тоже неплохо. Сам он отвык искать подобные места после всех этих бесконечных кают на крейсерах.  
\- К своей конфигурации ты меня не подпускаешь, как же я могу знать, что тебе дарить, - Спрингер даже не обиделся. - Ну набрал я разного энергона, присадочек, полироли и прочего шлака, но это ж сейчас не война и распределение по карточкам боевых действий, чтоб всё это подарком считать.  
Старскрим похлопал его по плечу, хмыкнул:  
\- Это больше подарок, чем время в отеле. Подари ты мне, собственно, отель... но я не переоцениваю твои возможности.  
Он быстро поцеловал готового взорваться автобота - тот притих. Забавно было смотреть, как Спрингер дергается от таких простых прикосновений - прямо весь фон вздергивается.  
\- Зачем тебе отель на Турхулоне? - Ответил врекер, справившись с собой на этот раз. - Заведи себе один на Кибертроне, если хочешь.  
\- Вот если бы мне его кто-то подарил!  
\- И не мечтай, - Спрингер посадил джета себе на широченный плечевой блок и пошел. Старскрим устроился поудобнее, вздернул крылья и рассматривал окружающее пространство.  
Так, сверху вниз, Старскрим был готов смотреть на мир вокруг. Он положил обе ладони на шлем Спрингера и принялся пропускать очень легкую вибрацию, значения которой купил, разумеется, у Рэтчета. Фон снова вздернулся.  
"Ч-что ты делаешь?" - Даже по связи Спрингер запнулся. Вибрация, текущая по его корпусу вниз, должна была неплохо возбуждать.  
"Я хочу быть уверенным в том, что по прибытии на место ты будешь очень сильно хотеть коннекта," - самодовольно сообщил Старскрим. Он продолжил воздействие, и совершенно не ожидал, что тот самый отель окажется буквально за углом. Просто в какой-то момент Спрингер вошел в самую обыкновенную дверь и с рычанием сбросил партнера в утопленное в полу мягкое пространство. Навалился, сжав запястья джета так, что металл прогнулся:  
\- Ну держись, - пообещал врекер. - Ты меня завел. Так что никаких воплей о нежных неразношенных портах!  
\- Они неразношенные! - Заорал Старскрим в ответ, мгновенно забыв про сюрприз, - не смей вбиваться прямо... ох...  
Вместо прямого входа джампера Спрингер скользнул вниз, раздвигая уже приоткрывшиеся лепестки обновленного порта глоссой. Подсветка вспыхнула, уходя в глубину, и Спрингер хмыкнул, скользя глоссой то снаружи, то изнутри, внимательно следя за изменениями. Свежие системы сигналы слали просто запредельные, шлаков медик что-то перекрутил в сенсорной системе совершенно не по заказу. Старскрим с зафиксированными руками мог только дергаться, от рывков периодически сильнее насаживаясь на глоссу врекера, и ругаться, проклиная связь, Турхулон, Спрингера, Мегатрона, шлакова Прайма...  
\- Нет! - Он вздернулся вверх, как только Спрингер прекратил воздействие и приподнялся, - немедленно продолжи! Я приказываю!  
\- У меня есть отличный джампер с вибронасадкой и дополнительными стержнями фиксации. Хочешь? Давай, крылатый шарк, покажи мне что хочешь.  
\- Проржавей, - огрызнулся Старскрим, раскрывая приемную систему полностью. Он уже извивался, утопая в мягком покрытии, а Спрингер продолжал держать его руки как наручниками.  
\- Скажи, что хочешь, - Спрингер оказался прямо над ним, смотрел в линзы. и вид у него был - ох, пробрало, несмотря на обширный опыт.  
Старскрим не выдержал, потянулся вперед и слизнул брызги энергона с губ.  
\- Да хочу, хочу, - он выгнулся вперед, - сконнекти уже, ша-аарк!  
\- Наглая капризная летучка, - врекер жестко его поцеловал одновременно с первым продвижением джампера по направляющим вглубь корпуса,к основному блоку разъемов. Проапгрейженные системы развернулись, сомкнулись, часть штекеров и скруток пошла по боковым путям в облаках искр. И ощущалось всё это так, что Старскрим частично перезагрузился уже на половине подключения, сжавшись и постанывая внешними вокалайзерами.  
\- Красивый, - Спрингер отпустил наконец его руки, поцеловал снова, скользя глоссой к горловому шлюзу, его линзы полыхали как в бою - и даже лучше.  
Наконец-то их системы оказались полностью совместимы. Старскрим даже не пытался отвечать, только упоенно стонал в полный голос. Подавался под руками Спрингера, чтобы получить больше энергии и разрядов. Вжимался в этот отличный мощный чистый корпус, и себя ощущая довоенно-чистым.  
Первые признаки мобильности Искры он зарегистрировал, но не понял, к чему это - просто ушел в пазы кокпит, толстые дуги защиты медленно начали размыкаться и отходить, выпуская камеру Искры.  
\- Отпусти! - Старскрим забился, выгнулся на джампере. Яркие вспышки голодного сияния не давали перезагрузиться, пока не будет контакта, он пытался заблокировать грудную броню, пытался увернуться, и снова забился, когда Спрингер поймал его, прижал, передавая по прямой связи:  
"Не бойся, все в порядке, мы и так связаны".  
"Я не хочу! Отпусти!"  
"Поздно отказываться," - врекер сближал Искры, удерживая рвущегося партнера. И оболочки уже соприкасались, вспыхивая между сближенными корпусами, порождая пробои до кончиков крыльев и лопастей. Фейсплейт Старскрима заклинило в крике.  
"Все будет хорошо",- Спрингер вжал его всем весом, оболочки медленно сливались, ошеломляя смесью эмоций, перегружая, заставляя биться снова и снова уже не в ужасе - ужаса просто не осталось, ничего не осталось, кроме разделенных Искр на долгие жаркие клики.

Старскрим не запомнил, когда он вылетел в темноту. Всплыл в онлайн, как из глубокого стазиса - настолько сбросились в холодной перезагрузке системы. Челюстной блок Спрингер уже ему вправил, но не расцепился - нависал, рассматривал со странным выражением.  
\- Ты как? - Спросил врекер, стоило линзам джета на нем сфокусироваться. - Не больно?  
\- Терпимо, - хмыкнул Старскрим, - ты всё ещё в моем рейтинге слишком аккуратный и бережный. Искры, да? В шлак, тогда я хочу быть уверен, что ты не сорвешься в какой-нибудь автоботский идиотизм типа попытки убить Мегатрона, и мне не придется из-за тебя страдать.  
Спрингер еще несколько очень долгих кликов на него смотрел, напрягая своим зловещим молчанием.  
\- Нет. Ничего такого я делать не собираюсь. И знаешь, что - давай останемся тут еще на несколько циклов? Буду глупо и автоботски дарить перезагрузки.  
\- Много перезагрузок. И полировку.  
\- Полироль, да,- Спрингер снова его поцеловал, - обязательно.  
\- И какой-нибудь настоящий дорогой подарок.  
\- Ты не обнаглел? - Совершенно серьезно спросил Спрингер.  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся Старскрим, - за мою красоту и Искру нужно много платить и быть готовым меня терпеть!  
\- Я и так тебя терплю, - проворчал врекер, не спеша расстыковываться или выпускать джета из рук. - Кто угодно другой тебя уже прибил бы. Не спорю, красивый ты шлак, но такой вздорный... Что для тебя сделать, чтобы ты успокоился?  
От такого прямого вопроса Старскрим замер и задумался. У десептиконов он в принципе был бы невозможен, но Спрингер автобот. Может быть, он действительно хочет помочь? Или нет. Старскрим иррационально испугался за него, спрятал под коротким поцелуем, думая, что если этот врекер отправится в расход, ему будет как минимум неприятно.  
\- Ну? - Спрингер поймал его запястье, сжал, потом переплел пальцы.  
\- Я думаю, не мешай.  
\- Думай быстрее. Пока я сам не передумал и не отказался от готовности тебе помогать. Это знаешь ли, сильно неестественно ощущается, - врекер перевернулся на спину и посадил джета на себя.  
Старскрим мгновенно выпрямился, подвигал корпусом со всё ещё зажатым в нем джампером. Намеком на продолжение коннекта. Вот так да - подняться и смотреть на этого автобота сверху вниз, естественно - мгновенно щелкнула мысль, и Старскрим озвучил:  
\- Х-ха, придумал! Я стану мэром всего Кибертрона, а ты мне поможешь!  
\- Такой должности нет.  
\- Сделаю!  
\- И Мегатрон тебе не позволит, - продолжал сомневаться Спрингер.  
\- Не собираюсь его спрашивать. Вторым в ставке мне больше не быть, а административная должность не ставит под угрозу его власть над десептиконами, - Старскрим размышлял вслух. - Автоботы будут против поначалу, но Прайм сам спрашивал, что я буду делать после войны. Надо будет с ним помириться и перетащить на мою сторону Тандеркракера.  
\- Это ты умеешь, - признал Спрингер, - продолжим?  
\- О да.

 

**42.**

В холле полицейского управления на Джазза уставились Вос и искроед.  
\- Ага, - сказал Джазз вслух, пролетая мимо. - Похоже у Проула гости.  
Вос ответил некоей фразой на древнем языке, а искроед вообще промолчал, раззявив зубастую пасть и провожая любого меха внимательным взглядом. Нет, Джазз был в курсе всех изменений у ДЖД и даже что обрадованные десептиконы в очередь выстроились, чтобы избить бывшего Тарна: расплачивались за ворны страха перед ним и его дивизионом. Саундвейв рассказывал и показывал съемки и записи. Но вот что он снова притащит их к Проулу - это забавно. И осмелился же появиться.  
В кабинете Проула орали так, что вибрации улавливались даже сквозь многослойную защиту. Судя по характерному тембру, сам Проул и орал. Он в последние ворны здорово отрывался - по теории Блерра - за ворны вынужденного военного спокойствия.  
"Они заняты", - передал Вос по связи вполне разумным тоном.  
"Не лезь в шлем, - приказал Джазз, и добавил с удовольствием его настоящее имя, - "Форсток".  
Кон злобно фыркнул и отвернулся. Ничего, скоро Вос опять станет только строчкой в военных архивах и названием города для крылатых.  
\- Шумно тут у тебя! Наручники одолжить? - Джазз ворвался в кабинет, благо его уровень доступа и хорошие отношения с Проулом позволяли не запрашивать разрешения.  
\- Винтовку, - мрачно ответил Проул, - что тебе?  
Вопреки ожиданиям диверсанта, ссорился глава автоботской полиции не с десептиконом, а с Ультра Магнусом. Тарн присутствовал. А, точно, Дамус. Х-ха, все знали, что он Тарн. Корпус другой, видно, крепко ему вломили, до полной переделки, фейсплейт тоже открыт - обычная такая десептиконская рожа, даже странно. Джазз отметил, что Тарн здорово напоминал ему Саундвейва - наверное, скульпт лица из одной серии выпуска - и немедленно на него забил.  
\- Вылезай к нам из своего десептиконского рассадника, - предложил Джазз, усаживаясь на стол, - у меня лежит уже двенадцать запросов на создание радиостанций, а мы упираемся в старые законы и раздавать эфирные частоты не можем, все забронировано под военные нужды. Оцени, какая часть реально нужна полицейскому департаменту, какая часть на экстренное оповещение, ок? У меня есть рекомендации, если нужно.  
\- Сначала Проул закончит с моими делами, - влез Дамус.  
\- Почему десептикон вообще имеет право высказываться на автоботской территории? - Ультра Магнус надвинулся на него, не сдерживая излучения и пытаясь передавить упрямого десептикона без применения вооружения. - Ты здесь никто. Немедленно покинь эту территорию, Дамус, я не вижу тебя в метках разрешения на пересечение границ, а значит ты...  
\- Я имею право находиться на территории полицейского управления по моим рабочим обязанностям. Вот только выслушивать обвинения от автоботской развалюхи в них не входит.  
\- Достали? - Тихо спросил Джазз, подтянув Проула поближе за дверцу.  
\- Сил нет уже, - так же тихо признался тактик. - Напиши сам новый реестр частот и каналов, или пусть Саундвейв напишет. И отдай Оптимусу на визу. Тогда смогу разблокировать.  
\- Саундвейв не будет решать за автоботов! - Грохнул Магнус, отвлекаясь от Дамуса.  
\- Ты пропустил, он ещё до конца войны к нам перешёл, - хмыкнул Джазз.  
\- Вопрос пересечения границ в тонких зонах более актуален, - Дамус влез, как раньше, нишлака его наказание не научило. - У меня шестнадцать пропаж за ворн только с десептиконской стороны, из них три четверти так и не найдены, и для координации действий мне нужна автоботская статистика! - Он повысил голос, добавляя убедительный тембр, но фильтры легко отсеяли этот компонент.  
\- Будешь орать у меня в кабинете, выкину, - пообещал ему Проул. - Это и тебя, Магнус, касается.  
\- Я глава законодательной службы Кибертрона!  
\- Иди к Оптимусу и ему об этом рассказывай, - отрезал Проул. - Дамус, если вы не можете нормально закрыть границы, то это точно не моя проблема. Без официального запроса с резолюцией Прайма ничего я тебе не дам. И Искроеда из моего полицейского управления убери уже!  
\- Я не могу ему приказывать, - чуть тише ответил десептикон.  
\- Тогда найди того, кто может, и прикажи ему, - Проул изо всех сил сдерживался. Хуже всего, что Оптимус по-настоящему недоступен - горящие энтузиазмом медики утащили его менять корпус.  
\- Таких нет. Отряд расформирован, Вос подчиняется лично Мегатрону. В любом случае, это уже не мои проблемы, - Дамус на клик замолк под яростным взглядом Проула, - но я попробую её решить.  
Кажется, это было сообщение Проулу лично, потому что и тот взял себя под контроль.  
\- Подожди, - очнулся Магнус, - что значит пропажи? Они дохнут что ли, коны ваши? А если они перебрались на нашу сторону? Готовят диверсии.  
\- В этом суть вопроса, - бывший Тарн хмыкнул, показывая в улыбке клыки, - в этом-то и проблема. Я назначен охранять покой Кибертрона, а сорок девять исчезнувших бойцов на покое могут сказаться не лучшим образом.  
\- Ты получишь сопровождение из автоботов и разрешение на проведение поисковых операций в пределах двадцати циклов, - Проул ткнул в десептикона. - Кто останется ненайденным, буду искать уже я и своими методами. Это всё?  
\- Ты собираешься пропустить десептикона! И кого - Тарна, убийцу и чудовище! - Ультра Магнус был крайне возмущен, - я против этого решения!  
\- Жалуйся моему начальству, - отрезал Проул, - и не вздумай начать пальбу, Магнус. Автоботы не развяжут эту войну заново, так что сними знак перед любой агрессией.  
\- Это провокация!  
Джазз обратил внимание, что бывший Тарн скрестил руки на грудной броне и не вмешивается в их диалог, а раньше непременно бы влез. Это на него так отсутствие голоса влияет, интересно?   
"В чем проблема?" - Обратился к нему Дамус, заметив интерес.  
"Да прикидываю, вокалайзеры тебе ещё Мегатрон выдрал или уже после него доброжелатели постарались?" - Честно ответил Джазз, не пытаясь смягчить формулировку.  
"Мой голос при мне", - раздражение четко отразилось на фейсплейте Дамуса. Клик спустя он осознал это и отвернулся. Вау. Да у него чувства есть! И их можно ранить! Надо будет сказать Саундвейву, подумал Джазз. Тот отказался бить Тарна вместе со всеми, хотя несколько раз звали, но его точное отношение пока было неизвестно.   
\- Дамус, берешься за поиск или нет? - Резко напомнил о себе Проул.  
\- Да. И мне все ещё нужна статистика пропавших без вести. Можешь выбить её на бампере одного своих из автоботов, - он фыркнул и ушел.  
Снаружи кон на клик остановился рядом с Восом, что-то ему передал и ушел в их с искроедом компании. Буквально через клик ушел и Ультра Магнус, напряженный и злой - Проул отказался от всех его инициатив, упорно посылая Магнуса к Оптимусу Прайму, и это отношение старого автобота сильно задевало.  
\- Ржа наглая, - проворчал Проул.- Бластеры мои вернул хотя бы.  
\- Кто? - Не понял Джазз сходу.  
\- Дамус. Дал слово, что ничего в них не портил и не встраивал, но я всё равно отдал на сканирование, - Проул вскрыл тайник в столе и вытащил сосуд со сверхзарядкой, - будешь?  
Маркировка на сосуде стояла от Октана.  
\- Уверен? - Джазз изучил жидкость, ярко и назойливо сияющую оттенками красного.  
\- Нормальный сорт, Октан купил рецепт у Миксмастера, удешевил и продает, Миксмастер с ним судился через меня, но проиграл, - Проул поставил энергофоры с магнитными уловителями, - пить больше шота опасно для психического здоровья, но здорово помогает расслабиться.   
\- Они оба уже открылись на нашей территории?  
Проул кивнул, скинул ему карту с подсвеченными красным заправками Октана и синим - Миксмастера. Территории почти не пересекались, и на десептиконской стороне горело всего четыре скромных автономных точки, а основные созвездия рассыпались на приграничной территории у космопорта, только с разных сторон. Разумно.  
\- Тарн тебя не слишком достает? - уточнил Джазз тише, внимательно следя за фоном друга.   
\- Ничего. Больше не нарывается. А что злит, так все коны оплавки.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Проверяюсь у Рэтчета и Хромедома регулярно, сверяю бэкапы личности, - Проул опрокинул шот. - Х-хах. Нормально, терпимо. Я понимал, что с установлением мира работы станет больше, но чтоб настолько...  
\- О да, - Джазз и сам выпил смесь. Датчики мгновенно продрало, топливную систему скрутило микросудорогой, но сразу же пошла реакция на ингредиенты, и шлак, оно правда расслабляло. - Слушай отлично! Я тоже куплю. А Тарну ты нравишься, походу.  
\- Дамусу. Скайварп то же самое говорит, - Проул вертел в руках некрупный стакан. - Не верю я в это. Кстати, ты знал, что в начале Дамус подчинялся Оптимусу и ходил за ним как магнитный поезд? И только потом ушел к десептиконам.  
\- Не-а, это откуда?  
\- Рэтчет его знал и менял ему корпус несколько раз. Он тоже попадал под эмпурату, как Шоквейв, и с тех пор проц набок.  
\- Его тоже недопилили? Жалеть только не надо, он вполне сохранный и сложившийся маньяк.  
\- Я его не жалею, - Проул качнул шлемом, - но нахожу, хм, обучаемым. Как Мегатрона Оптимус. Но пока он обойдется, и надеюсь, что он об этом разговоре не узнает, - Проул спохватился, просканировал кабинет, жучков не нашел и снова успокоился, - я здесь в безопасности, Джазз. Если прикрутить желания и заниматься работой, то я в полной безопасности. В крайнем случае наберу Варпа.  
Джазз кивнул, лениво растекаясь - неужели не надо было никуда бежать, проверять, работать... Даже Саундвейв не беспокоил. Джазз обычно был рад его видеть, но не когда они работали вместе полтора ворна без продыха.  
\- А Мираж к Шоквейву практически переехал, - сдал он. - Спрингер бегает за Скримером, вон на Турхулон с ним умотал. Слышал, что у Хука на нашей стороне есть кое-к...  
\- Ты колонку сплетен вести не собираешься? - Оборвал его Проул. - Если нет, то не надо мне тут перечислять парочки, я тоже подписан на рассылку Саундвейва. И мы там с тобой оба в списках есть.  
Джазз расхохотался, спрыгнул со стола.  
\- Ладно, ладно!   
\- И я не собираюсь ни на что соглашаться. Мне действительно не особенно нужен коннект, расслабься, - Проул похлопал его по плечу, задел динамик, скинул эмотикон извинения, - а вот отдыхать нужно. Разберитесь с частотами, хочу наконец нормальный музыкальный канал, и, кстати, Сайдсвайпа с Санстрикером на него забирайте, достали своими инициативами.  
\- Они не будут работать с Саундвейвом, - вздохнул Джазз.  
\- Тогда пусть к Дамусу привыкают, видеть их больше не могу, - решил Проул.


	7. Chapter 7

**43.**

От каждого шага смещались тонкие стеклянные иглы, введенные в его камеру Искры на поддерживающих тонких проволоках. Смещались, порождая завихрения и прорехи в потоках энергии. Добавление, которое делало невозможным блокировку сенсорной сети, одновременно с выкрученными на максимум параметрами эмоционального блока. Каждый клик растягивался на циклы во внутреннем восприятии, и все они были переполнены болью, которую Дамус едва мог переносить.  
Скидс, Брейнсторм - месть за друзей и тюрьму Гриндкор. Фарма - за принуждение к сотрудничеству. Локдаун - многих его коллег и друзей казнили ДЖД и сам Тарн лично. Они соединили усилия... Ещё шаг, ещё одна вспышка безумной боли. Вокалайзеры расплавились и стекли по внешней броне, фейсплейт плавился, заливая линзы. Из почти сорока пропавших двадцать восемь были в этом заговоре, и объединенными усилиями они породили образец пыток, достойный Оверлорда.  
Дамус упрямо шел, пока его корпус разрушался. Потому что стоит упасть - скреплеты его добьют. Автоботы шли параллельным курсом, чуть в стороне, разглядывая его и снимая. Не приближались, чтобы самим не попасть на запись. Дамус тщательно держался за последние остатки здравого рассудка, за обрывки мыслей. Он не был уверен, настоящие ли это автоботы. Совсем не был. Его системы связи полетели в шлак, он мог только булькать плавящимся горлом.  
Больно-больно-больно...  
\- Может, вытащим? - Уныло спросил Санстрайкер, - Проул нас в ржу распилит.  
\- Тебе надо, ты и вытаскивай, - предложил Сайдсвайп.  
\- Мне он лично нужен что ли? Я бы добавил, но тогда следы останутся.  
\- Выстрел милосердия, - фыркнул Айронхайд.  
Трое? Но меток на внутреннем экране он видел больше двадцати. Фальшивые наверняка. Закачанный в его топливную систему состав воздействовал на все компоненты корпуса, медленно их оплавляя. Под ногой просел кусок металла, Дамус упал. Локтевой шарнир правой руки не выдержал, разваливаясь, и некоторое время он лежал, вздрагивая всем корпусом. Эта боль... эти медленные плавильни... Он не может закончиться вот так, у него есть долг! Он не может позволить этим оплавкам отобрать у него актив! Дамус вцепился в стену ещё работающей левой рукой, но подломились пальцы, и он рухнул обратно в ржу и шлак, задыхаясь от внутреннего крика.  
\- Всё, отбегался? - Уточнил Санстрикер.  
\- Да пока актив, - кто-то, метка уже не читалась, слегка толкнул его корпус ногой, - может, пусть сдохнет? Ему недолго осталось.  
\- Долго, он ещё полворна может дергаться, пока мозговой модуль не спечется. Крыша правда съедет раньше.   
Дамус упрямо пополз вперед, не вполне понимая куда, лишь бы не лежать на месте. С фейсплейта крупными каплями тек металл, он больше ничего не видел, но боль не прекращалась. Его странно злило, что связи с Проулом нет и даже по Искре не.... не предупредишь об опасности. Где Вос, когда он нужен...  
Хотя ловушка на него, личная. Это просто галлюцинации. Часть ловушки. Его команде ничего не грозит, Проулу - тем более. Они бы не стали трогать Проула, он не при чем. А искусственная связь, которую он пытался установить, не передает ощущений. Это хорошо... Иррационально Дамус не хотел тащить в свои личные дела и долги этого автобота. Всё, сил нет - шлем уперся в какую-то преграду, и он не смог сориентироваться, как преодолеть. Сознание угасало, даже боль почти перестала регистрироваться, даря ему тишину и холод. Дезактив? Наконец? Сработало встроенное Фармой устройство, впрыскивая регенератор по всему корпусу и в мозговой блок. Сознание на клик прояснилось, и тут же вернулась боль. Дамус захрипел-завыл почти с отчаяньем. Никто не поможет, не прервет это, никто не придет к нему.  
Чужих меток он уже не видел, ничего не слышал, полностью замкнутый в нерабочем корпусе и боли. Хотелось одновременно выть и смеяться. Отличная система. Просто отличная. Очень профессионально. Жаль, вокалайзеров нет и свою Искру не погасить.  
Вспышки боли прошили от рук и шлема, видимо, системы пытались что-то регистрировать. Скреплетов? Наверняка автоботы бросили его. Да. Скреплеты. Дамус тщательно прописал в мозговой модуль для чтения после дезактива мысль: искать металл от остальных пропавших в скреплетных кладках. Законы Нового Кибертрон требовали прятать трупы, и что проще, чем переработка в тысячи гнезд? Проверить бы. Передать, чтобы другие проверили. Хотя, когда яд закончит в работу, мозгового модуля у него не останется, как не останется ни памяти, ни личности, только страдающая запертая Искра, насаженная на стеклянные иглы. Даже в забытье не уйти, не отключиться от боли - эти постоянные тревожащие завихрения не позволят его Искре уйти в стагнацию или коллапс. Кто такое только придумал... Брейнсторм, наверняка, хотя мог и Фарма. Дамус ещё помнил, кто они такие, но спустя пару вечностей боли память исчезнет. Почему так долго... По корпусу прошла ощутимая дрожь, и на некоторое время стало ещё хуже.

Командир кричал, сам этого не осознавая, и выглядел... совершенно ужасно он выглядел. У Воса руки опустились, когда он понял, что происходит.  
\- Что там? - Сунулся Каон, слепой на свою удачу. - Что сделать? Позвать помощь? Медиков? Но Хук откажется, и Кнокаут откажется, и автоботы откажут. Кого мне звать?  
\- Мегатрона. Пусти ему трансляцию, - приказал Вос, - я попробую заблокировать разрушение. Мой прогноз: спасти можно, мы вовремя его нашли.  
\- Его никто не будет ремонтировать, - заметил Санстрикер, единственный из автоботов, кто остался, - отправьте Искру на перерождение.  
\- Добавь трансляцию Проулу, - приказал Вос.  
\- Не нарывайтесь, - Санстрикер сжал кулаки, но Вос больше им не интересовался. И так пришлось отказаться от любимой фишки ради лидера.  
\- Это ваши десептиконские разборки, не вмешивайте в это нас и Проула! - Если бы Санстрикер мог быть уверен, что справится с ними, он так и сделал бы. Но два десептикона и один искроед? Нет, ему не справиться. Автобот отступил. Трансформировался и уехал, оставив Воса и Каона над кричащими останками в луже расплава.  
\- Мегатрон ответил, - доложил Каон через пару бриймов, когда голос Тарна угас уже до хрипа. - Он пришлет Хука и Скайварпа со спецкапсулой. Хук велел сделать маяк на расстоянии не более двух километров от объекта, я пойду сделаю, да?  
\- Иди, - велел Вос.  
Шансы ещё есть. Пока есть.  
Он быстро устанавливал нейтрализаторы в остатках шлема, чтобы защитить мозговой модуль, пальцы неприятно плавились, но Вос отключил ощущения и не чувствовал боли. Ещё немного бы продержаться, Искру защищает оболочка, впрыски регенератора тоже помогают продержаться, хотя должны были продолжать агонию. Вос гневно писал обращение к Мегатрону от них с Каоном, пусть это могло стоить им Искр. Бросить Тарна толпе за служение делу десептиконов! За то, что ворнами они сколачивали крепкий костяк фракции, устраняя предателей и трусов - и достаться им же! Но сначала Тарн вернётся к ним. Сначала нужно его починить, а потом Вос может даже самые старые связи задействовать, чтобы вернуть справедливость.  
Такие, как его собственная связь с пластинами Кибертрона.

Первые пару кликов без глушащей боли Дамус был уверен, что ушел в дезактив. А свет, который он воспринимает перед собой, это Всеискра. Свет мигнул и сложился в глифы:  
"Ты способен воспринимать информацию и переписку?"  
"Да, Праймас", - немедленно ответил Дамус, как мог.  
"Идиот проржавевший, религиозный, - выругался свет. - Это Хук! Вос и Каон сорвали меня тебя чинить. Но ресурсы на тебя выделят только в том случае, если ты не рехнулся окончательно".  
"Я не рехнулся", - медленно, тщательно формулируя, ответил Дамус. Хуку будет выгодно представить его сумасшедшим или нет? Он участвовал в той расправе, которую фактически предписал Мегатрон, и не пытался отомстить полнее. Значит, выплеснул эмоции за одного из бывших друзей?  
"Уверен? Меня узнал?"  
"Хук, глава гештальта конструктиконов, зануда и педант, разбил мне линзу".  
"Что заставит меня доложить Мегатрону правду?"  
"Я знаю, как найти Боункрашера, но не гарантирую, что он актив".  
"Ну это я могу вытащить из твоей памяти, не восстанавливая тебя".  
"Попробуй, гений. Только у Боункрашера не слишком много времени в запасе," - раздраженно написал Дамус. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, как сейчас выглядит его мозговой модуль, но без повреждений там не обошлось. И с учетом шифрования самого Дамуса, Хук провозится очень долго.  
Тишина. Но теперь он хотя бы понимал, что происходит. Искра на месте, психика работает, побились несколько блоков данных, но только из относительно старых, на них были бэкапы. Не считая "каонского синдрома" от пережитой агонии, ничего ему не грозит, если Мегатрон решит всё-таки его восстановить. Почему его вообще начали спасать? Неужели кто-то из автоботов? Вряд ли. Скорее искроед обнаружил, что один из подзащитных не в порядке, и поднял тревогу.  
"Готовься к ремонту, - прислал наконец Хук. - Дай мне информацию по Боункрашеру. Тебя я починю. Нормально и полноценно".  
Дамус просчитал несколько вариантов, зашифровал и спрятал их разговор, после чего переслал полный пак данных по неудачливому контрабандисту, застрявшему в Полихексе в осаде скреплетов. Набежали твари на перевозимый им энергон.  
"Вот идиот," - не удержался Хук.  
Сознание наконец-то пропало.

Калибровка оптики после полной смены шлема занимала довольно много времени. Дамус добросовестно прошел все тесты, и продолжал молчать, даже когда разглядел на внутреннем экране характерные очертания Мегатрона. Включились метки, обновился актуальный список зарегистрированных меха, доступный ему как главе полиции десептиконов. Мегатрон же молчал, ожидая, когда подчинённый полностью придет в себя. Разглядывал его с отстраненным... сочувствием. Нет. Глюк системы распознавания, наверняка. Но Лорд не был в гневе и не презирал Дамуса, уже лучше, чем могло бы быть.  
\- Твое восстановление только начато, - нарушил тишину Мегатрон. - Желаешь ли ты мстить тем, кто заманил тебя в ловушку и сделал это с твоим корпусом и Искрой?  
\- Нет, - прошептал Дамус.  
\- Хорошо. Вос угрожал своротить Айкон, знаешь ли, если я не прислал бы к тебе медика.  
\- Это очень похоже на Воса.  
\- В буквальном смысле. Любопытно, что я не знал о его способности двигать плиты Кибертрона.  
На мгновение Дамус промерз так, что наверняка был четко заметен провал жизненных функций на поддерживающем оборудовании. Вос отчаянно скрывал эти особенности, и теперь, когда открыл правду - ради него! - следовало быстро найти слова в защиту.  
\- Он не был уверен в этой способности, пока Кибертрон оставался в стазисе. С другими планетами его связь не работает.  
\- Вы проверяли?  
Не успев прийти в норму, Дамус замер снова. Угрожать Мегатрону... Лорд ни от кого не терпел подобного, и только Старскрим умудрялся уходить от заслуженного наказания, пользуясь своим особым положением.  
\- Да, - принуждая себя ответить, произнес он. - Вос не опасен... Вос не будет ничего делать с Кибертроном, я знаю его, Лорд Мегатрон, и он никогда не пользовался этой связью с механизмами планеты.  
\- Допустим. И ты скрывал это от меня.  
\- Я не видел смысла в этой способности, пока Кибертрон оставался никому не нужной мертвой развалиной.   
Оправдываюсь, мрачно подумал Дамус. Могу не оправдаться. Но как минимум Воса нужно было спасти. Сам он так и так обречён: как только заговорщики поймут, что он остался актив, то попробуют снова. И снова. До тех пор, пока не преуспеют.  
\- Ты назовешь имена нападавших?  
\- Разумеется, - Дамус не видел смысла скрывать, наверняка автоботы уже доложили, - в большинстве это десептиконы, чьи близкие были предателями и попали в наш Список.  
\- Но некоторые автоботы тоже, - Мегатрон анализировал полученный по связи список. - Забавно, Брейнсторм?  
\- Я убил драгоценного для него автобота. Не знал, - ответил Дамус. - Сколько будет длиться моё наказание за эту ошибку? Дезактив быстрее и проще. Если же ты хотел, чтобы меня наказали "они", то боли было уже достаточно. Эту участь ты для меня приготовил, Лорд? Отобрал мои права и силы после того, как я служил твоим палачом. Я принимаю их ненависть, я всегда был мишенью для тех, кого наказывал по твоей воле, но одного такого раза мне хватит.  
Мог бы, он кричал бы, но вокалайзеры Хук воткнул стандартные и ограничил силу выходящего сигнала. Нет, успокойся, успокойся! Нельзя орать, Лорд ненавидит, когда ему противоречат. Но впервые за долгие ворны желание жить отступило.  
\- Лучше принять честный дезактив от твоей руки, - он почти просил уже, - даже Оверлорд удостоился, чем я настолько хуже него?  
\- Помолчи.  
\- Я не хочу ещё одного раза, я не выдержу, - Дамус едва не застонал. Параметры Икры наверняка скакали, так его скручивало в эти клики. В следующий раз они зафиксируют жертву в запертом отсеке, чтобы никто не добрался. Оставят ему больше энергона и восстановителя, на такой схеме пытки можно тянуть ворнами, он будет как Вос...  
\- Помолчи, - повторил Мегатрон. Подошел близко. - Часть твоих полномочий и прав будет восстановлена. Личный отряд можешь сформировать заново, но больше никаких "ошибок" в трактовке законов. И список - Список - уничтожь. Законы десептиконской фракции я пересмотрю в этом ворне. Ещё одно - Проул тебе действительно нужен?  
\- Нужен, - ответил Дамус, вздрогнув, - как начальник автоботской полиции. Его некем заменить.   
Мегатрон хмыкнул.  
\- Не знал, что ты настолько забавно выгораживаешь тех, за кого берешь ответственность.  
У Дамуса было очень много самых разных ответов, но он с усилием заставил себя промолчать.  
\- Запомни, - Лорд взял его за временный фейсплейт и немного потянул на себя, наклонившись. - Проул - друг Оптимуса и его бывший партнер. Оптимус нужен мне. Так что никаких попыток подрыва моих отношений с Праймом я не потерплю. Ни единого раза. Это уяснил даже Старскрим, должен уяснить и ты. Сумеешь с ним договориться - не запрещаю. Полноценные приказы получишь как выйдешь из медблока.  
Уже в дверях Мегатрон остановился на клик, бросив напоследок:  
\- Саундвейв поработает с "заговорщиками". Но только по этому случаю.  
\- Вос?..  
\- Работает с плитами в районе Каона, - Мегатрон приподнял плечевые блоки, - его качества весьма актуальны. Наказан не будет.  
\- Благодарю, - Дамус поклонился бы, если б мог.  
Он бы попросил о возвращении имени, но и так всего было слишком много, мысли путались, измученный корпус утаскивал его в новый оффлайн.

 

**44.**

Некоторые вопросы не получалось решить с налета. Мегатрон, казалось бы, успевал чертить круг опасных или безопасных тем, но актив подкидывал им всё новые испытания. Он почему-то надеялся, что смена корпуса заставит Оптимуса слегка притормозить, но наоборот, с того будто сняли груз, а в характер щедро досыпали упрямства. Может, так на Прайма подействовали несколько ворн мира, или смена корпуса?  
\- Нет, - категорично заявил Оптимус, - ты рехнулся?! Какие гладиаторские игры, мы еще Большой Кубок не восстановили!  
\- Бои могут войти в Большой Кубок, - терпеливо напомнил Мегатрон.  
\- Никаких гладиаторских боев! Ты собрался восстановить довоенные развлечения элиты? Нет, я не приемлю, - категорично заявил Прайм под внимательными взглядами собравшихся на "Большой Совет", как это уже успели окрестить новостные каналы. Теперь придется отвечать и спорить, а Мегатрон всего-то обмолвился, чтобы при прокладке энергоканалов учли вон тот кратер, они собираются строить там комплекс для боев. Ужасно не хотелось тратить время на этот разговор.  
\- Во-первых, это развлечение изначально предполагалось для десептиконов. Официально, легально, травмы покрывает страховка, которую очень успешно внедрил Свиндл в кооперации с конструктиконами и Кнокаутом. Автоботов мы вообще планировали допускать по желанию. Во-вторых, в любом случае нужен легальный выход агрессии.  
Мегатрон припомнил Тарна. Шлак облажался, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы заживо раствориться до основных конструкций.  
\- Если будет только для десептиконов... - Заколебался Оптимус.  
\- Выход агрессии нужен всем сторонам, - напомнил Проул, - я поддержу официальную площадку для разрешения таких споров.  
\- К тому же это создаст хороший прецедент, - оживился и недавно вернувшийся с Турхулона Старскрим. - Крупный комплекс, добровольное участие, медики, зрители, ставки, чемпионаты. Заодно у нас будет нормальная платформа для тестирования боевых протоколов и оружия.  
\- Да, ограничения на летальные воздействия, - вспомнил Проул, - вот почему я поддержал этот проект. Много уровней, от любительского для не воевавших нейтралов, до профессионального, для нас. Если честно, мне хотелось бы выгулять бластеры и пострелять по фиолетовым меткам. Эм, в симуляции, конечно.  
Оптимус сгенерил такой потрясающий фейсплейт, что Мегатрон записал его прямо с оптики. Просто-таки воплощение гнева и недоумения. Ну что у Оптимуса за проблемы с гладиаторскими играми? Это всего лишь согласованные битвы профессионалов, никакого принуждения Мегатрон даже и не планировал.  
\- Я запрещаю, - теперь Прайм смотрел прямо на него.  
\- Ты не можешь запретить моё решение на моей територии, - ответил Лорд десептиконов.  
\- Еще как могу, как Прайм, - Оптимус, похоже, уперся всем корпусом.  
\- Нет. Моя территория тебе не подконтрольна, - Мегатрон тоже умел упираться.  
\- Мы подписывали договор.  
\- Именно так, и Кибертрон мы делим на три сектора, а ты не являешься общим правителем. Помнишь? У десептиконов - диктатура меня. Я считаю, что стадион для боевых и военных игр нам нужен.  
\- Я запрещу участвовать в них автоботам.  
\- Идиотизм! - Фыркнул Мегатрон зло, - ты сам-то себя услышал?  
\- Это рабочий вариант, - пробормотал Проул, - если процент травм будет не больше обычной полицейской статистики...  
\- Нет! - Рявкнул Оптимус так, что Проул вздрогнул, - я запрещаю все эти шлаковы бои! Если тебе неочевидно, почему... - Он помолчал, - думаю, это пока неважно. В любом случае, автоботы участвовать не будут, рекламы на автоботских территориях не будет тоже.  
\- Ты многого лишаешь своих подчиненных, учитывая, что средства сброса напряжения им нужны не меньше, чем моим. Или даже больше, - Мегатрон не стал поднимать тему Тарна, но намекал именно на это.  
Кадры, как он разваливается на куски в луже расплава из внутренних систем, облетели всех словно вирусное видео. Саундвейв даже не стал чистить - это была его месть. Благо приказ он выполнил, и всем заинтересованным внушил ощущение удовлетворения от этой пытки. Мегатрон не был склонен подвергать своих подчиненных излишней опасности, и с его точки зрения Тарн получил полноценный урок, что не стоит нарушать правила. И, что ещё лучше, уроки получили остальные.  
Первый - для Мегатрона нет неприкасаемых, любой при нарушении правил может оказаться на его месте. Второй - не нарушать теперь достаточно только список официальных четких правил и законов, в отличие от Кодекса, документа расплывчатого и идеологизированного.  
Оставшийся совет Оптимус на Мегатрона даже не смотрел, оставаясь всё таким же мрачным и тяжелым. Короткое сообщение "Зайди" сюрпризом не стало. Выждав некоторое время, чтобы остальные успели разойтись, Мегатрон действительно вошел к Прайму в кабинет.  
Отделанный руками десептиконов, в комплексе, построенном руками десептиконов и на ресурсы десептиконов! Напоминать только сейчас нельзя.  
\- Сразу скажу, - драться я с тобой из-за этого комплекса я не буду, - предупредил Мегатрон. - И решение не изменю.  
\- Хорошо, - Оптимус все так же не смотрел, - я нахожу эту идею банально опасной. Вы ввели страховую медицину и для меня это выглядит исключительно как оттаптывание на старых травмах, и все для того, чтобы Свиндл и компания немного заработали. Это может сорвать перемирие. Я запретил автоботам участвовать.  
\- Зря. Половина атаковавших Тарна была автоботами. Они ненавидят десептиконов, и ты лишишь их возможности нормально отработать это чувство. Впрочем, тебя мне вряд ли уговорить, так что это твоё решение. Медицина - нет, не средство заработать Свиндлу. Система страховки прорабатывается Шоквейвом и Хуком.  
\- Ты заставишь дерущихся платить за восстановление, - Оптимус коротко глянул на десептикона.  
\- Именно так. Пусть относятся к повреждениям и битвам серьезно.  
\- И твои медики тренируются.  
Мегатрон понял - глухо. У Оптимуса бывали такие жёсткие заскоки, когда он просто не желал слушать. Спорить с ним бесполезно, продолжать этот разговор десептион не захотел, сделал шаг к дверям.  
\- Мы поговорим позже, - предложил он.  
\- Позже, - кивнул Оптимус, - в районе никогда.

 

**45.**

Увернуться не было никакой возможности. Оптимус попытался было отправить вместо себя Проула, но тот уперся, что ему работы хватает, и отрывать полцикла для торжественной прогулки под прицелами камер он не намерен. Других публичных фигур у автоботов сейчас не нашлось, хотя с десептиконской стороны по официальной сводке должны были присутствовать и Мегатрон, и Старскрим. Отправить бы Магнуса, Ультра Магнус всегда отлично смотрелся на официальных мероприятиях, но его не было на Кибертроне в этот ворн.  
"Ты Прайм, ты и иди," - сказал тогда Проул. Оптимус возразил, что Прайм из него не очень, учитывая, что он даже не может продавить своё мнение по некоторым вопросам. Проул промолчал. Шлак. Всё тот же шлак: Оптимус не ощущал себя Праймом, он ощущал себя проигравшим, добычей Мегатрона. И то, что после ссоры десептикон дал ему время "прийти в себя" бесило только сильнее. Первая эйфория от долгожданного мира плавно сходила на нет, Оптимус отмечал больше и больше конкретных примеров, что десептиконы всё ещё злее, активнее, приспособленнее к среде. Вбрасывать в эту среду искру в виде боев...  
Уже на площадке перед терминалом он быстро проглядел собравшихся. Множество репортёров-любителей, даже бывший Каон пришел делать интервью для своего канала. Ревинд и Бластер - от официальной станции автоботов. Саундвейв не пришел, занят, от десептиконов - Лазербик и Мисфайр, восстановленный в звании, но не в имени.  
\- Приветствую, - Мегатрон пожал ему руку, показуха для камер, - новый терминал космопорта готов к открытию.  
По связи он ничего не передал. Оптимус молча кивнул. Ладно, хотя бы удалось выкроить время на смену корпуса, теперь Прайм не смотрелся ободранным рядом с десептиконами. Обновленную модель медики, оказывается, разрабатывали для него уже давно - на антигравах, с возможностью частичного полета, гладких очертаний, в альтформе выгодно отличающийся от старых квадратных форм. Помимо воли отметилось, что Старскрим опять изменил конфигурацию брони и крыльев. Ему уников не жалко? Или за это продолжает платить фракция? Судя по тому, что такую же конфигурацию получили его сотриадники: платит. Впрочем, их дело. Первая Триада помирилась и снова начала летать, аэриалботы это бурно обсуждали пару циклов назад.   
Они стояли напротив, как в противостоянии, их снимала мощная камера для холо, системы регистрировали множество нацеленных систем - наверное, поэтому ни Оптимус, ни Мегатрон не заметили ещё один прицел до самого выстрела. Из близкого окна диспетчерской полыхнуло. Поле Мегатрона выдержало первый выстрел, но пропустило второй, а меха вокруг судорожно включали военные протоколы и профессионально укрывались от обстрела. На клик Оптимусу показалось, что в заговоре все, все до единого, сейчас их обоих просто убьют, он шарахнулся в сторону, перекатом к мгновенно развернутому Айронхайдом переносному щиту - как же хорошо, что Проул настоял на сопровождении... Мегатрона отшвырнуло к стене объемным взрывом у самой грудной брони, даже он не смог быстро уйти из-под профессионального обстрела. Кто стрелял? Покушение на Мегатрона? На обоих? Почему в Оптимуса не палят? Он успел оглянуться, зафиксировать ало-белый росчерк в воздухе, и в щели воздухозаборников на груди встающего Мегатрона вонзились пламенные клинки Арси по рукоять.  
По рукоять в Искру...  
Клики привычно по-боевому размазались, новый корпус не успевал за Праймом, закоротило часть сочленений, но Оптимус уже с разворота в рывке откинул Арси пинком. Догнал и опрокинул на пол, выбивая мечи из рук. Где-то сбоку стрелял, орал Старскрим, к Мегатрону кинулся Персептор - остановить расплавление камеры Искры и неконтролируемую активацию ещё сомкнутой пушки.  
\- Ты одна?! - Оптимус тряхнул Арси, - кто с тобой?  
Скаут выглядела совершенно отремонтированной, не считая нескольких царапин, но должна была получать реабилитацию на Турхулоне, а не нападать на Мегатрона!  
\- Нет. Не одна. Оптимус, я не понимаю... - она прекратила сопротивление. расслабила руки, - почему вы не атакуете десептиконов?  
\- Потому что у нас мир! И я не санкционировал никакого нападения на десептиконов или Мегатрона, - добавил он, мгновенно просчитав ситуацию.  
\- Он мне врал! - Линзы Арси полыхнули, - Импактор врал! Нужно немедленно уходить, сейчас на эту зону зайдут автоматические бомбардировщики!  
\- Я ему лично Искру выдеру за такое, - пообещал Прайм, выпуская её и вставая сам. Скинул эту информацию всем присутствующим.  
"Мы собьем любой шлак! - Ответил Варп, - Тандер, помогай. Оптимус, уберись оттуда наболт!"  
"Персептор?"  
"Работаю, - откликнулся тот моментально, - до Хука дотянет. Можем использовать твои грузовые мощности?"  
Оптимус трансформировался, выдвинул магнитную платформу под непонимающим взглядом Арси. Кажется, участие Персептора её окончательно убедило. Фем, убрав клинки, помогла переложить отключенный корпус Мегатрона. Пробормотала:  
\- Шлак, что я делаю?  
"Не вздумай сбегать! - Скинул ей Оптимус, - я же отправил тебя на Турхулон!"  
"Ну, мы пересеклись с Импактором на луне Турхулона, и он объяснил про полученные лично от тебя тайные приказы," - немного неуверенно ответила Арси.  
Она осталась позади с Персептором, пока Оптимус рванул к Хуку. Через Проула и Бластера Прайм уже распространил приказ остановить сражение, часть нападавших сложила оружие. Некоторые - в том числе проявившийся лично Импактор - пытались забрать с собой побольше десептиконов. Подумать только, автоматические бомбардировщики, и эту атаку спланировали автоботы… Мегатрон не даст простить Импактора, да Оптимус и сам не хотел. И значит, получится, что Тарн жив, а Импактор, глава эквивалентного подразделения - казнен. Нет, на это не пойдет уже Оптимус. Десептиконы и так считают, что победили. Ладно, в крайнем случае Импактора могут случайно убить в бою. Если им всем очень повезет…  
За спиной посыпались бомбы, разнося прекрасный новый терминал для приема пассажиров даже немеханоидных форм, превращая результат двух ворн договоров и стройки в руины.  
"Скайварп! Вы обещали их сбить!"  
"Мы их и сбили, это остатки! - Джет проорал по связи, не спрашивая хотя бы, почему Прайм ему приказывает. - Ничо-о-о, все актив, все разбежались вовремя. Не лей топливо зазря. Ща подъедут остальные и мы их возьмем".  
"Хорошо, - Оптимус оборвал с ним связь и прокинул канал до Проула, - не дай десептиконам никого арестовать. Наших автоботов судить должны мы. И обязательно прикройте Арси, я не хочу, чтобы она пострадала ещё сильнее".  
"С ней Персептор, - ответил Проул мгновенно. Его метка со множеством других приближалась к месту сражения. - Возьмем всех. Ты в безопасности?"  
"Да, я уже у конструктиконов," - Оптимус медленно опустился на платформу ближайшего медицинского центра. Справился с антигравами и подождал, пока Хук со Скрэппером снимут с него Мегатрона.  
\- Как он?  
\- Весело и бодро, как, - хмыкнул Хук. - Не дезактив и дезактивом не будет. Через полцикла сможешь поговорить.  
Оптимус кивнул и связался с Бластером. Нужно немедленно подготовить общее сообщение, объяснить ситуацию, сделать заявление, что никакой войны не будет.  
"Ты в порядке?"  
"Что случилось?"  
"Это война?"  
"Что нам делать?"  
Запросы буквально засыпали, Оптимус настроил автоответ, предварительный и неполный, но хоть какой-то: "Произошла террористическая атака. Без паники. Мегатрон актив. Все действия только после моей санкции. Я запрещаю атаковать десептиконов и/или автоботов", - Оптимус учел, что у многих запросов стояли десептиконские метки.   
Сам он погнал обратно: Импактор постарается сбежать, как только поймет, что Оптимус не подхватил его атаку. Самоубийцей бывший глава врекеров не был. Почему неактивен Старскрим? Подстрелили? Прошла сводка от Проула с ранеными и пострадавшими - джет в числе прочих попал под оглушение, и у него вырубилась связь. Какой хрупкий. Апгрейды, наверно, не встали нормально, в войну Старскрим таких ошибок не допускал. Кто-то добрался до него с устройством связи, и джет подтвердил сообщение Оптимуса Прайма, дополнительно указав, что вооружаться и окапываться приказа не было и не будет.  
Оптимус ускорился.

\- Сколько?  
\- Джоор, два, - ответил Хук, проглядывая параметры корпуса Мегатрона на ремплатформе. - Потом я продолжу. Не бить, не пинать, не орать, не стрелять и по списку.  
Мегатрон фыркнул, когда медик вышел:  
\- Один в один с твоим Рэтчетом, - хрипло сказал десептикон.   
Всё же раненые были. Крепко прилетело Астротрейну, он лежал в соседнем медбее. Проул повредил шарнир ноги. Ревинда забрызгало расплавленным металлом.  
\- Медики, - Оптимус пожал плечами, - обычное дело. Я вижу, ты уже почти в норме.  
Это было огромное преувеличение про меха, лежавшего на поддержке Искры, и Мегатрон широко улыбнулся.  
\- Я могу говорить, воспринимать окружающие события и в целом мог бы командовать, если бы была необходимость. Так что условно я "в норме". Импактор и Арси, значит. Полагаю, организатор - Импактор.  
\- Да, - клик Оптимус колебался, но спросил. - Ты предполагал нападение? Только ответь правду.  
Мегатрон молчал несколько кликов. Они смотрели прямо друг на друга, оба напряженные, пока десептикон медленно не произнес:  
\- Предполагал. Не ожидал именно в этот цикл, но предполагал. Не менее 45% вероятности, что нападение будет санкционировано тобой.  
\- Ты шлак! - Оптимус сжал кулаки, шагнул, - не смей так обо мне думать! Построите этот ваш полигон, вызову тебя на площадку и что-нибудь отломаю. Моё "да" означало именно согласие, без вложенного намерения от тебя избавиться, так что не смей обо мне так никогда думать!  
\- Принято, - Мегатрон протянул ему руку, - хорошо. Я всех подозреваю.  
\- Вот он, источник паранойи Старскрима, - Оптимус негромко фыркнул и пожал руку, очень осторожно, чтобы не вызвать случайный пик, - я бы никогда не напал таким вот образом.  
\- Это Старскрим источник моей паранойи, не путай. - Десептикон держал его руку, и Оптимус остался рядом. - Ты не сможешь вызвать меня на бой, помнишь? Ты тоже автобот.  
\- Я дам этой идее ещё один шанс, - со скрипом вокалайзеров признался Прайм. - Проул настаивает, что нам нужно средство сброса, пока другие не пошли по пути Импактора. И уж Проул-то меня знает, если он так говорит, значит нужно подумать над разрешением.  
\- У тебя теперь красивый корпус, - невпопад ответил Мегатрон.  
Оптимус потерял мысль.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне нравится такой корпус, - повторил Мегатрон, - старый был совершенно разбитый. Этот тебе идёт.  
\- Не хочу слышать это от кого-то на поддержке Искры, - Прайм выдернул руку и отошел к дверям. - Восстанавливайся. Ты нужен мне целым.  
\- Я запомню, - шлаков десептикон улыбался, когда Оптимус вышел.  
Шлаков... Под Искрой, в соединительных системах билось напряжение, и уже что-то искрило, когда он смотрел на вскрытого Мегатрона с заведенными под броню мощными шлангами и кабелями. Он поджал антенны, наверняка сейчас полыхающие встроенной в них подсветкой. Нет, не думай об этом. Ты не хочешь его коннектить в таком состоянии... хочешь. Хочешь, но Хук начнет стрелять и будет прав. Нет, нет, не сейчас - позже, когда он стабилизируется, сейчас Оптимус его просто убьет, если попробует... Образы один другого ярче всплывали в модуляции, безумно тянуло вернуться.  
Нет, в шлак, Мегатрону только этих переживаний в нагрузку не хватало! Оптимус с усилием запихнул вожделение поглубже, отвлекая себя работой, как делал и раньше. 

 

**46.**

Как командир пусть небольшого, но активного подразделения, Спрингер беспокоился за сохранность подчинённых, и защищал их, как мог, даже от своих. Хорошо, что в этом случае защита не потребовалась. Прайм не изменил своего решения отправить Арси на Турхулон для восстановления, только теперь нагрузил этой задачей самого Спрингера - проследить до космопорта, убедить, не дать скауту кидаться на десептиконов, а десептиконам - её задирать после нападения на Мегатрона. Так что в этот раз он лично провожал Арси в космопорт. Пришел и Персептор, удалось вытащить его из лабораторий хоть на несколько джооров.  
Космопорт был полон меха - автоботов, десептиконов, нейтралов. Огромное их количество прилетело полтора ворна назад одновременно с Магнусом и его группировкой. На всякий случай Спрингер старался встать так, чтобы отгораживать Арси от конов, и фем это заметила.  
\- Я в порядке, - Арси коснулась рукояти меча, провожая взглядом Скорпонока, но с усилием опустила руку, - в норме.   
\- Никакой личной мести, - проговорил Персептор, держа её за руку, - прощать не обязательно. Ты попадаешь в программу поддержки Турхулона, так что скорее всего они специально столкнут тебя с десептиконами. Правила дадут заранее.  
\- Я все поняла, я справлюсь, - Арси повернулась к Спрингеру, - вы тут действительно процветаете, я смотрю.  
\- Пытаемся, - Спрингер улыбнулся, - в целом, отстроили уже двенадцать процентов поверхности.  
\- И кто сколько? - Прищурилась Арси. Рассмеялась его замешательству и попыткам подсчитать, - ладно-ладно, не убейся тут об десептиконов и стройку без меня. Отработаю Турхулон - вернусь. Как раз комплекс боевых игр закончат, хочу в него записаться.  
Она сжала кулак, и Спрингер кивнул. Он тоже планировал участвовать, чтобы коны не обнаглели окончательно и не возомнили себя победителями.  
\- И не верь Импактору, - напомнил он. - И не провоцируй Ультра Магнуса - он летит тем же кораблем. Родимус, Бамблби, Уилджек, да много кто.  
\- Хорошо. И я тут слышала странное... Не орите, если что, я не хочу обидеть, но что за слухи про Старскрима? Пропаганда, фейки?  
\- О, тебе показали тот ролик с коннектом? - Оживился Персептор. Непривычно было видеть его улыбающимся.  
\- Ну Матрица влепила мне связь со Старскримом, - буркнул Спрингер, - ну приходится его терпеть.  
Персептор, а за ним и Арси рассмеялись так, что остановился проходивший мимо Родимус.  
\- Не слушайте его "приходится", - поделился Персептор, - я сам лично видел, как Спрингер носился по всем магазинам лун Турхулона, выбирая подарки. Сверялся при этом с длинным списком.  
\- А-а-а, Скримеру, - сразу понял подошедший Родимус, к ещё большему неудовольствию врекера.  
\- Вообще-то я не только ему подарки дарю. Будешь трепаться - новую оптику на линзы сам ставить будешь.  
\- Оптику? Я хочу оптику. Какую? - Персептор аж подскочил, - откуда ты узнал?!  
\- Из десептиконских донесений, - Спрингер щелкнул его по тубусу, - что ты промахиваться стал чаще и молчал.   
\- Война же кончилась.  
\- Поэтому ты героически терпишь. Но Скримеру тоже, конечно, ржа он капризная.  
\- Вибратор ему подари, многоконечный, с меняемыми насадками, и фальшджампер, - фыркнула Арси. Она больше не трогала рукояти мечей на поясе и явственно расслабилась.  
\- Спрингер ему сам заместо вибратора, - не согласился Родимус, - давайте лучше Спрингеру подарим набор декоративных блокираторов, я тут у конов видел - отличная штука. И мощные, как не декоративные!  
\- А ты откуда знаешь, как проверил? - Подколола фем.  
\- Можно не про коннект?! - Рявкнул на них Спрингер.  
\- Не про коннект ты не бесишься, - Персептор улыбнулся, - извини, никак не могу привыкнуть к чувству юмора. От меня Дрифт сбежал, сказал, я его подавляю морально.  
\- Слабак! - Арси засмеялась в голос, - я видела, ты в правлении компании? “Тетракон”?  
\- Да, с Миксмастером. Забавная работа, - кивнул Персептор, - особенно когда Октан не тырит наши наработки.  
\- Шпионаж у конов это традиция и образ жизни, - согласился Родимус. - Вернусь с проверки и получения глобальных прав на пролет через чужие территории, буду собирать экспедицию в дальние пространства - Дрифт хочет найти свой Круг Света. Айда со мной!  
Даже Спрингер задумался над этим предложением. Но попытался представить, как будет ворнами без Старскрима с натянутой связью, передернулся.  
\- Не, я не могу, - отказался врекер, - к тому же обещал Оптимусу, что возьмусь за восстановление космомостов.  
\- Дело, у нас половина в секторе не работает. - Кивнул Родимус, - Омега зато согласился, они с Триптиконом готовы к приключениям. На расстоянии нескольких сотен световых лет, желательно, чтобы не переубивали друг друга, Триптикон его дразнит.  
Арси опять засмеялась. Поймала взгляд Спрингера, кивнула - всё в норме. Хорошо, что она вернулась. Еще бы выцарапать нескольких оставшихся врекеров.

На отлет корабля Спрингер смотрел с воздуха. В проекте были и обзорные галереи, и залы, и терминалы огромных размеров, чтобы шестирежимники могли прогуливаться, не боясь ничего своротить. Но то в проекте. А так с этим покушением первый построенный терминал уже был закрыт на ремонт.  
Высокого профиля корабль десептиконской постройки легко поднялся над стартовым столом, сверкнул защитными полями в ионизированной атмосфере. Пилоты по привычке включили защиту прямо в атмосфере, нагружая генераторы. И ведь сколько тех военных привычек, подумал Спрингер. Он сам сейчас направлялся к границе в полных щитах, благо заправлен отлично и генераторы позволяли.  
"Запрос на перемещение и пребывание. В Новый Кристал Сити, к Скримеру". - Привычно скинул он.  
"Разрешение получено," - почти мгновенный ответ и печать личной подписи.  
Тарн. Тарн?! Спрингер проверил по автоботским и общим форумам - обсуждений почти не было. Если где и бурлило, то лишь в закрытых разделах.  
"Проул, ты в порядке?" - Сбросил Спрингер запрос.  
"Да, а что?"  
"Ты знаешь, почему Тарну вернули имя? Он тебе не угрожал?"  
"М, нет. Пытался извиниться ещё раз, но я его послал на втором брийме с его длинными речами, - ответил Проул. - Имя ему Мегатрон вернул личным приказом, не думаю, что это что-то значит. У тебя с ним проблемы? Не пускает?"  
"Пускает. Я на метку отреагировал," - признался Спрингер.  
"Предлагаю игнорировать. Если конечно ты не был среди тех, кто ему кислоту в корпус лил".  
"Не был," - буркнул врекер и отключился.  
Он может и не отказался бы поучаствовать, но его не приглашали. Ладно. Проул сможет попросить о помощи, если что-то пойдет не так. Оптимус уже говорил, что если он продавит Мегатрона на ликвидацию Тарна, то в ответ будет продавлен на ликвидацию Спрингера. Это все больше напоминало клинч, когда любое движение могло погасить и чужую, и свою Искру.

Общие летные правила, обыкновенная разметка, в которой незнакомыми оказались только несколько знаков, и те легко нашлись в общей сети. Высокие недостроенные шпили частично уже топорщились сверкающей отделкой и иглами антенн. Если не знать, что город возведен десептиконами на руинах двух предыдущих, уничтоженных десептиконами же, так и не поймешь. А вот и нужное здание. Достроенное и в эксплуатации.  
Судя по меткам и тегам, верхние восемь этажей, отделенные от остальных толстенной плитой, выкупил лично Старскрим.  
Ну ещё бы, мрачно подумал врекер, бывший-то зам Мегатрона, выделывается. Автоботы столько на себя не тратили - сказывалась разница менталитетов. Именно поэтому автоботская сторона всегда выглядела значительно менее роскошно, уников на внешнее десептиконы выбрасывали просто до шлака. Зато с подарками было легко - несколько топовых полиролей разных номеров, от мельчайшей "-15.00" до "00.00", и десептикон будет счастлив.  
Большинство из них. Старскрим от одних полиролей счастлив не был, он желал дорогих и статусных подарков, которые врекер просто не был в состоянии ему обеспечить. Вернее... Спрингер уже полтора ворна готовил сюрприз, в который вбухал немеряное количество уни-знаков, и который как раз прибыл с верфей Гамма-Токсиона. Через Миража удалось получить помощь Шоквейва, который протестировал подарок и гарантировал, что внутренняя отделка понравится Старскриму с вероятностью не менее 78%. Теперь Спрингер был немного должен Миражу и Шоквейву и всё ещё дошлака должен верфям. Если Скримеру не понравится, его будет проще прибить и самому нарваться на казнь. Ладно, сначала надо презентовать.  
Спрингер заблокировал вооружение и спустился на летный вход основного этажа. Это была, кстати, его небольшая победа - джет упорно не хотел его пускать к себе, зато вечно критиковал врекерскую кварту. Ничего, не нравятся твердые платформы - пусть пускает на свои мягкие.  
\- О, к Скримеру автоботский джампер прилетел! - Радостно заорал Скайварп, как только перед врекером раскрылся полог энергетической завесы. - Привет, синий! Ща мы Скримера на тебя посадим, ты в него воткнешь, он сразу станет добрый-добрый, верещащий-верещащий!  
\- Я тебе запрещал прилетать! - Голодным искроедом налетел сам Старскрим на партнера. Оглянулся на сотриадников... затравленно? Он их боится что ли? Ха, а вот это забавно.  
\- Что за шлак, - наехал Спрингер в ответ, - ты сказал, что можно тебя поймать на этой стороне.  
\- Не в кварте без предупреждения!  
Варп скрылся в телепорте и кликом позже оказался у Спрингера за спиной, схватил за лопасть:  
\- Ты к нам четвертым пойдешь что ли?!  
Тандеркракер стоял чуть в стороне и смотрел на них молча, оценивающе.  
\- Вы двое мне вот наболт не сдались, - честно признал Спрингер. - Варп, отпусти, у меня дело к Старскриму.  
\- Я могу помочь!  
Ведущий пнул сотриадника, и судя по тому, что Варп действительно отлетел в сторону, Старскрим набрал неплохой опыт в вопросе избавления от Варпа.  
Следующие полджоора Спрингер был вынужден слушать разборки, перетекающие в ссору. Тандеркракер изредка вмешивался, не давая им перейти к драке, но и подначивал - тоже. Врекера они игнорировали, только однажды Старскрим скинул "Улетишь сейчас - обижусь".  
\- Да хватит! - Не выдержал наконец автобот. - Или мы идем смотреть подарок Скриму сейчас, или его никто не получит!   
\- Подарок? - Варп телепортировался на потолок и там повис, примагнитившись ногами, - какой подарок? Ты даришь ему подарки, а нам нет? Скример, ты скрывал от нас ценного автобота?  
"Он не только для меня?" - Обиделся Старскрим.  
\- Ты аэроботов на подарки тряси, - велел Спрингер, - в общем, сейчас я поворачиваюсь и лечу, кто отстал - подарок даже не посмотрит. - Добавил, - "не скули, ключи отдам тебе".  
"Если это какая-нибудь очередная романтическа хре..."  
"И если тебе не понравится, то я тебя лично пристрелю!" - Оборвал Спрингер. Вышел на внешнюю площадку, трансформировался и взлетел. Доставить яхту он попросил на взлетную площадку-стоянку у Каона, туда сейчас и направился.  
На половине пути его догнал стройный треугольник джетов, десептиконы вильнули, развернулись и пристроились выше и по бокам.  
"Какой-то ты медленный, - по связи сообщил Скайварп, - но хоть не грязеед".  
"Вокалайзеры выдеру, ржа. Это мой автобот!"  
Спрингер сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, продолжая полет. Он никогда не брал скоростью, а вот маневренность была вполне на уровне Второй Триады. И этим троим он не раз неплохо надирал крылья, так что Варп может трещать сколько угодно. На подлете они заметили яхту, и даже Тандеркракер отметил, что красиво. Тонкая, легких изогнутых форм, максимум функционального дизайна в стиле "прозрачного флера", модного десятки ворн назад. Она выделялась бы в любом окружении, не только среди битых войной шаттлов и транспортников, заполнявших стоянку.  
"Не тормозим, шлакоеды," - Спрингер опустился первый у самой яхты, но за пределами её защитного кокона. Помня о паранойе Старскрима, защиту поставили настоящую, боевую, так и транспортировали захватами поверх кокона. А сумма за такой способ перевозки на общем фоне погоды не делала.  
\- Ну? - Он повернулся к спустившимся и трансформировавшимся десептиконам. - Скример, не молчи. Сказал же, если тебе не понравится, то я тебя убью наболт.  
\- Ты всерьез? - С изумлением спросил джет.  
Вместо ответа Спрингер достал из сабспейса и швырнул в него единственный ключ доступа к этому сокровищу - недлинную ажурную пластинку с вставкой информ-кристалла.  
\- Поле "владелец" пустое, поле "название" пустое, порт приписки "Айкон", с пустым сажать не разрешали, - врекера потряхивало слегка. Столько уников и ресурсов... - Он твой.  
Старскрим активировал карту на себя, как Спрингер и ожидал. Снял поле, подошел. Несколько кликов с очень сосредоточенным выражением касался внешней брони - идеально чистой, без единого скола.  
\- Варп, Тандер - свалите, - приказал он.  
\- Ну мы даже не посмотрели!  
\- Потом посмотрите, - Старскрим выщелкнул нуль-пушки из брони, - что я сказал?  
\- Иди ты в шлак, - обиделся Тандеркракер, отходя и утаскивая за крыло Варпа, возмущенно вопившего. Старскрим про них как будто мигом забыл - теперь он уставился на Спрингера неожиданно пронизывающим, боевым взглядом. Изучал несколько кликов, потом протянул руку.  
\- Пойдем. Я хочу посмотреть. Мне очень нравится.  
\- Я за этот корабль ещё ворн сорок отрабатывать буду, но ты хотел дорогой подарок.  
Спрингер поймал его за руку, дернул на себя. Развернулся корпусом и облапил всего джета, прижался со спины за крыльями. К его удивлению Старскрим не выстрелил, хотя пушки оставались активными. Даже не пнул.  
\- Пойдем внутрь, - повторил десептикон, - я хочу посмотреть как следует.  
Стиль внутренней отделки сильно отличался от старинной, корпуса довоенной элиты были сильно мельче современных. Скорее смесь стилей, тонко просчитанная: огромные светлые панели с тонким узором, едва заметные градиенты к потолку, синхронный узор на полу, рельефный. Позволяющий разгоняться, как на гоночном траке, и при этом совершенно скрывающий звук шагов.  
Старскрим осмотрелся, потом повернулся, кивнул.  
\- Потрясающе. Активируй метку, - он протянул ключ, и добавил Спрингера совладельцем с соответствующими правами, - так лучше.  
\- Уверен? Не передумаешь?  
\- Я не настолько вздорный и скандальный, как вы все привыкли думать, - рассмеялся Старскрим. - Не передумаю, если только ты не позволишь себя убить. Это первый такой подарок, который я получаю. Прекрасный корабль. Пойдем в рубку!  
\- Мегатрон тебе такое не дарил? - Проворчал Спрингер. От Искры отлегло. Понравился.  
\- Мегатрон за подарок считал отсутствие избиений!  
\- А тебе, значит, не нравится?  
\- Я не от любви к наказаниям нарывался, а потому что не мог молчать, - Старскрим громко фыркнул, пробегая вперед, трогая панели кончиками пальцев - их закрывало мощное покрытие, специальная доработка. В сущности, теперь эта яхта могла пережить небольшое сражение. Спрингер не пожалел денег на генераторы, внутреннюю защиту и многочисленные системы безопасности и защиты.  
Если война начнется снова, им придется что-то делать со сторонами.  
\- Ты подумал про войну, ха-ха, я тоже про это подумал, - Старскрим провернулся на каблуках дюз. - Не начнется, наш шлаков Лидер поймал Прайма, о котором мечтал ворн сорок, если не больше. У нас в запасе ещё столько же ворн мира, пока они сплетаются в экстазе на платформе!  
\- Тебя потянуло на дурные стихи.  
\- Я просто в восторге и пытаюсь тебе это выразить, тупой автобот! - Старскрим как будто стал легче на три орна войны.  
Он вытянулся вверх - не такая уж у них была разница в абсолютном росте, но Старскриму приходилось тянуться, чтобы поймать губы, а еще лучше было - подхватить его под крыловые блоки, поднять, чтобы ноги оторвались от пола, чтобы он обхватил в ответ, сильно сжимая руки, чтобы чувствовать его поле прямо на броне. Такой ошеломительно тактильный, так любит прикосновения - Спрингер этого и предположить не мог в нем раньше. Так шикарно умеет целоваться. Не то чтобы Спрингер был совсем неопытным, но... Старскрим прижался так, что мысли просто закончились, и на несколько бриймов врекер мог фокусироваться только на подающемся под руками корпусе и касаниях глоссы по глоссе и разъемам во рту.  
\- Отнеси меня в рубку, - выдохнул джет. - Я хочу взлететь. Хочу видеть звезды. И чтобы это был мой корабль, не десептиконов, не войны - мой.  
Спрингер так его и понес, не отпуская. Рубка тут располагалась не по-военному близко от основного входа, в капельном "носу", с настоящими стеклами, не экранами. Старскрим выгнулся, протершись всем корпусом, и загнал ключ на место, проговорил громко, звонко, почти без хрипоты:  
\- Запрос на взлет!  
\- Диспетчерская подтверждает запрос на взлет, - отозвался ИскИн, тоже довоенный, с восским акентом, - компенсировать перегрузку, капитан?  
\- Компенсируй, - Старскрим подтолкнул Спрингера к выдвинувшемуся креслу и так и сел на нем, снова поцеловал - долго, медленно, глубоко, пока корабль плавно поднимался. И потом, когда они вставали на орбиту вокруг Кибертрона, по запросу Старскрима между поцелуями и прикосновениями - "Отработать маневры посадки у точек портов и баз". Долго, несколько джооров, и даже коннекта Спрингеру особо было не надо, хватало лежащего на его броне джета, гладить грань крыла и слушать, как Скрим гоняет ИскИна по разным протоколам.  
\- Кто выиграл эту войну, - спросил наконец он в пространство. Глядя на раскрывающийся под ними в новом блеске Айкон.  
\- Вчера я сказал бы, что Мегатрон, - отозвался партнер. - Сегодня - я.  
\- Мы выиграли, - Спрингер поймал его руку, прижал к губам, - мы победили.  
Старскрим согласно кивнул, невероятно красивый сейчас, на фоне звезд и далекого сияния Айкона.

 

**47.**

"Если он пользуется нашими старыми базами времен сражений с кислотниками и Шоквейвом, то я тебе конечно схему расположения скину, но очень не советую лезть туда в одиночку. Очень, Проул! - Спрингер по связи звучал по-настоящему встревоженным. - Импактор уже много раз мог улететь с Кибертрона. Раз он всё ещё здесь и оставляет следы своего присутствия, то либо заманивает тебя в ловушку, либо хочет повторить попытку".  
"Мегатрона теперь так просто не возьмешь," - не согласился Проул.  
"Ты не допускаешь мысли, что он мог нацелиться на тебя или Оптимуса?" - Спросил врекер.  
Проул хотел опровергнуть это предположение, но промолчал. Залез на купол брошенного врекерского старого убежища, в котором как раз отсканировал следы Импактора. Огляделся. Напасть на Оптимуса? Возможно. Увы, возможно.  
Наверняка он читал все эти сотни тысяч страниц форумов, на которые мог попасть анонимно: Оптимус яростно противостоял идее деанонимизации, Саундвейв его активно поддерживал, так что автоботская сторона открытой сети и нейтральная сеть были целиком анонимны. У десептиконов были свои сложности, вроде широкого бизнеса на фейковых аккаунтах и средствах защиты, но к десептиконам Импактор и не полезет. Ему и местных крикунов бы хватило. Проул несколько сожалел, что после последней выходки всего лишь отстранил Импактора, а не посадил наболт. Продлись война ещё недолго, наверняка он успел бы нарушить больше законов, но теперь попробуй его поймай. Обвинения так и не выдвинули, врекеры своих покрывали, тогда историю с отстрелом мирного населения, якобы прятавшего десептиконов, просто замяли.   
Как бы его выманить... Импактор недоверчивый хитрый шлак. Может ли он убить Проула? Может, приходилось признать. Ещё как может, он недрогнувшей рукой расстрелял Сайдуэйза, оказавшегося перебежчиком. Шла война, Импактор был нужен автоботам, и прежние его преступления и расправы без приказа Проул спускал на тормозах, ограничиваясь отстранением от дел или короткой изоляцией. Командование врекерами с него сняли давно и передали Спрингеру, но эта группа бойцов всегда была на особом положении, со своими внутренними правилами. Шлак. И сколько таких напичканных оружием укрытий они обустроили в самых потаенных уголках Кибертрона? Знает ли все Спрингер? Скажет ли?  
На клик продрало военной опаской, Проул схватился за бластеры - он же торчал на этом куполе открыто, ржа, без малейшего укрытия! Его протоколы безопасности подняли тревогу из-за трех зарегестрированных десептиконских меток поблизости. Первым на купол выскочил Искроед, волоча в пасти уже сильно обгрызенную кисть. За ним примчался Каон - ему тоже вернули имя, не стоило и запоминать новое, как оказалось.  
\- Да стой ты! Стой! Никого! Назад! - Орал он на Искроеда, а тот мчался прямо к Проулу.  
Третьим поднялся... Ну да, Тарн. Как и стоило ожидать. Он тащил в руках что-то объеденное, но, похоже, живое.  
\- Питомец, назад! Ну иди ко мне, почему ты не слушаешься?! - Каон споткнулся и упал, промахнувшись пальцами мимо кончика цепи, прикрепленной к ошейнику на искроеде. Тварь продолжала мчаться на Проула.  
Ш-шлак. Тактик присел, вскидывая бластеры, оценивая ситуацию - вырубить искроеда получится не с первого выстрела, а значит он всё равно накинется и раздерет корпус. Тарн явно не собирается вмешиваться, Каона искроед не слушается, лучше стрелять сейчас...  
\- Стоять, - не слишком громко произнес Тарн, но у искроеда заплелись лапы, запутались, как будто механизмы конечностей просто отказали. Клубок игл и недоуменного шипения врезался в основание выступа, на котором сидел Проул, и затих.  
\- Что вы тут делаете? - Автобот не опускал бластеры.  
\- Работаем. Каон, забери Питомца, - приказал Тарн, и тот на бегу повернул, подхватывая тварь и начиная что-то шипеть на старокибертронском.  
Проул смотрел на Тарна. Тот отвечал ровным взглядом.  
\- Не пугайся, - сказал Тарн, наконец.  
Прежде, чем Проул возмутился, он зарегистрировал ещё одну метку. Сложно было не дернуться: к ним быстро приближался Сиксшот.  
\- Слишком много десептиконских меток на одну мою, - Проул действительно чувствовал себя неуверенно. - И это автоботская территория, хотя кто мог бы тебе запретить провести сюда кого угодно под своими разрешениями. Что здесь делает Сиксшот?  
\- Он нужен как быстрый транспорт, поскольку я не могу отвлекаться всего на одного раненого. Каон, не приближайся к нам с искроедом.  
\- Да, командир, - десептикон уже цепко держал Питомца за ошейник.  
\- Какого раненого? - Проул присмотрелся к корпусу в руках Тарна, - это... Чейз! Что вы с ним сделали?!  
\- Вообще-то я его убил, - грохнул Сиксшот, приземляясь в свой звероформе, но сразу трансформировался, - ещё до перемирия. Позже выяснилось, что нет.  
Свечение Искры уже почти погасло, они успели вовремя: Чейз едва держался.  
\- Транспортируйте его в госпиталь, - приказал Проул, - быстро!  
\- Именно этим мы и занимаемся, - Тарн подождал, пока Сиксшот вытащит из себя медицинскую капсулу, а потом сменит форму на летучую. Загрузить Чейза Проул помог и уставился на оставшегося после взлета Сиксшота Тарна.  
\- Я думал, ты улетишь с ним. Что ты здесь вообще делаешь, на нашей территории?  
\- Ищу выживших и спрятавшихся, - Тарн не отходил далеко, но на Проула не смотрел, вытащив тяжелый датапад в защите. - Не только десептиконов, на Чейза у меня висел запрос от Сиксшота. Много и других запросов. Могу помочь с поисками Импактора.  
\- Помочь? - Проул фыркнул, - какой отряд тебе вернули? Тарн - это имя главы отряда, я в курсе.   
Каон с Питомцем держались в стороне. Искроед злобно сипел, вырываясь из рук хозяина, но тот не отпускал.   
\- Мы ищем пропавших, - повторил Тарн, - теперь это мои дополнительные обязанности помимо полицейских.  
\- Я найду Импактора без вашего участия.  
\- Он может быть опасен.  
\- Тарн, это какой-то абсолютно бессмысленный разговор, - Проул наконец-то повесил бластеры на пояс. Так и вертел их в руках. - Тебя не должно быть на нашей территории, тем более с искроедом. Я могу вызвать полицейские силы, но лучше будет, если вы просто свалите.  
\- Мы ищем пропавших и беглецов, это приказ Лорда Мегатрона, - упрямо повторил бывший глава ДЖД. - Я предлагаю автоботам содействие уникальных способностей Каона по настройке на Искры - он найдет Импактора быстрее всех.  
\- И сожрет.  
\- Нет. Импактор убьет тебя, Проул, он зеркало для меня на вашей стороне. Поверь я понимаю, как он думает. Что вы все предатели. Я и сам так считал, но Лорд смог меня переубедить, - Тарн невольно коснулся открытого фейсплейта.  
\- Да уж, я видел, как он тебя "перевоспитывал", - Проул обошел эту черную громаду корпуса. Самый удобный спуск с купола заняли Каон с икроедом, практически обнявшиеся. Придется лезть в ржу и шлак завалов с другой стороны, потому что приближаться к этому извращенцу с его чудовищем Проул был не согласен. Защита на ногах опять не выдержит, придется идти к медикам и слушать их разнос.  
Тактик уже просчитал путь с минимальными потерями целостности покрытия, двинулся, но за плечевой блок его поймал Тарн:  
\- Давай помогу.  
\- Отцепись ты от меня! - Дернулся Проул, - я так и не понял, с чего ты стал такой "нормальный" после всего произошедшего!  
\- Правила для всех. Я нарушил, понес наказание и принял его...  
\- Тарн, невозможно остаться нормальным и "принять наказание" после того, что с тобой произошло!  
\- Вполне возможно, - Тарн убрал руку, - мы привычны к боли, как старые творения Праймаса. Да, подобных пыток раньше не было, но в этом нет ничего принципиально нового, просто больше боли и страха, чем обычно.  
Слово "страх" он выговорил с явным усилием. Заставил себя признаться, понял Проул.  
\- "Обычно"? - Автобот посмотрел в эти темно-алые линзы. Тусклее, чем они были за маской.  
\- Старый мир заслуживал быть разрушенным по многим причинам, и об "утере старых традиций", как говорит Ультра Магнус, - Тарн сжал кулак, - я нисколько не горюю. Но это не имеет отношения к текущему моменту. Проул, я предлагаю помощь без несущего для тебя вред или иную форму воздействия скрытого подтекста. Всего лишь не хочу, чтобы ты шел по активной рже. У тебя опять нет защиты шарниров.  
\- Лучшая помощь будет - убраться отсюда.  
\- Если Импактор тебя убьет после этого, мне будет жаль, - Тарн посторонился, потом и вовсе сделал жест Каону освободить дорогу. Искроед метался и рычал, но из рук не вырвался.  
Проул спустился по более-менее нормальному участку, отпинывая с дороги обломки в раздражении. Его злил Тарн, его злило предложение помощи. Недосказанность и незавершенность. Сейчас не время, он подумает об этом позже, когда доберется до Айкона и объявит Импактора в полный розыск. Пройдет чистку, возьмет полцикла свободных и как следует проанализирует свои взаимоотношения с Тарном.  
Коннект бы он повторил - но на своих условиях.


	8. Chapter 8

**48.**

Дороги на десептиконской стороне заметно отличались от автоботских. То ли дело было в том, что большинство конов имели крупные и сверхкрупные формы, то ли в их любви к гигантизму, но по среднему шоссе могли бы проехать пять автоботов в ряд, не цепляясь выносными элементами. Огромные пустые шоссе, так непривычно. Оптимус еще ни разу не навещал десептиконскую сторону: с Мегатроном они в основном пресекались в разделенном Айконе. Сейчас же он ехал в Тарн. Тот, который город. Стертый до основания автоботскими бомбардировками, что когда-то сразу усугубило конфликт.  
Улицы пустые - зато небо то и дело пересекали инверсионные следы.  
А нет, вон на трассу вывернули, выделываясь друг перед другом, два тяжелых танка - Браул и некто Бластшок, Оптимус такого и не помнил. Заметив его метку, десептиконы как-то резко перестали ускоряться и посторонились, хотя между ними и Оптимусом мог ещё Ультра Магнус в самой тяжелой из своих форм пристроиться.  
Странно.  
На уважение не похоже. Мегатрон запугал? Возможно. После установленного мира лидер десептиконов не слишком изменился в характере. Оптимус не хотел признаваться, но его трогало до Искры такое отношение и десептиконская форма заботы.

Тарн - город. Новая столица десептиконов... Ну что сказать, начали они с дворца и пафоса. Судя по закладкам дорог и строительной разметки, этот город будет больше прежнего Тарна раз этак в... десять? Не слишком ли? На трассу выскочила квалькада стантиконов, пристроившаяся широким каре - не обгоняли, даже Мотормастер держался чуть позади. Оптимус не стал им сигналить, и через пару километров стантиконы быстро скрылись на другой дороге. Ситуация повторилась еще пару раз - десептиконы вылетали на дорогу, держались в хвосте и отворачивали. Как будто посмотреть вылезали. Забавно.  
Оптимус вернулся к мыслям о размере Тарна. С другой стороны, получалось, что захвачены все нищенские районы, которые окружали центр, как ржавчина - формально они Тарном не считались, конечно, их сгладили в пыль еще до начала серьезной войны. Но нет, даже с этими районами город был бы меньше. Мегатрон строил с размахом.  
Навскидку десептиконы владели меньшим количеством колоний, чем автоботы, но вот рудников и производящих баз в их распоряжении находилось больше. И не нужно забывать о Шоквейве - после нормализации личности и эмоционального блока он поколебался, но вернулся к десептиконам. Оптимус разговаривал с Миражом об этом, и разведчик подтвердил, что никто на Шоквейва не давил.  
"Я спрашивал, - Мираж пожал плечами, - он хочет вернуться к боевым товарищам, так сказать. А ещё сейчас ему нравится орать на Старскрима".  
Шоквейв был гением ресурсов и денег. Не талант Свиндла, но он и не циклился только на униках, как Свиндл. Ладно, хватит завидовать, оборвал себя Прайм, у тебя тоже есть хорошие специалисты. А дворец, ну что дворец... Ну отгрохал Мегатрон себе очередной дворец, так вон Скример вообще первым делом добыл себе невероятной красоты яхту довоенного периода. Носится на ней теперь по ближайшим космовратам и всё инспектирует. Получает массу удовольствия. Спрингер тоже - недавно подал запрос на придание их маленькому рейду официального статуса, Оптимус не отказал. Пусть развлекаются. Это гораздо лучше ссор.  
Десептиконская любовь к роскоши и красоте внезапно оказывала самое благоприятное влияние на экономику автоботов. Хаунд недавно написал, что пока полностью заархивировал все боевые ресурсы, потому что иначе не хватает мощностей на поток заказов на холо. Хойст циклами пропадал все на новых и новых стройках: его монументальный стиль очень приглянулся и конам тоже. Весь состав гештальтов Компьютрона и Дефенсора непрерывно работали на благоустройстве, даже Блейдз и Афтерберн, чьи довоенные специальности были вообще в других областях. Удивительно, насколько это оказалось важно для обеих сторон - отстроить хотя бы прежние здания.  
Единственной крошкой в шарнире был Комплекс Сигма. Ни на одной из воевавших сторон не нашлось тех, кто работал бы в этом сверхсекретном месте, обслуживающем Вектор Сигма и Колодец Искрений. Мегатрон порывался отправить Тарна искать Альфа Триона, но Оптимус предложил просто подождать. Древний наверняка сам вылезет, если убедится в серьезности их намерений по восстановлению Кибертрона. К тому же Матрица Лидерства пока никуда не тянула, ничего не требовала, от искрения не взрывалась... В общем, как обычно, не делала ничего.

Перед въездом во дворец Оптимус немного притормозил, полюбовался. Огромный котлован, почти пропасть правильной круглой формы, из которого возвышалось монументальное здание в темных шипах выступов, складывающихся в десептиконскую инсигнию. И вокруг него - семь башен-игл. Генераторы защитного поля. Логично, красиво, впечатляет.  
"И ты в этом живешь," - не удержался он скинуть Мегатрону.  
"Хочешь такой же?" - Мгновенно ответил десептикон. Оптимус споткнулся на гладкой дороге и решил больше ничего не хвалить на всякий случай. Через несколько кликов прилетело уточнение:  
"Я могу построить, если нравится".  
"Не нужно, - ответил Оптимус, - меня устраивает то, что есть".  
Он включил антигравы, и плавно поднялся на третий уровень, где был первый летный вход. Системы работали отменно.  
"У тебя есть мелкая личная кварта, я не о ней".  
"Мне не нужен дворец и уж тем более такой," - Оптимус трансформировался, зашел в лифт и выбрал к кому его отвезти. Большинство панелей были пусты. Пока пусты.  
\- Тебе нужен Дворец, иначе какой же ты Прайм будешь для всей Галактики. Где будешь принимать посольства и визитеров? - Мегатрон встречал его прямо в дверях и выглядел целым. - Ну и трофеи, разумеется, которые я сложу к твоим ногам.  
\- Если это была шутка, то она мне не понравилась, - Оптимус дернул антеннами.  
\- Частично шутка.  
\- Я могу принимать посольства где-нибудь еще. Трофеи сам добуду. Если я захочу дворец, я просто его отстрою.  
Мегатрон кивнул, широко улыбаясь. Они шли, и Оптимус всё пытался засечь чьи-нибудь метки, но вокруг как минимум на этаж вверх и вниз было пусто. Удивительно.  
\- Почему здесь никого нет?  
\- Во-первых, мне сейчас никто не нужен поблизости, кроме тебя. Хватит с меня этих тесных кораблей и мельтешения меток. Во-вторых, кого я здесь могу приблизить? Это мой дворец, когда-нибудь здесь будет работать высшее руководство десептиконов, управляя моей империей, но сейчас они все отстраивают Кибертрон.  
Первый довод Оптимус не мог не понять. А вот второй требовал подколоть:  
\- У тебя уже есть империя, которой нужно управлять?  
\- Будет, - невозмутимо ответил Мегатрон. - Это уже мои личные отсеки, предназначенные, чтобы в них жить.  
\- Зачем тебе столько? - Оптимус чувствовал себя немного идиотски, но действительно не понимал, - всё это место... Ты поэтому отстраиваешь город таким большим?  
Мегатрон кивнул, скидывая ему разметку кварт. Часть была отмечена как закрытые, но остальные - и только на этом уровне - включали в себя целый жилой комплекс, от зала холосимуляций - для тренировок, наверное, до отдельной крупной мойки.   
\- Я люблю комфорт и простор. В забое, знаешь ли, с этим были проблемы, а на войне - тем более.  
\- Всё равно слишком много места...  
\- У нас есть весь Кибертрон, ограничить себя успеем, - Мегатрон жестом предложил ему пройти вперед, где у едва заметного прозрачного полога, заменяющего внешнюю стену, на длинной изогнутой платформе можно было с удобством сидеть. Рядом на столике уже был приготовлен его любимый энергон.  
Всё это настолько дико напоминало довоенные холо, что Оптимус не удержался от смешка.  
\- А в опорах платформы у тебя ящики с жесткими интерфейс-игрушками, как в том... шлак, название затерлось.  
\- "Тонкая полироль", - поймал его мысль Мегатрон. - Помню, смотрел, хоть и полный шлак. Нет в них ничего, никаких пустот. Авторы вообще просчитывали, как они показывают заваливание триплекса на платформу с полыми опорными стойками?  
\- Ну это же холо, - Оптимус фыркнул, - да и мы оба не триплексы.  
\- Да, мы в среднем на двадцать процентов тяжелее.   
Оптимус привез несколько кристаллов в подарок. Он мог бы переслать эти архивные кадры просто через сеть, но вовремя вспомнил, как десептиконы ценят вещественные подарки. Оружие дарить он считал опасной идеей, а вот несколько историй, вполне развлекательных и очень редких, сохранившихся только у Ревинда в его огромной базе...  
\- Предпочитаешь по-военному, из куба, или мирный вариант? - Мегатрон дождался, пока он сядет, и достал энергофоры из прозрачного закаленного стекла, с тончайшей сеткой внедренных нитей металлов - висмут и золото? Радуга в золотистой оплетке.  
\- Откуда такие?  
\- Надо поощрять свежие идеи, я выкупил всю партию и заказал ещё. Не под своим именем разумеется, чтобы не спугнуть автора. Автобот. - Кон принял интерес как согласие на энергофор. Наполнил и протянул Оптимусу. Сел сам - медленно, явственно из-за повреждений корпуса. Снова захотелось вскрыть и посмотреть на его камеру Искры с позиции силы... да в шлак!  
\- Я чувствую твой интерес, ты знаешь? - Мегатрон хмыкнул.  
\- Тогда почему я твой не чувствую? - Буркнул Оптимус в ответ, решив, что это наезд.  
\- Не знаю. Быть может, из-за Матрицы. Она странный артефакт, может и защищать носителя от излишнего интереса со стороны партнера.  
\- Она символ и только, - Оптимус передернул плечевыми блоками. - Последний орн ничего не делает, только тянет энергию Искру.  
\- Могу я на неё посмотреть? Обещаю не трогать, если боишься меня, - попросил десептикон.  
\- Какой ты ржаво вежливый всегда! - Оптимус допил энергофор, - сейчас, открою.  
\- Нужно больше десептиконского напора и наглости, - Мегатрон ухмыльнулся.  
\- Нет. Не нужно.  
Оптимус активировал открытие грудной брони. Это отвлекало от жуткой мысли - если Мегатрон начнет вести себя как обычно, тиранически и нагло, Оптимус всего лишь получит оправдание для собственных желаний, которые внутри определялись как неправильные, зато жутко, мучительно притягательные. Ударить его просто так было нельзя, а вот в ответ на резкость - Оптимус легко бы ударил.  
Раздвинулись пластины брони, приподнялись опоры Матрицы. Оптимус сам покосился на неё - приоткрыта как всегда, когда он вынужден был её показывать, в ремонте ли, или на проверках. Сияет. Всё. Он даже прикосновения к ней почти не регистрировал - не элемент корпуса, только надбавка. Мегатрон очень медленно приблизил руку к внешнему контуру. Замер, развернув сканеры в руке. Потом коснулся кончиками пальцев, и вот тут Оптимуса продрало непривычным ощущением-сбоем от стоп до кончиков антенн.  
\- Что ты сделал?!  
\- Ничего. Что, никто кроме тебя её никогда не трогал? Это нормальная реакция.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь?  
Мегатрон хмыкнул, снова коснулся, и ощущение стало приятнее. Вместо этого он ответил на другой, не заданный вопрос:  
\- Я думал о том, чтобы снять её с тебя, вырвать с креплений. Но она не откроется для меня.  
\- Признаться, в войну я был удивлен, что ты никогда по ней не бил и действительно не пытался из меня вытащить.  
\- Смысла нет - сразу замкнется, и что мне с ней делать? Таскать символом? - Мегатрон продолжил гладить оболочку, сейчас это ощущалось приятной щекоткой.  
\- Матрица вообще ничего не делает, - сказал Оптимус.  
\- О, наоборот. Она способна на очень многое, просто Прайм не должен оказываться на войне. Война не для Праймов, а для меха попроще.  
\- Х-ха, таких как ты?  
\- Да.  
Ласка становилась глубже, и Оптимус коротко, прерывисто втянул ставший вдруг ледяным воздух.  
\- Праймы не должны воевать, - повторил Мегатрон странным, иным голосом, внутри что-то задрожало. Матрица внезапно открылась шире, как будто услышала и одобрила.  
\- Прекрати меня пугать, - Оптимус попытался оттолкнуть Мегатрона, но десептикон непривычным жестом перехватил его запястье и поднес к оболочке Матрицы. Линзы у него в эти клики полыхали желтым вместо алого, пока Оптимус пытался судорожно просчитать, под контролем ли Мегатрон, или это инсценировка. С какой целью, и что сейчас будет оптимально сделать? Мегатрон всё ещё ранен, нельзя бить его под камеру Искры, чтобы отбросить от себя… Пальцы Оптимуса окунулись в сияние, и сознание затопило волной образов, схем, правил, призраков.  
\- Искрения и Вектор Сигма, - прошептал он, - вот как она зовет?  
\- Так, - Мегатрон медленно кивнул, - именно так. Дай воевать другим. Ты нужен здесь, на Кибертроне.  
Даже его голос изменился, странное, жуткое чувство, будто с ним через Мегатрона говорила сама Матрица. Оптимус резко вывал руку и защелкнул грудную броню, вздрогнув напоследок.   
\- Хватит. Ты ещё в шлак разбит, я видел твои данные, - Оптимус не уточнил, как травмы Мегатрона связаны с Искрениями. Десептикон мотнул шлемом, отключил на пару кликов линзы. Включился - обычный Мегатрон - усмешка, алые линзы, резкий фон от корпуса и Искры.  
\- Потрясающее ощущение. Полагаю, давно никто не трогал Матрицу, вот она и не могла передать свою волю тебе.  
\- Что мешает мне предположить, что ты всё инсценировал? - Спросил Оптимус.  
\- М-м, проведи эксперимент с кем-нибудь ещё. Только Матрицы надо касаться без защиты.  
Оптимус решил, что экспериментов не будет. Или ладно, единожды, с Рэтчетом или кем-то еще особо доверенным из медиков - потому что повторять эти ощущения с другим был совершенно не готов. Мегатрон хмыкнул, как будто догадывался о его мыслях, и салютовал энергофором.  
\- Ты слишком хорошо меня понимаешь, - проворчал Прайм.  
\- Я работал над этим ворны, - серьезно ответил десептикон, - собирал все данные, анализировал, следил за тобой. Загрузил Саундвейва так, что ему проще стало соблазнить твоего первого лейтенанта и через него узнавать твои привычки, чем от меня отделаться. Да. Я понимаю тебя, но далеко не так хорошо, как ты думаешь.  
\- История с Ревиндом была срежиссирована, так? - Оптимус налил себе ещё этого вкусного энергона. Сидеть, пить и смотреть на город. Пусть город чужой, но активный и строящийся, а не разбомбленный и горящий.  
\- Нет. Но я устал от этого шлака. От тайн, секретов, взломов.   
Оптимус, не глядя, нашарил его руку, коротко сжал. Внутри дернулся гнев - это же враг, они столько сражались - и утихла. Войну придется оставить позади, так или иначе. Он не был готов сказать вслух, что его чувства так далеки от ненависти, как только возможно. Может быть, потом. Когда-нибудь потом.

 

**49.**

В огромном, многоуровневом зале совещаний, помеченном как "Большой №2" без пафосного названия, каждый ярус наполнял гул. В воздухе ещё витали продукты полимеризации краски, меха поспешили разойтись после общего совещания, пока фильтры не забило окончательно.  
\- Мне кажется, Старскрима подменили, - поделился Джазз в компании, - умный какой стал, а!  
\- Никогда его таким не видел, - фыркнул Мираж в ответ. Отвлекся - опять что-то передавал идущему рядом Шоквейву. Они все совещание трепались по связи, и Джазз бы добавил, что и друга таким давно не видел.  
\- У него новый план, - отметил десептикон, - в этот план входит вызвать к своей персоне симпатию и некоторое доверие.  
\- Недостижимое доверие.  
\- Прошу учитывать, что Мегатрон его держал в заместителях, игнорируя строптивость, неуживчивость и резкий характер. Я вынужден вас оставить, Мираж, увидимся позже, - Шоквейв легко коснулся руки бывшего разведчики, слегка поклонился и ушел в боковой коридор.  
Мираж покосился на Джазза:  
\- Только не комментируй. Я сам ещё не привык.  
\- А что я? - Поразился Джазз, - пока мне не придется вас отстреливать как предателей, я только за!  
Мираж кивнул, помахал Проулу, вывернувшему из-за угла.  
\- Как прошло? - Спросил он весело.  
\- Терпимо, - Проул скупо улыбнулся, - почти все мои предложения по безопасности завернули, я чувствую себя просто Рэд Алертом.  
\- И это ты называешь "терпимо"? Что с тобой случилось?  
\- Слишком много работы по основному профилю, так что я не особенно настаивал, - Проул шел рядом с ними, направляясь по длинным переходам к зоне лифтов и подъемников. - К тому же Оптимуса из-за восстановления Комплекса Сигма трогать сейчас нельзя, и многие мои решения носят рекомендательный характер. Нам нужен управляющий штат.  
\- Да, нас слишком много, - кивнул Мираж.  
\- А Сенат Мегатрон устроить не даст, - дополнил Джазз, - вон как взвился от одного слова.  
\- Назовем иначе да протолкнем, - Проул пожал плечами.  
Джазз кинул ему приглашение в бар, но почти мгновенно получил отказ.  
\- Я занят, извини. Уже есть приглашение, - проходя мимо Хан-Гарра, тактик приветливо махнул тому рукой, и Джазз аж споткнулся.   
\- Работаем мы с ним, не тупи, - понял заминку Проул моментально, - он в поисковиках Тарна.  
\- От кого приглашение-то? - Мираж щелкнул его по руке, привлекая внимание, - ты ещё и с монстроконами спутаться успел, а? - Он забавно нахмурился, и Проул усмехнулся. Здесь и сейчас можно было искренне ответить на этот вопрос, можно было наконец признаться, что ты не ИскИн, по недоразумению получивший полноценный корпус, как ходили про Проула анекдоты среди автоботов. И даже хорошо знавший его Хромедом с удовольствием их сочинял.  
\- Я решил дать Тарну второй шанс. Его типаж как раз в моем вкусе, так что... в конце этого цикла мы отправляемся в развлекательный комплекс на десептиконской стороне.  
Джазз присвистнул.  
\- Ты бластеры-то взял?!  
\- Лучше, - Проул неудержимо улыбнулся, - я взял Варпа. И Тарн об этом ещё не знает.  
Джазз расхохотался так, что на них с подозрением обернулись Астротрейн и Блицвинг. Раньше внимание двух триплексов кого-нибудь из них непременно насторожило, но теперь не дернулся даже признанный параноик Проул. Более того, он невозмутимо показал триплексам "лижи гайку", те хором фыркнули и свернули в другой коридор.  
\- Варп на тебя плохо влияет, - Джазз похлопал друга по плечевой броне.  
\- Отлично он на меня влияет, - не согласился Проул. - Главное не экономить на энергоне, и как только он надоест, показывать бластер. В остальном идеальный партнер.  
Тут уже хохотали и Джазз, и Мираж. Все знали, что Варп прописался у аэриалботов даже после того, как Первая Триада снова слеталась. Количество таких отношений, мимолетных и не очень, зашкаливало. Приступ паники из-за искусственной связи сошел на нет, как только медики составили полноценное опровержение с расчетами и выкладками. В конце концов, самым ярким примером оставались Спрингер и Старскрим, никто другой за время паники в связь не влетел, так что бойцам быстро надоело шарахаться друг от друга без причины.  
Про Оптимуса и Мегатрона старались не болтать - мало ли как лидер десептиконов к этому отнесется. То десептиконы. Автоботы действительно боялись задеть своего Прайма, и крикунов, решавших озвучить идею "как мы могли прогнуться под десептиконов вместе победы!" затыкали быстро и решительно. Всем хватило одного Импактора, скрывавшегося где-то на Кибертроне.  
\- И всё-таки, Тарн, - с сомнением произнес Мираж. - Рискуешь, Проул.  
\- Я не собираюсь рядом с ним жить, как Спрингер или ты, или Джазз, или аэриалботы с Варпом, или остальные, - махнул рукой Проул. - Только встречаться периодически для коннекта и разгрузки эмоциональных блоков. И к себе в кварту не пущу. Я бы и Варпа не пускал, но его ж не выкинешь.  
\- Слышал многие так изредка встречаются, разнообразят, - фыркнул Джазз, - мы так долго воевали, что интереса не может не быть, к другой-то стороне.  
Проул кивнул. Джазз предполагал, что дело далеко не только в интересе - задета гордость Проула. Тактик хотел отыграться, вернуть реальность под свой единоличный контроль. Доказать, что никакие десептиконы над ним не властны. Это стремление к подчинению реальности могло сыграть злую шутку, случись что-нибудь с Праймом. Кто его заменит? Родимус, вечно отсутствующий? Спрингер? Проула как Прайма Джазз и вовсе себе боялся представить.  
\- Я пойду, - Проул кивнул им, - уверен, все будет в порядке.  
Остается надеяться, что ничего с Оптимусом не случится, и это всё не план Мегатрона, как бы закончить войну, восстановив Кибертрон чужими руками, а потом избавиться от главного противника. То, что Оптимус к нему ездит в новую столицу десептиконов один и без охраны, Джазза весьма напрягало. Ему сказал Саундвейв, и Джазз попросил пока не информировать никого другого.  
В "привязанность" Мегатрона он не верил. А вот Оптимус, похоже, верил.

 

**50.**

Из города порой уже казалось, что никаких руин нет. Из руин же казалось, что мирная жизнь - всего лишь иллюзия, одна из многих, многих дезинформаций войны. Обман. Сигнал вел в особенно поганые руины, которые следовало обыскать прежде, чем тяжелая техника расплавит и закатает всё ровным слоем под основание будущих зданий.  
\- Автобот, - сказал Каон, - уверен, что это автобот!  
\- Ты прошлый раз тоже говорил, что автобот, - прошипел Вос. Современный язык он ненавидел, но Тарн приказал говорить понятно для остальных. Искроед всё равно не слушался Воса, а вот с Каоном приходилось объясняться. - Но это был Миксмастер с подпольной лабораторией!  
\- Автобот тоже был, - уперся Каон, - Бамблби, помнишь? Покупал у него что-то.  
\- Пеленг дай, - рыкнул Вос, - куда копать.  
Бывшие Хеликс и Тезаурус покинули отряд, и даже когда Мегатрон вернул Тарну имя, отказались присоединиться наотрез. Их физической силы сильно не хватало, Тарн подавал запрос, но Лорд Мегатрон не стал перенаправлять их обратно. Раньше бы это было преступлением!   
Каон взялся за ошейник Искроеда, повернул к себе, зашипел и защелкал, требуя уточнить. Искроед зарычал в ответ, бешено вращая головой и сверкая линзами.  
\- Чего такое, ну... - Каон тряхнул его за шею, - давай точнее!  
Искроед повернулся, задрал хвост и с рычанием пополз вперед. Действительно странное поведение.   
\- Чего он хочет?  
\- Понятия не имею. Странно так.   
\- Идем за ним, - постановил Вос.  
\- Но?..  
\- Быстро.  
Каон вздохнул и полез следом за быстрым и гибким напарником. Лишенный обычного зрения, он мог ориентироваться только на показатели сканирования, но о таких мелочах, как висящий поперек хода провод, датчики предупредить не могли. Постепенно приближаясь к источнику сигнала, он наконец-то смог понять беспокойство Питомца - дрожащий ореол, вибрации...  
\- Вос, их там трое! И все они очень слабы! Не пугай их, Тарн велел тебе их никого не пугать, помнишь?  
\- Что он мне сделает?  
\- Мегатрону отдаст.  
Вос раздраженно фыркнул. Реальная угроза. Мегатрон мог его персонально поставить на работу с плитами Кибертрона, он уже грозил.  
\- Лезь вперёд ты.  
\- Я не могу, я их не вижу, и вдруг там скреплеты!  
За препирательствами они потеряли несколько кликов, и услышали шорох уже за спиной. Каон подскочил и активировал оружие.  
\- Вы кто такие? - Ему в спину уперлось какое-то оружие, и сигнал теперь распознавался четче: сзади автобот, спереди что-то двоящееся и слабое, как будто умирающее. Гневно щелкнул Вос, и Каон поспешил заговорить:  
\- Мы выживших ищем по приказу командира и Мегатрона, только не устраивайте через меня перестрелку, я же хрупкий!  
\- Выживших? Вы, десептиконы...  
\- Не стреляй! Если ты меня убьешь, то мой Искроед съест твоих приятелей! - Заорал Каон, совершенно правильно распознавший эти интонации.  
\- Не двигаться! - Автобот аж взвизгнул, - точно, я вас знаю. Вы даже своих убиваете.  
\- Только своих, - поправил его Вос, - раньше убивали. Вы вообще знаете, что война кончилась, или вам Лорда Мегатрона во Дворце показать?   
Он очень смешно выделял ударением нужные слова, но автоботу явно было не до смеха.   
\- Ржа, ты все портишь! - Каон его оттолкнул, повернулся, сканируя доп-сенсорами пространство впереди, - война действительно кончилась. Правят Оптимус и Мегатрон, вместе.  
\- Вранье, - теперь бластер ткнулся ему в шлем, и Каон спешно начал скидывать подтверждение своих слов. Записи, трансляции, речь Прайма на объявлении мира.  
\- И мне надо отозвать Питомца, - уточнил он, - Питомец слушается только меня, а тут рванул как безумный, я прямо не знаю, что он там нашел, но...  
Под руку ему подлез довольный искроед, и автобот судорожно провентилировался - вскрикнул, отступил.  
\- Чего он тащит? - Каон скинул Восу запрос трансляции, ощутив некий вес и те самые слабые, едва живые Искры.  
В ответ он получил прямую записать с линз: из пасти свисал обломок руки и какая-то странная капсула, иррационально напоминающая камеру Искры, изменённую и запечатанную  
\- Не трогайте их, - автобот зарычал от бессилия.  
\- Лезь наружу, - приказал Вос. - Без фокусов у меня. Скоро здесь будет командир.  
\- Но-о, - протянул Каон, - Тарн же запретил тебе...  
\- И ты тоже лезь наружу и не болтай, - велел Вос.  
\- Не убивайте их, - безнадежно сказал автобот. Судя по шорохам, он действительно пошел наружу. Каон отобрал у Питомца руку с камерой Искр, потрепал по вибриссам. Искроед самодовольно зарычал и потрусил рядом, как будто не интересуясь больше капсулой. Удивительно. Почему он вообще их не сожрал?  
Вос включил связь:  
"Мне кажется, творится какой-то шлак. У него содран знак, в целом корпус не в порядке, но он здесь недолго, максимум за пару ворн до мира влип. Почему он не вылез? Есть идеи?"  
"Понятия не имею", - ответил Каон честно.  
\- Они очень нежные, - автобот повернулся к ним, - пожалуйста, не трясите и не делайте резких движений, ладно? Они могут схлопнуться.   
\- Кто они?  
\- Я не могу сказать. Если и правда мир, не вынуждайте. Я отвечу позже, сам.  
\- Ты испытываешь моё терпение, автобот, - прошипел Вос. Каон мог только вздохнуть, что он и сделал, напугав автобота, кажется, ещё сильнее. Ну что оставалось? После всех этих событий с Тарном и роспуском ДЖД характер у Воса испортился.  
Снаружи их ждали Тарн и Силверболт. К немалому удивлению всех троих, Силверболт по холосхеме объяснял Тарну, где он видел подозрительные места, а командир спокойно слушал.  
\- О, - Тарн повернулся к ним, - смотрю, вы ещё кого-то нашли.  
Автобот кинулся вперед, Силверболт аж отшатнулся от него, выслушивая по связи какой-то бесконечный доклад.  
\- Тише, тише. Давай ещё раз, и лучше вслух. Да, у нас действительно мир, да, Тарн действительно работает со спасателями, а теперь ещё раз объясни, что это за Искры, и где... почему они такие.  
\- Они отобрали у меня Искры спарклингов! - Автобот ткнул в Каона.  
\- Да, вот тут странная штука, которую Питомец нашел и принес мне, - Каон протянул предмет Тарну. Даже его никакая сила не заставила бы отдать что-то в руки автоботам, когда рядом командир. Ну, кроме пушки Мегатрона.  
\- Спарклингов? Ты что-то путаешь, Мист. Их давно нет.  
Тарн держал эту капсулу осторожно, не переворачивал, только едва заметно прощупывал стыки. Искроед заскулил и бросился к нему, хвостом царапнул руку.  
\- Он требует замереть, - перевел Каон поток мем-образов, которыми сыпала тварь, - не двигайся, не тряси, они могут погаснуть. Питомец говорит, он нашел их в мертвом враге, автоботе, наверное.  
\- Хорошо, - Тарн передал конструкцию в руки Силверболту. - Разберитесь. Поскольку мы идем на охоту.  
\- Цель? - Мгновенно подобрался Вос. Облегчение в его голосе не могло скрыться от Каона. Охоту древний любил намного больше, чем все операции спасения.  
\- Импактор. Оптимус дал разрешение. Нас ждет Персептор.  
\- Вы слушаете Оптимуса? - уточнил Мист очень странным голосом.  
\- Только когда он ставит нормальные задачи. Вперёд! - Таон трансформировался, мигнул, показывая подняться на броню.  
Силверболт хмыкнул и тоже сменил форму, принимая на борт Миста. Спарклинги исчезли где-то в его системах поддержки. Каон клик сомневался: если это действительно так, если это действительно новые Искры... Ладно, командиру виднее, пусть автоботы с ним мучаются.

 

**51.**

Включение старых протоколов отзывалось странным болезненным унынием.  
\- Куб? - Дрифт протянул ему энергон.  
\- Конфету, нужно быстрое топливо.  
\- Ты в порядке? Слушай, тебе тоже ведь небось не нравится, что десептиконы за нашим гоняются?  
\- Не нравится, но больше никто Импактора не найдет.  
\- Каон отследит его Искру, - напомнил Дрифт, нервно постукивая пальцами по рукояти короткого меча.  
\- Оставить одним десептиконам искать Импактора - нет. Никогда. Каким бы преступником он ни был, он наш преступник, - отказался Персептор.  
Проглотил пару конфет, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Взялся за винтовку - вычищенная, откалиброванная, полностью заряженная, она ждала его. Два бластера на пояс, два в запаску за спину. Бомбы, датчики, сетки, обманки... Рядом так же сосредоточенно собирался Дрифт.  
Спрингер, Персептор, Дрифт - их бы хватило, но Тарн настоял, что прибудет лично, шлаков десептикон, в компании Воса и Каона.  
\- Ты сбросил эмоциональный мод?   
\- Нет. Просто мрачный, - Персептор криво улыбнулся, - жаль, что он такой упертый. Я пытался переубедить, но он и слушать не будет. Все предатели, только он верный.  
Дрифт кивнул. Он тоже пытался поговорить, и тоже нарвался только на обвинения. Нет, разумеется они не встречались лично - параноиком Импактор был тем ещё. Все разговоры только по связи, по шифрованным каналам. Со Спрингером он и вовсе говорить не захотел, ставя тому в вину отношения со Старскримом.   
По мнению Персептора, командиру врекеров за это нужно было ставить памятник. В масштабе не менее шести к одному, и на главной площади Айкона, прямо перед зданием управления - Оптимус очень громко орал, стоило кому-то забыться и назвать это Дворцом Праймов. Старскрим под рукой Спрингера утих, успокоился, занялся полезными делом и стало даже ясно, за что его держал Мегатрон. Хитрый крылатый шлак здорово соображал, был везде и контролировал множество проектов почти без сбоев.   
\- Готов, - сообщил Персептор, - Спрингер - лидер группы, он сейчас нас подхватит. Я на огневой поддержке и поддержке связи. Учти, боевой профиль брони я снял и новый не ставил, так что меня может прошибить насквозь. Дрифт, держись подальше от десептиконов, я до сих пор не уверен в их благих намерениях, а ты был в Списке.   
\- Они же уничтожили Список.  
\- Возможно. Я им не настолько доверяю.

Выход группы был почти боевым, и стоявшие рядом с проездом к скоростной магистрали десептиконы ощутимо напряглись. Тарн, Каон, Вос: все вернули старые имена. Только у Тарна было открыто лицо. Всплеск старых реакций Персептор подавил за считанные клики, и спокойно кивнул ему, поднимаясь на борт Спрингера в моде вертолета.  
"Вы его нащупали?" - Передал Дрифт в общую группу.  
"Ищем", - отчитался Каон.  
"Работайте осторожно, - скинул Спрингер, - Импактор прекрасно всё про вас знает, и что вы его ищете - тоже".  
Метки и подписи выстроились так, что можно было сравнивать - самая короткая и лаконичная личная подпись - Вос, следующим Спрингер. Тарн вон даже почистил свою личную подпись от регалий и цитат из речей Мегатрона, но все равно у него змеился бесконечный многословный девиз. Раньше такие вещи Персептора не занимали, сейчас он с удовольствием их отмечал.  
"Выведи информацию на экран", - попросил Персептор Каона, не добавляя меток приказа.  
К его лёгкому удивлению десептикон послушался, показывая своё восприятие - черный экран с побочными шумами, образующими косвенную картинку.  
"А вы правда нашли спарка?" - Дрифт скинул это в общий чат и получил разряд от Спрингера, продолжил вслух:  
\- Ой, да я не захламляю, ну что ты сразу!  
\- Вот и говори вслух, - потребовал Спрингер, - терпеть не могу лишний треп в командном чате.  
\- Итак, я проанализировал все данные по сканированию Кибертрона, - Тарн тоже заговорил вслух, но все схемы и данные он скидывал в общий на группу чат. - Судя по разбросам данных со спутников отслеживания и от Каона, Импактор сидит в одном из особо экранированных мест. Таких сейчас три - Колодец Всех Искр отметаем, там идут работы по восстановлению, его уже засекли бы. Дворец Лорда Мегатрона - тоже. По моей просьбе он был проверен весь.  
\- А было бы прикольно, - фыркнул Дрифт.  
\- Остается ещё одно место, - Тарн проигнорировал смешки, - это древний оборонный комплекс на Кристальном Плато...  
\- Там нет никакого оборонного комплекса! - Вмешался Спрингер.  
\- Есть. Он очень старый, и помнят о нем очень немногие.  
\- Я помню, - сухо сказал Вос. - Примерно.  
\- Понятия не имею, - сказал Дрифт, - хотя я там жил, ещё до войны.  
\- Под мостом. Я тебя тоже помню, - фыркнул Вос.  
\- Вот ты молчи, а! Башку отстрелю.  
Персептор прислал им визуальное пожелание заткнуться, возвращаясь к поискам. Они летели уже близко, буквально над этим самым комплексом, зарытым под несколькими сплавленными слоями разбомбленных жилых зданий. Тарн передал всем старые, не очень хорошо распознанные с холомодели и побитые от многих перезаписей и восстановлений схемы. Наложить их на реальную картину никак не удавалось.  
\- Ничего не могу отсканировать, - признал Персептор. - Защита.  
\- Ладно, мне спуститься? - Недовольно проворчал Спрингер, и скинул Персептору лично, - "что, если это ловушка?"  
Вертолет летел на небольшой высоте, чтобы и Каон, и Персептор имели хороший обзор. Никаких меток, нет следа Искры на экранах Каона... Персептор засек вспышку пуска, скомандовал тревогу и Спрингер начал маневр уклонения так резко, что чуть не вытряхнул Каона. Не успел - в борт ему врезались три ракеты из пяти. Персептор успел сгруппироваться и выпрыгнул, прокатившись по ровному участку руин. Отметил, что десептиконы десантировались успешно, а вот Дрифт застрял, балансируя на выходе со своими ржавыми мечами. Рухнувший в камни и обломки Спрингер, невнятно рыча, старался запустить трансформацию, но вывернутая пластина блокировала ход. Вспышка.  
Ещё залп, ещё пять ракет. Накроет.  
Персептор прыгнул изо всех сил, физически сбивая Дрифта, протащил его по обломкам. Ракеты прошли через боковые двери сквозь корпус без вреда для Спрингера, и тот всё-таки помянул Праймаса. Повезло. Был бы не в десантной форме, и без тяжелых повреждений не обошлось.  
"Импактор знает все наши маневры", - скинул он в сеть, пока со стоном пытался трансформироваться.  
"Наши не знает. Следуйте моему командованию", - Тарн передал стандартный приказ, требующий подтверждения. Персептор согласился первым, Дрифт, посмотрев на него клик, тоже подписался.  
"Бросаем раненого, - приказал Тарн. Пояснил в ответ на возмущение Спрингера, - Импактор один, но уверен, что мы не разделимся. Сделаем по-нашему. Дрифт, Персептор и я - идем в лоб. Вос, трансформируйся. Каон и Питомец зайдут с фланга. Выполнять!"  
Вос трансформировался в винтовку и лег в руки Персептору.  
"Мне?" - Удивился снайпер.  
"Твоя винтовка неплоха, но искровое оружие в любом случае мощнее, - пояснил Тарн. - Вперед!"  
Группа двинулась вперёд, остался за спиной Спрингера. Персептор на клик поймал сигнатуры в прицел, но Импактор немедленно отступил, Вос не успел выстрелить.

Клик за кликом, шаг за шагом - вперёд, по обломкам, между невероятно толстых стен. Персептор отметил, что перекрытие, под которое ушел Тарн, почти полтора метра в толщину. Неудивительно, что Импактора тут никто не мог засечь. Такое экранирование. Персептор выстрелил несколько раз из Воса, просто чтобы врекер-отступник не останавливался. Искровая винтовка...  
"Зажмем его внизу?" - Скинул он Тарну.  
"Аккуратнее, - отозвался внезапно Каон, - тут Питомец пищит, что там опять... Искорки".  
Персептор шагнул в сторону, и Вос немедленно трансформировался.  
\- Сколько их?  
\- Питомец не понимает счёт. Сколько-то, больше нуля и больше одной, - Каон присел, удерживая нервно рвущуюся тварь, - он не может нормально описать, но они какие-то "другие". Да не дергайся!  
\- Сидеть, - приказал Тарн. Искроед и Дрифт немедленно грохнулись на пол. Дрифт клик мигал, потом вскочил и выругался.  
\- Что за шлак, тебе же выдрали вокалайзеры!  
\- Меняем состав групп, - Тарн его проигнорировал. - Персептор идет с Каоном и Питомцем по боковому проходу. Задача: оттеснить Импактора от спарков, не важно, сколько их. Дрифт, Вос, со мной.  
Он повернулся и пошел первым, пригнувшись в невысоком тоннеле. Дрифт развел руками, глядя на напарника, и поспешил за десептиконом. Персептору это уже не нравилось.  
\- Каон, что за шлак, - пробормотал он, следуя за Искроедом в полуметре от острого хвоста, - ему же убрали голос.  
\- Распространили фильтры, - ответил Каон, - только дело не в фильтрах, они не помогают.   
Смех у него оказался весьма неприятным, дребезжащим и пугающим.  
\- На меня не подействовало, - отметил Персептор, и сам ответил на свой вопрос, - я стоял в стороне от направленного на искроеда воздействия. Дрифт - по линии. Шлак.  
Каон рассмеялся снова.

Переходы, залы, пыль и грязь - они бежали следом за искроедом, каким-то образом чующим все ловушки, расставленные Импактором. Несколько Персептор обезвредил на ходу, отключив датчики. Питомец вел их к "Искоркам" и на бегу требовательно хрипел и скрежетал. Каон быстро переводил, что тот чует опасность, но какую, объяснить не смог. Персептор тоже мог бы так сказать: опасность в этих доисторических руинах была повсюду. Похоже, меха оставили его осознанно, задолго до войны, на пломбах были даты периода чуть позже Золотого Ворна. На вскрытых пломбах. Он задержался немного, сканируя место срыва: окисление ещё толком не произошло. В этом теплом, застоявшемся, наполненном испарениями воздухе металл должно было закрыть толстой пленкой окислов буквально за пару циклов. Срыв шел снаружи, но и на внутренней стороне двери Персептор нашел царапины, тонкие, не похожие ни на что: слишком длинные для скреплета, слишком узкие для меха, слишком неглубокие для Искроеда... Что-то мелькало в голове, он никак не мог вспомнить.  
\- Вперёд, - прикрикнул Каон, - сколько можно возиться!  
\- Импактор вошёл внутрь, но что-то выпустил, - Персептор запустил сравнение с многочисленными образцами архиве и поспешил за ним. Поиск иногда занимал много времени.  
\- У него очень много энергона, - Каон указал вперёд, - я вижу Искры и часть систем, он очень хорошо заправлен и может стрелять с полной мощностью.  
\- Или не стрелять, - Персептор качнул шлемом, перешел на связь: "следи за стенами и потолком. Импактор отлично закрепляется на высоких уровнях, несмотря на размер, многим вашим это стоило шлема".  
Каон фыркнул, но начал посматривать вверх. Персептор тоже внимательно изучал возможные зоны для засады, и раздраженно отдернул руку, когда Каон по ней похлопал - но внимание обратил. Тот показал на Питомца. Искроед делал стойку на внешне ничем не примечательный кусок стены и взволнованно поскребывал пол рядом с ним.  
"Импактор?" - Спросил Персептор по связи.  
"Нет, но он чует тут проход, а там Искорки. Попробуй открыть. Он хочет туда," - расшифровал Каон.  
Издалека раздались звуки выстрелов, битвы, вспышки энергетических импульсов. Искроед разволновался и начал рваться в стену втрое интенсивнее. Персептор отсканировал замок старой конструкции, вышиб его направленным локальным взрывом. За дверью раздался резкий свист, её распахнуло, протащив легкого Искроеда к стене: разгерметизация, что ли? Поток воздуха, очень холодного и чистого, не ослабевал, Каону пришлось отвести дверь, чтобы высвободить Питомца. Персептор вошел первым, сканируя пространство. Судя по данным второй группы, Импактор быстро перемещался от укрытия к укрытию, прекрасно ориентировался в коридорах и заливал их отчаянным шквальным огнем. Персептор предпочел бы поговорить, но старый оплавок и слушать никого не будет. Он вообще никогда и никого не слушал.   
Так, что у нас тут? Подобие медблока или очень старой ремонтной мастерской, но часть оборудования запитана и залита энергоном. Странно. Питомец уверенно тащил их вперед по лабиринту установок, пока не остановился возле одного из более мелких помещений. Заверещал-запел в темноту, странно припадая к полу.  
\- Каон, что он делает?!  
\- Понятия не имею, - кон прижался к Питомцу и пытался с ним поговорить. - Он первый раз так себя ведет, я ничего не понимаю.  
\- Давай быстрее. Дрифт передает, что Импактор отступает сюда же, и они не смогут его остановить.  
\- Питомец не тронет Искорок, я думаю, - Каон звучал не очень уверенно, - но если что, я его оттащу. Мы ослабили корпус на всякий случай, дикие искроеды слишком сильные.  
Тянет время, решил Персептор. Вряд ли боится, трусы в ДЖД не выживали, значит, что-то большее. Он первым пошел вперёд, внимательно контролируя пространство, отключив даже часть научных протоколов в пользу боевых. Очень чистый воздух, сетка на полу в мелкий рубчик, лабораторная, старого типа. Свежие царапины на гранях. Протокол поиска завершился, найдя два возможных неполных соответствия: малый дрон или спарклинг. Персептор медленно опустился, присел на пол. В памяти он нашел старые сигналы и медленно проговорил на забытой вариации языка:  
\- [Я здесь, чтобы вам помочь. Не причиню вреда. Покажитесь. у меня есть... - Он быстро проверил запас. - Энергоновые конфеты.]  
\- Ты думаешь, эти Искорки уже в корпусах? - Изумился Каон, на всякий случай повторил, - [я здесь чтобы помочь, не причиню вреда].  
Шорохи донеслись из-за одного из баков с пробитыми стенами, и на свет вышла тонкая фигурка. Дрон дроном - тонкие открытые механизмы конечностей, едва намеченная трансформа, Персептор заметил, что этот меха станет летучим, даже без внешней брони отчетливо виднелись блоки под крылья. Он двигался медленно, робко, немного заторможенно.  
\- {Конфе-еты}, - он заговорил на другом диалекте, Персептор едва его понимал.  
\- {О, ты знаешь старокибертронский!} - Каон заговорил быстро и чисто, гораздо лучше, чем мог ожидать автобот, - {ты один? Есть другие?}  
\- {Нас не один, нас много. Несколько,} - спарклинг тоже обрадовался и зачастил так, что Персептор едва успевал распознавать. - {Обучающие машины плохо работают, но мы пытаемся учиться все равно. Нас десять минус три, я это не знаю как произносится. У вас есть конфеты? Мы хотим конфеты. И наружу. Другой большой до вас сказал, что снаружи "война". Что такое "война"? Хотим наружу, видеть больше. Только сначала дай конфеты.}  
\- Персептор, дай ему конфеты, - велел Каон.  
На горсть разноцветных шариков мелкий кинулся как Искроед, схватил сразу все, прижал к себе и попятился, запоздало осторожничая.  
\- {Вы не как картинки. Вы как большой}, - он мотнул едва обшитой металлом головой, где ярко просверкивал сквозь диагностические щели мозговой модуль.  
\- Импактор. Да, мы как он, - Персептор кивнул, и повторил на старом диалекте, - {мы выглядим как он. Мы пришли за ним и за вами. Снаружи больше нет войны. Война кончилась}.  
Мелкий спарклинг раскусил одну из конфет, и его вокалайзер выдал переливчатую трель удовольствия. Он замотал головой, проглатывая энергон и торопясь облизать едва намеченные губы на узком фейсплейте.  
\- {Подождите здесь, я всех приведу. Всем дам конфеты и приведу их! Вкусно. Вку-усно. Мы пойдем наружу и там будет больше всего!} - Тонкая фигурка метнулась в темноту, а за спиной Персептора низко зашипел Искроед, уже повернув длинную морду в проход, из которого они пришли.  
\- Импактор, - выдохнул Каон.  
\- Прикрываем спарков.  
Винтовка привычно легла в руки. На общем канале было тихо, связь потеряна: наверняка глушилка, вряд ли Дрифт погиб. Персептор бы почувствовал. Он был уверен, что почувствовал бы.  
Старые лампы светили в странном неполном спектре, но Персептор не расширял зрение - опасался светошумовой гранаты. Вместо этого он активно отслеживал каждый шорох и каждое движение Искроеда.  
"Я могу выдать мощный разряд," - скинул Каон по близкой связи.  
"И пожжешь спарклингов. Не вздумай. Оттащи Искроеда в укрытие, я закрою проем локальным щитом, - велел Персетор. - С Тарном можешь связаться?"  
"Да. Их засыпало обломками, но они вылезут".  
Персептор кивнул и расставил локальные генераторы по краям дверного проема, как только искроед убрал морду из зоны перекрытия. Вовремя - несколько выстрелов отразилось от щита, один прошел насквозь, но не причинил вреда.  
\- Мне будет жаль тебя убить, Персептор, - раздался из темноты искаженный голос Импактора.  
\- Катастрофы еще не произошло, - Персептор использовал звуковой диффузор, стрелять на голос было бесполезно, но Импактор всё равно попробовал. - Перемирие не сорвано, Кибертрон не разрушен, даже спарклинги появились. Ты ещё можешь присоединиться. Не обостряй.  
\- Нет. Никогда. Десептиконы убийцы и чудовища, Оптимус предал нас, поддавшись на манипуляции Мегатрона. Не я один это вижу, но сражаюсь почему-то сейчас я один. Персептор, что тебе мешает принять правду? Мегатрон подчинил Оптимуса, и его необходимо убрать. Освободить место.  
\- И скольких ты собрался убрать? - Песептор сам ушел в укрытие и сейчас просчитывал, может ли у Импактора быть что-то, что выкурит их отсюда. Шлак, и как бы не зацепить спарклингов! - Всех?  
\- Только предателей.  
\- Значит всех. Хочешь стать Тарном? Заместить его?  
"Искорки волнуются, - сообщил Каон. - Персептор, у тебя есть ещё леденцы?"  
"Они уже здесь?!"  
"Да, пришли".  
"Держи их подальше".  
\- {Большой здесь. Он хороший}, - заговорил спарк из-за спины, - {у него тоже конфеты?}  
Персептор приготовился стрелять, но Импактор не отвечал.  
\- Мы не можем оставить им развалины, - сказал Персептор тихо, скорее в пустоту.  
Выстрел снес ему наплечный тубус и отшвырнул назад, под ноги крылатому спарку. Генераторы щита оплавлялись, не справившись с мощностью проходящего выстрела. Персептор ждал следующего удара, скрутившись и пытаясь активировать встроенные щиты. Шлак, как больно... Рванувшийся искроед подтащил его к Каону и встал в проеме, весь растопырившись.  
\- И эту тварь притащили, - сказал Импактор. - Я был прав.  
\- Ты не прав! - Выкрикнул Персептор. Его плечевого блока коснулись очень тонкие пальцы-когти крылатого спарка.  
\- {Большой делать тебе больно? Повреждение? Почему?}  
\- {Это такое "война"?} - Свистнул ещё один из темноты.  
\- {Назад!} - Персептор смог поднятия, закрывая их, пряча в нестойком укрытии корпуса, - {войны нет, это только... следы, последние детали войны}.  
Каон бросил ему ремкомплект, Персептор отсканировал наведение, сжался, пытаясь подготовиться к новой острой боли, но выстрел прилетел из побочного коридора, сбил Импактору прицел.  
\- Спарков нашли? - Рявкнул Тарн, - у меня приказ их вытаскивать любой ценой.  
\- Мегатрону нужны новые рабы? Ну что же, забирай! - Импактор ответил мощной очередью и несколькими гранатами, так что Персептору и Каону пришлось закрывать сбившихся в кучу спарклингов собой. - Если сможешь вытащить!  
Последние слова беглый врекер крикнул уже из-за закрывающихся мощных дверей.  
\- За ним! - Приказал Тарн.  
\- Нет! Тут везде взрывчатка, если не уберемся отсюда, испаримся все к Праймасу, - прервал десептикона вывалившийся из стенного пролома Дрифт. - Или мы лезем наружу быстро по тому ходу, что пришли. Или пробиваемся за Импактором, но тогда взрывом нас похоронит. Тебе может не привыкать, а я жить хочу!  
\- Ржавь, - Тарн колебался пару кликов. - Выбираемся. Спрингер?  
\- Ждёт нас наверху. Сможет лететь.  
\- {Нам нужно идти}, - сказал Персептор, заливая разрывы магистралей изолятором, - {все будет хорошо. Вы все на месте, все...} - Он тревожно пересчитал метки, получилось всего шестеро, - {где ещё один?}  
\- Идите вперед с этими, - велел Тарн Дрифту и Персептору. - Каон найдет оставшегося. Вос, расчисти дорогу, я в прикрытии.  
\- Мы не можем его бросить.  
\- Каон найдет, - с нажимом повторил десептикон. - Иди. {Мы выведем вас наружу, всех. Идите быстро, но аккуратно. Не повредитесь}.  
\- {Вас больших много и все разговаривают на языке?} - Очень любопытный будущий крылатый уцепился за Персептора, которому помогал встать Дрифт. Повис, вонзившись тонкими когтями в броню.  
\- {Не все. Идите.}  
Вос почему-то молчал, не хвастался знанием древнего языка лучше всех. Персептор заметил, что поле у него сильно сжалось, и шел он каким-то сверхразмеренным шагом.  
"Что с тобой?" - Скинул Персептор.  
"Я был здесь раньше. Давит".  
"И что же здесь было такое раньше?"  
Вос мотнул шлемом, не собираясь отвечать. Неважно.  
Спарклинги сбились в кучку и персвистывались, тревожно обсуждая происходящее. Персептор не вслушивался, ему и так приходилось блокировать сигналы боли, чтобы не рухнуть посреди коридора. Шлаков Импактор, и ведь выцелил же! Он слишком хорошо знал своих бывших подчиненных.  
Сетка под ногами заходила ходуном, с потолка посыпались обломки, и Персептор ускорился.   
\- Бегом! - Вос заметил что-то позади, и Персептор, не рассуждая, схватил двух спарклингов в охапку и и рванулся, чувствуя, как уходит из-под ног покрытие. Дрифт и Вос неслись за ним, Каон и Тарн отстали, оставаясь за провалом, в который сыпались бетонные блоки размером с кулак Метроплекса.  
"Засыплет их там наболт!" - крикнул Дрифт.  
"Тарн крепкий, а мы - нет. Поднажми".  
"Да у меня шарниры сбоят!"  
"Значит, двигайся осторожнее".  
Персептор прокинул связь, просчитывая оптимальный маршрут для обоих: оставшихся спарклингов тащил Дрифт, упасть ему было никак нельзя.  
Завод кончился, пошли руины верхних уровней, и дорога стала чуть легче. Весь комплекс колебался и вибрировал, опоры норовили войти в резонанс. Персептор выдохнул горячий пепельный воздух только на борту взлетающего в альтформе Спрингера. В руинах, как жадные рты, распахивались и смыкались черные провалы.  
\- Подождем в воздухе, - сообщил Спрингер. - Не хочу рисковать, не нравится мне этот район.  
\- Импактор нас второй раз не собьет? - Усомнился Дрифт.  
\- Он сбежал. Я засек старт неискрового шаттла. Дал его приметы на орбитальные базы, но тут пограничная территория и десептиконские боевые станции не добивают. А наших нет. Будем надеяться он больше ничего не заминировал, - Спрингер переждал ударную волну. Тряхнуло сильно. - Шлак. Перси, можешь скинуть Старскриму, что я в норме и не надо дергать меня за связь по Искре, всё равно не могу прилететь? У меня нормальная связь то работает, то нет.  
\- Тут глушилка.  
Метки Каона и Тарна всё ещё были активными - значит, оба живы. Но где? Персептор наклонился вперед, опираясь на винтовку, и ловко поймал взмывшего из пыльных руин Питомца за шею. Тварь глухо рычала, не разжимая челюстей на свисающем крохотном спарке со зверомодом, похожем на необшитого Рэйведжа. Следом за ним вылез Каон, ободранный и совершенно серый от пыли, отсканировал Спрингера, повернулся и снова ушел под вибрирующую поверхность, скинув: "тащу командира, он застрял".  
Персептор внимательно сканировал поверхность в расширенном режиме. Спарклинги сидели кучкой с остекленевшим испуганным взглядом.  
\- Вос, займись ими, - приказал Каон.  
\- Я не могу. Меня клинит, - Вос и правда сейчас выглядел дроном с внешним управлением. Персептор перевел внимание на него и увидел, как перегрет его мозговой модуль. К спарклингам, рыча, подполз Питомец вместе со своей ношей, отпустил спарка и сунул голову в самую гущу тонких переплетений. Боковой крылатый радостно пискнул и схватил его за выступ на спине.  
"Что мы не знаем про Искроедов..." - задумчиво скинул Дрифт в общий канал.  
\- Очень немногое мы знаем об Искроедах, - ответил Персептор. - Помоги затащить Тарна, я не могу из-за травмы. Спрингер, нужна моя помощь?  
\- Держусь.  
Изрядно ободранный и весь засыпанный пылью Тарн смог выбраться из-под завалов, с поддержкой Каона и Дрифта забрался на борт. Жестом показал, что в норме, но говорить пока не сможет.  
\- До Айкона не дотянешь, - озвучил Персептор результаты сканирования Спрингера. Его мозговой модуль тоже рисковал перегреться, - утечки энергона при загруженной на борт массе могут стать критическими. Ближайшая точка с возможной помощью - лагерь конструктиконов у Кристального Плато. Тарн, даешь добро на пересечение границы?  
“Да. Там как раз Хук”.  
Крылатый спарклинг отполз из кучи, к Персептору. Он старался двигаться очень осторожно, держась всеми конечностями за пол, потом впился обеими руками в свободную ладонь, и медленно выглянул наружу. Убежище проваливалось само в себя, уровень за уровнем, этаж за этажом.  
\- {Мы разберём этот завод и всё починим}, - тихо сказал Персептор спарклингу, продерживая его, чтобы не выпал.


	9. Chapter 9

**52.**

Оптимус остановился в огромном парке, строго по линии, за которой посетителей просили находиться только в робо-форме. Выпустил Ревинда с пассажирского сиденья и трансформировался.  
Многоуровневый парк был наполнен кристаллами, каменными монолитами, самородками, красиво спиленными и отполированными. Многочисленные дороги и ярусы завивались вокруг разнообразных биомов, инсталляций, световых панелей. Они прошли внутрь, Ревинд вертел шлемом, записывая всё.  
\- Красиво, - архивист пробежался вперед и заснял самого Прайма, медленно идущего вдоль громадной прозрачной формации, отражающей свет ламп. - Здесь где-то должен быть мемориал войны.  
\- Я запретил мемориал войны, - ответил Оптимус. - Не надо превозносить этот акт уничтожения друг друга. Просто парк. Хороший парк. Война пусть останется в архивах.  
\- И так неплохо, - пробормотал Ревинд с сомнением, но мысль не продолжил.  
Оптимус не хотел обсуждать этот вопрос. Он всё решил для себя - войну не вытравить из памяти, так нечего и напоминать снова. Остановился у невероятного камня, размером почти в среднего трансформера. В аккуратном распиле виден был отпечатак создания, страшно напоминавшего Гримлока, свернувшгося клубком.   
\- Это бывший белковый, - удивился Ревинд, прочитав описание, - с той планеты, с болотами, где меня чуть не убили. Помнишь?  
С той планеты, где впервые открылась правда.  
\- Помню.  
Ревинд тоже помнил, что там было - подошел, коснулся ладони Прайма, вытянувшись.  
\- Всё хорошо, - Оптимус улыбнулся без маски, открыто. - Устал после этих разбирательств с Колодцем Всех Искр. Ничего, найдем способ его активировать и без старых инструкций. Может быть дольше получится, но не критично.  
\- Странно, что Мегатрон оставил его почти на нашей стороне Кибертрона. Потому что Матрица у тебя?  
\- В том числе.  
Они сели на скамью в этом закутке дорог парка, полностью окруженном минералами, как в музее. Мегатрон обещал прилететь, но не мог четко обозначить время. Ничего. Оптимус теперь мог и подождать. Теперь, когда война закончилась, он мог себе позволить просто сидеть и смотреть на бесконечные спирали кинетической скульптуры в центре, скользящие по сложному циклу, гипнотически распространяющейся кольцами. Красиво...   
"Занят? - Сообщение от Мегатрона почти не заставило дернуться, - я скоро подойду".  
"Вообще ничем не занят, даже в мыслях, - искренне откликнулся Прайм. Собственный энтузиазм по поводу этой встречи заставлял активироваться его протоколы самопроверки. - Возьмешь энергона?"  
"Вот в чем твой хитрый план. Заставить мои шахты разорится на бесплатной заправке автоботов, - протянул Мегатрон. - Уже взял".  
Оптимус посмотрел на Ревинда и на вопрос в его визоре кивнул.  
\- Да, он прилетит.  
\- Мне лучше уйти до этого, - решил архивист. - Ваши встречи конечно знаковое событие, но Мегатрон каждый раз выглядит так, будто прикидывает, не избавиться ли ему от свидетелей.  
\- Он вообще всегда так выглядит, - Оптимус хмыкнул, - но как хочешь. Можешь остаться. Снять его злобную рожу для истории.  
\- Я всё слышал, - Мегатрон оказался за спиной как всегда внезапно, но Оптимус не дернулся, не повернулся, даже когда на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука. Искровая связь слегка натянулась, позволяя ему отправить эмоциональный пак напрямую, не сообщением.   
"Тоже рад тебя видеть", - передал Мегатрон.  
"Знаю".   
Как только Оптимус рассказал Рэтчету про касание Матрицы и её указания, объединенный консилиум встревоженных медиков проверил этот факт. Заодно нашли, как именно Прайм может получить доступ к настройками Матрицы Лидерства. Оптимус почувствовал себя немного идиотом, когда обнаружил, что у него всю войну стоял щит на Искре, не дающий принимать направленные на него сигналы и частично фильтрующий эмоции. Он-то думал, что совсем кристаллизовался с этой войной.   
Сейчас он чувствовал и связь, и Мегатрона, и даже мог отправлять сообщения, пользуясь искровой связью. Если бы их всё ещё разделял фронт, это могло бы свести его с ума. Мегатрон сел рядом, с другой стороны, не сгоняя Ревинда, будто замерзшего на месте.  
Оптимус похлопал архивиста по плечу, выводя из ступора, передал: "Если страшно, лучше иди".  
"Я н-не боюсь, - Ревинд сжал кулаки, - не хочу больше б-бояться".  
\- В любом случае, - вслух сказал Оптимус, - Ревинд, извини, тебе лучше уйти.  
Архивист беззвучно ускользнул, стараясь не привлекать внимания.  
По спинным пластинам брони Прайма уже скользнула рука десептикона. Почти-привычное легкое касание, излучение, вспыхивающий личный фон. Всегда несущий глубинное напряжение в себе - в войну он вспыхивал яростью боя, гневом и огнем. Наедине... Оптимус слегка прижал антенны, стараясь сдерживать собственный фон. И Мегатрон, покалывая статикой стыки трансформации на его спине, нисколько не помогал!  
"Тут есть другие посетители", - напомнил Оптимус.  
"Я могу выгнать их одним приказом", - Мегатрон поднял руку выше, скользнул по антенне, заставляя сесть ближе. Недолго они молчали. Остальные посетители - их и было-то не слишком много, официально парк открывался только через два цикла - старались избегать их уровня, только отслеживая обе метки рядом. Разумно, считал Оптимус.  
\- Я пока не хочу коннекта, - сказал он, когда ладонь уж очень настойчиво приласкала антенну.  
\- Что-то не так? - Касание остановилось.  
\- Просто я не хочу коннекта здесь, и в настоящий момент, - честно признал Оптимус.  
\- Стеснительный какой, - проворчал Мегатрон, но руку от антенны убрал и фон пригасил. Оптимус ткнул его кулаком, но не противился, когда десептикон его обнял под уширением грудного блока и притянул к себе.  
\- Ты так любишь прикасаться, странно что в плен меня никогда не брал, - фыркнул Прайм.  
\- А смысл? Допросить бы я тебя не смог, пытать - тем более, - Мегатрон говорил медленно, ровно, тяжеловесно, Оптимус еще не слышал от него такого тона. - Мог бы положить в стазис и смотреть, но это идиотизм.  
\- Я бы так и сделал, - Оптимус опять легонько ткнул его кулаком. Мегатрон рассмеялся.  
\- Знаю. Ты агрессивный, жадный собственник, способный очень хорошо себя ограничивать, потому что стараешься быть настоящим Праймом. Но Искру не скроешь.  
Вот теперь удар пришелся под камеру Искры десептикону, практически в те же места, что недавно приходилось чинить после мечей Арси. Оптимус едва сдержался, чтобы лезвие из руки не выщелкнуть. Мегатрон запнулся, на несколько кликов замер, пережидая вспышку боли. У него даже подсветка потускнела, и Оптимусу мгновенно стало стыдно.  
\- Сам виноват, да? - Хмыкнул Мегатрон, когда подсветка снова вспыхнула.   
\- Не дразни меня, - Оптимус теперь коснулся места удара кончиками пальцев, и ощутил буквально всем корпусом, как полыхнул фон, - к тому же тебя это заводит.  
\- Твоя опасность и скрытая сущность? Да.  
Прайм жестко поймал его шлем и потянул к себе. Близко-близко, вглядываясь в алое сияние линз, но так и не нашел в них гнева или оскорбления.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты любишь боль.  
\- Я не люблю боль, Оптимус. Даже причинять. Я люблю тебя.  
Каждый, каждый шлаков раз, когда он произносил эти слова тяжелым командным голосом, у Прайма как эмоциональный блок взрывался. Ржавый десептикон! И эта его улыбка - спокойная и уверенная. И снова касание - к стеклам на груди, дань старому корпусу. В правом была трещина, и Мегатрон отследил её пальцами.  
\- Тебе уже доложили? - Буркнул Оптимус, отводя взгляд.  
\- Да. Я смотрел твой бой в трансляции. Жаль, что я не был на Арене лично, это было интересно.  
\- Если бы ты был на Арене, я бы тебя на неё вытащил, - Оптимус тяжело провентилировал. Да, этот бой...  
Его позвал Тандеркракер, обсудить условия участия для автоботов и заодно посмотреть пару готовых площадок из планируемых двадцати. Как Оптимус дал себя уговорить на тренировочный бой, он сам не понял. Против него выставили Астротрейна, Блицвинга и Браула, причем триплексы ещё и предложили дать фору - не пользоваться летучим модом.  
Следующим, в чём Оптимус был точно уверен, это что пытающегося сдаться Астро он вбил в покрытие, едва не своротив ему шлем. Анонимные судьи просто онемели, бой не останавливался. Блицвинг пытался его оттащить, но никак не справлялся, и от удара снизу вверх в фейсплейт отлетел аж до середины арены. Трибуны выли. Бой попытались остановить по техническим причинам - Оптимус мог бы поклясться, что в судьях сидели автоботы, но оба триплекса сдались несколькими кликами раньше. Чистая победа.  
И та мрачная тварь внутри явно купалась в лучах славы, благодарно впитывая крики из толпы.  
\- Это был бы славный бой, но мы могли случайно возобновить старинные традиции во всей полноте, включая интерфейс прямо на Арене, - Мегатрон расхохотался. Оптимус вспыхнул, представив, до самых кончиков антенн. Кристаллы вокруг площадки отразили и направили звуки с другого яруса парка - отрывок незнакомой музыкальной композиции, перелив, второй голос, третий...  
\- Так, стоп, - бодро сообщил голос Джазза, и этот звук кристаллы тоже уловили и передали, - кто усилитель включил?! Быстро выключили, у нас только репетиц...  
Звук оборвался.  
\- Что это было? - Уточнил Мегатрон с легким напряжением в голосе.  
\- Новая акустическая система, концертный блок для парка, - ответил Оптимус. Ткнул его под инсигнию и задержал руку, - у тебя в Тарне, в этом избыточном дворце точно должна быть закрытая Арена.  
\- И ты не будешь орать, что не позволишь?  
\- Это твой город и твой дворец, - Оптимус негромко хмыкнул, - и я не тиран.  
Мегатрон явно хотел что сказать, но только фоном полыхнул от сдержанного смеха.   
\- В шахтах говорили, что если хочешь интерфейса и нельзя, то можно подраться. Неплохо снимает напряжение.  
Оптимус кивнул. Да, иногда ему просто до смерти хотелось почесать кулаки о кого-то, кто не сложится через клик. С тех пор, как он стал Праймом и лидером фракции, командующим, эти порывы он всё успешнее давил. Но если есть возможность, то почему бы и не устроить тренировочный бой.  
\- Ты улыбаешься, знаешь? - Уточнил десептикон, - специфически.  
\- Знаю.  
Десептикон вернул ему эту предвкушающую улыбку. Вот так хорошо, вот так он и должен смотреть, а не с этой кошмарной нежностью.  
\- Я могу лететь, но на небольшой высоте, - предупредил Оптимус, - никаких гонок, держишься на моём уровне. Ненавижу, когда ты меня обгоняешь.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? - Мегатрон фыркнул, - у меня альтформа шаттла и рабочая скорость в четыре раза выше твоей максимальной.  
Оптимус кивнул, защелкивая маску, и пошел на вход первым. На локоть легла рука Мегатрона.  
\- Мы можем вместе поехать на монорельсе, - предложил он другим тоном, - проинспектируем КПП, я видел жалобы на бюрократию и срывы расписания.  
Колючий искристый комок в груди исчез, не успев толком процарапать.

\- Кстати, откуда у нас бюрократия? Когда успели? - Вспомнил Оптимус, когда они уже добрались до посадочной станции. Идти рядом с Мегатроном оказалось немного сложно - их движения всегда оказывались рассинхронизированы, ритмы даже шага - различны. Раньше он не задумывался, но ведь вся его ставка подстраивалась под шаг и скорость Прайма, а вот сейчас - кто под кого будет подстраиваться? Оба? Или пусть Мегатрон, ему нужнее? Или... Пока он размышлял, шаг синхронизировался с обеих сторон, как будто в качестве ответа.  
\- У твоего Проула и моего Тарна слишком много работы, а количество меха, желающих пересечь границу, всё прибывает. Этот вопрос уже не решается личными разрешениями. Или мы постепенно сделаем границу более проницаемой, или закроем но следует принять решение. Сейчас каждый поезд монорельса задерживается от брийма до полуджоора, пока все запрашивают добро официальными запросами и дожидаются ответов. Учитывая, что некоторые, вроде Персептора, носятся туда-обратно по триста раз за цикл, это задерживает отправления.  
\- В Айконе ему не работается?  
\- Айкон быстро превращается в место встреч и развлечений, но все наши лаборатории и научные центры отнесены от крупных городов. У вас тоже.  
\- Экскурсию посещал? - Хмыкнул Оптимус.  
\- Смотрел результаты орбитального сканирования, - невозмутимо ответил десептикон. - И ты их тоже смотришь по моей половине Кибертрона.  
Подошел состав, в этом вагоне они оказались одни. Так лучше. Оптимус заметил, что остальные вагоны не пусты. Видимо, меха заранее замечали их метки и уходили в другие. Разумно, но немного обидно, он не хотел бы, чтобы граждане Кибертрона шарахались от собственных правителей. Быть может, им не хотели мешать? Монорельс тронулся, поднимаясь от станции наверх, к высокой выносной линии. Вид из окна стал намного лучше: поверх крыш кондоминиумов, поверх дорог, строительных площадок. Над провалом недостроенной части Парка Кристаллов и основы под фундамент концертного зала на море огней кондоминиумов - от дробных небольших, на террассах которых уверенно чувствовали себя миниботы и малые формеры, к куполам огромных. К дорогам и развязкам, шпилям связи, подсвеченной громаде Управляющего комплекса, и Оптимус продолжал ругаться с теми, кто называл это здание Дворцом Праймов. На плечевые блоки очень аккуратно легли пальцы Мегатрона, а спустя всего клик десептикон весело рассмеялся:  
\- Сейчас, я уверен, ты получишь весьма забавное сообщение.  
Оптимус, не поворачиваясь, накрыл его ладонь своей. Все равно никто не видит. Потом двинулся, так, чтобы коснуться спиной выступов его грудной брони. Сообщение пришло буквально через сотню кликов, от Миража.  
"Оптимус, у нас проблемы. "Хотвилс", помнишь, та финансовая организация Свиндла, прямо сейчас рушится в прямом эфире, а все активы и сам Свиндл исчезли.  
"Сообщи Проулу! И Тарну заодно," - приказал Оптимус, Сказал вслух:  
\- Что же в этой новости забавного?  
\- Уники и шаниксы замутили Свиндлу рассудок. Останься он и работай, получил бы намного больше, но он не удержался и сбежал, - фыркнул Мегатрон.  
"Уже сообщил, - ответил Мираж. - А я предупреждал, что Свиндлу нельзя доверять!"  
"И был прав", - согласился Оптимус.  
Шлак. Он сам дал разрешение, после долгих сомнений, Свиндлу создать организацию, работающую только с финансовыми потоками. Шлак. Кто теперь займет эту нишу? Может, временно оставить её за государством? Но Мираж сам говорил...  
\- Много ваших пострадало?  
\- Еще идет переписка, - Оптимус проверил, соответствующее обсуждение прирастало страницами с сумасшедшей скоростью, а в отдельной зоне было уже больше десятка имен с красными автоботскими значками и почти столько же - десептиконских, - если собираешься говорить, что они идиоты...  
\- Я думаю, кто-нибудь поймает Свиндла в ближайшие джооры и выбьет деньги обратно, - Мегатрон снова фыркнул, - у нас это постоянная программа. Блицвинг теряет уники уже четырнадцатый раз, он уже вылетел на охоту.  
\- Предупреждать надо!  
\- Обо всех тонкостях не предупредишь. К тому же репутация у Свиндла и так весьма многозначительная. Надеюсь ты не вложился в его проект?  
\- Нет. А ты?  
\- Я так похож на идиота? - Изумился Мегатрон.  
\- Вообще иногда - да! - Оптимус развернулся к нему фейсплейтом.  
Мегатрон широко улыбнулся, и сразу обнял его за талию. Ничего больше - только касание к броне.  
\- Мы можем размяться иначе. Не на моей арене, - алые линзы потемнели, становясь бордовыми, густого плотного цвета, - мы можем проверить, кто из нас первый поймает мелкого оплавка, и вернет его гештальту прежде, чем кто-то его покалечит.  
Оптимус медленно качнул шлемом, и жестко сжал руки на его локтевых шарнирах, так, что не вырваться. Не боевой захват, но очень близко к тому.  
\- Даже не думай сбежать. Ты обещал мне бой, и я собираюсь победить.  
Мегатрон вместо ответа очень медленно выкрутил руки, так. что металл скрипнул, и мгновенно перехватил его в рывке. Сжал.  
\- Пусть работает Проул, - согласился он удивительно легко, - а победа будет моя.  
Оптимус хмыкнул и ослабил напряжение. Потом. Совсем скоро они схлестнутся в полную силу, не в монорельсе, нет - на Арене. Пусть и без зрителей. О нет, зрители им не нужны. Маленькую проблему Свиндла отлично решат без него. Надо верить в подчиненных и привыкать полагаться на них.

 

**53.**

Размеренные потоки информации, грузов, сигналов, кораблей и меха в космопорту сегодня то и дело прерывались локальными заторами.  
\- Это полицейское мероприятие, - настойчиво говорил Проул бестолковому диспетчеру-кону, не желающему давать ему доступ, - мне всего-то нужно посмотреть график отлетов маленьких флаеров за прошлые шесть джооров.  
\- Обратитесь к Тарну! - Уперся диспетчер, мелкий колесный, аж приобняв терминал, ничего не было видно, - я не могу разглашать, это конфиденциально.  
\- Я начальник полиции.  
\- Автоботской стороны!  
\- А космопорт - общая зона!  
Проула уже бесил этот мелкий вредный оплавок. Сам-то не пострадал, ничего в пирамиду Свиндла не вложил. Впрочем, исключительно по причине хронического отсутствия уников.  
\- У меня в должностной инструкции не прописано, что я вам должен выдавать информацию о взлетах по устному запросу, - десептикон упирался так, как будто от этого зависел его актив. Или работа. Или Искра.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что если я обращусь к Тарну, то это только осложнит нам актив! - Попытался воззвать Проул к известному всем десептиконам страху пред Тарном. - Обоим осложнит, но он всё равно даст мне доступ.  
\- Ничего не знаю, - уперся мелкий кон.  
Проул с яростью вдавил на коммуникаторе один из быстрых вызовов.  
\- Тарн, - он намеренно заговорил вслух, считывая метку диспетчера, - пришли на имя НайтВилли приказ выдать мне информацию по взлетам.  
\- За какой срок? Стоп. Просто спроси, ему не требуется мое разрешение, - Тарн сориентировался в инструкциях.  
\- Мне требуется! - Крикнул НайтВилли.  
\- Шесть джооров. Пришли, а потом отрывай ему шлем за то, что сам своих инструкций не знает.  
Диспетчер немного отодвинулся от терминала, переставая закрывать его всем корпусом, глянул на экран и удивленно мигнул.  
\- Шлак какой-то, - заговорил он, хватая свой терминал, - Боункрашер, я не понимаю, что это за сигнал, посмотри, твоя метка ближе всего. Нет, направо. Еще правее. Да в другую сторону, сейчас скину! У меня там сигнал изменившейся массы на карго-платформе.  
\- Не переводи тему! - Проул вцепился ему в плечевой блок, - сначала мне данные, потом внутренние разборки!  
\- Это не внутренние разборки, это общая проблема, - возразил десептикон. Дернулся, когда Проул перехватил его за шейные магистрали и немного сжал, вытягивая вверх. - Хорошо, хорошо, сейчас открою доступ!  
Только получив доступ к зарегистрированным взлетам, Проул посмотрел и на данные по новому объекту. Автоботским кораблем он точно не был. Он вообще кораблем не был. Диспетчер вывел картинку и громко присвистнул. На карго-площадке покоился небольшой диск. Ни радары, ни большинство приборов порта его вообще не видели.  
\- Следи за обстановкой, - приказал Проул, рванул в сторону той платформы. Картинка с внутренней камеры показала, как диск поднимается на шесть тонких коленчатых ног и уходит. Проул сменил форму, ускоряясь до предела, и вылетел прямо под пушку Боункрашера.  
\- Не стрелять, пока не разберёмся! - Заорал он так, что конструктикон шарахнулся назад. Диск тоже замер, стоя на своих нелепых лапках. Оружия из него не торчало. Просто диск, лапки, странный узор по поверхности, полностью неметаллические компоненты, которые сканировались плохо. Проул сбросил сообщение Оптимусу, запрашивая указаний. Поколебался несколько кликов, пока диск недоуменно переминался с лапы на лапу, и продублировал Мегатрону. Первым пришел ответ от десептикона по общим каналам:  
"Не стрелять, не проявлять агрессию, ждать меня".  
\- Все, назад, - Проул поднялся на ноги, служа барьером между диском и дурным Боункрашером, с которого сталось бы пальнуть, - убери оружие.  
\- Я его сосканить не могу!  
\- Я тоже. Стоим, ждем, он вроде никуда не рвется.  
Под их настороженными взглядами диск вытянулся выше, и снова опустился, как будто вздохнул. Проул поймал передачу от Старскрима: тот сообщал, что видел активацию Звездных врат номер семь, но ничего не зарегистрировал, и счел это мелкой ошибкой самоактивации.  
"Мы его не улавливаем, - ответно отписался Проул, - хотя я ощущаю некоторый разум в этой... штуке. Визуальное наблюдение за седьмыми вратами имеется?"  
"Уже да, там Варп. По его словам, они снова начинают активироваться".  
"Не стрелять, не проявлять агрессию", - повторил приказ Мегатрон. Проул уже регистрировал его метку - лидер десептиконов приближался на высокой скорости, снижаясь к космопорту в посадочной глиссаде из верхних слоев атмосферы Кибертрона. От врат, наблюдаемые только на очень точных линзах Старскрима, потянулись еще три подобных диска.  
"Шлак, я постоянно их теряю, - пожаловался он, - в них металла процентов шесть, не больше, радар их не видит, только визуальное наблюдение".  
"Не активируй оружие, - приказал ему Мегатрон по открытому каналу, - сопровождай мирно".  
Старскрим прислал эмотикон недовольства, но следовал, давая картинку.  
Наконец, воздух дрогнул и потек от близкого спуска на антигравах. Проул быстро глянул - да, садился Мегатрон. Метка Оптимуса тоже была уже в считанных километрах, пара кликов, и командующий влетел через ворота, трансформируясь в прыжке.  
\- Что именно происходит? - Оптимус остановился рядом с Проулом.  
\- Не уверен.  
Мегатрон уже опустился на поверхность карго-площадки, погасив импульс удара антигравами. Встал рядом с диском на одно колено, не активировав ни вооружение, ни щиты.  
\- Досточтимая Мать Гамерия, в нашей культуре необходимо предупреждать о своём визите заранее. Прошу вас назваться полным именем и подтвердить прибытие.  
\- Гамерия? - Проул оглянулся на Оптимуса, но тот выглядел таким же растерянным, - я думал, Великая Мать не покидает Турхулона.  
\- Это первый раз за много поколений, - раздался голос от диска. Искаженный, усиленный, но несомненно турхулонский, больше никто так не растягивал гласные в кибертронском, довольно грохочущем языке. - Я осмелилась проверить, как проходит примирение, лично. Подтверждаю свое имя - Двести восемьдесят первая Великая Мать Турхулона, имя мне Гамерия, Носительница Мира. Мне удивительно и печально, что вы испугались моего визита, ведь мой корабль так мал.  
\- Настолько мал, что не попал на радары, - Оптимус поспешил пройти вперед, - вы появились будто из неоткуда, а мы немного опасаемся, когда к нам подкрадываются.  
От диска послышался скрипящий смех.  
\- Увидеть хочу настоящий, не подготовленный искусственный мир. Вижу вас двоих здесь рядом и никто не стреляет, истинное удовольствие для меня. Значит правда, что у вас мир. Приятно.  
Мегатрон уже поднялся, а диск вытянулся на лапках, раскрылся дополнительным стеклянным колпаком, и теперь Проул его узнал. Конечно! Турхулонский малый корабль, они на таких бодро рассекали по родной планете с её сложным выветреным рельефом, в лесах и каменных садах.  
\- Вы одна? - Уточнил Проул.  
\- Нет, нет, Великая Мать Турхулона не может быть одна, даже если захочет, увы мне, - рассмеялся диск, - свита следует за мной.  
\- А за свитой следует Старскрим, - пробормотал Оптимус, - вот значит кто это. Но все-таки в следующий раз вы запрашивайте посадку в общем режиме, чтобы в вас никто не врезался, или берите с собой источник излучения, чтобы мы вас хоть засечь смогли.  
\- Обязательно, - диск присел, как будто кивнул всей поверхностью, - увы, я не могу покинуть пределы сего корабля. Ваш воздух смертелен для моего тела. Следует ли мне остаться здесь, или будет дозволено изучить ваш мир?  
Оптимус коротко осмотрелся, как будто прикидывая маршрут.  
\- Можно, - Мегатрон ответил первым, - я буду сопровождающим. Вам понравятся Кристальные сады.  
\- Признаться от сердца, я хотела бы увидеть не это, - Великая Мать замялась, - могу ли я говорить свободно, не скрываясь?  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул десептикон, - что вы хотите знать?  
"Вежливый какой," - сбросил Проул Оптимусу, не удержавшись. Контраст с обычным поведением десептикона был разительным.  
"Гамерия же, - ответил Оптимус, прекрасно поняв, что он имеет в виду, - нам нужны с ней хорошие отношения и подтверждение дипломатических контактов. Но зря она всё-таки не предупредила".  
\- Правду ли сказали мне, что раса ваша восстановила способность к размножению цикличному? - С некоторым напряжением, которое передалось даже через переводчик, спросил диск.  
\- Да. У нас есть спарки, - ответил десептикон.  
\- Могу ли я изучить их взглядом, не касаясь?  
\- Они вас коснутся, - предупредил Мегатрон, - они очень активные и любопытные.   
\- Их мало, - Оптимус не стал скрывать, - мы ждали большое Искрение, но сейчас это единицы, а не сотни.  
Гамерия в своем укрытии двинулась вперед, глухо цокая на каждом шаге. Она пошла к воротам, Мегатрон следовал параллельным курсом, не отставая ни на шаг. Проул, в свою очередь, отправился к запрошенному месту прибытия. Турхулонцы, видно по приказу Гамерии, запросили площадку для своих крохотных кораблей, и уже были видны в небе, если хорошенько присмотреться. Проул ориентировался по метке Старскрима.  
Шлак, ему бы работать, а не с этими многоногими возиться... какой ржи они вообще прилетели, что мешало написать по связи? Он же не экскурсовод. Но ворчал он про себя, никому не передавая и тщательно контролируя уровень раздражения в фоне. Если кто и будет причиной дипломатического скандала с турхулонцами, то не он. Старскрим приземлился первым, трансформировался и подошел к Проулу.  
\- Встречаешь турхулонцев?  
\- Да, - Проул с некоторым подозрением посмотрел на десептикона.  
\- Оставь их мне, - с улыбкой предложил Старскрим. - Я знаю их язык, их обычаи и правила. В дипломатических отношениях опыта у меня точно побольше, что касается турхулонцев. К тому же на нашей половине Центра Управления есть залы для их размещения.  
\- Они боятся нашего воздуха.  
\- Я в курсе. Там есть возможность установить шлюзы и смешать подходящую им газовоздушную среду, - Старскрим говорил с ним удивительно спокойно. Ни взгляда сверху вниз, не привычных интонаций "вы все ржа!" в хриплом голосе. Спрингер на него влияет, что ли? Впрочем, упираться Проул не стал. Ему и правда было не до экскурсий.  
Его молчание Старскрим принял за отказ, и продолжил:  
\- Я займусь. Я готовился к этому визиту.  
\- Турхулонцев?  
\- Белковых. Рано или поздно к нам бы долетела одна из рас, - Старскрим не выдержал, задрал крылья, любуясь собой, и Проул хмыкнул. Вот такого оплавка он знал.  
\- Ладно. Надеюсь, ты не провалишь дело, - Проул перекинул на него свежесозданную задачу, поставив контролером Мегатрона. Старскрим громко фыркнул, но менять не стал, быстро кивнул и отправившись к садящимся дискам. Проул ещё клик смотрел ему вслед. Ладно. Старскрим, наверное, справится. В последние ворны он ничего не запарывал. Не устраивал истерик, скандалов, ссор ни с автоботами, ни с десептиконами.  
Хоть бы эта тенденция сохранилась. Организационной работы оказалось больше, чем в войну, и Старскрим хотя бы обладал нужным опытом.

 

**54.**

Каждый раз, входя в бункер бывших ДЖД, а ныне просто поискового отряда, Тарн буквально царапался взглядом о рабочие места Хелекса и Тезаруса. Те сбежали, как будто за ними гнались, и места остались в беспорядке. Будто бы владельцы ненадолго вышли и вот-вот вернутся. Будто бы оба погибли по его, Тарна, вине.  
Ошибки, просчеты, чудом Праймасовым не ставшие фатальными. После конца войны реальность как будто оплеухи ему отвешивала: не смог оценить страсть к свободе собственных подчиненных, не понял, что Проул отказывал всерьез, не оценил, что ему помогут, что сам Лорд встанет на его сторону - на сторону Оптимуса, конечно, и немного на проулову. В любом случае тот бы довел дело до огласки, а Тарн ведь даже не заподозрил тогда, какую бомбу закладывает в собственный актив. Ржаво все. Все злило, царапало, хоть собственными руками отдирай от стен стойки инструментов.  
\- Поругались с Проулом? - Проницательно спросил Каон, поймав его взгляд. Питомец поднял башку и дружелюбно скрипнул. Ладно, в их случае Тарн ошибся не так уж критично. Недооценить преданность всегда было лучше, чем переоценить.  
\- Куб? - Предложил Вос, выглядывая из энергария, - стрельба? Убийства?  
\- Увы, - Тарн сел на платформу Хелекса, которую ту в прошлом трепетно полировал, и со злобным удовлетворением почувствовал, как металл его корпуса оставляет на менее прочном металле платформы следы, - всего лишь несогласие по неключевому вопросу.  
Вылившееся тем не менее в меткий бросок энергофором и приказ немедленно покинуть кварту, ну конечно. Злобный шарк, прятавшийся под маской невозмутимого автобота, иногда давал всем вокруг огня, и особенно Тарну. Удивительно, что он вообще решился на второй шанс, а не гонялся за ним, пытаясь отстрелить шлем.   
Иногда - когда вот так остаток команды сидел втроем с ворчащим питомцем, в такие спокойно-мирные клики отсутствия войны, Тарна вдруг прошибал ужас. Сейчас это было только воспоминание об ужасе. Тарн касался его, как выбоины в дентапласте, осторожно ощупывал: вдруг на самом деле этот мир, верные друзья, согласие от Проула, возвращение имени - только галлюцинация? Вдруг он все еще лишь хрипящий комок агонии, и никто его не нашел, никто не попытался помочь? И даже ответ, "зачем" у Тарна был - чтобы с размаху вернуть его в боль и пустоту, пустоту и боль.  
Вос крепко врезал ему по плечу и сунул куб прямо в фейсплейт.  
\- Пей, а то морозишься.  
Тарн взял куб, отхлебнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Когда-нибудь он вырвется. Когда-нибудь он узнает точно, на каком слое реальности находится, но пока он с усилием заставлял себя верить в лучшее.  
\- Благодарю.   
\- Чего не поделили? Работу? - Каон втащил Искроеда на колени, тот ворчал, но поглаживание принимал. Необходимый минимум контакта напоминал твари, кто тут главный, а то она дурела.  
\- Мой приказ на ликвидацию паразитических форм жизни показался Проулу излишне жестоким.  
Каон громко присвистнул.  
\- А что он с ними предлагает делать?  
\- Терпеть, - Тарн развел руками, - я не понял его аргументов, а он сразу перешел на оскорбления.  
\- Закинуть его в компанию к свормам, - предложил Вос немедленно, - без оружия.  
\- А Искроеды тоже паразитические? - Каон прижал Питомца к грудной брони, и тот, будто поймав его волнение, заскулил.  
\- Твой зарегистрирован, не переживай. Я про стаи диких свормов и прочую дрянь. Проул полагает, что стрельба по этой дряни приведет к обострению конфликта и возможному гневу Праймаса.  
\- Продавить через Мегатрона? - Вос решал вопросы прагматично.  
\- Это личное. Не выйдет, Проул мне попытается шлем отстрелить, если продавлю так.  
\- Отстрелить первым?  
Каон громко хмыкнул, Тарн тоже качнул головой, и Вос развел ладони, широко ухмыляясь. На Искре стало полегче. Всё же следовало что-то решать. Такой привязанности к стаям злобных хищных тварей Тарн в Проуле и заподозрить не мог.

Несколько бриймов они просто пили энергон. Питомец тихо ворчал. Тарн гонял аналитику так и эдак, пытаясь поймать осколок мысли и не провалиться в кошмары, но Каон успел раньше: он провесил между ними окно инфорамки, на которой был короткий ролик с улиц. Санстрайкер, играющий со свормом.  
\- В чем проблема с тварями, - заговорил он, - дикие и ненужные, так? Как Искроеды.  
\- Искроеды нужные! - Перебил Вос.  
\- На кой шлак они нужны? Ну, кроме как Питомец, он Искры высматривает?  
\- Это вторичная выгода, - Вос встопорщил пластинки брони, надуваясь в полтора раза - требовал внимания, - я поведаю вам древнюю историю. Можно на старом языке?  
\- Сколько угодно, - Тарн широко повел кубом, едва не расплескав энергон, - послушаем.  
Каон кивнул, и Вос начал речь.  
Старокибертронский воспринимался иначе. Протоглифы возбуждали сразу несколько зон восприятия, и это были скорее озвученные изображения, чем слова. Монотонный голос растворялся в картинке, как грунт под краской.

Ещё до первой волны Искрения, родом из которой были все меха с односложными именами, как Тарн и Проул, была нулевая, пробная волна с именами в единственный звук, из которых остался лишь один - Ржавый Трион, как его всегда злобно именовал Вос.  
Праймас лишь экспериментировал тогда, создавая то мультиформеров, то моноформеров, то самых загадочных существ, не все из которых выживали. Убийства были редки - хотя случались, меха есть меха, но чаще агрессивные условия приводили к тому, что Искра оставалась заперта в умершем корпусе, не погасшая, без подпитки, страдающая. Ни единого шлакова шанса вернуться в план Всех Искр. Тогда Праймас создал Искроедов - те находили одинокие Искры, выедали их из серой брони, и приносили к Колодцу. К первой волне Праймас нашел способ запустить режим автоматического гашения Искры в случае, если мозговой модуль или ти-ког повреждены слишком сильно, и меха не может существовать без страданий. Искроеды остались не у дел, и постепенно одичали. Превратились в хищников, выдирающих слишком яркие Искры, да и обычными не брезгующие.  
Праймас обычно знал, что делает, пусть решал проблемы крайней странными путями, и раз орды свормов до сих пор актив, значит...

Вос замолчал.  
\- И к чему была эта потрясающая история? Искроеды-то не сдохли, просто злобными стали, а свормов вообще Шоквейв со Скримером изобрели, - скептически заметил Каон.  
Гневный стрекот Воса был совершенно дроновским. Тарн медленно качнул шлемом, избавляясь от тянущего, мучительного ощущения.  
\- Да, - кивнул Вос, переходя на актуальный язык, - так, как сделали с тобой. Умри твой мозговой модуль, и какой-нибудь Искроед закончил бы твои страдания раньше вечности. Раз они всё ещё появляются, значит где-то заперты живые Искры, неспособные вернуться.  
Каон громко фыркнул, всем видом изображая, что думает о таком, и вдруг мигнул, явственно подвисая. Питомец заворчал, дергаясь в мощной хватке.  
\- Мысль, - заявил он, - с которой ты, оплавок, меня сбил! Смотрите, чего я поймал у ботов, - он опять показал Санстрайкера со своей тварью, - его "Бобби" совершенно дикий, но этот ржавый бот на самом деле его любит. Я сейчас поднял немного доступных данных - это в самом деле отношения как в старом времени, с домашними дронами. Их не осталось. Зона пустая. Что мешает сделать свормов домашними?  
\- То, что они совершенно тупые и неприручаемые, - Тарн тряхнул шлемом, - к чему ты ведешь?  
\- К тому, босс, что ты не рычи слишком громко, если что, ладно? Мы не говорили, но я-то знаю прекрасно, почему свалили эти оплавки гигантские.  
Под взглядом Тарна он слегка смешался, открывая контакты, немного поколебался, выбирая между Хелексом (Крусимблом, конечно, и никак иначе), и Тезауросом (Сиссорсоу, теперь его звали именно так, как бы нелепо было читать эти глифы). Отложил пока вызов.  
\- Они, оплавки предприимчивые, а нашу команду боялись, - объяснил Каон, наконец. - Ну и автоботы с ними работать не хотели, десептиконы тоже. Они б иначе, может, и не свалили. А молчали, потому что ты всю эту мелкую возню презираешь и дал бы им по шлемам, если б не казнил наболт.  
\- Я бы не казнил, - пробормотал Тарн. Шлак. Опять. Когда же прекратятся эти ржавые укусы незнания, дезинформации, даже из самой Искры его дивизии?  
\- Ну, они решили не рисковать, ваяли кое-что потихоньку и слиняли, как только смогли. Решили, что ты всё, а подписываться за павших не были готовы.  
\- Это мы на проц ржавые, - буркнул Вос, - куда нам в ржу деваться было, один слепой, второй дрон.  
\- У меня были более благородные соображения! - Каон гневно взмахнул рукой, и Питомец тоже громко зарычал, подхватывая его негодование, - но и так тоже можно сказать. А эти себе сделали спасательную шлюпку и гореть со всем кораблем не захотели.  
Тарн кивнул. Эти мотивы он хотя бы понимал. Презирал, но понимал.  
\- Вызывай. Я не буду делать ничего, что могло бы их напугать.  
\- Высочайше благодарю, - Каон выбрал Крусимбла. Тот ответил почти сразу, и подозрительно оглянулся. Его широченный фейсплейт не лез в кадр.  
\- Чего надо? - Буркнул он нервно.  
\- Сделка. Я слышал, у вас дела слегка угасли.  
\- Уники крутятся.  
\- Крутятся, а не растут.  
\- Не твое в ржу дело.  
\- Скажем так, у меня есть плавяще крутая бизнес-идея. Я готов взять вас в долю, - Каон переплел пальцы и ухмыльнулся прямо как Свиндл. Таких талантов за ним Тарн не подозревал.  
\- Слышь, ты из штаба, что ли? - Крусимбл попытался вытянуть шею, будто мог заглянуть за границу рамки, - мне это не нравится. Что за идея?  
\- Бизнес, - Тарн повернул рамку так, чтобы они оба попадали в кадр. Каон на клик посерел, пришлось скинуть ему приказ о спокойствии. Всё под контролем. Тарн поймал идею, и оценил изящество, - совершенно пустой и неохваченный сегмент рынка.  
Крусимбл медленно мигал. Он сменил линзы на зеленые, полоски на его фейсплейте тоже нервно вспыхивали зеленым. Наверняка и знак снял, ржавчина подшлемная.  
\- Это что, ловушка? - Спросил он почти испуганно.  
\- Ты готов работать или нет? - Тарн выпрямился, не добавляя в голос гармоник. Наеврняка бывший подчиненный на них сканирует и окончательно перепугается, если услышит. Второй раз повторять ошибку было бы непростительно.  
\- Слушай, он нормальный, - Каон повернул экран так, чтобы влезал только он, - давай не лей ты отработку! Я знаю, что вы пока в потолок уперлись, и мы сейчас в том же положении, что и вы раньше. Но у нас есть идея, а у вас нет.  
\- Ладно, - Крусимбл сделал жест, требуя повернуть ко всем, - Вос тоже что ли слушает?  
\- Слушаю. Проблемы?  
\- Никаких. Предпочитаю знать, кто участвует в разговоре, - Крусимбл кинул на Каона злобный взгляд, и снова повернулся к Тарну, - что за идея?  
\- Отлов свормов на продажу. Нужна перепрошивка процессоров под использование как дронов-компаньонов.  
\- Прошивка уже есть?  
\- Нет. Её предстоит написать.  
\- В ржу! Нет. Стоп, - жадность брала верх над паникой. На клик Тарну до дезактива остро захотелось выстрелить в шлем - или ему, или себе, лишь бы не видеть этих гнусных искр в линзах. Но следует держать себя в руках. Личная жадность и тяга меха к обогащению пока позволяла Мегатрону удерживать на Кибертроне мир под своим контролем, значит, и Тарну не следует быть слишком праведным.  
Хелекс - шлак, не Хелекс теперь, старые метки давно следовало переписать - наконец мигнул.  
\- Нет, слуште, не вижу я потенциала. Давайте без меня.  
\- Ты знаешь, что случится, если вы вдруг начнете продавать домашних свормов? - Тарн ухмыльнулся. Его фейсплейт без маски иногда давал неожиданные эффекты.  
\- Что? - Крусимбл задрал шлем, его Искра наверняка немного потухла от страха, но он храбрился, - выследишь и убьешь?  
\- Нет, конечно, - Тарн переплел пальцы, - всего лишь подам в суд на похищение бизнес-идеи, запись с оптики аж двух свидетелей однозначно сыграет в нашу пользу. Так что или отказывайся полностью, или соглашайся на разделенные условия.  
Смотреть на борьбу наглости и жадности со страхом было почти так же приятно, как на страдания отступника.  
\- Зачем вам это? - Спросил он, наконец, - я не понимаю. Ты всегда ненавидел дельцов, Тарн.  
\- Иду в ногу со временем, - вот теперь в голос можно было добавить давящих нот. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы фильтры не отсекли, - семьдесят процентов наши.  
\- Но ведь писать прошивку будем мы! Пятьдесят!  
\- Семьдесят пять.  
\- Тарн, ну в шлак, так это не работает! Пятьдесят пять!  
\- Восемьдесят, - Тарн выдержал паузу, - шучу. Семьдесят - мое последнее слово. Это абсолютно пустая зона. Вы сможете использовать возможность на полную катушку. Каон предоставит данные Питомца для облегчения разработки.  
\- Я сделаю что? - Прошипел Каон, - они уникальны!  
Вот теперь Крусимбл оживился и закивал:  
\- Во, другое дело, тогда семьдесят ваши по праву! Мы все сделаем, босс! Только это... - он замялся, - если ж их отстрелят, кого в питомцев переделывать будем?  
\- Вас, - Тарн снова выдержал паузу, - шучу. Я отменю этот приказ. Отстрела не будет, вы получите право на отлов, с возможными дотациями на содержание до переделки. Я предоставлю проект Мегатрону на подпись в следующем цикле. Когда будет прошивка?  
\- Ну цикла три! Все будет! - Крусимбл широко ухмыльнулся, салютовал, и Тарн погасил соединение.  
Каон недовольно шипел, потом просветлел:  
\- Оплавок пишет, что от вида тебя шутящим у него Искра проваливается в шланги.  
\- Это основная цель моих шуток, - Тарн хмыкнул, - что ж, задача ясна. Займемся ей.  
Вос невольно глянул в угол, где стояли инструменты. Тарн удобнее сел на старой платформе. Возможно, эта база снова зафиксирует всю команду в сборе. И Проула. Нет, его определенно стоило привести, познакомить с пробной партией. Подарить самого уродливого сворма, и пусть только попробует отказаться. Хотя он не откажется, подумалось вдруг острым, четким предчувствием, какие давно его не посещали, как будто ржавчина осыпалась, и чистое зеркало металла отразило будущее. Его Искра снова пела в гармонии со Вселенной, и значит, ошибок будет намного меньше.  
Проул обрадуется. Обязательно.

 

**55.**

Оптимус долго и задумчиво изучал огромный коридор. По виду он напоминал скорее взлетно-посадочную полосу с крышей. Хук держался чуть в стороне, и, судя по отстраненному виду, был глубоко в переговорах по связи. Или просто гордился собой до полного отключения от реальности.  
Скорость, с которой они пустили в дело новый медкоплекс для сверхтяжелых форм, просто поражала воображение. Очень вовремя - сегодняшнее столкновение Мегатрона с монстроконами потребовало сорвать Дефенсора с разбора завалов, потому что никто больше не успел бы дотащить заклинивший в сборе гештальт до ремонтных доков. Мегатрон тоже пострадал. Прайм вспомнил жуткое чувство чужой ярости и боли, прошившее Искру, вздрогнул и постарался переключиться на другую тему.  
\- Ты не представляешь, сколько проблем обнаружилось у собранных гештальтов, - хмыкнул Рэтчет, заметив его взгляд.  
\- Представляю, - Оптимус улыбнулся под маской и кивнул, - а ребра изнутри чтобы им цепляться было удобнее, когда их тащат за ноги?  
Рэтчет громко фыркнул.  
\- Это несущие балки перекрытия. Дизайн, - ответил за него Хук, - я бы предпочел зашить их в потолок.  
\- Поэтому ты не архитектор, а всего лишь копальщик в чужих потрохах.  
\- Это опасный аргумент, Рэтчет.  
Доктора обменялись короткими жестами признания, и Оптимус пошел дальше, заставляя себя не слишком задирать голову. Хук свернул, отправляясь по своим делам. Это ребристое перекрытие при движении любопытно играло светом, и в самых глубоких тенях ему непрерывно мерещился шарк или кто похуже.  
\- Вы уже начали работу со спарклингами?  
\- Да, но для имен нужен кто-то, кто восстановит Вектора Сигму. Зовем пока бескорпусных Синий и Красный.  
\- А корпусные как-то назвались?  
\- Меняют имена каждые два джоора, играют. Мы зовем их по формам, благо все разные.   
Оптимус кивнул. Спарклинги... Даже мысли о них вызывали странную тянущую боль в том месте, где Матрица впивалась в его камеру Искры. Наверное, носителю не стоило соваться к ним ближе. Быть может, спаркариумом занимался Альфа Трион именно по этой причине... Ещё бы этот старый шлак ответил на вызовы!  
Привычная злость снесла боль, и Оптимус успокоился, проходя дальше.  
"Знаешь, я бы посоветовал тебе подготовиться. Вид довольно страшный, хотя на деле всё в порядке", - передал Рэтчет по связи.  
"Скинешь изображение?"  
"Просто знай, что полуразобранная броня не всегда означает проблемы. Вы можете даже коннектиться, если осторожно и без плавленных портов, лучше без Искр, там много тонконастроенной аппаратуры".  
"Я не настолько интерфейсозависимый", - Оптимус хмыкнул вслух.  
Рэтчет, казалось, смутился.  
"Просто отвлекаю тебя".  
"Ты думаешь, я беспокоюсь о нем?"  
\- А ты не беспокоишься? - Спросил Рэтчет вслух.  
Оптимус остановился. До дверей палаты, где лежал Мегатрон, оставалось всего несколько метров. Коридор от одной до другой переборочных дверей был пуст.  
\- Я должен? - Уточнил Оптимус.  
Вместо ответа Рэтчет сбросил ему короткий файл с линз. Взгляд со стороны. Теракт в космопорту. Оптимус помедлил, и запустил ролик на внутренний экран.  
Там стоял он сам, на церемонии открытия, стоял, пожимая руку Мегатрона. Со стороны до ужаса отчетливо видно было, как он задержал пальцы в чужой ладони. Вспышка, другая, тот-прошлый Оптимус отлетел в сторону - к щиту, в защиту, но тут же рванулся вперед с невероятной яростью, оптика полыхала так, что казалась белой, пнул и всадил кулак в броню скаута до вмятин, оглянулся, тряхнул Арси, спрашивая что-то. Ролик оборвался, и пошел сначала. Потом ещё раз.  
Оптимус остановил на том моменте, где оглядывался: он не помнил этого. Только как выбивал у Арси оружие, а потом допрашивал прямо на поле боя. И уж тем более не мог поверить, что глядел бы на кого-то этим жутким белым взглядом. Там... там не было его, только бешенство, но вот клик, поворот - и линзы вспыхивают синим. Быть может, дело в изменившемся угле зрения? Рэтчет там бежал к Айронхайду, тащил кого-то из раненых под щит. Астротрейна, точно. Грузоподъемность небольшого медика всегда поражала воображение.  
Начало. Вспышка. Белый блеск, сменяющийся синим.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Оптимус негромко, - но правда, я справляюсь.  
\- И неплохо, - Рэтчет кивнул, - учти, оборудование тонкое. Будут сильные провалы - я приду и помешаю его разбирать.   
Оптимус расщелкнул маску, улыбнулся.  
\- По-моему, беспокоишься о нем ты, а не я.  
\- Как о любом раненом, во-первых. Во-вторых, это скажем так, наш гарант мира. В-третьих, мне подозрительны твои сбои эмоционального блока, - ответил медик. - Смена корпуса должна была помочь, но как мы видели, что-то до сих пор не в порядке. Главное, Оптимус, не принимай это как обвинение! Учитывая твой лист повреждений, накопившийся за войну, я вообще удивлен, что большая часть систем работает нормально.  
\- Я учту, - криво улыбнулся Прайм. Он был в курсе, что его эмоции иногда... Кхм. Вспомнить хотя бы как он едва не прибил Астро на Арене.  
\- Но могу сказать, что ситуация выравнивается, - оптимистично закончил Рэтчет, - иди.  
Оптимус кивнул, направляясь к дверям. Он не стал медлить, хотя в памяти всё вертелся момент с записи - он пытался нащупать, что испытал в тот момент, когда посмотрел на Мегатрона. И чем больше думал, тем больше накручивал себя, что пропустил атаку. 

Мегатрон выглядел так, будто ему снова почти вынесли Искру. Мощные кабели оплетали броню, втекали внутрь, и это казалось почти непристойно, наводило на мысли о… о беспомощности, о слабости, каких Оптимус никогда не ассоциировал с Мегатроном. Алая оптика вспыхнула, рассеивая иллюзию.  
Этот-то беспомощным не был. Ржавь. Оптимус с облегчением улыбнулся и отщелкнул маску.  
\- Еще актив? - Он встал рядом.  
\- Актив. Небольшой инцидент, - Мегатрон тоже хмыкнул, - ты не успел там казнить зачинщиков?  
\- Это десептиконский инцидент, сам их казнишь.  
\- Зачем казнить такие замечательные рабочие руки, - ухмылка Мегатрона стала шире. - Которые к тому же сами пришли и отдали себя на моё усмотрение. Пристрою к делу, у нас ещё восемьдесят процентов поверхности Кибертрона не тронуто, а уж про глубины я молчу.  
\- И лучше молчи, - кивнул Прайм. - Там полный шлак.  
\- Восстановим.  
\- Вот ты всегда так говоришь... С вашей стороны новостей нет?  
\- Трион? - Правильно понял его Мегатрон. - Нет. Этот прятаться умеет.  
\- Ничего, я всегда готов спасти мир и без Триона.  
\- Спасешь, потом посмотрим, - Мегатрон фыркнул, - старый шарк сможет починить Вектор Сигма.  
\- Между прочим, это вы его разнесли.  
Оптимус не мог сдержать улыбку, и это здорово снижало накал пикировки. Вместо ответа Мегатрон приподнял руку и поймал его ладонь, крепко сжал, передавая слабую вибрацию. Он ничего не сказал, но Оптимус будто прочитал напрямую. Да. Он всё ещё не совсем готов. Даже сейчас.  
Лучше перевести разговор на что-нибудь безопасное.  
\- Мне не нравится Старскрим, - Оптимус присел за терминал у самой медплатформы, развернул экраном к себе. - Он слишком активен, дружелюбен и лезет не только в дела десептиконов, но и в мою фракцию. Чего он добивается?  
\- О, это же очевидно! Хочет управлять. Убрать его?  
\- Мне бы понять что он делает.  
\- Нашел свою нишу - администрирование и управление разнородных по составу социумов и технологических структур, - Мегатрон попытался дернуть наплечниками, но шланги поддержки не позволили. - Всё просто - ему нужен пост мэра Кибертрона, и я бы ему отдал.  
\- Правда? Он тебя один раз уже предал, - буркнул Оптимус. Руку он наконец-то отобрал.  
\- Тут иное. Управление Кибертроном в одиночку, совмещенное с управленией всей фракцией, перегрузит и тебя, и меня, а Скример отлично умеет управляться с такими задачами. Выдай ему список требований и обозначь, что в случае нарушения лишишь его поддержки.  
\- И его это напугает?  
\- В рамки поставит, - Мегатрон хмыкнул, - он может слегка процем траченный, но не трус. Предатели и трусы у меня уходили в расход.  
Опасная тема. Оптимус резко и раздраженно продул системы. Мегатрон кивнул, на мгновение погасив линзы.  
\- Хорошо, не будем об этом. В любом случае, если мы оба будем его контролировать, наворотить он не успеет, а нас разгрузит.  
\- Надеюсь, это именно так и сработает, - Опмиус даже не скрывал своего недовольства. - Он столько раз тебя предавал, а ты собираешься продолжать доверять Старскриму?  
Мегатрон расхохотался, даже приборы поддержки среагировали и увеличили мощность систем удержания корпуса.  
\- Старскрим не предатель. Он по Искре не предатель - взрывной, вздорный, нетерпеливый и нетерпимый - да, но не предатель. Его восстание и споры я не считаю предательством. Расхождение во взглядах, назови этот так.  
\- Ладно, - Оптимус повернулся к терминалу, бездумно проматывая сводки, - допустим. К тому же ты и так засунул ко мне Саундвейва.  
\- Разрешил ему перейти, - поправил Мегатрон.  
\- Суть от изменения слов не меняется. Кстати, я тебя тоже люблю.  
Вылетело. Ладно, так будет проще. Наверно.  
Два клика висела тишина. Потом приборы отчаянно запищали: провал жизненных функций, критический пик Искры. Оптимус поспешил вернуться к замеревшему десептикону.  
\- Да?.. - Мегатрон тряхнул шлемом. Его изумление, неверие дернули за Искру так, что и Оптимуса едва не свалило. Писк утих, медики ещё не прилетели - у них несколько кликов, потом его выгонит негодующий Хук. Оптимус наклонился и быстро коснулся губ поцелуем.  
\- Я тоже, - повторил он, глядя в пригасшие линзы. Коснулся грани шлема, провел по ней. - А теперь не сдохни, чтобы эта история не закончилась в самом начале, - проворчал Оптимус и быстро выпрямился. За его спиной уже щёлкнули двери и недовольство Хука ощущалось почти физически.  
\- Что ты с ним опять сделал? - Рыкнул медик, явно жалея, что оставил Лорда одного с автоботом.  
\- Ничего смертельного, - Мегатрон ответил сам, - краткий перебой в энергоснабжении Искры.  
Его вокалайзер немного хрипел, и хрип усилился, когда Оптимус незаметно погладил его ладонь.   
"Как легко вывести тебя из равновесия", - скинул он по связи.  
"Таким способом - сколько угодно", - прислал Мегатрон мгновенно, и присоединил полный фон. У Оптимуса антенны дернулись, и он поспешил выйти из палаты, чтобы уже в коридоре прислониться спиной к стене.   
"Как ты умудряешься в таком состоянии смирять фон?" - Спросил он Мегатрона по связи.  
"Долгий опыт. Зайдешь ещё?"  
"Нет. Иначе я не выдержу и сконнекчу тебя прямо на платформе, а твой медик меня потом расчленит," - ответил Прайм.  
"Зайди позже, когда меня отключат от систем поддержки", - предложил Мегатрон очень спокойно и серьезно. От его фона можно было задымиться. Искру дергало от плотного, жаркого счастья по связи.  
"Я подумаю над этим предложением," - ответил Оптимус. Заставил себя отлепиться от стены и пошел на выход из комплекса. Его ждало огромное количество работы, дипломатии, планов, работы над законодательством и по пересмотру тюрем, споры с Ультра Магнусом и Старскримом, который был въедливей Магнуса в некоторых вопросах.  
Он поднял в памяти давнюю задачу "Найти ответ для Мегатрона" и сменил метку на "Полностью выполнено и закрыто".

 

**56.**

Формальности. Бюрократия. Новый Кибертрон никак не мог обойтись без всего этого шлака. Впрочем, пограничный контроль работал достаточно эффективно - всех вновь прибывших сканировали, снабжали обновленными данными о связи и краткими инструкциями. Автоботская сторона, представленная активным крохотным ботом с меткой "Бамблби", не обращала на десептиконскую ни малейшего внимания. Десептикон - Флиск, фемка, непривычно их тут видеть - тоже активно его не замечала.  
\- К какой стойке мне подойти, если я нейтрал? - Спросил прибывший, обратившись к Бамблби.  
\- Ну вы ж подошли ко мне, - он коротко салютовал, - можете ко мне!  
\- Хорошо. Мне нечего предъявлять к досмотру, кроме корабля, но она уже проходила сканирование.  
\- "Она"? - Бамблби принял из его руки идентификационную карточку и принялся просматривать данные сканирования и данные анкеты.  
\- Спасенная мною от белковых ИскИн, которую я после встроил в свой корабль. У "неё" есть гендерное предпочтение, происходящее от базового программирования.  
\- Допустим, но почему у вас имя указано "Т"?! Нет такого имени.  
\- Есть. Это мое имя.  
Бамблби хмыкнул, начиная копаться в базах данных. За спиной уже собралась очередь, и Флиск с интересом поглядывала в их сторону, явно наслаждаясь чужим затруднением.  
\- Т. У меня минимальная область ввода - два глифа! Я не могу ввести один глиф!  
\- Можешь, если откроешь список, - вмешалась десептиконка.  
\- Какой список?  
\- Будешь должен - скажу, - она мигнула линзами, расплываясь в ухмылке.  
Бамблби выдал презрительный свист вокалайзерами и некоторое время копался в базах данных, пока не вышел на древние имена.  
\- А их разве не запретили... - пробормотал он тихо. - Ладно, понял! Добро пожаловать на Кибертрон!  
\- Благодарю, - Т забрал идентификационную карточку с меткой и медленно прошел к выходу. Он не изображал повреждения - коленный и бедренный шарнир левой ноги работали плохо, и их не следовало нагружать.  
Бамблби проводил его задумчивым взглядом, и начал активно переписываться с Флиск. Любопытно. Они не выглядели врагами - так странно. Давно не приходилось видеть такого спокойного общения разных знаков. Впрочем, новый Кибертрон мог преподнести немало сюрпризов. Внимание привлек странного вида новый терминал. Через несколько кликов оптика подстроилась: картинка, не настоящие здание. Картинка, напечатанная на пластике, затягивающем черные обгоревшие фермы.  
Хм. Т подтянул данные из сетевых новостей, пару бриймов продираясь через авторизацию и уровни доступа. Покушение на Мегатрона, организованное бывшим главой врекеров, Импактором, которого за это и не только за это теперь активно ловили. Забавно. По приказу Прайма или?.. Разные варианты. Он медленно дошел до стоянки неискрового транспорта, проматывая сотни и тысячи сообщений, мнений, роликов, записей с оптики, попыток анализа и предсказаний.  
На стоянке крупный десептикон Октан довольно-таки дружелюбно общался с мелким автоботом. Персептором. Т мгновенно повернул к монорельсу - пересекаться со способным его узнать Персептором он не планировал. Но тот был слишком увлечен спором: он явно злился, размахивал руками, и выглядел удивленно эмоциональным для меха, выбравшего для себя квази-эмпурату. Значит, процесс был обращен. Интересно, кем.   
Уже в поезде, уносившем его к Айкону, Т короткими взглядами изучал окрестности, накладывая реальность на старую карту. Новые кондоминиумы разнесли вширь, построив гораздо более широкое шоссе, мимо то и дело пролетали меха в альтмодах. Прогрохотал танк, но на покрытии трассы не осталось и следа. Раньше такую тяжелую технику в города практически не пускали, или обязывали ходить ногами. Рядом с космопортом расчищали и уплотняли огромные площадки, явно под будущее строительство. Да, размах впечатлял, но... Прямо перед оптикой Т одна из титанических пластин поверхности Кибертрона медленно поползла в сторону и вверх. Он судорожно обновил картинку и данные телеметрии, но не ошибался - пластина двигалась... До монорельса добралась вибрация, вагон ощутимо тряхнуло.  
\- Вос ваще совсем обалдел, - проворчал голос с соседнего блока сидений. - Могли предупредить же! Так и схлопнуться недолго. Санни, что ты смеешься?  
\- Ты так подпрыгнул забавно! Эй, Бобби сидеть, не скулить. Ну на руку, погрызи, не дергайся.  
\- Может ты ему уже другую игрушку сделаешь, а? - Заворчал первый голос.  
\- Например, из тебя?  
Т посмотрел в вагон. Жёлтый меха - Санстрайкер, точно, один из врекеров - играл с довольно крупным инсектоидом. Толстая злобная тварь ползала по нему, как домашний дрон, поскрипывала и царапала челюстями броню. Мелкий падальщик, неспособный совладать с живым кибертрониумом. Омерзительное создание, но меха чесал его, передавая вибрации, и широко улыбался. Одну из ног Санстрайкера заменяла временная конструкция, блокировавшая ему трансформацию. Вот почему он здесь. Второй - Сайдсвайп, красный - ехал рядом, видимо, из солидарности, и тоже хихикал. Два десептикона схожих размеров, Дэдэнд и ДрэгСтрип, всем видам изображали отвращение, но не отходили слишком далеко.  
\- На разбор завалов сходим, я тебе тонну "игрушек" наберу, - выдал ДрэгСтрип, - любой формы и размера для твоего чудища.  
\- Ты - и работать, - фыркнул Санстрайкер.  
\- Платят норм, - кивнул второй десептикон, - а медики и энергон теперь шаниксов стоят.  
\- Это да, - проворчал Сайдсвайп. - Санни, убери тварь от меня!  
\- Ты ему нравишься.  
\- Да мне налить, что кому нравится!  
Десептиконы засмеялись. Поезд вошел в тоннель, связь едва заметно просела, но васстановилась сразу. А вот сканирующие устройства Т не очень понравились - он запоздало распознал сканирование всего состава вместе с пассажирами. С другой стороны - за тоннелем Новый Айкон, меры безопасности понятны.  
Меха на несколько кликов притихли, но как только поезд вылетел из тоннеля, ДрэгСтрип завопил, тряся рукой. Сворм висел, чавкая, и пытался обглодать ему пальцы.  
\- Пристрелю! Моя полировка! Санни, сам платить будешь! Сними это!  
Санстрайкер и Дэдэнд хохотали, не спеша ему помогать. Вмешался Сайдсвайп, начиная чесать щеточки энергоприемников на нижней челюсти. Сворм поворчал и тяжело плюхнулся в подставленные руки, блаженно разевая пасть. ДрэгСтрип громко и возмущённо перечислял убытки. Т заметил, что все они были вооружены, но ни один не активировал бластеры.  
\- Санни, шлак ржавый, ты его специально на самую дорогую полировку натаскиваешь что ли? - Пробормотал ДрэгСтрип, рассматривая повреждения.  
\- А зачем тебе дорогая полироль?! - Мгновенно оживился Дэдэнд. - Колись! Кого подцепил, или тебя кто подцепил? А то смотри, влетишь как Тарн, будешь посмешищем для всего Кибертрона.  
\- Он и без этого посмешище, - фыркнул Санстрайкер. - Всё, Сайд, давай мне сюда Бобби. Пошли, зубастый, наша станция.  
Шумная группа высыпалась из вагона, десептиконы резко вспомнили, что им тоже тут выходить. ДрэгСтрип снова требовал возмещения ущерба, обещая оторвать Санстрайкеру обе ноги, его слышно было даже когда двери закрылись и монорельс тронулся дальше.  
Т остался внутри, возвращаясь к изучению пейзажей. Повсюду были меха, везде строили, то и дело он замечал группы смешанных меток. Очередную он рассмотрел, пока монорельс огибал котлован с уже утрамбованной подготовленной основой под фундамент: крохотный жёлтый минибот размахивал руками, показывая, как будет располагаться будущий кондоминиум. Его внимательно слушали конструктиконы в почти полном составе, без Хука. Ракурс изменился, свет вспыхнул на холо-модели перед ними, которую Т заметил только сейчас. Минибот не размахивал руками, он показывал будущие планировки и конструкции.  
Строительство.  
\- Несколько поколений корпусов, посвятивших свой актив разрушению, теперь собираются строить новый Кибертрон, - пробормотал он сам себе. - Забавно. Что у них получится?  
Поезд уносил его в центр Айкона, к свежему Дворцу, который Прайм запретил так называть. Когда-то Т был знаком с Оптимусом и полагал, что хорошо его знает. Это нежелание восстанавливать старые названия укладывалось в знакомую модель.

Огромные светлые коридоры пустовали. Т быстро пересек площадь перед Дворцом, сканируя метки: всего несколько групп очень занятых автоботов, пометки зашифрованы. В архитектуре ощущалось влияние сразу нескольких течений, но создатель проекта этого "не-Дворца" упирал на монументальность, надежность и пространство, чтобы даже очень крупные меха свободно могли разминуться.   
Двадцать восемь только открытых уровней плюс неизвестное число закрытых от посторонних. "Сейчас ты посетитель", - напомнил себе Т, унимая раздражение. В конце концов, теперь ему было очевидно, что доверчивостью послевоенные меха не страдают. Сам факт, что он, буквально с космолета, может так свободно зайти во Дворец, поражал. До войны ему пришлось бы получить как минимум два разрешения, отсекающих слишком нищих и слишком неблагонадежных. И это не помогло. Сколько их не отсекай, сейчас все эти неблагонадежные, нищие и низшие управляют Кибертроном, заседают в новом Сенате, считая себя выше старых управляющих каст, которых тщательно уничтожали в войну. Т подавил раздражение привычным усилием. Это было проблемой, к которой он даже подступиться не мог. Убрать Мегатрона - самый сильный элемент восстания десептиконов - не получилось ни довоенным Праймам, ни Оптимусу, ни ему самому.  
На входе в ярусы управления, ещё открытые для посетителей, он подошел к информационным панелям, просматривая списки и зоны ответственности каждого из членов нового Совета. Замечательно, они ещё и Шоквейва туда взяли, этот... С другого конца пустого зала раздался смех, голоса, Т дернулся. Оптимус. И Старскрим? Они не пытаются друг друга убить? На экране отражалась только метка Оптимуса. Т подошел ближе, прислушиваясь.  
\- И тогда этот мелкий шлак подсекает близнецов, они с перепугу трансформируются, впиваются в него и вся эта куча с дикими воплями начинает падать!  
\- Ты же их поймал?  
\- Нет! Они меня поймали, и повисли на крыльях, как те белковые! Заруи, желтые такие, помнишь?  
\- О да, они нам здорово помогли.  
Теперь хрипло рассмеялся Старскрим.  
\- Найди вместо меня кого другого, - сказал десептикон, - мне нкогда разбираться. Тем более я не буду учить этих спарков летать, им миниботы нужны, хоть размер корпусов сойдется!  
\- Среди миниботов летучих нет, - возразил Оптимус. - Может быть кассеты Саундвейва?  
\- Саундвейв теперь работает на тебя, сам его спроси, - отмахнулся джет.  
В новом корпусе, новых цветах, и Прайм - тоже в новом. Взгляд Т зацепился за небольшие десептиконские инсигнии на закрылках Старскрима, выведенные светлым металлом вместо фиолетовой краски. За бликующую поверхность брони Оптимуса Прайма - ни пыли, ни сколов. Он заступил им дорогу:  
\- Спарклинги? Сколько их? Много?  
Оптимус узнал его мгновенно, и перестал улыбаться. Его лицо будто под маской скрылось, таким неподвижным и суровыми он стал - прямо-таки знакомым военным лидером.  
\- Сат Трион! Что с вашей меткой?  
\- Это мое настоящее имя, - Т приподнял плечевые блоки, - вы зарегистрировали спарклингов у Всеискры? Сколько их? Они получили имена?  
\- Еще нет. Вектор Сигма работает... - Оптимус на клик сбился, подбирая слово,- странно.  
\- Странно?  
Старскрим в их разговор не вмешивался, и уже это настораживало. Т быстро проверил, не заблокировано ли вооружение, но не активировал бластер. Десептикон отошел в сторону и явно что-то передавал Оптимусу по закрытой линии связи.  
\- Он выдает активность Всеискры больше сотни процентов. Бессмысленные данные. Сат Трион, у нас много вопросов к вам, накопились за время мира, - Оптимус примирительно поднял руку, но фейсплейт остался замкнутым и холодным, - я рад, что вы наконец-то прибыли и поможете их решить.  
\- Я не собираюсь помогать прежде, чем разберусь в происходящем. И не собираюсь отдавать спарклингов десептиконам, - Т покосился на Старскрима.  
\- Даже если они сами выберут?  
\- Вы в своем уме, Оптимус?!  
Оптимус и Старскрим молча переписывались. Т полагал это чрезвычайно невежливым. Ощущение чудовищной ошибки, сговора, предательства сжало Искру. И он всё ещё не видел десептиконских меток. Сколько вокруг десептиконов? Могли бы они затаиться и ждать? Джет сделал несколько шагов к летному выходу, Оптимус шагнул за ним.  
\- Старскрим, задержи его.  
\- И не подумаю. Он же меня в стену впечатает!   
\- Ты драматизируешь.  
\- Ха, и не думал даже, - Старскрим сделал ещё один шаг, трансформировался и быстро взлетел под напряженным взглядом Оптимуса, даже не пытающегося его схватить или задержать физически.  
\- Кого? - Напряженно спросил Трион. Он до сих пор не регистрировал никого из десептиконов, даже Старскрима. Значит, не хватало разрешения, но запретить сканирование всех представителей знака? Как это работает? Только в Айконе, или он будет слеп всегда, пока не получит разрешение?  
\- Я не понимаю, о ком вы говорите, - повторил Трион мрачно.  
\- О Мегатроне. Он почему-то очень злится на вас, сат, и летит сюда.  
Т активировал бластеры, поворачиваясь к летному выходу, но на пол-пути корпус выкрутило мучительно мощным внешним контролем, и бластеры вновь ушли в системы рук.  
\- Нам только стрельбы не хватало! Держите себя в руках, я справлюсь, - велел Прайм.  
Распахнулась не внешняя, а внутренняя дверь. Мегатрон в новом, темно-фиолетовом корпусе сделал пару шагов вперёд, поднимая пушку, и тоже остановился, будто на стену налетел. Оптимуса шатнуло. Подобные приказы, да ещё два подряд, страшно выматывали, и Т с тревогой отметил, что его линзы потускнели.  
\- Прежде, чем вы начнете перестрелку, я требую, чтобы вы озвучили свои претензии! - Оптимус подтвердил приказ Искровым рывком, - по очереди. Вслух.  
\- Прямо сейчас, или ты хотя бы сядешь, чтобы не упасть? - Уточнил Мегатрон. Посмотрел на Т, - в двенадцатом ворне от начала восстания этот шарк притворно согласился на мирные переговоры, но попытался убить моих дипломатов. А когда не получилось - выставил их виновными в убийстве "нейтралов".  
\- Ты сделал бы то же самое, не опереди мы тебя, - отрезал Т.  
Мегатрон прошел в зал, приказ "отвечать" не ограничивал его передвижение. Поймал Оптимуса за талию, и Прайм с видным облегчением на него оперся.  
\- Продолжайте, - велел Оптимус, - я не знал, ни о каких переговорах в тот ворн, сат Трион.  
\- Разумеется. Ты был не готов принимать сложные решения, - Т скрестил руки на грудной броне, и приказ "убрать оружие" немного ослаб. - Мегатрон направил мне предложение о разделе Кибертрона.  
\- Пока он ещё не был разрушен, - добавил Мегатрон.  
\- Да, это ты тоже говорил. И что не видишь смысла убивать автоботов. Что не видишь военного решения этого конфликта, - Т смотрел в яркие алые линзы Мегатрона. Лживые линзы десептикона, - разумеется, это была ловушка, и то, что "переговорщики" отделались легкими травмами, только подтверждает мою правоту.  
Оптимус так скрежетнул вентиляцией, что Т вздрогнул.   
\- Теперь версия второй стороны. - Прайм продолжал опираться на Мегатрона, позволяя тому держать руку почти у самого нейроствола.   
\- Как ты теперь понимаешь, Оптимус, я действительно хотел переговоров. Сопоставь даты, - Мегатрон замолчал ненадолго, дождался кивка, - тем не менее, я подозревал, что мне не поверят. Саундвейв смог отбиться, этот эпизод назвали "резней нейтралов", ты возненавидел меня ещё сильнее, а я перешел к плану "победить". Он тоже не сработал.  
\- Я заметил, - маска спокойствия на фейсплейте Прайма пошла трещинами, он улыбнулся чему-то, слегка повернувшись к десептикону. Когда его взгляд вернулся на Т, Оптимус снова застыл. - Я значит был "не готов принимать сложные решения", а мы могли обойтись без многих ворн войны, если бы переговоры не сорвались?  
\- Фальшивые "переговоры".  
\- Настоящие, - Мегатрон дернулся, но Искровой приказ продолжал действовать, и пушка не сложилась в боевую форму. Бесполезно скрежетнули пластины.  
\- Этот момент я понял, - Оптимус поймал его правую руку поверх сомкнутых направляющих. Оперся. - Ещё? То, чего я не знаю?  
\- Вектор Сигма не работает нормально, - нехотя проговорил Мегатрон, - Шоквейв отчитался, что не может пока даже приблизительно обозначить время починки.  
\- Значит, нам нужен сат Трион, - Оптимус как будто на чем-то настаивал, - и я хочу, чтобы вы сотрудничали.  
Мегатрон мрачно зарычал, передавая по связи что-то. Оптимус повернулся и подцепил его под шлем удивительно личным движением.  
\- Я тебе верю, это важнее.  
Т изучал их взаимодействие со всем вниманием. Сейчас Оптимус казался совсем не таким трясущимся от зажатой ярости, каким покидал тыловую автоботскую базу много ворн тому назад в их последнюю встречу. Мегатрон поддерживал его с неожиданной, совершенно невозможной осторожностью. Не пытался гневно орать. Странно. Невозможно для этого десептикона.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно произнес Т, - давайте займёмся актуальным вопросом Вектора Сигмы. Я все ещё не услышал ответа, как много спарклингов у вас есть.  
\- Двенадцать, - с неохотой ответил Мегатрон. Отпустил Прайма, который восстановил контроль над корпусом после двух мощных искровых приказов подряд. Т отметил, что они остались слишком близко друг от друга по нормам поведения - в личных полях. Это небрежность или показатель?  
\- Но полный доступ к спарклингам вы не получите, сат Трион, пока я не буду уверен, что наши разногласия решены, - дополнил Оптимус. - Для начала нам нужна консультация по Вектору Сигме, и методы поиска проявившихся Искр по Кибертрону. Поименование подождет.  
"Почему ты не доверяешь мне, Оптимус? - Передал Т всё же. - Я не хочу говорить, что тебя переписали или подчинили, но ситуация выглядит для меня..."  
"Предательством, - Оптимус мигнул непривычно яркими линзами, - двенадцать тысяч Искр в грубом округлении только с нашей стороны, Трион, потому что вы решили за меня. Да. Ситуация выглядит не очень. Я надеюсь, мы снова найдем общий язык, но пока тоже не готов полностью вам доверять".  
Т несколько кликов изучал его. Верит, во что говорит. Вряд ли лжет. Слегка злится. Устал. Ничего слишком подозрительно, кроме Мегатрона, стоящего близко-близко в его полях.  
\- Всё равно следует взять одного или двух спарклингов. Я откалибрую Вектор Сигма по ним, - решил Т.  
\- Скайфайр их привезет, - опередил десептикона Оптимус. - Отпусти. Я вполне могу идти и трансформироваться.  
Мегатрон хмыкнул и подтолкнул его вперед, переставая поддерживать, но это движение помогло Прайму устойчиво встать. Обмолвки, их обмен сообщениями по закрытой линии связи, движения, эта поддержка, запрос Мегатрона на мирные переговоры - фальшивый, как он не сомневался в те ворны - сложились у Т в одну картину.  
Да.  
Вероятно, это ещё один план завоевать Кибертрон, и в таком исполнении успешный. Но если на Кибертроне мир, не всё ли равно, как Мегатрон этого достигнет?.. Т сомневался. Всё ещё сомневался, не нужно ли спасать Оптимуса, даже если сам он против. Быть может, и не стоит. Оптимус выглядел стабильным. Спокойным. Он, отвлекшись на клик от Т, снова едва заметно улыбнулся. Был ли он лучшим Праймом? Неуправляемый, недостаточно образованный, из недостаточно высокой касты. Способный вынести войну и пережить наступление мира, не сваливая вновь всё в бесконечные убийства.  
Этого ли Т хотел, когда делал его Праймом? Тогда он хотел победы.  
Можно ли считать настоящую ситуацию победой?  
Пожалуй, да.  
Осталось проследить, чтобы Мегатрон в текущей ситуации не захватил слишком много сил и не убрал самого Т из актива. Десептикон всегда был крайне опасен, с того самого цикла, как поднял бунт на энергоновых шахтах. Острый разум, военный гений, жестокий, агрессивный, не подчиненный никому. О если бы из него можно было сделать покорного руководству Кибертрона командира. Возможно… Т на клик встретился взглядом с Мегатроном и поспешил отвернуться. Нет. Слишком опасно.  
\- Вы сказали, что активность выше ста процентов это не ошибка, - Оптимус повернулся к Т, и вновь закрылся, становясь почти прежним, - что это?  
\- Когда я путешествовал по верхним ярусам Кибертрона, я обратил внимание на множество пустых, свежепостроенных зданий. Зачем вам столько? - Ответил вопросом Т, - это даже больше, чем ожидаемая численность выживших.  
Оптимус посмотрел на Мегатрона, но тот, кажется, сам не знал ответа. Любопытно. Неужели нечто в самой базовой прошивке заставляло меха порой отчаянно строить больше, чем им было надо?  
Можно ли расслабиться, сочтя это вмешательством Праймаса? Вероятно, нет.  
\- Искрение, - просто объявил Т, - третья волна. Надеюсь, вы убрали достаточно кислотных луж. Спарклинги будут повсюду.  
\- Повсюду? - В некотором шоке повторил Оптимус, - но у нас большая часть территорий расчищена только подготовительно!  
\- Они не один цикл формируются, успеем довести до безопасного состояния.  
Т сомневался в успешности очистки, но сейчас только кивнул Мегатрону. Третья волна означала, что "Праймас", Воля Всеискры, уверен в отсутствии войны. И кто он такой - всего лишь осколок невыносимо древних времен - чтобы спорить с этой Волей.  
Придется терпеть десептиконов.

 

**Вместо эпилога**

\- Да ты шутишь, - невольно выдохнул Оптимус, заходя в кварту.  
Мегатрон, читавший что-то с датапада в инфовизорах, сдвинул их в стороны, и повернулся.  
На их, в ржу, общей платформе лежало тело крупного сворма и мелко пульсировало - к сожалению, его обладатель был жив и в полном здравии, только подавлен нейроошейником.  
\- Это Гнусь, - заявил Мегатрон своим обычным "мирным" тоном.  
\- Да, я заметил. Мегз, если ты заведешь сворма, я выгоню тебя из нашей кварты!  
\- Во-первых, мне нравится, когда ты меня так называешь. Во-вторых, мне неловко напоминать, но это моя кварта. Впрочем, я могу переехать в соседнюю.  
Оптимум подошел, спихнул тварь в сторону. Зафиксировав риск падения, ошейник ослабил хватку и сворм с длинным раскатистым рычанием приземлился на лапы. И немедленно ткнулся своим дурацким шлемом Оптимусу в ногу, цепляясь жвалами. Вибрацию он передавал довольно приятную, и Оптимус на клик замер прежде, чем захотел пнуть. Не пнул. Дурацкая тварь уж точно не виновата, бить тут следовало Мегатрона.  
\- Я могу вообще покинуть это здание и выставить ограничители на твою метку, - Оптимус попытался отвлечься от ощущения, с которым по его ноге елозили жвальные отростки. И это ещё дентапласт сменили на неострый! Он отпихнул тварь, но та подползла обратно, свернулась вокруг ноги якорем и снова завибрировала.  
\- Можешь, - согласился Мегатрон, - смотри, ты ему нравишься. Клянусь, что ещё не настраивал предпочтений.  
Оптимус показал ему кулак, вызвав только короткую усмешку. Вот же оплавок!  
\- Что вообще сподвигло тебя завести сворма? Ты же не покровительствуешь своим любимчикам?  
\- Разумеется, нет. Я сейчас признаюсь в страшной тайне, - Мегатрон переплел пальцы и улыбнулся той "коварной ухмылкой номер 28", за которую бить его хотелось с утроенной силой.  
Ну, кроме тех случаев, когда Оптимусу удавалось прижать его к стене и сконнектить. Тоже яркое желание.  
\- Ну? Ты продал пол-планеты Квинтессонам? Ты втайне решил покровительствовать дефектным спарклингам? Автоботские служащие убили твоего любимого дрона во времена шахт и теперь ты компенсируешь, третируя этой тварью меня?  
Мегатрон расхохотался, и Прайм, все же дотянувшись, ткнул его в брюшную броню. И, конечно же, попал в мощный захват, которого почти научился не пугаться. Мегатрон сначала хватал, потом думал. Клик, два - хватка ослабла, теплый воздух скользнул по антенне, заставляя дернуться, ослабнуть на клик, остановить сопротивление. Всё же Оптимус выкрутился, сел, раздраженно дернув заблокированной ногой, и только в этот клик осознал, что сбойный участок нейросети в шарнире стопы, поврежденный еще в начале войны, совершенно его не потревожил. Сворм урчал и спускал на броню мелкие искры.  
\- Ладно, признавайся, - Оптимус потянул тварь за торчащую антенну, но урчание только усилилось. Кажется, Гнусь радовался.  
\- Его я завел тебе. Знаешь, уход за кем-то зависимым и при этом не склонным вырастать в Родимуса пойдет тебе на пользу.  
\- Я тебя пристрелю, - Прайм продолжил тянуть и крутить антенну, легко проворачивающуюся под пальцами, - Мегз, ты иногда вообще берега теряешь.  
\- Что поделать, - ухмылка была из разряда "особо хищная, №12", - чтобы тебе было нескучно, я взял дикого сворма и инструкции по его простейшему укрощению. Превратить его в нечто достойное пребывания тут без ошейника - твоя задача.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я мало работаю?  
\- Я думаю, что ты мало отдыхаешь.  
Мегатрон всё-таки его поцеловал.


End file.
